The Experiments
by katandjasper
Summary: What if the Volturi got bored one day and decided to conduct experiments? What if Bella is the results of one of those experiments? What if they wanted to do more experiments and forced both Bella, and Jasper to have a baby? They both would do anything for the ones they love. Jasper is mean and cruel to her, all because of lies. She can't trust anyone. How will they get this done?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N First I need to say a huge thanks to my beta, twilightaddict71484, and my pre-readers sinfulroad69, and Angelvnzl. Without them this story wouldn't be worth reading. Hope you enjoy this chapter, even though I feel I must warn you that you probably will NOT like Jasper in this chapter. **

**I still do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Bella's POV**

Right now I'm not sure who I hate more. Myself for allowing _them _to force me into this fucked up situation or the Cullen's. Well maybe hate is too strong of a word for Esme, but she did go along with everyone else...so yeah I hate her too.

Then there's that fucking bastard, Jasper. It's his fault that I'm sitting here, in his bedroom, completely fucking naked! He's ripped my clothes off twice now.

The first time was because I disobeyed him by going downstairs. I was hungry, so I left the room to go find the kitchen so I could fix myself something to eat. The next thing I know he throws me over his shoulder, runs to his bedroom, and drops me on the floor. He told me I wasn't allowed to leave the room for any reason. Then the fucking asshole ripped all of my clothes off, so there I was naked.

He yelled, "Now, maybe you'll fucking stay in this room like I fucking told you to, you stupid bitch."

"I. . .I was hungry and I haven't had anything to eat since last night. I just wanted something to eat." I whispered, knowing he would hear me because of his vampire hearing.

The bastard brought me some water, and stale crackers. He threw the bottle at me. He then told me that whores like me didn't get to eat good food. I was lucky to get what I did.

None of the others came to the room. Just the asshole. He came only to make sure I was staying in the room, and that I didn't have anything on in the way of clothes, he had shredded all of my clothes. I did eventually go through the drawers in the dresser and found some of his boxers, and a t-shirt. But I wasn't about to fucking leave the room again.

I figured that as long as I stayed in my little corner of the room he would let me keep the clothes on. The only problem was... They were HIS fucking clothes.

It's been almost three weeks now, and nothing has changed. There have been a couple of times that he came in and yelled at me, saying that I stunk and that I was fucking stinking up his room. He told me that I smelled like a whore, then he grabbed me and threw me into the shower. The water was ice cold. He snarled at me when I complained that it was too cold. He poured almost a whole bottle of what I guess was his soap, on me and demanded that I wash my body.

I did as I was told, but I was shivering so fucking bad that I could hardly do anything. When I was rinsed off he turned the water off, but never gave me a towel. He just left the room grumbling about the stink in the room.

I think the worst part of all of that is that he fucking stood there while I was in the shower. I tried to turn on the hot water, but he fucking told me I had to do it his fucking way, period. I was a whore that was a threat to his family, therefore, I got no special treatment.

It was hours before I warmed up. The room is not warm to where I can be comfortable, but enough to keep me from freezing my fucking ass off. It seems that they want to keep me as uncomfortable as they can.

At least they didn't take my cell phone away from me, until last night that is. I had kept it hidden, since the mind reader couldn't read my mind it was easy. I just put it under the mattress. Why in the fuck does a fucking single vampire need a bed for beats the shit out of me!

I had to keep it in case I needed to call. Which I finally did last night. They have decided that I needed to only eat once a day now, so I decided it was time to call for help.

I didn't get past saying,"Mom" before the phone was ripped out of my hand and crushed. I thought that maybe Jasper was going to kill me, he was so angry. I myself was just about at the end of my fucking rope, so I did the stupidest thing ever.

I yelled at him to "just fucking get it over with!"

He thought I was telling him to just do what I was brought here to do, which is get pregnant. So he picked me up, threw me on the bed, then he fucking ripped his clothes off of me; pinned my arms above my head, and then started to grope me. He wasn't gentle, and he sure as fuck didn't care if he hurt me. Two of his coven members came to the rescue though and stopped him before he had a chance to actually rape me. The one they call Carlisle, and I believe the other one was Rosalie, who came in and pulled him off of me.

Unfortunately, some damage was done. I had bruises all over where he had grabbed me, and I found out later that he had broken my wrist when he held my hands up over my head. I also had a nasty bruise on my cheek where he grabbed me, forcing me to look at him when he told me that he hated me and that I was forcing him to do this.

Something has changed. He came back a few minutes ago with clothes for me to put on. He seemed to be almost remorseful. When he brought me the clothes, he never said a word. He just turned his head like he was suddenly going to be a gentleman, and handed the clothes to me. Then he walked out. I have no fucking clue what is going on but I have a feeling that today is about to get very interesting. I wonder if he found out the truth?

The Truth is the Volturi got bored and decided that in order to liven things up they would start conducting experiments. I'm the result of one of those experiments.

They started out by having vampires have sex with humans. A true test of their control; They wanted to find out just how many could have sex without draining their partner. It was an accident that they found out that male vampires could get human women pregnant. My mom was the first one born of a human mother, and vampire father. My grandmother died giving birth if you want to call, ripping your way out, a birth.

Once they knew that this could happen they started doing other experiments. My mother was forced to be with a human male, that's how I was born. After my birth, they killed my father as he was no longer needed. It also forced my mom to doing whatever the Volturi wanted her to do, or else they would kill me.

By the time I was an adult they had done a multitude of combinations with vampires and humans. They started going after male vampires with gifts; forcing them to have sex with either completely human girls, or hybrids to see if the gift would transfer. When they realized it did, the men were forced in whatever way would work, to not only have sex, but to impregnate their female partner. They have found some extremely useful gifts that way.

They want a hybrid with Jasper's gift, as well as the one that I have, at least the one they knew of. I have two, both shields, but one is mental, while the other is physical. So far I'm the only one with a shield, and since they want a hybrid that can mess with emotions, and has a shield that means I get to be the fucking bitch that has to put up with Jasper's ass.

I had been told that the Cullens were nice and different than most vampires, as they were animal drinkers. I had been told that Jasper would be willing to do what was necessary to get me pregnant. I was also told that I would be treated with kindness by all of them. What a crock of shit. I'm seriously doubting that there is any good in any of them. Yeah, you see, Jasper was led to believe certain things about me; which he did apparently pass that information on to the others. Which is why I'm guessing they have been treating me the way they have or at least allowed Jasper to treat me the way he has been.

Aro let Jasper believe that I was doing this as a favor to them. That I have had many vampire lovers, and that I was happy to "trap" Jasper into being with me. They also believed that I didn't really care about the family, as long as I had served the Volturi well, and got pregnant, that's all I cared about. The fucking bastards also made Jasper marry me. They told him some fucked up shit that if we weren't married that I would try to leave and if I left, his family would be killed.

I overheard what the leader said after Jasper informed him of what was going on, and what he thought he knew about me. He wanted me to stay away from the rest of the family, and if he had his way, I would have been removed from the house all together. Jasper actually discussed with him taking me out in the woods and having me disappear permanently. Telling the Volturi that I ran away, and they found me dead in the woods. The leader said that it would be better to just get me pregnant as fast as possible and send me back to Italy. The sooner that Jasper fulfilled his part the better, as far as Carlisle was concerned. But, I think that being married is why the leader told Jasper it was up to him to decide how I should be treated. He actually fucking told him, "I'm sorry but I just can't handle being around her so please keep her out of my sight."

They probably would have been nicer to me, and even treated me respectfully if it hadn't been for the assholes who wanted to do another fucking experiment. The only difference with this one is that they made a bet on who was right about what would happen. Sadly, I'm the one who has to pay for their fucking curiosity. I'm the one who has been hurt the most, and if what I've heard about the Cullens is true, they'll end up being hurt as well.

That was the experiment that some of them made a bet on. They wanted to see how the compassionate, loving Cullens would treat someone who was trying to destroy their family. Aro, and Caius said that they would become more like vampires, Marcus said that they would still treat me with compassion. He lost.

If it hadn't been for the fact that they themselves would be killed if Jasper didn't fulfill his part, they would have made me leave. They said so, and that's how I was made to stay in this fucking room.

I decided that I had, like I said before reached the end of my rope. The jerk had ripped my clothes off twice now, I sure as fucking hell wasn't going to let him do it a third time. He had already gotten a good look, so why in the fuck should I fucking obey him and get dressed? I think that part of me was thinking that maybe if I didn't get dressed, then he would fuck me, and then send me on my way. Which would have made me completely fucking happy, except for the fact that I really needed to get pregnant before going back to Italy.

Even though at this point, I don't want this fucking asshole to touch me. There's really no way around this fucked up shit. At some point, I'm going to have to let this bastard not only touch me, but take my virginity. Of course at this moment they may or may not know that I am actually a virgin. They probably still fucking think that I'm a fucking whore, that fucks every vampire she can.

Of course what none of them knew, at least until possibly now, is that I too was being forced to cooperate. If I didn't, they would kill my mother. I knew for a fact that they would. I couldn't even tell Jasper or any of them that I too was being forced. If I had, my mother would have been killed. I have lived long enough around the Volturi to know they never make empty threats. If I didn't allow them to continue their treatment of me, and keep my mouth shut, I would have lost the most important person to me. I just couldn't allow that to happen, no matter what Jasper did to me. She's my mother, and she's all I have in this world. If I ever become a vampire, the first fucking thing I'm doing is killing Aro with my bare hands. . .

**A/N Please review and let me know if this story is worth continuing. I really need to know if you liked it and want to read more. As you can see Jasper is acting like a jerk, jackass, and bastard. Next chapter if you want it, we'll hear from Jasper, and more of what took place with Aro, Caius, and Marcus.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I need to say a huge Thank You to my beta twilightaddict71484, and my pre readers Angelnvzl, and sinfulroad69. Without any of these ladies I wouldn't be able to write this story. I love you girls. So, in this chapter we will find out how the Volturi got Jasper to agree to do this, and what happened to make him hate her so much. Hope you enjoy.**

**Still do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Jasper's POV**

I was in my study reading trying my best to ignore what Rose and Emmett were doing. I loved my family but sometimes it was just too hard to be around them. They were all coupled off, and had even gotten married. I am alone.

I'm a fucking empath, and so I feel their lust for each other. The problem is that I have no one to help me with some of the lust that I fucking feel. Sure, I could probably go to Denali and spend time with Irina or Tanya, but they just don't interest me as far as sex goes.

I prefer brunettes, you see. Occasionally, there will be a pretty nomad pass this way but I like to say that I'm still a southern gentleman at heart, and just don't fucking like the idea of a one night stand as the humans call it.

Some vampires feel like the "mate" bullshit is true. Its not, there is no such thing as a pull from the chest, pain of leaving, or even just knowing that you are meant to be with someone. Its almost the same as humans, you meet, get to know the vampire, and maybe fall in love.

The only difference is that with us vampires, once we fall in love, that's it for us. Its permanent, and lasts as long as the vampire couple exist. Now, if one of the couple is killed, the surviving one will seek revenge, and then destroy themselves. They will also kill anyone who tries to come between them. There is no such thing as fucking falling out of love, not for us vampires.

Edward and Alice were out hunting, and doing "other" things that I don't want to know about. I could suddenly feel their emotions and they both were feeling worried, and nervous about something. It only took a few more seconds to hear their footsteps as they ran towards the house.

Once inside they yelled for a family meeting. As soon as everyone was in the dining room around the huge table set up just for times like this, Alice started talking. She had a vision of some of the Volturi guards coming here, and whatever they were here for had something to do with me.

She couldn't see them fighting us but she did see me going with them. I had never met the brothers, but because of Carlisle, I knew about them. From what Carlisle has said, they know all about me including my gift. Alice said she didn't know why they would suddenly be interested in me.

She also said that she could see me coming back, but for some reason it was extremely blurry. There was something, or someone involved that she couldn't see clearly. She could tell me that they would be here the next morning. So, we all did whatever the fuck we did while waiting for them to show up.

They did show up, but it was only Felix, Jane, Alec, and Demetri. They were ordered by the brothers to bring me to Italy. We were all told that the brothers just wanted to speak to me, and promised Carlisle, along with everyone else, that I would be back, and it would probably be in a couple of weeks at the most.

They had something that they wanted me to do. They sent the guard to bring me to them, because according to Demetri, it was of utmost importance, and I would make it there faster by having an escort. The most important part; I was to come alone.  
If I had known what the Volturi wanted me to do, well, to be honest I might have been more willing, at first, anyway. You see, I've been alone now for decades. The fuck up came when they told the lies, and I believed them. The Volturi have truly become the monsters that most believe us as vampires to be.

As soon as I got there, I was escorted into the throne room. The brothers were all there, apparently waiting for me. They were very well mannered, even going as far as asking if I would care to feed before the meeting. Knowing they fed from humans, I declined the offer.

They were actually excited to meet me. They of course knew of my past with my sire, Maria, and the fact that I was the most feared vampire, at least in the south. They were also extremely interested in the fact that I had been able to go from a mass murderer, to the quiet life of an animal drinker.

After a few minutes of asking how Carlisle and the rest of the family were doing, they finally decided to get down to the reason they had sent for me, "Jasper, it's time to let you know why we have asked you to come here. If my information is correct, you are still single, correct?" Aro started.

I nodded, not really understanding why this information would be of any use to the Volturi, and the reason I'm here. There's a lot of single vampires out there. From what I have heard from Carlisle, these three sitting in front of me love drama, and love to just fucking drag things out. They just can't seem to fucking say what it is they want without adding shit to it. Personally, I think they just want to watch the ones they are dealing with squirm, which is something they will never see me do.

"Good, we were hoping that you would be willing to help us with something. We are asking the single males that have gifts that would be useful to us to join us in our research. You of course are one of them. We will be expecting your full cooperation, I truly hope that you will agree to do this. You really have no choice, because you see, if you refuse, then it will be your family that will suffer." Caius said coldly, and calmly.

They then told me that they had been conducting different kinds of experiments. They had found out in their research that male vampires can get human females pregnant. Now, they were starting to test out mixing gifts so to speak.

They had had a couple of successes so they wanted to try to get a hybrid with my gift as well as the gift the hybrid female had. It had worked already, but they wanted my gift.  
They then told me that it was voluntary on my part. The only catch is that if I refused, like I said, they would kill the whole family.

Then they asked me a really strange question, "You are an honorable man are you not, Jasper?" Marcus asked.

I told them that yes, at least when it came to my word, or promises. I never failed to keep a promise, and if I said I would do something then I would do it if I could. If I made a vow, I kept it, and I never lied, at least to others that I cared about.

They wanted me to get this girl pregnant. All they would tell me is that she was one quarter vampire. I could take her and go back to the family, they would give me six months to get her pregnant. If she wasn't pregnant by then, we would both have to come back here and I would have to stay until she was pregnant.

There was only one catch to all of this; I had to marry her, right away, in front of the Volturi. I had exactly one minute to decide. If I took longer than that one minute they would kill a human in front of me. I was starting to fucking hate these assholes that had enough power behind them to get away with this fucked up shit.

They would tell me more about her, and her history after the wedding. There was a part  
of me that in a small way wanted this. I had been alone for a very long time now.  
I told them yes quickly. Mostly just to keep them from killing a human in front of me. I was then taken to a room to get changed. I was to get married to a total stranger in a suit. Apparently, they already had the arrangements made.

After I finished dressing, I was again taken to yet, another room that looked to be a ballroom, made up for a wedding. I was ushered to where the actual ceremony would be held. There was a man standing there, the minister I was guessing.

Once everyone was situated then music started up and a lady came into view. Marcus quickly leaned over and whispered, "I think that you will be quite pleased with the young lady who is your bride. She is extremely beautiful."

Of course I looked, and I found out that he was telling the truth. This lady was beautiful, her hair was dark brown, curls, hanging loosely, it went to her waist. Her eyes were wide, and a chocolate brown. Her skin was pale, and while I could see that she was human, she also seemed to possess the same outward qualities that vampires have, the beauty, the grace, and even her scent had just a touch of the sweetness of a vampire.

I found myself looking forward to getting to know her. I had never met a human that I found attractive, until now. As soon as our eyes met, she ducked her head down. I guess that she had been taught to never look a vampire in the eyes.

The ceremony was quick just basically repeating vows to take each other as husband/wife. Promising to stay with each other, no matter what. Then we were pronounced husband and wife. I found myself feeling uncomfortable having to kiss the bride. I had never touched a human except to kill them.

I kissed her on the cheek. As soon as it was a done deal, she was taken away to change into clothing more appropriate for traveling. I was actually thinking that this wouldn't be as bad as it sounded. I could feel that she seemed to be finding me attractive as well, but that was all I could feel. It could have been because I was so focused on her  
feelings of attraction for me that I couldn't feel anything else.

As soon as she was gone, the brothers started telling me about her. Surely, they were speaking about someone else. The girl they were describing to me, didn't seem to fit the girl that I just married. She sounded almost as cold, and devoid of human emotions as some newborn vampires.

They told me that she was a volunteer, and that she was wanting to help them in any way that she could. She was the daughter of a hybrid mother, and a human father. She had been raised right here in the castle.

Her and her mother had one of the guards kill her father. The reason was that the mother was wanting to be with a vampire. The girl wanting her mother to be happy and went along with her. I was also told that her mother was just as cold, and heartless, and that she hated her daughter deeply, and had raised the girl to be cold, uncaring, hateful, and just mainly a bitch.

While the girl cared for no one but herself, and the Volturi, she was doing this simply because they had asked her to. They told me that she was cold, heartless, and that she didn't care if my family was killed or not. She also didn't care that I was being forced into this, as long as she got to fuck me she would be happy. I heard how she has fucked most of the guard, according to Caius, if it was male, and a vampire she would fuck it.

Next, they told me she had her own mother killed because she wanted to fuck the vampire her mother was with. She got her favorite fuck buddy to kill her mother, she refused to even go to the funeral because she was too busy fucking one of the guards.

She did care about having the reputation of having fucked the infamous, Major, or God of War, and having his baby. Then all of the other male vampires would want to fuck her because if I had enjoyed her; she had to be very good sexually.

I was then told that she would use her beauty and her charm to get me to fuck her. Then she would probably go and have the family killed off one by one, at least the females, the males, well, she would try to get them to fuck her first. They said that while I used emotions, she had none. They even asked me to use my gift when she came, to see if I could feel any emotions. They warned me to watch her, and watch out for the other family members.

Then Marcus spoke up,"Jasper, when she came out, and even during the ceremony, did you feel attraction coming from her for you?"

I nodded yes, and he went on, "She knew you were a vampire that can feel, and manipulate emotions. She was able to feel the attraction for you, because she is attracted to vampires. But, then again, she is attracted to ALL vampires."

I couldn't believe they didn't tell me BEFORE we got married, but they explained that she was wanting to get pregnant so badly for the Volturi. They were telling me so that I would be warned about her, and wouldn't be caught off guard.

They did explain that she made the Volturi let her marry me, by telling them she wouldn't do it at all, unless she could have me. It was all her fucking idea. They also said that without the vows, she would run. As long as she took those vows in front of the brothers, she would honor them, by staying with me.

Not long after this she came back letting the brothers know that she was ready to leave. I did as Aro had told me to and felt her emotions. There were none. Not strong ones, just a little sadness, but nothing else. She didn't even look at me.

I might have questioned what the brothers had told me if it hadn't been for Felix, and Demetri telling me about their sexcapades they had had with her. They told me that I was so fucking lucky because she was hot, and was a wildcat in bed. It made me feel sick, that is if it were possible for a vampire.

I did send out my gift to see if I could feel any deceit coming from them and there was none. They were telling the truth. My gift has never been wrong when it comes to being able to tell if someone is lying. Now, how in the fuck am I supposed to take her back with me? Someone would probably try to kill the bitch. Probably Rose, maybe even Emmett, seeing as how his mate is in danger.

One thing was for certain, her beauty had just been shot down, by the ugliness that was inside of her. I could already feel the tendrils of hate for her wrapping itself around my cold, dead heart. . .

**A/N So there you have it. Let me know your thoughts please. In the next chapter we will hear from the Volturi, as well as Bella's POV about the wedding, and what exactly she is feeling, thinking, etc. We will also find out why Jasper couldn't feel much from her, or the deceit from the brothers. Thanks to all who added this story to their favorites and alerts, love you guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I need to say thanks to my beta twilightaddict71484, and my pre-readers, Angelnvzl, and sinfulroad69, they helped make this chapter worth reading. In this chapter we get to hear from the Volturi, as well as the marriage, and trip to Forks from Bella. Hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Marcus's POV**

Well that went much better than planned. Not only were we able to convince Jasper that what we were telling him was the truth, he wasn't able to feel our deceit. I know that Isabella will not say anything, she knows that her mother will be killed if she does.

I also know that she is very angry about what we are making her do. I'm not sure which bothers her the most. The fact that she is being forced to marry a vampire that she doesn't know, and get pregnant by him; or is it the fact that we are testing the Cullens? I believe that its the latter.

When we told her that we were going to lie to Jasper about her; well, her emotions were all over the place. I didn't need to be an empath to know that. She started screaming, and then proceeded to start crying. She told us that by doing this, it could ruin any chance of Jasper doing his part. He wouldn't want to have anything to do with her. We simply reminded her that if he didn't do his part, his family would be destroyed.

Both Aro, and Caius believed that the ones that are compassionate will break, and act like true vampires towards Isabella. They are convinced that they will not treat someone whom they believe is a threat to their coven, or family as Carlisle calls them, with compassion.

I believe that they will treat her humanely, at least until they see the threat acted upon the family. Which of course the only real threat there is, if Jasper doesn't fulfill his part, then the family will be destroyed. That threat is very real, and it will happen if he doesn't at least do what he needs to do in order to get young Isabella pregnant. That means that if she is still a virgin at the end of the six months, one family member will be killed.

Aro, and Caius both are truly wanting to have a hybrid that is a mental shield, as well as an empath. With someone like that on the guard, no one could ever defeat us. We could be secure in the fact that the power we hold would never be stopped. The thing is, that my instinct is telling me that somehow, this experiment with the Cullens is going to backfire, and we'll be the ones to end up suffering. I can only hope that Aro and Caius haven't created a monster.

I told them not to do this, but they thought it would be too much fun. The problem I see is that once the lies have been told, there may never be enough trust between Isabella, and Jasper. I know that if I had been told lies about someone, and then later found it to be just that, lies. I wouldn't know who to trust, on either side.

I also know that Jasper Whitlock, has a nasty temper. He has caused much destruction when angry, and has gone on killing rampages. Of course that was before he met the Cullens. Still, I'm a little afraid for Isabella. What if he gets so mad that he ends up hurting her badly, or worse, killing her.

There is also something else to worry about. What if Isabella is hurt so much, so badly, that she decides that it would just be easier all the way around to just kill herself? She is mostly human, and that means that she is weaker. If I'm wrong, and she is mistreated badly enough, she could just decide to destroy herself.

I did address this with Aro, and Caius. They finally promised that if it could be proven, if something happened to her, that she did in fact take her own life, or cause her life to be destroyed, then neither her mother nor the Cullens would have to pay with their lives. I just wish they had listened to me, and never started this experiment.

**Bella's POV**

I'm sitting here in this fucking wedding gown waiting for my "Groom" to get here. I was told to be ready or else. I had already been strictly warned of what would happen if I didn't keep my mouth shut. I had to let Jasper, and the rest of his family believe the lies they were being told, or would be told once we were married.

Marcus seemed to truly believe that the Cullens would still treat me with compassion. Jasper, well, he wasn't so sure of. I knew all about Jasper Hale, or Whitlock, that was his human name, and that is what my new last name would be. The fucking assholes said that it would be better if I took on his real name, since it would be a real marriage.

They didn't care if I went by Hale, or Cullen, or Whitlock, as long as I stayed with him. But I had been well informed of who, and what this vampire that is soon to be my husband, came from, and his history. I heard some of it from the Volturi, the rest I heard from either mom, or indirectly, her friends.

While I had been born and raised here, my mother had been allowed to travel, for short periods of time. She had met a few vampires in her travels, and even kept up a friendship with some of them. With my help, she was able to keep those friendships a secret. She just didn't want the Volturi bothering them. She and I were so much alike in that we would rather die, than bring any trouble to any of those we cared about.

My mom had actually met a couple of vampires that had been sired by the vampire known as the Major. Peter and Char as we call her. She would stay with them for weeks, or sometimes just days. She told them everything that was going on, and what the Volturi were doing. They in turn told her that maybe the Major could get her out of there.

They told her all about the family that the Major had found and was staying with. She also learned enough about the Major's past to know that he was a dangerous vampire, and he had never lost a fight. They were sure that once the Major heard her story that he would help. The only problem was, she looked, smelled, and at times had the heartbeat of a human. He didn't deal with humans very well.

He had changed his diet to animal drinker, but he still had trouble resisting human blood. That wasn't the main thing that stopped her from trying to find him. No, what stopped her from even looking for the Cullens was the fact that whenever she left, I always stayed behind. It was the only way that the assholes could be sure that mom would come back.

At the same time, mom was trying to find a way to get herself, and me out of Italy altogether. That was the main reason she took the trips. After another year of watching other young human girls being forced to have sex, and carry hybrid babies, my mom decided that maybe if she could just talk to the leader of the Cullen family that maybe he could help, or at least give her some ideas. He had at one time been a part of the Volturi.

She had told me all about what she had learned of the Cullens from Peter, and Char. They only drank the blood of animals, and the leader was actually a doctor that worked in a hospital taking care of injured, sick, humans. He, and the rest of the family had deep compassion for humans, enough to never want to kill them for food. Jasper was different from them in the way he was sired, and his early beginnings as a vampire were full of death, destruction, and from what Peter told mom, depression after a century of doing Maria's bidding.

I myself have been surrounded by the very same things. The only difference is that Jasper actually did the killing. For me, I have had to watch while they take young girls, and force them to be with vampires. Sometimes, the vampire drains the young girl as he is finishing up. The only ones that are protected are the hybrids like me.

Even though with me, the vampire couldn't drain me or maybe wouldn't drain me is a better way to say it. You see, to a vampire my blood tastes bitter, and sour. When they found this out, they had a doctor take some of my blood and test it to try to find out why. The only thing they came up with is that there is venom in my blood. Why, I haven't changed has them all baffled.

They decided that as soon as I've given them a few hybrids to play with, they are going to try to turn me. Another fucking experiment, and of course its me that will suffer the consequences. That's one of the reasons mom is trying so fucking hard to get me out of here.

When they told mom and me about what they were going to make me do, I felt sick. My part was doing exactly what they told me to do or mom would pay for my mistakes. I had to use my shield to keep Jasper from feeling any deceit from the Volturi, as well as hide my emotions. I had to make him believe that I was basically emotionless.

So, when I walked down the aisle at my wedding I kept my shield up. What made me feel so sad was the destruction that the fucking brother's were about to put the Cullens through. I hated having to be a part of trying to destroy a family, just because they fucking thought it would be fun, but it was my mom's life at stake. I couldn't even look Jasper in the eye for fear he would see right through me.

I was able to get a good look at him after the ceremony, when he kissed my cheek. I was blown away by how handsome, and sexy he was. I could see the scars over his left brow, and then on his jawline. I knew from what mom had said, that he was apparently covered in the same kind of scars. I knew how he had gotten them, and the fact that he had chosen to walk away from Maria, and that lifestyle made me proud that I was going to get to know him, yet the sadness was also there.

When I went to change so we could go back to his family, mom was waiting for me in my room. She had gotten a cell phone, and told me to text her every evening. If she had not heard from me at any point for seventy-two hours, she would call Carlisle herself and explain to him what was really going on. Aro knew nothing of this, but he did say it was alright for her to keep in contact with me, especially since he needed to know how I was doing and make sure I was still able to conceive; in others words, still alive.

He was also interested in knowing how I was being treated. He wanted to make sure that he would win the fucking bet. I had decided to go ahead and text mom every evening just like she wanted me to, but I wouldn't give her a report on what was going on with the Cullens. I think that he was expecting Jasper to either hurt me badly, or kill me. I had heard that he had very little patience when it came to those he didn't trust, I would be one of those as soon as Aro, Caius, and Marcus was done talking to him.

It really took everything within me to hide my emotions from him during the wedding. That was another reason that mom was in my room waiting for me. She knew that I would need blood to regain my strength. Marcus had made sure that she had enough to give to me after I got back from the wedding. I quickly drank all that she had brought me.

Yeah, I do drink blood. Yet, I don't need to all the time. Only if I'm seriously injured, or if I have used either of my shields at all, then I need the blood to help with the healing, or regaining strength. I don't hunt, my teeth are not sharp enough. I have never drank directly from either human or animal. I also have no blood lust at all, I never have.

When my mom found out about the Cullens, and that they drank animal blood, she immediately changed her diet. The Volturi don't really care about what kind of blood we drink. He did make another hybrid drink human blood for about a month and then had them do things to try to find out if there was a difference between an animal drinker, and a human drinker. He tested them every month for years.

After hugging my mom again, and taking the bag with the rest of the thermos' I headed back to meet up with Jasper. I would have to keep my shield up to keep him from feeling my emotions, as ordered by Aro. That meant I would have to keep drinking blood. Once at the Cullens, I could ask for blood. Hopefully, they would let me have some.

As soon as I walked back into the room I knew that he had been told the fucking lies. I had been made to keep my shield up while they talked so he wouldn't feel their deceit. I had learned how to use my shield over longer distances and so the need for the blood. When he looked at me, I felt a chill go down my spine. I didn't need to be an empath to know that he was angry, and despised me already. I just kept my head down after that.

He refused to even touch me. If I accidentally walked too close to him he would back off. Since we were flying on a private plane, we didn't need to pretend to be happily married for the humans. He made sure to stay as far away from me as possible. I had a sinking feeling that things would only get worse after I got to their house.

He had left a truck at the airport, he had been told by Felix to be sure and take one and leave it because he would need it coming back. He made me sit in the back. There were no words spoken, he just opened the back door and pointed. I didn't mind, if he was going to be mean I didn't want to be close to him either. If only I had known what he would end up doing to me as the days wore on. I would have run, and maybe then he would have killed me. Sometimes, I wish he had.

When we pulled into the long drive my curiosity went up. The area was heavily wooded, and it seemed that we were headed right into the middle of them. I watched closely, until I could finally see the house. It was huge, it was beautiful, and it would become my hell on earth.

For the first time Jasper spoke to me, or maybe I should say that he ordered me to stay in the truck until he came back out for me. He warned me that if I got out, or moved that he would make sure that I was in pain for a few days. He had to go and explain to his family, what was going on and talk to the leader. I just nodded that I understood, and then he was gone.

I sat in the truck for about two fucking hours. It was freezing out here, and I wasn't dressed for this weather. My jacket was a light one. I was shivering, and now I had to fucking use the bathroom. Maybe I should just piss myself, at least his truck would stink. Then I realized that I would become even colder, by being wet.

Finally, he comes out and tells me that he will be taking me to his room. Before I was to go, Carlisle, the leader wanted to explain the rules I would have to go by. I was not to speak, unless I was directly asked a question. He then told me that they had been informed of how I live my life, and not to expect to be treated any other way than a whore would be treated.

Apparently, the whole family was there waiting for me. I made sure my shield was up. As soon as I stepped into the room I heard some growls, and then the one they called Carlisle told them to settle down. I could almost feel the hatred for me. This wasn't going to end well for me, at all.

Carlisle told me that he hated that Jasper had to be forced to marry someone who could care less if the family was destroyed. Since there was no way around it, they wouldn't kick me out. But, I would have rules that I would have to follow. You see the mind reader couldn't read my thoughts, and the seeker couldn't see my future at all.

I had to stay in the room at all times. Jasper was in charge of making sure that my needs were met. He would also do with me as he wanted and they would not interfere, unless it was looking like he might kill me. I would be depending on him for everything. He also told me that if he had his way, I wouldn't be in the house at all. The last thing he said to me was, "What the Volturi are doing is very wrong, and it disgusts me, but what you are doing, and have done disgusts me even more. Stay away from my family."

I was then tugged up the stairs and thrown into a room. He did tell me there was a bathroom through the door on the side. He left to bring my bags in. Once that was done he said that he would bring me food. He was very cold, and angry towards me. But, I was smart and kept my head down, so I wouldn't look at his eyes. I hated what I was being forced to do, I hated that these were good people who had been lied to, and I had to fucking go along with it.

An hour later, Jasper walks in with a bag from I'm guessing a diner, along with a drink. I have to admit, I was starving. So I did the stupid thing, and smiled at him, and said, "Thank You!"

He grabbed me up by my shirt, pulled me to his face and then told me to never smile at him again. He said he wasn't going to fall for my fucking tricks, or the pretty face. If I wasn't careful, he would make sure it didn't stay that way.

If I had known then that he would be ripping my clothes off of me, and then rip up everything I owned, starving me, forcing me to take ice cold showers, and then try to rape me; well, I would probably have taunted him until he did kill me.

I was beginning to feel the tentacles of hatred for this man, wash over my strange heart. . .

**A/N Please let me know what you think. Next chapter we will find out what it is that is making Jasper so angry. We'll be hearing from him, and we'll find out why he brought clothes for Bella to put on.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N First of all I need to say a huge thanks to my beta twilightaddict71484 for helping to make this chapter better, and my awesome prereaders Angelvnzl, and sinfulroad69. Love you guys. Go check out Angelvnzl's story A New Beginning its great. Now, in this chapter we will be hearing from Jasper, and we will find out why he is so angry with Bella. Hope you like it.**

**I still don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Jasper's POV**

I don't think that I have ever seen Carlisle as angry as he was when I told him what the Volturi were doing, and were making me do. It only got worse as I told him about what I had been told about Isabella. He had enough sense to ask me if I felt any deceit while they were telling me everything, and of course I hadn't.

He wanted to send her away, but of course I would have had to go with her. I had vowed to never leave her no matter what. In spite of the fact that I was once a heartless monster, I'm still a man of honor. Once I make a vow, or promise, I will die before I break it.

We had a meeting to discuss between the family what we should do. Edward, Alice, Esme, and Emmett, wanted her to stay, you know; keep your friends close but your enemies closer. Rose just wanted to kill her outright, and Carlisle was worried about his family.

It was finally decided to keep her here but make her stay in my room. She had to stay away from the family, especially if she has a habit of going after male vampires mated or not. I would be in charge of feeding her, and clothing her, etc.

Carlisle even went so far as to tell me that what I did with her was up to me, and he would not interfere no matter what, unless I was about to kill her. He knew that we could not stand against the Volturi, so I would have to go through with getting her pregnant.

Esme then suggested that I go bring her in, it was very cold outside, and she was probably hungry as well. Carlisle agreed but added that he would speak with her before being taken up to the room. I went quickly and got her into the house after warning her not to speak unless asked a question.

Once inside, I wasn't surprised to feel shock, and jealousy. She was very beautiful, and we knew that she would probably try to get Edward, Emmett, and maybe even Carlisle into bed with her. Rose, Alice, and Edward all growled at her.

I still couldn't feel anything from her except that fucking tiny bit of sadness which I believe is due to the fact that I'm not jumping her bones yet, or it could be that she is missing some of her fucking lovers.

She was smart to keep her head down.

Esme finally came over and introduced herself, and then introduced the rest of the family. Only she could still have some compassion for a monster who would probably destroy her the first fucking chance she got. After that, Esme told me to take her to my room, and then go and get her something to eat.

If I didn't respect Esme so much I would have growled at her for telling me what to do. I complied, not really wanting to do anything for this monster in human form. I took her to my room and showed her where everything was and then left.

Esme told me that she would be going shopping for human food the next morning, as all we had was some stale crackers, and water. She also told me that she would be cooking for her as she would need to keep her strength up.

It wasn't until the next morning when the shit hit the fan. Carlisle was at the hospital, Esme had gone to do what she said she would do, Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Edward were all hunting. They really just needed to get some of the anger out of their systems. I didn't blame them. I had gone during the night while the monster slept.

I was in my study reading, when I heard the noise. I knew that the only people in the house were her, and I. I got up and sure enough, there she was in the fucking kitchen, she had left the room. I was beyond pissed.

I threw her over my shoulder and ran at vampire speed to get her back to my room. I was so angry, but I could still control myself. I decided to try to fix it where she wouldn't want to leave the room. So, I ripped her clothes off, and then destroyed every piece of clothing she had brought with her.

The problem was simple really, but I just couldn't fucking see it at the time. I was strongly attracted to her. It was part of what was making me so angry. Somewhere, deep down inside of me there was a soft place in me for her. I hated it, and I hated her for making me feel anything towards her.

Once I had calmed down a little I happened to finally notice what I had done. All I could think of was "OH FUCK", now with her being naked she could really seduce any male member of the family. But, something strange happened when I looked at her.

I expected to see a female sprawled out, with her legs wide open in invitation to have my way with her. Instead, she was sitting on the floor curled up into a tight ball, and trying to hide her body from me. Her face was turned away, but I could smell the tears. I still couldn't feel anything from her.

For a second, just a second mind you, I felt sorry for my actions. Then the words of the Volturi came back to me, and my anger rose. I hated her even more, because she apparently knew how to get a vampire to feel sorry for her. I realized that it was just another way to try to get to me. Yet, I knew that in order for my family to be safe, I would have to touch her at one point. I did go and bring her some of the stale crackers, and water, when she said she was hungry.

Later that day when I went to check on her, I noticed that she was wearing a pair of my boxers, and a t-shirt. I tried to make sure she didn't see what it did to me. She was so fucking beautiful, and even more sexy in my clothes. My anger only got worse, I hated that she could affect me like that.

She basically stayed in the little corner of the room. She did pull the blanket off of the bed, as well as the pillows and slept there as well. That was fine by me, she didn't deserve a nice comfortable bed. Esme did make me turn up the heat in the room so that she wouldn't freeze to death.

After a week and a half, I could tell that she hadn't taken advantage of the shower. Fuck, we all could smell her from downstairs. Well what we were actually smelling was the oils that is secreted by the human body. We couldn't actually tell that it smelled bad, it was just much stronger than most humans smell. Esme was going to go help her shower, but I told her I would take care of it.

I went up and told her she smelled like a whore and dragged her into the bathroom. I turned the shower on and threw her in. She managed to take the wet t-shirt off, and the boxers. She was having trouble because she was shivering, so I grabbed my soap and poured some on her.

She tried to turn on the hot water but I snarled at her, telling her she was doing this my fucking way, period. I was getting angry again because seeing her beautiful naked body was doing things to me. Things that I didn't like because I knew it was wrong to want her. She kept turning her back on me trying to hide her beautiful body. It was confusing to me, because she should have been trying to seduce me, unless this was a ploy to get me to come to her.

By the time she was done, my body was a traitor. I swiftly turned away, and walked out. I was angry that she had needed to have me throw her into the shower. Now, I had a fucking hard on that I needed to take care of. But, I wasn't about to let her know how she was affecting me.

After taking my own shower, and taking care of my needs, I needed to do some thinking. I just can't figure out why I'm feeling the way I do about her. Every fucking time I feel something positive about her it makes me angry because she is a fucking monster, how in the hell can I be attracted to her. No, its more than that, I'm drawn to her. Like a moth to a flame.

Maybe she is a succubus just like the Denali sisters. Maybe she can't help what she does. Maybe she just needs a man or vampire that can satisfy her. One that knows what he's doing when it comes to pleasing a woman. Then I got angry for trying to come up with reasons, and solutions. Why in the fuck do I even care. That bitch will kill my family and fuck the males and not even bat an eye.

I'm beginning to think that she has some kind of fucking gift. I'm finding myself more and more confused. Of course that just fucking pisses me off even more. Then I find myself hating her even more, or maybe it's myself that I'm angry with. I have always been more or less in control of my own emotions, and now, this monster has not only my emotions, but my thoughts all twisted up. Stupid, fucking, bitch!

After the deal with the shower, Esme tried to fix her a meal, and take it to her. I stopped her. She didn't deserve real food, and so I kept taking her stale crackers, and water. At this point I only took it to her once a day. My thoughts were that maybe she would weaken, and I would get out from under whatever spell she had on me.

A few days later I was going to check on her when I heard ringing. It was the sound of someone making a call and waiting for the person to answer. It was coming from my room. Great, she couldn't get me into bed so she's calling her lover, or lovers to come and help her. No. Fucking. Way.

I rushed in and ripped the phone out from her hand and crushed it. For the first time I felt something from her, FEAR. It was stirring up the monster in me that has been caged up. Then I heard her say something that made me even madder. She fucking yelled at me to just get it over with.

I decided to do just that. I grabbed her and threw her on the bed. I ripped the clothes off that she had on, which was a pair of my boxers, and a t-shirt. Then I pinned her arms up over her head with one hand while I grabbed her breasts. I wasn't gentle, I was going to make sure that it was as rough and uncomfortable for her as possible. No fucking way was she going to enjoy this. I would though, maybe I could finally get rid of this hard on I've had every single time I'm around her.

I heard some of the family yelling at me through the door to stop, but I paid them no mind. Finally, Carlisle, and Rose came in and managed to drag me away. Carlisle was yelling, saying, "No son, this is not you. Don't degrade yourself by doing this. You need to calm down."

Carlisle told me that I needed to go hunt, and that he would go with me. I knew that I should go and get some of this fucking anger worked off. I was shocked that I had lost control like I did. But she did kind of ask for it. The thing is that while she didn't fight me, she didn't react like I thought she would. It was almost as if she was scared, and was giving up at the same time.

It was early the next morning when I realized that I hadn't taken any food to her. I went up to take her some fruit this time. While none of my feelings had changed, I hated myself for what I had almost done. I wanted to give her a little more than just crackers, especially since it had been almost twenty-four hours since she had last had any food.

When I got to the room she was back on the floor curled up. The first thing I noticed was that she was still naked. It took a minute to finally notice the bruises that covered most of her body, at least the parts I could see clearly. When she saw me, she shot up, and backed into the corner; she was frightened. I couldn't understand why she would be if she wanted to be with me so badly.

I put the plate with the fruit on it next to where she had been laying. I told her she needed to eat. She just looked at me like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. She also seemed to be weaker than normal, like she was drained. I started to want to go and comfort her, then realized that this is the creature that has marked my family for death if I don't do as told. The hatred was back full force.

I left the room, before I could do something else I would regret. It was a couple of hours later that Esme asked me to go and bring the empty plate down so she could wash it. When I got in there, she had curled back up on the floor again. I looked for the plate expecting it to be empty. She hadn't touched it except to push the whole plate away from her.

Again, she reacted in fear, yet she seemed more subdued than before. She was getting weaker, I just hope that she wasn't starving to death. Then I realized that she was just doing this to get me to feel sorry for her. Shit, she was still fucking trying to get me to come to her.

I took the plate downstairs and Esme became upset that she hadn't touched any of the fruit. It had been over twenty-four hours since she had eaten. I just told her it wasn't our problem, it was hers for not taking advantage of the fruit.

I decided to go into my study and read for awhile. I was still confused by my emotions, and thoughts. I had only been reading for a few minutes when I heard the sound of two vampires running towards our house. Their emotions were familiar to me, and I suddenly wanted to make sure that they wouldn't hurt Isabella.

It was Peter and Char. What in the fuck were they doing coming here now? Usually, they call before showing up. I went outside to greet them. I would have to call Carlisle and let him know that they were here. Since their diet is different than ours, Carlisle could let the wolves know about them, so they won't get attacked.

As soon as they came into sight, Peter was on edge. Char was feeling concern, and anger. It was directed at me. The only thing Peter said was, "We need to talk, now!"

This was the first time ever, that neither of them greeted me. It was almost as if I had done something wrong. Something was telling me that I wasn't gonna fucking like what he had to say. Before saying anything else he asked where the rest of the family was.

At vampire speed everyone was there, except Carlisle who was still at the hospital. Emmett was the one who finally asked Peter why they were there, and why so serious? Peter was just about to say something when his phone went off. He answered, and it was Carlisle.

Peter told him that him and Char were already here. Then we heard Carlisle tell Peter to get away so he could speak freely. Now, we were all feeling confused and curious. What in the hell would Carlisle have to say to Peter that he couldn't say in front of us?

Peter was back a few minutes later. He told us that Carlisle was on his way, and he was bringing someone with him. He had been asked to check on Bella, and to find out what her condition was. That really fucking confused me. I had fucking had it by now, "Peter what the fuck are you doing here, and what is the secret between you and Carlisle?"

"You'll find out everything when he gets here. Right now, I need you to tell me if I can go and check on her?"

"No, she's not dressed. She has no clothes at all. I kind of got angry and ripped up everything she had." I whispered.

I heard Char gasp loudly, and Peter was suddenly so fucking angry. He just glared at me before saying, "Now why in the fuck would you do that? My next question is I'm guessing that you believed every fucking word that the Volturi said. Didn't you feel any deceit from them at all?"

I told him that I didn't and I always felt it if someone was lying. Char then looked at Peter with a look of pain, "Oh, Peter, I bet they made her use her gift on him. Its the only way they could have gotten away with lying to him."

Char then told me that the first thing that needed to be done was for me to take her some of her clothes to put on. Bella was a tiny little thing, about four foot eleven. Char was an even five foot. But she was the smallest besides Alice. She quickly got some jeans, and a long sleeved t-shirt, along with some underwear, and a bra.

She told me that she didn't know if it would fit, but she could at least have it if it did. I then asked them why in the fuck should I care if she's dressed or not? That's when they dropped the bomb.

"Jasper, we were asked to come and check on the girl. We were also asked to explain to you that every fucking word the Volturi told you was a fucking lie. We didn't know about it until the one who asked us to come, told us what was going on. I tried to tell them that the Cullens would never mistreat her, unless she had done something to threaten the family. I feel bad that I lied to them. I'm shocked and fucking pissed that you Major, would hurt her or be mean to her. Now, I suggest that you take her those clothes, but first I want to know, have you touched her?" Peter asked.

When I didn't say anything, I saw the anger increase in Peter's eyes, "What in the fuck did you do to her? And don't fucking leave nothing out."

So, I told him everything. It took Emmett, Edward, Char, and Rose to keep Peter from jumping me. Then he told me to go take the clothes to her. He had a surprise for her and he needed her dressed, and down here to give it to her.

I was even more confused than before. I was warned by Peter that I better fucking show her some respect and just give her the clothes and come back down. Once she was dressed, then I would go and bring her down. So, I did exactly as I was told, I kept my head turned and left her the clothes.

It wasn't too long after that, that I heard Carlisle pull up outside. He wasn't alone. The thing is that what I felt from him nearly knocked me on my ass. He was feeling deep shame, guilt, and anguish. He was also feeling anger.

He was quickly inside. He had brought a female that while she had a heartbeat, it wasn't a normal human heartbeat. Another hybrid I'm guessing. She was beautiful, and I had guessed correctly, she was a hybrid, but she was more vampire than Isabella.

As soon as they were inside, Carlisle spoke up, "Everyone, we need to talk. Before anything else is said or done I need to introduce this young lady. I would like for everyone to meet Renee, she's a hybrid, half human, half vampire."

I just had to fucking know, "Who is she, and what is she doing here?"

"Jasper, you should be more respectful of your family." Peter growled out.

"What the fuck are you talking about, asshole?" I growled right back.

It was then that Renee stepped in front of me and growled herself, "He's fucking talking about me! For someone who is feared for his fighting skills, you are kind of slow. I just happen to be your mother-in-law!"

WHAT. THE. FUCK. . .

**A/N Please let me know what you think. We will be hearing from Bella's mother in the next chapter, we will find out what she thinks about what has been going on with her daughter. I think you'll be surprised. We'll also be seeing a change in the way Jasper treats Bella. Thanks to everyone who added this story to their alerts, and favorites. Love you guys. Just so you know, the next chapter is already written, and is with the beta now.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N A huge thank you to my beta, twilightaddict71484, she helped to make this chapter better, and to my prereaders Angelnvzl, and sinfulroad69 without them the chapters wouldn't be any good. I love ya girls. Now, we will start to see Jasper being nice. Renee is going to be doing a lot of ass kicking, but not just Jasper's. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Bella's POV**

I don't know what is going on, but I don't fucking trust Jasper. After all he has done to me, and now suddenly he's bringing me clothes to put on. Then, he brings me a plate of fruit. I managed to push it away. I just can't eat right now.

The pain is getting unbearable, but I refuse to let him know that. I have been getting weaker. I need blood in order to heal, and to regain my strength. I highly doubt that he would give me any, so why bother asking? So, all I can do for now is just lay here, and keep my shield up.

**Jasper's POV**

It was Carlisle who spoke up, "Son, I know that you were told differently, but what Renee says it true. She is Isabella's mother. I won't go into details until the girl is down here. I understand that you have taken her some clothes, and then some fruit which she didn't touch. Maybe, Renee, you should go up and let her know that you are here. I'm sure she'll probably feel more comfortable with you here and will come down."

I could feel so many emotions coming from him, the strongest, was guilt, and remorse. Renee then spoke up but directed what she was saying right at me. I was shocked at first until she explained, "Jasper, may I call you Jasper? I don't know everything that you have done to my daughter, and until she is down here, I'm not sure I want to know. But, whatever you have done, or haven't done; its you who has messed up with her, so you should be the one to fix it. I doubt that she trusts you, so you need to start right now trying to earn her trust. I know that you are a good man, with a good heart, that has just fucked up big time. You need to take care of her. Now you go up there, get her to get dressed. Tell her you have a surprise for her that will make her happy, but do not tell her I'm here. Now go on young man before I beat your ass!"

Something told me that I had better just do what she told me to do. She had turned her attention to Carlisle, and asked if he had any blood on hand. I knew he did, he always kept some bagged blood on hand in case of emergencies. With that they both turned and walked away, leaving the rest of us in shock.

**Bella's POV**

I knew that my shield wouldn't hold much longer. While it would still protect me from others mental gifts, it might not keep my emotions from Jasper. He couldn't find out the truth, not from me anyway. As long as I could just lay here, and not move much, I might be able to keep it up a little while longer. The pain is getting worse, and soon I wouldn't be able to keep it from leaking out.

Maybe I'll die and then Jasper and his family won't have to worry about me. The only problem is that it would have indirectly been Jasper's fault, and Aro might have mom killed, or maybe even Jasper's family. While I haven't been on the receiving end of their compassion, I would still hate to think that my death would results in his family's destruction. Maybe if I just fucking give it up and tell him I need blood, then I can start healing.

The door opened up and it fucking hurt to move but I did manage to sit up. I kept my body curled up so that number one, he couldn't see anything, and number two, he couldn't see the injury. He came over to the bed where he had laid the clothes he had brought, picked them up and then came over and squatted in front of me holding out the clothes.

I turned my head away from him, and I expected him to get angry. Instead he spoke up softly, "Please, take the clothes and put them on. I'll turn around while you get dressed."

"Why? So you can have fun ripping them off of me?" I whispered.

I was weak from lack of food, blood, and my injury, so even saying that much took a lot out of me. I still wouldn't look at him. He finally took his fingers and was about to touch my chin I'm guessing, but I was scared and I flinched.

He pulled away and then spoke again, "I'm sorry. I really need to talk to you but I would prefer that we talk on equal footing so to speak, so can you please get dressed?"

I just shook my head no. What he did next shocked me. He tossed the clothes back on the bed and then before I could even understand what he was doing he said, "Fine, we'll do it your way then."

I was frightened that I had made him angry, but it wasn't even a matter of just not doing what he had asked. I couldn't, I was too weak, and in too much pain. I knew he was doing something, and decided to risk looking to see what it was. What I saw made me gasp, and then blush.

He was standing in front of me butt ass naked. As soon as I saw that I knew this was it. He was going to take me, and there was no one to stop him this time. I started crying, but I wouldn't fight him either. I could feel calming waves flowing over me, I guess he was going to make sure I wouldn't fight him.

He sat down right in front of me and asked me to please calm down, he wasn't going to touch me. He just wanted to talk to me for a few minutes, but since I refused to get dressed, he made sure he was just as naked as I am. He explained that something had happened, and while we still had to go through with the arrangement, things were going to change.

He told me that he had a surprise for me but I needed to get dressed and go downstairs to see it. His voice while deep, was soft, and I actually started to feel more calm. It wasn't his gift either, there was something comforting in the sound of his voice, since he wasn't angry, or yelling.

While my shield was up, he couldn't manipulate my emotions. He kept talking, and telling me that he was sorry for everything and that I would be happy once I got downstairs. After a couple of minutes, he finally stopped, and asked me, "Please, Isabella, please get dressed, and you can eat something when we get downstairs."

He went quiet then, waiting for my answer. It was getting harder by the minute, and his naked body wasn't helping any. He was the first and only man I had even seen naked in real life that is. He was beautiful. But I was too weak to fully enjoy him.

Finally, I decided to tell him that I couldn't and why, "I know you think I'm refusing but its not that I don't want to, it's the fact that I can't. I'm too weak, and in too much pain."

"Pain? Why are you in pain? I don't see any injuries. Please tell me." he was pleading.

I decided that maybe if I showed him he would bring me blood. So, I carefully pulled my left hand out. It was severely swollen, and was black with bruises. He sucked in a breathe, and just stared at my hand.

"How. . .How did that happen?" he whispered. Yet, I looked into his eyes and I knew that he knew exactly how it happened.

"This is why I'm not eating, or getting dressed. It hurts too much to move, and now, well, now I'm too weak to do much of anything except sit here in pain. I need blood, its the only way I can heal and regain my strength."

He nodded and then asked me, "If I get dressed, can I help you get dressed? Then I'll carry you downstairs so you can see your surprise, and Carlisle can get you some blood. He keeps some on hand just in case."

I was really confused now. Why in the fuck is he suddenly being nice? I'm willing to bet that he found out the truth, and now he's sorry for what he did to me. Its a little too late for that, how in the fuck am I supposed to trust someone, or the whole family for that matter, that was willing to treat me based on some hearsay they were told? Shit that they believed to be the truth, and they never even thought to ask me, they just assumed.

I was told by Aro that if the Cullens asked me directly if what they had been told was the truth, then I could tell them. You see, the experiment was to see if they would believe the lies, and then treat me accordingly. They never even questioned what they had been told. They never asked me.

Jasper got up and dressed quickly. Then he picked up the clothes and came slowly over to me. The clothes I knew were too big for me, but at least they would cover me. The underwear would fit enough for me to at least have them on, but the bra was a little too big at least around.

He came over to me, slowly, and went around to my back. He then had me hold my hands so that he could slip the bra on, once it was where it was supposed to be, he hooked it for me. Then he came around with the shirt. It was a t-shirt that looked like it belonged to Alice maybe. He kept his eyes locked on mine, and when he had to put the injured hand in the sleeve he did so with very gentle touches. He went slow so he wouldn't cause any more pain.

Once that was on, he had me stretch out my legs and again, being careful to not look anywhere but my face pushed the underwear up and on. He did the same with the jeans, making sure to roll the pants legs up. I was shocked at how gentle he was treating me, and if I wasn't so fucking weak I would have blown up in anger.

For three fucking weeks he treats me like shit on the bottom of his shoe. He locks me away, does things to torture me, almost rapes me, and hurts me badly in the process, and now that he knows the truth, now he wants to treat me good? I don't fucking think so! I bet his family will be the same way!

When I'm better and stronger, I'm going to fucking let him have it! He wants this to work, well, he's gonna have to fucking earn it before I even want to be around him. The only problem is that right now his touches are gentle, and feels so fucking good that I don't want him to stop.

He was looking at my hand, and when he looked up at me I was shocked. There was venom in his eyes and if he was human he would have been crying. The pain in his eyes made me inhale sharply. I hissed when he moved my hand to look at the other side.

What bothered me the most was seeing the pain in his eyes. It shouldn't have, he was an asshole who for the last three weeks didn't care if I was in pain, or not. I think he actually preferred that I was in pain, he wanted me to hurt. I always hated when someone else was hurting because of something I had done, and yet, there was something within me that was glad he was in pain. Great, now, I'm no better than him.

Finally, he asked me if it would be alright if Carlisle looked at it. I quickly, explained that I already knew my wrist was crushed. I also knew that the only thing Carlisle could do was operate, and even then the damage was too bad for even him to fix. I told him that I all needed was blood. It would not only help me to regain my strength, but it would heal my wrist.

He picked me up and laid me on the bed. Then told me he would go and bring me blood. Of course he wanted to know if human, donated blood was alright, or did I want animal blood. I told him that it didn't matter as long as it was warm. He suggested that I wait until I was stronger before going downstairs. His voice was soothing, and helped me to relax even through the pain.

It only took him a couple of minutes for him to get back. I was confused as to how he got it so quickly. He had three thermos that were filled with warm blood. When I went to take one of them, he took the top off and held it to my lips so that I could drink. Something was definitely wrong, or maybe right.

Once I had drank two of them, I told him I had had enough for now. He sat next to me on the bed and took my injured hand, holding it between his own hands which were much larger than mine. The cold of his skin felt good, and actually helped to ease some of the pain.

It only took a few minutes for my hand to start the healing process. My strength came back, and as my wrist healed, my strength increased. It did take longer for the wrist to be completely healed, than normal, but then it had been that way for a couple of days.

He didn't say anything while waiting, he just kept staring at me. I was having a hard time looking back at him because when I looked in his eyes, there was so much fucking pain. I didn't want to see it, because I didn't want to feel sorry for his ass, especially after the way he treated me.

Once I was more or less back to normal, he asked if I was ready to see the surprise. I wasn't back to normal completely as I needed to eat some human food. I did ask him if I could possibly eat, and he told me that Esme was already fixing something for me. This only made me even more confused because of the fact that the whole family had left me to Jasper for him to take care of my needs.

He led me down the stairs, and right before we got to the bottom he told me to close my eyes. Now, I was beginning to become scared. I felt like a lamb being led to the slaughter. Maybe I was, and this was the end for me. I could only hope that my mom would be alright.

He told me to open my eyes. When I did, I looked and there stood my mom. I screamed out, "MOM!"

Then I ran right into her arms which were held out for me. I was crying because I think everything was finally catching up to me, and in relief. Now, I could go with her, and I wouldn't have to worry about touching his fucking ass, or him touching mine. I was free, or was I?

After a couple of minutes I pulled back to look at her face. She asked me how I was doing while looking at my wrist. I guess Jasper told her what had happened. I was surprised he was still fucking standing. I started to pull mom's arm in the direction of the door, when she realized what I was doing she stopped me saying, "Baby, no. We need to talk."

It was then that I noticed two red eyed vampires standing next to Jasper. Mom then introduced me to Peter and Char. I gave them both hugs, and they told me that they probably knew me almost as well as mom did, since all she ever did was talk about me.

They were both warm, and seemed to have no problems with me. Of course they hadn't been lied to either, about me. I was allowed to talk to them for a few minutes before mom told me that we were about to start a meeting. I just stared at her before shaking my head no. I just wanted to get the fuck out of here, and as far away from the asshole as I could.

Mom then explained that the meeting was necessary. The truth was going to be told, all of it. Everyone was going to have a chance to speak, and the Cullens were going to be told everything, including about our gifts. Jasper hadn't really been told about my gift, or anything that was the truth about me. Mom said that they all deserved to know everything, and we deserved to hear from them.

The only thing I really wanted to hear was the sizzle of the fire as it burned Jasper's fucking ass. It was then that I realized that I was different. I would have never wanted to hurt anyone, or even see anyone hurting, until now that is.

Carlisle then cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. Once everyone was looking at him he started off by saying, "I know there is a lot of confusion, questions, and a load of negative emotions here right now. I'm sincerely hoping that everything can be cleared up, and at least an idea of how to proceed by the time we are done here. Renee has asked if she could speak, and lead this conversation. I'm asking that everyone here to give her the chance to say what she needs to say, without getting angry. Once she is done, Bella, I hope that you will give me the chance to speak to you as well?"

Mom then told everyone that she was waiting for two more vampires to arrive. I have a feeling I know who she's talking about. I was holding on to mom like she was a lifeline for me. And she was, she was here, and was going to take me out of here. I already knew that what Carlisle wanted to say was how so fucking sorry he is for their treatment of me. All I have to say about that is, "So fucking what!?"

A couple minutes later the other two arrived. I was right about one, but was kind of surprised to see the other one. Felix walked in and I ran into his arms and hugged him. He lifted me up and swung me around. When he put me down, he kissed me on the cheek and then said, "I'm so fucking sorry little one, for not only what you are being forced to do, but what the Volturi did to you by lying. Even though, I must say, that I'm disappointed that this family would treat you the way they have."

Once he had finished with me he went to mom and gave her a passionate kiss right in front of everyone. They have been seeing each other for a couple of years. The brothers knew and seemed to encourage it. I liked Felix, he has always been kind, and gentle with not only my mom, but with me as well. He's also my protector. He has saved me from other vampires, not trying to drain me, but wanting to fuck me.

I still have no idea of how many experiments the Volturi wanted to use me for, but Felix always managed to talk them out of it. He's even lied a time or two, to get me out of something. He has always had a soft spot for mom and I but had to always hide it in some ways.

The other vampire was Demetri. I was confused at first, until I realized that he was probably made to come to help Felix if there was a fight for any reason. Even though the only fight I could even think of was either mom trying to hurt Jasper, or me hurting the asshole.

Mom brought me out of my daydreams to say,"Bella, you need to go and stand next to your husband."

"NO!" was my brilliant answer.

"Either you go willingly and stand next to him with your head held high, or I will have Felix take you over there and tie you to him!" she was getting angry.

I was shocked, but Jasper started to speak up, and mom yelled, "Don't you even fucking say a word. You hurt my daughter, and if it wasn't absolutely necessary for you to make a baby with her, I would have already toasted your fucking ass! I don't really give a fucking, flying rats ass about anything you might have to say to me, but you WILL treat my daughter with the respect she deserves."

Then she wheeled around to me, "And you, young lady will go over and stand next to your husband, with your head held high. Stupid or not, he is still your husband and you will treat him with respect. Remember, he was lied to and it was your fault that he couldn't feel the deceit. You are my daughter and you will do as I have told you to, NOW!"

My only thought was,"Who are you? And what in the fuck have you done with my mother?"

**A/N Please let me know your thoughts. Thanks to all who have added this story to their favorites, and alerts. In the next chapter Renee will continue to hand Jasper, and the Cullen's their asses. There is a reason for Renee's anger towards Bella, and as the story goes on you'll begin to understand why she needs to be so rough with Bella.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I need to say a huge thanks to my beta Twilightaddict71484 for her awesome skills, and my pre readers XxJasper'sAngelxX and sinfulroad69. Love you girls, and if it wasn't for you, this chapter wouldn't be here. Now we get to hear from Renee on her thoughts of what has happened. Hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Peter's POV**

This was beginning to get really good. Renee was tearing into her daughter, then Jasper, and then back to her daughter. I couldn't fucking wait to see what she did next. As long as she didn't tear me a new one. She may be half human but Renee is one scary lady. I can promise, you do NOT want to piss her off!

**Bella's POV**

I just stood there looking at mom like she had just said the stupidest thing ever. How in the fuck could she want me to go and stand by the asshole, I'll never know. But, I also know that you do not want to cross mom. I could only hope that she would explain her reasons.

I just stood there staring at her, hoping that she would just drop it. I should have known better. She looked over at Felix, and he started for me. I shot over to Jasper before he could get to me. Mom could lead me to the water, but I sure as fuck wasn't drinking it, or touching it!

Once I was next to Jasper and looking at mom she started talking,"You know, I've heard all about the Cullens. How different they are from "normal" vampires. They refuse to drink from humans, and they have or did have enormous amounts of compassion, and control. I looked up to you even though I had never met any of you. Then, I met Peter and Char."

"Through them, I got to know each and every one of you. I can tell you who you are just because of Peter's descriptions, as well as your personalities. Carlisle, turned while chasing a vampire, thinking he could kill it. Esme, jumped off a cliff because she couldn't handle the loss of her only child. Carlisle, knowing she was his mate heard her weak heartbeat and saved her by turning her."

As she talked, she would go to the one she was talking about to prove that she did indeed know who each person was, "Edward, dying of the Spanish flu. His parents already dead from it, he was Carlisle's first companion. He's also gifted with the ability to read minds, except for Bella's. Besides Alice, he was turned at the youngest human age. Rosalie was next. Carlisle found her after she was brutally raped, and left for dead. He turned her in the hopes that she would become a mate for Edward."

"Next is Emmett. He was found by Rosalie being mauled by a bear. She wanted him as a mate, and carried him, bleeding, to Carlisle to be turned for her, he would have died if he hadn't. Then there's Alice. She doesn't know who her sire is, but has visions of the future. She saw another vampire that would go with her to find the family of animal drinkers. Her visions led her to a diner."

"Alice and Jasper, both thought that they could be together, but when they finally got to the family, Alice met Edward, and they fell in love. That leaves you Jasper. Your introduction into the vampire world was brutal, bloody, dark, and dangerous. It was kill or be killed, and so you learned it well. Being an empath made it harder on you than it would have been otherwise. You hated having to feel the fear, and pain, whenever you fed, so when Alice offered you a different way of life you jumped on it."

"Through the family you have learned how to love. What it means to love, and care about others. The God of War, has learned how to be merciful, and compassionate. How to live without fear of who might try to kill you next. You don't have to look over your shoulder any more, because the only person you will see, is someone you truly care about."

"Do you know Carlisle, that I changed my diet from human blood to animal blood because of you and your family? When I found out that my daughter, my Isabella was going to be given to you Jasper, I found a new emotion, one that I had never had before. Would you like to know what emotion that was? Its really a simple emotion, and most people have it most of the time, throughout their lives. Its called hope."

"I had hopes that even though my baby was being forced to marry a vampire she had never met, that maybe she would at least be taken care of properly. Most of the girls who are given to single male vampires are treated with no compassion at all. They are treated harshly, and at least half of them are either killed by the vampire, or commit suicide. I had hope that my little girl, would be treated with respect, and compassion."

"Even when I found out what the Volturi were going to do. I felt that there was no way the Cullens would mistreat my baby, I still had hope. Did you know Jasper, that my daughter actually lied to me? She fucking did it to keep me from worrying, and I understand that. She also did it, because I know that she was hoping that some of that compassion would kick in for her, and you would start treating her better."

"She also felt so fucking bad that she was being forced to keep quiet. It was either say nothing, or be honest and forfeit my life. It hurt her to see that the compassionate, loving, Cullens were apparently gone. She never got a chance to meet them. That's the saddest part of all of this."

"Now, I asked Aro if I could come here, when I was talking to Bella, and we were interrupted. I heard her scream before the call was disconnected. I immediately called Peter, and begged him to come and check on my baby. I told him I was going to Aro and asking if I could visit. He wanted proof that the Cullens were treating Bella badly because of the lies before he would let me come. So, I called you, Carlisle. You, then called Aro, and because Aro knows you to be an honest man, he simply asked how things were going. I hated how excited, and happy he became when he found out the mighty Cullens could treat someone with no compassion at all."

"Now, before I go on there is something that I need to say directly to both Jasper, and Bella. Baby, I need you to listen to me and I know you will not like what I'm going to say, but please just wait and hear me out. I want you to talk to Jasper, and I want you to tell him exactly how you felt when he did different things. Then Jasper, I want you to explain to her why you were so angry with her. And just so you know, I am not an empath like you are, but I will know if you are fucking lying or leaving something out. There is a reason that I'm telling you this. Before I continue though, I need to ask if you have eaten any regular food, baby?"

I nodded that I hadn't eaten. Esme who had been in the kitchen off and on came out with some sandwiches. Mom and I both started eating, and then she nodded to Felix. He stepped into the middle and started explaining how the brothers are obsessed with doing experiments. He went on to tell how many of the guard members are sick of what the Volturi are doing.

Then he dropped the bomb, "I know that you, Bella, are wondering why Demetri is here. I of course was to escort your mom here, and make sure she goes back to where Aro can keep her under control. Demetri will be staying here to make sure that things go accordingly as they should. He has also been given an assignment, of sorts. Unfortunately, for him, he has to change his diet to animal blood as long as he is here. While he won't actually be staying here in the house with everyone, he will be watching. Bella, your mom has some things that you need to know. I'll let her be the one to tell you. Now, one more thing, everyone will have a chance to speak, and I'm warning you now, Renee will know if you lie."

We were done eating by then so mom got up, and moved back to the middle, "Now, I'm going to let Carlisle say what he needs to say to you Bella, and then his family can take turns. Jasper, you'll be last, and you need to tell Bella why you were so angry with her. Then baby, it'll be your turn. There are things that need to be done, and quickly, so this shit that was started by Aro, needs to start healing so everyone can go forward."

"Can I ask you a question before I say anything else? You have said several times that you would know if we lied, or left something out. Do you have a gift that allows you to know if someone is lying?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, and no. I'm what you would call a seer. But, unlike Alice who has visions based on decisions, and can be changed by changing your mind, and Peter who just "knows shit", but never the reasons why behind what he does know; my gift is sure. You see, I already know why Jasper has been so angry with my daughter. I know what will happen between them, or won't happen. I know that this isn't going to be fixed by just talking, but at least if everyone has a chance to explain their thoughts and feelings, then everyone can be able to start to heal from all of this fucked up shit."

"Mom, you are talking like I'm staying here. Surely, you're not leaving me here with Jasper?" I cried.

She quickly pulled me up and over to Jasper, making me stand once again next to him, and with tears in her eyes she dropped the next bomb, "Baby, you have to stay here. If I don't go back, they'll come and kill me. Now, they are offering you a new deal, so the Cullens are no longer in danger. Even if Jasper doesn't fulfill his part, his family and himself are now safe. But I'm saving that for after we have done the heart to heart."

She nodded at Carlisle, "First of all Bella, I need to say how so very sorry I am for what we did, and didn't do. I know there just aren't words to convince you just how sorry I am personally for my part in all of this. There isn't really any way to make up for how we allowed you to be treated. But, please just allow me to say what I need to."

I nodded letting him know to go on, but his words held no meaning to me at this point, "I have never been more ashamed of myself than I am right now. I always prided myself about being a compassionate person, or vampire if you will. I have always given others the benefit of the doubt, I have tried to never judge a person, and I have always given compassion even to those who really didn't deserve it. In this regard, I have severely failed, not only you, but my family as well. They have always looked to me for leadership. I know that I can't ask for your forgiveness because what we did is unforgivable, but, I do ask that you would allow us to treat you the way you should have been treated in spite of what we were told. I do have a question though?"

Mom nodded to go ahead, "Jasper said that both Felix, and Demetri, told him about having sex with Bella, he also said that she had killed her own mother. What was that all about?"

It was Felix that spoke up, "We had to. We had to make you believe all of the lies. We had to make you believe that she was evil, evil enough to kill her own mother, which you all know now didn't happen. She never had sex with any of the guards, or anyone else."

Jasper then gasped, and nearly fell to his knees, "Oh fuck, and I almost raped you. No wonder you hate me. I can't feel your emotions but I can see the hate in your eyes every time you look at me."

The pain in his eyes, and on his face almost made me feel sorry for his ass. It was mom who spoke up then, "Bella, you need to keep in mind that these people are as much of a victim as you were. Wait until you hear everyone out before allowing an ugly emotion like hate fill you up."

At that point, everyone in the family came forward and told me they were sorry. I didn't really blame any of them as much as I did Carlisle, and Jasper. Esme had tried to get Jasper to take it easy on me, so I didn't hate her as much. Rosalie had helped Carlisle pull Jasper off of me, so I kind of owed her.

Then it was Jasper's turn, and mom made me turn to face him. He did something that shocked me; he dropped to his knees in front of me, not caring that there was a room full of people, or vampires.

He gently took my hands and then started. I was about to pull my hands away, but the look mom gave me stopped me cold. When he finally started speaking his voice was low, and laced with pain, "Isabella, I'm so fucking sorry. I know that its not good enough, but please know that I would have never touched you if I had known the truth. I treated you like shit stuck to my shoe, and your mom is right, there is a reason behind my anger. You made me feel things that I have never felt before. Not for humans anyway. You are so very beautiful, and I found my heart trying to betray me every time I looked at you. Now, I understand that my heart wasn't trying to betray me, it was trying to show me the truth and I refused to listen. That's why I was so angry, for the first time in my existence I was confused. I know you hate me, and I don't blame you, I hate myself. But, can you at least give me the chance to show you that I can treat you like a queen?"

I quickly looked at mom and she just nodded yes to me. So, I looked at Jasper, and realized that he was telling me that he was strongly attracted to me, just like I was, no am, yeah, I'm confused too. I really want to hate him, but I'm finding it hard to do. I do know that I won't trust him, and he'll have to work to earn it.

My mom spoke up then, "Jasper, you are under no obligation any longer to even stay married, let alone make a baby with her. But I need to know what you want to do?"

He stood up and faced mom, "Ma'am, I am a man who believes in honor. I married Isabella, and I will stay married to her and will complete what I promised to do; if she'll allow me to."

"Bella, what do you want to do? Like I said there is a new deal on the table and you have a choice. Do you want to hear it?"

"Does it mean I don't have to get pregnant at all?" I asked.

"Unfortunately, no, you still have to be pregnant in six months. Here's the deal. Aro realized that with Jasper he would have a hybrid with the empathic gift, along with your gift. Now, if you got pregnant with a tracker's baby, then that would be even better. A tracker that couldn't be affected by another vampire's gift. That's why Demetri is here. So you have a choice, either Jasper, or Demetri. If you were to choose the latter, then your marriage would be dissolved. Its up to you."

I just stood there shocked. I knew more about Demetri, and I also knew that he was attracted me. That's why Felix fought so hard, besides mom of course, for me not to get pregnant with someone else's baby. I have never returned the feelings, but then I just always saw him as kind of a friend, and not even a close one at that. I had found out that Felix was actually going to suggest I be given to Demetri, but mom had told him that she would prefer me to be with Jasper.

Mom still wasn't finished dropping bombs, "There's more baby, but I need you to allow Jasper to do something before I say anymore. Jasper, I need you to just hold my daughter. Pull her to your chest and wrap your arms around her, just like you would if you needed to restrain her. Bella, DO NOT use your gift on him to get away, do you understand me?"

Now, I was scared. I allowed Jasper to do as he was asked but he was very gentle about the way he did it. Once he had me pinned, I saw Felix go and stand next to mom, and hold her. Oh, fuck, this must be bad.

"Bella, you aren't the only one being forced to get pregnant and carry a child. Its why I value my life even more. If the Volturi kill me, they'll also be killing the unborn baby I now carry. If you do not obey, not only will I be killed, but so will my baby. Felix is the father."

All I could see was red. I vaguely remember trying to get out of Jasper's grasp, fighting, and I was just about to use my shield to push him away, and then everything went black. . .

**A/N Please tell me your thoughts. Next chapter Bella gets her turn, and Renee has a heart to heart with Jasper.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N A huge thanks goes to my beta twilightaddict71484 for her awesome skills to help make this chapter a better read. Also a huge thanks to my prereaders Jasper'sAngel, and sinfulroad69 for helping to make this better. We get to see Renee have a talk with Jasper, and Bella is turned loose on the Cullens, and we get to find out just a little bit more about her. Enjoy.**

**Still don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Jasper's POV**

Renee told me to put her to sleep if I could. I guess it worked because she suddenly went limp. I was confused, my gift hadn't worked on her until now. I laid her down on the couch, and Renee told me to let her sleep for a few minutes.

I asked her why my gift worked on her now, when it wouldn't before. She just told me that I should wait and let Isabella tell me. I know that I should feel relief at not having to go through with getting her pregnant, and I do.

I feel relief that the family is safe. When Renee told us that now Isabella can choose who she wants to be with, and get pregnant by, it felt like a dagger being shoved into my heart. When Renee asked me if I wanted to stay with her, I spoke the truth. I am a man of honor, yet, I have a feeling that it will take more than that for her to choose me.

Its what I want. I want for Isabella to choose me. I don't think that I have ever wanted anything more. At the same time I know that she probably will choose Demetri. I have hurt her, so why in the fuck would she chose to stay with me. I believed that she was an evil person and treated her as such, I never even considered that maybe I had been lied to.

The realization that I went out of my way to humiliate, and hurt this girl, this woman, that has never hurt anyone in her short life made me feel sick. It got even worse when I finally understood that I had almost made her first time a nightmare. I hated myself even more.

It didn't take very long for me to realize that no matter what I did to try to make this up to her, I doubt that she would ever forgive me. She no longer had to stay with me, and so I'm sure that I have lost probably the only good thing to come my way, ever. I now understood the depth of my anger. There was a pull to her that has been there since I first saw her walking towards me at our wedding.

Once I "_knew"_ all about her, the pull was still there. The more I was around her the stronger it got. It made me angry for having feelings for her. At least she knows why I was angry now.

Renee asked if I would take a short walk with her. I just nodded that I would. She asked Felix, and Demetri to watch over Isabella, and explain that we would be right back, if she woke up before we were. I had to fight to keep from growling at the thought of Demetri being anywhere near her.

When we were outside Renee asked if there was somewhere private that we could talk. I knew a place, and told her that I did indeed have a place in mind. She told me to lead the way, and then explained that she does have vampire speed. With that we took off.

It was a small waterfall, and I had found some large boulders and placed them so that I could sit and think. This was where I often came when everyone else in the house was "busy" doing things that I didn't have access to at the moment. I also came here when I was being overwhelmed by emotions, or just wanted to be alone.

I know that she didn't need my help and I may be an asshole, but I'm still a gentleman. I helped her up, and then just stood there. I didn't know if she wanted to be able to look down at me, or have me sitting close to her, so I waited.

Finally, she spoke up and said, "Jasper, you can sit down next to me. I promise I won't bite, at least not yet!"

I laughed with her, but I didn't really feel it. I just wanted to be polite. Once I was sitting next to her she turned and asked that I turn to face her. She then said something that while I knew it to be true, it had been way too long since I had actually done it. Maybe if I had done it with Isabella, maybe I would have known the truth long before now.

"Please Jasper, as I talk I need to see your eyes. I want you to see mine as well so that you will know without using your gift that I'm speaking the truth. Eyes are the windows to the soul, never forget that. It might just save your ass the next time someone is lying and you can't feel it."

"I know that you are worried that Bella is going to choose Demetri. I also know that you have been feeling the mating pull. That's what that pull is. I know you never believed in the mating thing, but it does happen. Most vampires just don't ever find their mate, and just chooses to be with someone, instead of being alone. For true mates, there is the pull. There is also pain of separation. Love still has to be developed, but it happens a little faster. The reason I needed to talk to you alone is because there are things that I know that you need to know as well. Some of this will stay just between us, at least for now. I will also be talking to Bella and I will be telling her some things that I will not tell you. I also need to warn you about some things concerning Bella, and what needs to happen." she paused for a moment.

"She will be allowed to choose who she wants to be with. But, I need you to work your fucking ass off to get her to choose you. Remember I'm a seer, and I know for a fact that she MUST get pregnant with your child. Its the only way to bring down the fucking Volturi. If she ends up with Demetri, the child will side with them. They will raise the child their way, and there will be much evil wrought by him or her. Your child, on the other hand will be the catalyst so to speak to bringing down the brothers, and that's while he or she is still very young." I'm sure I looked like an owl.

"Now, I can tell you that once Bella is pregnant, Aro will want her there with them. You of course will need to come with her. She will go through her pregnancy there, and give birth. Your family can do what they want, either stay here or come with you. That won't make a difference, except that they can be with you, when your son or daughter is born. If you are there, Aro will allow the two of you to raise the child. If you stay here, the child will be taken and raised by the brothers. Bella will then be given to someone else to get pregnant again."

I felt anger as she talked. Anger at the possibility that she could choose Demetri. The anger increased thinking about her being alone, then having our child taken and raised by fucking monsters. Then her being given to someone else, made it worse, and I couldn't stop the growl from coming out.

"Good, it makes you angry. Now, I'm going to be telling this part to everyone later. There is already a plan in motion to stop the fucking assholes from continuing to ruin and destroy innocent lives. But, we need your child to help us. We need you, and Bella as well. Her gift is very powerful, even now. The brothers know of one gift, but they have no knowledge of the other gift, and they don't know about my second one as well."

I started to say something, but she cut me off, "Please just wait, I have much more to say, and I need to do this quickly and get back to Bella. Some of this can wait until we are back to be explained to you. Now, lets get back to the pull, I know Bella is feeling it as well. She's angry at you, but its not completely because of what you did to her. Its the same reason as you, the main difference though is that her anger comes from pain. The emotional pain of everything she went through. Now, when we get back to the house, its going to be her turn to tell everyone how she felt about everything. I'm warning you now, she's probably going to say some very cruel things, to everyone, especially you. She's probably going to scream, cry, curse, and want to hit you. DO NOT try to calm her down. She needs to let it out, all of it." I nodded, letting her continue.

"I don't want you to take it too much to heart, as she was hurt badly. Once she's let it all out, she'll actually be less angry. She still may not forgive, but she will be able to allow everyone who hurt her at least try to show her that you are not the monsters she sees you to be right now. I'm also going to be reminding her sternly if necessary, that you, and your family were also victims." She started to rise.

"One last thing. You will only have one week to try to win her heart. Both you, and Demetri will be given three hours a day with her. You can take her out on a date, sit and talk, do whatever you think will make her choose you. Here's some don'ts for you; don't do fancy, she's likes simple things, she would much rather go on a picnic, sitting on the ground, then go to a fancy restaurant. She would rather sit and talk, or just read with you, than to go dancing. Which she does love dancing, just do it at home. She loves quiet, and would much rather walk along the beach, and go camping, than to go and do something that costs a lot of money. I can also tell you how you can almost guarantee to win her heart, which you already have a head start by the way. But, just because you two are mates, doesn't necessarily mean she will choose you, she can leave and be with someone else. The secret is to buy her a horse." I raised a brow at this.

"She loves horses and it was the only thing she could do for fun, at the castle. I'll let her tell you what her life has been like, but if you got her a horse, it would touch her heart for sure. I know, there's no place to put one. Talk to Carlisle, and see if he'll agree to building a stable, and put a fence up to keep one. With all of the materials you could have it done in twenty-four hours or less, right?"

I told her yeah. I knew that if everyone pitched in we could have it up in less time. Then I just had to ask, "But, is there any way that I can make up to her for what I've done?"

"Not really, you're just going to have to let her get the anger out of her system, and then show her that you are not that monster that she sees you as right now. Actions always speak louder than words. We need to get back, and you need to get started on that plan."

We both jumped off and as I turned to start running she stopped me, "One more thing Jasper. You already know that Bella is a virgin. What you don't know yet because you haven't had the chance to find out, is that she is a very kind, sweet, loving, and compassionate young lady. But when someone hurts someone she cares about, she can become a viscous hell cat. I'm going to ask you that when she chooses you, please be gentle with her. Especially after being so rough with her."

"You mean, _IF_ she chooses me."

"Yeah, if she chooses you."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, but I may not answer it."

"Can't you tell who she will choose?"

"Yeah, but I'm not telling."

"Wait, you saw the baby, do we have a son or daughter?"

"I'm not telling whose baby it is, nor am I telling the sex. You had just better make sure she picks you!"

With that she fucking took off and left my ass there.

**Peter's POV**

Bella woke up shortly after her mom took off with the Major. I stood close by in case she went ballistic again. I knew that I wouldn't be needed for that. The real reason I wanted to be close was to make fuckin' sure that Demetri didn't do something to upset the little gal even more than she already was.

Felix told her that her mom had asked to speak with Jasper alone, and wanted us to watch out for her until they got back. Felix then explained that Aro wanted to find out what kind of child a vampire, and a hybrid would create.

That just got the little thing all upset again. She was stayin' close to Felix though. I guess she wasn't ready to deal with the Cullens just yet. They seemed to be smart enough to keep their distance.

Of course it might have had somethin' to do with the fact that her mom talking to Jasper just fuckin' pissed her off even more. She started yellin' about how Jasper just better not fuckin' hurt her mom, or she was goin' to fucking light his ass on fire. Man, this little lady was a fucking time bomb just ticking away. I'd hate to be close, when she blew up.

One thing my knowing shit was tellin' me was that she was gonna blow. But, she needed it. She's been keepin' all of that fuckin' anger, hurt, pain, and fear bottled up inside. If that shit doesn't come out, it can fester just like a sore, and it will end up destroyin' any goodness that's in her heart.

Now Jasper, well, he needs to have his ass kicked. I don't think that I have ever seen him treat a woman as bad as he treated Bella. Now, he has killed women, but he never tortured them. And that shit with making her take ice cold showers, is just fucked up. Not to mention, he crushed her wrist.

But I ain't worried. I know that Miss Bella is gonna shred his ass, and the Cullens as well. I can hear them comin' now, so that means that the show is about to begin. Just so happens, I have a front row seat.

**Jasper's POV**

As soon as we got close to the house, I knew that Isabella was awake. She was ranting some shit about if I hurt her mother, she was going make sure that I hurt as well. Part of me wanted to laugh, I mean, come on, seriously. Just how much damage can a tiny mostly human girl do? The other part remembered Renee's words, "hurt someone she cares about, and she becomes a vicious hell cat".

As soon as we were through the door Bella was hugging her mom. She asked her if she was alright, and then if the baby was alright. She glared at me like she was warning me. I almost wanted to laugh again. There was just no fucking way that I would ever be afraid of this tiny girl.

Renee told her that I would never hurt her, and she knew that. Renee asked her if she was alright, and then if she had eaten again. She had, so Renee said it was now time for her daughter to have her say. Then she turned to Isabella and told her to not hold back on what she needed to say, but made her promise not to use her gift. I wish I knew what this fucking gift is.

Renee spoke up first, "I know that most of you have no idea of what my daughter's life has been like. You only know the lies. Now, Bella, I want you to make sure that you tell enough about yourself that they will understand you better, and why some things bothered you more than others."

I watched as Isabella was standing there and I could tell she was trying to figure out where to start. Finally, she sighed and then started, "I was born and raised in Volterra. I was born inside of the castle, and that is where I stayed until I came here. I wasn't allowed to have friends, except for members of the guard. I never even had a hybrid friend. I have never been allowed to be close to anyone except vampires."

"When I was born and just a few days old, my father was murdered by Aro. He was no longer needed, and he had tried to get mom, and I out of Italy. He was frightened for us, and even though we weren't completely human, he wanted a better life for us. Aro, said that since we had lost him that mom could raise me, and she would be left alone as long as she did as she was told."

"I was never allowed to leave the castle, for any reason. If I needed anything, it was brought to me. I never lacked anything material. I had anything I could ever have asked for, except for friends. I was home schooled as there wasn't any schools in the castle at the time. When I was little, I had fallen and cut my leg on a rock. Mom had some blood that she always kept in the refrigerator, and she heated it up. She somehow knew that it would help heal my wound. I found that the blood tasted good, and sometimes just had some because I liked it."

"While I do drink blood when needed, I have no blood lust at all. I want it occasionally, the same way a human might want a coke instead of tea to drink. When I have to use my gift purposely I do need it to regain my strength, as using my gift does wear on my body. I have two gifts, but the Volturi only know of one. I have a mental shield. That one stays up without my trying."

I noticed that she then looked at her mom and she simply said, "Go on baby and tell them about the other. I'm sure they won't tell Aro. It will also help them to understand why Jasper couldn't feel deceit from the brothers, and why he hasn't been able to feel your emotions."

"I have a second shield. Its the one that causes me to be drained and need blood to re-energize. Its a physical shield. Mostly, when I have it down, the mental one is still keeping vampire gifts from working on me, to a point. If its a physical gift then I have to bring the other shield up to stop it. I can also do other things with it, but that's for another day. You know, my mom had told me all about the infamous Cullen family. How humane they were, how civilized they were. When mom came and told me that I was to be given to Jasper, I stupidly got so fucking excited. I was going to be with vampires that tried to be a part of the human race. I had to watch as other young girls were given to other male vampires. Some never lived beyond the first time having sex. Some were treated like animals, forced to do things that were horrible at least to us humans. Some were beaten, raped, left alone without food, or water. Is this in any fucking way starting to sound familiar?" her voice was harsh, and she was yelling at some points.

"When I found out I was going to be coming here, I just knew that I had lucked out. I was going to be leaving the fucking castle, and getting to see things that I had only seen in pictures. I couldn't believe that I had been chosen to get to leave. Most of the other girls didn't."

"When the brothers called me in and told me that they were going to be conducting another experiment, and that I had to use my shield to keep you, Jasper, from feeling any deceit from them, as well as hide my emotions; I was sure that even with that, I would still be treated with compassion." Her voice was getting louder, and she was crying.

She suddenly leveled her glare at me, "Do you have any fucking idea what I was feeling when I was told to stay in the room, unable to leave even for food? Can you imagine what it fucking felt like to be a virgin, not even having been kissed, or even out on a date; and having a man rip the clothes off of you? Can you put yourself in my place, and wonder what it felt like to be forced to have to sit in a room, naked, not knowing if at any moment that same man would come in and maybe do what you ended up trying to do?"

She was starting to cry harder, "Do you have any fucking idea what it was like to have to stand under ice cold water, while the same man stood there and watched you; not even allowing hot water to be turned on? Shivering so hard, I could hardly do anything. Then, not even getting a towel. Can you imagine being so fucking cold, that even a blanket doesn't warm you up?"

"You, said you felt no deceit, that was because I made fucking sure you couldn't. If I hadn't hidden that as well as my own emotions from you, they would have killed my mother."

"They did tell me that if you or any of the Cullens did ask me if what you had been told was the truth, that I could tell you what was really going on. Guess what, not one fucking person ever asked me anything!" She was screaming now.

"Do you even want to think about how I felt when you ripped off the clothing I had on, then not just pinned my hands up over my head, but have one of my wrists crushed, while your other hand is squeezing my breasts so fucking hard that bruises were left. I am a fucking virgin, but then again if you had raped me, well, you would have known then that they had lied. If that wasn't enough, you made sure that I wasn't eating properly. You didn't fucking give a shit if I died or not, but If I died, then so would your family.

Would you like to feel what I felt then? What I feel now? I bet you would rather not. Well guess what, I'm going to finally drop my shield completely, and you, will, feel, every fucking thing I have felt since I got here!" she screamed out. She was hurt, and most of the time hurt turns into anger.

At this point she was crying so hard that she could no longer talk. She looked at me, and then I was hit with an onslaught of mixed emotions so strong that I was knocked down. The mixture seemed to swirl around each other.

There were so many, and not one of them positive. There was humiliation, embarrassment, disappointment, depression, disgust, pain, anguish, anger, and fear. There was also some self-loathing. I heard a scream, and it took me a few seconds to realize it was mine.

I knew that I needed to be careful that I didn't start to project. There was no fucking way I wanted the family to feel this shit. Then something happened. I felt like something that I can only describe as a presence come into my body and pushed out my gift.

Suddenly, I hear the screams and cries of my family. I couldn't really focus on anything but I knew that somehow they were feeling what I'm feeling. What. The. Fuck. Just. Happened?

**A/N Any guesses as to what just happened? If you guess correctly I will tell you. Anyway, leave a review. I must thank the ones leaving reviews from guests, I can't reply to your reviews so thank you. Also, a huge thanks to everyone who added this story to their favorites and alerts.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Thanks to my beta twilightaddict71484 for her awesome skills, and to my prereaders Jasper'sAngel, and sinfulroad69. Without them this chapter wouldn't be worth reading. Bella isn't done kicking ass yet, and she will realize some things. Hope you enjoy reading, as much as I enjoyed writing this chapter.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Jasper's POV**

After a few more seconds of feeling Isabella's emotions, it stopped. Not completely but enough for all of us to get up. I noticed though that Renee handed Isabella some blood. She looked straight at me and said, "She needs blood because she's had her physical shield up this whole time. From now on, she'll only put it up when she either doesn't want you to feel her emotions, or when in danger."

I just had to know, "Something happened while her shield was down. I felt something come in and push my gift out so that everyone could feel her emotions. I promise, I did NOT project. So, what the fuck just happened?"

"That will be explained at a later time. I promise to tell everyone before I leave tomorrow." Renee said.

A few minutes later Isabella started in again, she was still crying but not as much, "You know what bothered me the most? The fact that most dogs are treated better than I was. I'm mostly human, and I have feelings just like most people. There are very few people that I truly love. But I love them deeply and would gladly give my life for them if necessary. Even if they make me angry, I still love them and will gladly forgive them for almost any wrongdoing."

She turned looking at the family, "But, I was allowed to be treated worse than a dog. I had hopes, and dreams. You, all of you, took that hope, and bashed it into the ground, then stomped on it, and then burned it to make sure it couldn't return. Then you did the same to any dreams I had of at least being away from the castle for the first time in my life. Right now, I have no hope, so why should I even dream? I'm sure that none of you care, as a matter of fact I know you don't."

"Well, you are all free now. You can just go on with your fucking lives. You don't have to be bothered with me anymore." she said mostly looking at the family.

Then she turned back to me,"Jasper, that was such a pretty little speech that you made. It almost had me believing that you could be nice. How good of you to be a man of honor, when it comes to your word. You'll stay with me and do what you promised, just so you can prove that you are a man that has fucking honor. Well guess what, oh mighty man of honor? I'm a living, being with a heart. A heart that needs love, compassion, understanding, and hope. I don't want a man to be with me because he's fucking honoring his fucking word! You basically said you were attracted to me, and no matter how much I hate you right now, I feel the pull, the attraction, the need to want to comfort you when I see pain in your eyes. But then I remember that you said it's because, you want to keep your word. How about staying with me, because you truly want to know me, maybe even get to like me? How about staying with me, just because of me? How about just fucking doing something nice for me, just because?"

"Now, don't get me wrong, I'm not a selfish person. Its just not in my nature to be. But for the first time in my short, very lonely life, I found someone with whom I wanted to get to know better. Someone with whom I thought maybe one day could learn to love. But, its all gone now. The attraction, the pull, its still there, and so is the pain of the one man I could actually see myself being happy with. You took everything that was important to me, my dignity, and my hope, and destroyed it."

"Will I ever forgive you? I can't really say for sure. But it hurts too fucking much right now."

Then she turned to her mother, "Mom, if I choose Demetri can we leave and go back to Italy?"

Something happened when she said that. It was like someone had punched the hole that was already in my chest, and made it bigger, then ripped my heart out. I groaned not realizing that I had done it out loud.

She quickly turned to me, "What the fuck is your fucking problem. You should be glad to get rid of me. Mom, I choose Demetri, can we go now?"

"No, you need to come with me. I need to talk to you, in private. But just so everyone here knows. You have to take a week to think about it, its NOT an option for you. Aro understands that you would be angry with the way you were treated and he wants to make sure that Jasper and his family have a chance to show you that they aren't monsters. Now, lets go." Renee told her.

As they headed to the door Renee past by and whispered for me to get started on the project we had talked about. Then she turned back around and said, "My daughter and I will be gone for at least a couple of hours. Now, the way the week is going to happen is that Jasper will get to go first, he'll get three hours to do whatever he wants to do to show Bella the man he really is, two hours later, Demetri gets his turn for three hours. Neither one will approach her after their time is up, and they will NOT interfere or interrupt the other one's time with her. Another thing, neither Demetri, nor you Jasper will be allowed to touch, hold her hands, kiss her, or even hug her. The only touching allowed will be if its necessary in order to do whatever it is that you are doing. Once I have left which will be tomorrow morning, Bella will have twenty-four hours to herself to do whatever she wants, but everyone is to leave her alone with the exception of making sure she eats. I would suggest that if you have another room, fix it up for her. She won't want to step foot inside of her torture chamber." Then they walked out, and left in the car that they had come in.

Demetri and Felix both came to me and Demetri shook my hand and said, "May the best man win." I felt a smugness coming from him. It was like he was so fucking sure he was going to win.

They both said that it would be best if they went hunting, and would go to Seattle to do so. They also promised to feed only on scum. Then they were gone. Now, I can put my plan into action. I just hope its not too late.

When I told Carlisle of the plan he quickly agreed to building the stables, and putting up a fence. Peter said that he knew of someone who had sold him a couple of horses a few years back and said that he would get in touch with him. The problem is, finding a horse that she would love, but it would have to be one that was comfortable with us vampires.

Esme, Rose, and Alice all set to redecorating the spare bedroom that was next to my study. They went to make a list to go buy what they would need, and it had to be done by tonight. The room was already painted a light powder blue, with cream colored door and frames. They would also need to go and buy her some clothes. This thought just made it worse for me.

Emmett, Edward, and Carlisle left to go and get the supplies that we would need to build everything. Char had decided to stay with me to help clear the area where we would be building. There were a lot of trees and we needed them gone in order to build.

After we had an area cleared and ready to build on we both sat down on the porch. Peter was still in the house talking to the guy about a horse. They had been going back and forth calling each other. I'm guessing trying to find a horse suitable for Isabella.

I talked to Char about how to be romantic. I have never had to try to get a lady to want to be with me before. This was completely new territory for me, and I had no fucking clue what to do. She did give me a couple of suggestions, and I would think about putting those plans into action, without Demetri knowing about it. I sure as fuck didn't want him to steal my ideas.

It was bad enough that I had hurt this sweet girl. I still couldn't really understand why in the fuck I treated her that badly. She had been right on everything she had said. All I wanted to do was take her in my arms and love her. I'm not sure that I'm in love with her, I just know that there is no fucking way I'll survive without her. I just hope she'll give me a chance.

**Bella's POV**

I was so glad to finally leave the house of horrors. I asked mom why we couldn't just leave and never come back. She reminded me that she was pregnant, and she and Felix were mates. Besides, they would kill the Cullens for allowing us to leave.

After a long drive, mom found a restaurant and pulled in. She asked if I was hungry. I wasn't really but I figured that I would eat anyway. Once she was gone, no telling how long it would be before I could eat again.

Once we were seated at a table in the back mom started, "Baby, there are some things we need to talk about, and things that you need to know. But first, I need you to tell me if you were to follow your heart, and have to pick right now who would you choose?"

I heard her but decided to not fall into her tricks, "I already told you, I choose Demetri."

"That's NOT what I asked, follow your heart, and tell me if you had to choose right now, who would it be?"

"Based on the pull, the need to be close, I would have to pick Jasper. But mom, he has hurt me so deeply. How can I love a man that treated me like that?"

"Next question, based on the time after he realized that he had been lied to; think back to how it felt when he has touched you for any reason. Tell me how it made you feel. I know you got angry, but I also know that you got angry because of how his touches made you feel. Tell me."

"Well, he had to help me get dressed, and then he looked at my wrist. His touch, fuck, how do I explain this. Oh, his touches were so gentle, and any where he touched it tingled and made my whole body ignite with fire, I guess is the best way to explain it. I know that I have NEVER felt anything like it before."

"Demetri has touched you before, did you feel the gentleness, and tingle with him?"

"No, just Jasper."

"Lets say for argument sake, you go with Demetri. Now, its your first night with him and he will have sex with you, he won't wait because you chose to go with him. Now, imagine his hands all over you, imagine, taking the little that you know of him, taking you whether you are ready or not. He is a very impatient vampire. Imagine his kisses, his caresses that aren't gentle because he doesn't know how to do gentle. He only knows what he wants, he gets. And he has killed some of the humans he has been with, he has no clue how to please a woman. He believes that its a female's duty to please him."

"Mom, how do you know all of this?"

Then it hit me, "Wait, are you fucking telling me that you have had sex with Demetri?"

"Yes, they were trying to do to me what they really wanted, which was get me pregnant by a full vampire. It was so bad that I told them I would kill myself before I let him touch me again. They couldn't really see any reason to continue with Demetri, because Felix had already gone and asked if he could be the one to get me pregnant. Now all of this happened when you became a teenager. Felix was able to talk them into letting me wait until you were grown."

"Now I need you to listen to me baby girl. I won't tell you everything, but I will tell you that you need to choose Jasper. Not just because he is your mate, but because the child you will have with him will be the catalyst in bringing down the Volturi. Without him or her, the Volturi will continue their monstrous acts against humans and vampires."

I was about to let her know that there was no fucking way I could let that creature known as Jasper touch me. But she cut me off, "Baby, I know that you can't forgive him for his actions against you, but please listen to me. Try to remember that you had your own part that you played very well. You kept him from feeling any deceit. Now I know it was to keep me alive, but you need to remember, Jasper is a victim too. Just try to put yourself in his place for just a minute. Sit there right now and do it."

"You're an empath. They tell you about this girl, and she's evil according to what you are told. She's dangerous to not only you, because she'll crush you if she can; but she'll try to destroy the family just so she can have fun. She has plenty of tricks up her sleeves, and even others tell of her evil deeds. How would you react? Now, think, long and hard before you answer."

I did just that. We had, had our food for a few minutes now so I decided to think as I ate. I did put myself in Jasper's place. It took me a few more minutes to realize my answer.

"Mom, to be honest, I have no clue. I have a feeling that I might treat the person the same way I was treated. Being an empath, I guess there was no reason for him to think he had been lied to. But I still can't just forgive. I'm sorry mom, but I just can't do it."

"I understand and I'm not asking you to forgive them. What I am asking is that you go along with this one week getting to know the real Jasper. I'll even tell you how to get a little payback, if you want me to. Now, you know that he's your mate, he truly does want to be with you. To be away from you will hurt him, and the times that you are with Demetri, well, if you can let him think that any positive feelings you are having are for Demetri. Well, you catch my drift. Its killing him that he believes that you don't want him, or won't give him a chance."

"You don't have to forgive to give them a chance, and get a little payback. Just make sure that its not harsh enough to drive Jasper into believing that he's lost completely, that would make you the same monster as he thinks he is."

"Now, that the truth is laid out, I'm going to tell you a little bit about the Jasper that I know. Everything I know is either from Peter and Char, or from my seeing things that will happen."

"Major Jasper Whitlock is one of the strongest vampires I know of. His first century as a vampire was made up of nightmares; death, blood, destruction, and more death. I won't tell you about the things he did, that's his story to tell. But I will tell you that if you look into his eyes you will see that he is haunted. He is strong because he walked away from that lifestyle on his own. But the monster he was, still haunts him."

"Baby, he's a good man, with a good heart. Because he's an empath, he feels things deeper than anyone else. That also means that when he loves, its deeper than most others even vampires. When he hurts, he truly believes that he deserves what pain he feels, and he doesn't believe that he deserves to be loved. That is who Jasper Whitlock is."

"Wow, where was that man while I've been here?"

"He was there, but he thought he was protecting his family from a monster."

"And you said that without the child he and I will have; that the Volturi will continue their experiments?"

She smiled and nodded, "Fine, I guess I'll go with Jasper and pray that he will be a good man, and be gentle with me. But if he reverts back to being a monster, I'll leave and be with Demetri. If I'm honest, I would rather die, than be with anyone else." Oh fuck, did I just say that I wanted Jasper?

An hour later we had just gotten back to the house. The ladies were all upstairs, and the men were doing something outside. From the looks of things they were building something. Felix met mom and I and told us that the girls were redoing a bedroom for me to stay in, and the men were fixing a surprise for me.

I couldn't go up yet as they were doing the finishing touches, so, I decided to go outside and just sit on the porch. I wanted to watch this family interact with each other, and I wanted to watch Jasper as well. Demetri was helping them with whatever they were doing so I could observe him as well. Even though I already knew who I was picking, I sure as fuck wasn't going to let them know that.

Mom came out and then went to speak to Carlisle for a minute. She was going to need more human blood before leaving in the morning, and hoped that he had enough for her to have some without leaving the pantry empty so to speak. With the baby growing she needed more than usual.

A minute later she came and sat down. I saw Jasper smile at me and then headed in my direction. Mom turned to me and said that they needed to know when Jasper would have his turn, since he would go first. I knew what mom was doing, she wanted me to really look into Jasper's eyes which I had never really done before.

When he got to us mom told him that the day after tomorrow would be my first time. Then mom was talking to him and I looked at Jasper's eyes. I almost gasped out loud. Mom was right, there is a haunted look. Demetri's eyes have always had a smug look, like he's so sure of himself.

Then he said that he needed to get back to work. Before leaving though he took his shirt off. I couldn't stop staring. Of course it was Jasper that I was staring at, but I made sure to look somewhere else or at least make it look like I was. Mom had told me about Jasper's scars, and I could see them, but that wasn't what I was staring at. Oh, fuck no, I was staring at the muscles, that were flexing in his arms, chest, stomach, and back.

I had seen him earlier completely naked, but I didn't take the time to really look at him. Now that I was, I could imagine his body, pressed up against mine, both of us naked. Oh, great, now I'm wanting his body. How in the fuck am I going to be able to do this? Part of me wants him, the other part wants him, roasting over hot coals. What in the fuck am I going to do?

**A/N Please let me know your thoughts. Thanks to everyone who added this story to their favorites, and alerts. Love you guys. The next chapter, we'll get more answers. And Bella will realize a few things about the family.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N First I need to say a huge thanks to my beta twilightaddict71484 for her help in making this chapter readable, and to my prereaders Jasper'sAngel, and sinfulroad69 I love ya girls. Alright, in this chapter we get some more answers. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Bella's POV**

Mom and I spent the evening mostly alone. After we had fixed our dinner, everyone left to go hunting. Since this would be the last time I would be able to spend any time with mom, the Cullens wanted to give us some privacy.

Mom and I talked mostly about things that would have embarrassed me, but these were things that I probably needed to know if I was going to be trying to get pregnant. We also talked about what I thought of the family since I had been able to watch them interact for a short time. There was one thing that stuck out more than anything else, the love they had for each other. Anyone watching them for even a short time would be able to see that they loved each other, immensely.

I had a question that had been bugging me since we got back to the house. So, I decided to go for it, "Mom, I have a question that may sound stupid, but its been bugging me. Why in the hell did Jasper take his shirt off? None of the other males did it except for Peter. It sure wasn't to keep the shirt from getting sweaty."

She smiled and then laughed a little, "Baby, I guess that you have been sheltered more than I realized. There were several reasons, it was a nice shirt, and even though he doesn't sweat, it could get torn. Also, he has scars, and most vampires will become terrified, while others will want to challenge him to try to prove they are better fighters. I believe that he may have wanted Demetri to see them."

"He was trying to prove that even with the scars, the family is not frightened of him. But the last reason, and probably the truest reason, is because he knows that as his mate, you will desire him, just as much as he desires you. By taking his shirt off, he was trying to get ahead of Demetri, and see if you would be able to ignore him or not. It was obvious to me at least, that you do indeed have the pull, the pain though may take longer especially since you were mistreated by him, and you will also start feeling the possessiveness once you have started being around him more. Just please don't fight it baby."

"Mom, I already know, our child will somehow help to bring down the Volturi. But that doesn't mean that he can just waltz into my life, fuck me up, and then expect me to just fall into his arms, forgive him, and have sex with him. Even with the fact that we are mates, which I was told he didn't believe in all of the mating shit."

"I believe he has changed his mind about it. Otherwise, I don't think he would have taken his shirt off, especially right in front of you. That's part of the mating thing, your vampire side seems to have come out with this, since you can feel the pull, and are strongly attracted to him."

"Well, he's still going to get some payback. But, another thing I'm curious about, why won't they be allowed to touch, hug, or kiss me? I mean what's wrong with holding hands?"

"Because Demetri would want to hold your hand and do other things as well. Weather you are letting them think you haven't made a decision yet, or not, you are married. If Jasper got to do it, so would Demetri. It wouldn't be fair to let one do it and not the other. Besides, if you touched them, you couldn't use your second gift on them. I can promise you that you do NOT want Demetri to touch you, and right now, I'm sure that goes for Jasper as well. Now put your hand right here and you'll feel the baby move."

"Already? Isn't it a little too soon?" I asked.

"You forget baby, this baby is only one-quarter human. The pregnancy will probably only be a month. I'm already starting to show, and actually under my clothes, I appear to be about five months. That's why I have to leave today to go back. I need to be there when the time comes."

"Speaking of babies, you never told me if we are having a son, or daughter. So, what will we have?"

She laughed, "You and Jasper both are more alike than you know. He asked the same thing, and I'm telling you the same thing I told him. I'm not telling. Now, I'm tired and we have to have one more meeting before I leave. So lets get some sleep. By the way, how do you like your new room?"

"Don't tell the Cullens, but I love it. Its perfect for me, even though there are a couple of items that I have no clue about. What is that over there?" I asked pointing to the object in question.

"How about you use your time with Jasper and ask him to explain the things you don't know about. I'm sure that he would even show you how to work the things."

"And you think he'll tell the truth?" I huffed.

"Yes, now lay down so we can get some rest."

The next morning I woke up to the most amazing smells. Mom wasn't in the room so I'm going to assume that she was already downstairs and the smells were coming from her cooking. I got up and quickly got dressed.

I had found three outfits when I first went into my room that Esme had gotten for me. I was grateful of course, but I shouldn't have needed them. I knew that I would have to go and get more clothes, but didn't know how, I guess it was something that I could bring up to Jasper. It was his fucking fault anyway.

When I got to the kitchen what I saw surprised me, Esme and Jasper were both cooking. Mom was sitting at the bar watching them. Mom saw me walk in and had me come over and sit next to her. She let me know that she had tried to get them to let her cook but they wanted to do something for us.

It turns out the food was almost as good as mom's cooking. Since I hadn't been eating like I should, I found myself eating more than I normally would. Mom did too but she had a reason for it. Mine, I think was because I was loving the fact that this was the best food I have eaten since mom had cooked for us last.

Once we were done, we headed back into the living room. Mom would be leaving in a couple of hours, and she still had things she wanted to discuss. Everyone else was already in there including Felix, but Demetri was missing. I asked where he was and Felix explained that he was finishing up some things before they had to leave. It didn't make sense.

I asked mom about it and she explained that there were some things that needed to be discussed without him here. He just might share with Aro what he had heard and seen. I was then asked to put my shield up and keep it up but around everyone here in the room. I understood, she didn't want Demetri to overhear in case he came back early.

"Since I'm not leaving until later in the day, Jasper your first three hours with Bella will not be until tomorrow afternoon. Demetri, will have his first three hours the following morning.

I know everyone wants to know what happened yesterday when Jasper's gift was pushed out and used on everyone. That will be answered as well as a little more information on Bella. Things that will help not only now, but later. You already know she drinks blood and even likes it. She only needs it when she uses her gift for any length of time, or when wounded. Of course this you already know. What you may not know, is that she cannot go out and get it for herself. Her teeth and skin are more human than vampire. She has no preference as to human or animal, both taste the same to her.

After I leave she can give you a demonstration of her second gift. Just please make sure that Demetri is not around, he doesn't know about it. If he were to find out she has a second gift, he would tell Aro. What he has seen of her gift, he believes is done by her first gift. She can do much more with it than just protect.

Everyone needs to know that what happened with Jasper's gift was my doing. I'm not sure what to call it, and its hard to describe. Basically, what I did with Jasper, I can do with anyone's gift. I just kind of go in and take control of the gift and use it myself. Example, I can go into Edward and use his gift, what would the effects be, lets try it and find out."

Suddenly, as if a switch was flipped all of us could read Edward's mind. Of course I knew about this, and each gift seemed to be different. Like with Edward's gift it turned against him, Jasper's, well, mom got it and pushed it out to share it with everyone. We knew that with gifts like Jane, and Alec, it would be turned against them, or she could send it out. I kind of thought of it as a "rider". She would ride on someone else's gift and use it any way she chose without being affected by it herself.

Then she focused on Alice, and suddenly everyone was having visions. She kept it up a few seconds and then stopped it. Then she started talking, "My daughter already knows about this gift, not one of the Volturi know about it except for Felix, and he simply cannot tell anyone about it as we are mates. Please do not talk about it around Demetri, neither Felix or myself know whose side he will follow when the shit hits the fan."

"He actually thinks that what took place yesterday was Bella using her mental shield to push Jasper's gift out. He must continue to think this. Bella, I know that this might make you not choose Demetri, but if you were to chose him, then I'm pretty sure we could secure his loyalty." I heard a growl.

It was coming from Jasper! Why in the hell is he fucking growling? Could it be that he's jealous? It sounded. . .sexy. Oh, now I think I know exactly what to do to give him some pay back. I'll have to be careful though, I don't want to lead Demetri on, and like mom said, I don't want to make Jasper think he's lost. Now, if I could just figure out how to bring Demetri down a notch or two. He figures he's already won. Idiot!

"Jasper, I need to speak to you right now, in private." her tone leaving no way for him to argue with her. With that he quickly followed her out the door.

**Jasper's POV**

I tried to stop the growl before it came out. Something in me just fucking hated the thought that she just might choose that fucking asshole, Demetri. I understood down deep that she needed to pretend to everyone else that she was staying neutral in Isabella's decision. But it still fucking pissed me off when she said what she did.

I also just had to smile when I felt Isabella's lust when I growled. The same thing happened when I took my shirt off yesterday. That's why I did it of course. I had a long talk with Carlisle, and he said that if her vampire side was coming out as far as the mating thing goes, then she would have the same needs and desires as I do. Including the need to be with each other sexually. Claiming is what he called it.

I never fucking believed that shit, until now. Its different now, I can feel the mating pull, the pain of not being able to see her or be with her, or touch her. It's almost worse than the pain of being turned. I was supposed to be hunting with the rest of the family but I just couldn't function.

I ended up going back and sitting outside her room. I was torn between the need to be close to her, and the guilt of everything I had put her through. I ended up only taking down one deer, because I just couldn't function. Carlisle was the one that told me to go back.

Renee and I went to the same spot as yesterday, and she started right in as soon as we had stopped, "Jasper, I hope you understand that I had to pretend like I am neutral about Bella's decision. But I'm sorry you had to hear it. That's not why I brought you out here though. There are some things that may help you win Bella's heart. Would you like me to tell you?"

I nodded that I would and she went on, "I did tell you about the horse, have you had any luck yet with that by the way?"

"Peter is working on the horse part. We still have to finish up the stables and put the fence up. We plan on getting it done after you leave."

"Good, now what I'm about to tell you may make you want to laugh because it will probably sound crazy to you. But, it may give you more opportunities to get Bella to see you differently and want to chose you. I'm going to give you a list or at least a part of one. She has NEVER been out of the castle, and she was kept isolated. There are some things she's never done that you take for granted. There are also things she has never seen before. You have some of those items and I have even been asked by her what the one thing in the room is."

"Jasper, she has never been to a store of ANY kind at all. She's never been shopping, she's never seen a movie, or been to a carnival. She's never been to see a circus. She's never watched TV or even seen one. She's never seen any kind of computer. She's never played any of the games that can be played on the TV. Now; let the family help her with understanding a TV but take her out shopping, fuck, just take her through a town with stores in it. Take her to a movie, but maybe you should let her get comfortable with the TV first. Are you catching on? The only thing she was allowed to do was read books."

"What was she asking about in the room?" I asked.

"She wanted to know what the laptop was?. The only thing she can work is the cell phone. I had to have a way to reach her and vice versa. What happened to hers by the way?"

Oh shit! I thought she would have been told, "Well, I kind of crushed it when I found her calling you. At least I think that's who she called, she yelled "MOM" before I got it away from her. I'll get her another one, as soon as possible. I'll give you my number and that way you'll have a way of contacting her until I do get her another one."

"That's fine, one more thing Jasper. She's my daughter, my baby, please treat her gently, I know that you don't think you deserve to be loved, but if you treat her like she's the most precious thing ever, you'll find a love that you never thought possible." she paused but it seemed like she had more to say.

"Oh, one last thing, I'm going to have to talk to Demetri alone. Its only fair since I talked to you privately. But I'm just going to be warning him. Bella can tell you why after she makes her decision, I can only hope its you. But please, do NOT let her be completely alone with him. He's dangerous, and he could hurt her. If they leave the house have someone within earshot of them, please. Just take care of her Jasper. Now, lets get back before they come looking for us."

We took off running back to the house. We got there and Demetri was waiting for us. A few minutes after getting back, Renee took off with Demetri. Felix came up to me and motioned for me to go outside with him. I was a little surprised but went with him.

I was relieved when all he wanted to do was to tell me to be prepared to take care of Isabella. She loved her mother deeply and her leaving would be hard on her. He also warned me to watch Demetri closely. She was never to be completely alone with him. He wouldn't tell me why, just that he wasn't a very good loser.

He also told me that if she should choose me that Demetri would be going back to Italy. I was just about to say something when we both heard a scream that could only be Isabella. At the same time I felt extreme terror, and then nothing. Then, a loud crash, the sound of glass exploding. All within less than a second apart. I somehow knew, something was terribly wrong with my mate. . .

**A/N Please let me know what you think. Please don't hate me for the cliffy, it was Jasper's idea. If I didn't reply to your review for the last chapter it was because I wasn't getting any email alerts, at all. So, thanks to all who reviewed but got no reply. Also, I have adopted a story in which I already have the first 10 chapters that were already written and posted by the original author. I will fix any mistakes and post them on my account. In the meantime, I'll be working on the next chapter that will be written by me, its called Seattle Nights. Don't know if I'll change the title or not. Thanks to all who added this story to their favorites, and alerts.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Yeah, I know everyone is wanting to know what happened to Bella. First though I need to thank my beta twilightaddict71484 for her awesome skills, and my pre-readers Jasper'sAngel, and sinfulroad69. I love ya girls. Here, we're going to find out more about Bella's gift, and we'll even see how she reacts to something concerning her mate. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Jasper's POV**

It only took a few seconds for us to get into the house. Since it came from the living room that's where we headed. Everyone was in there, and I noticed several things at once. Isabella was on the floor, passed out, Renee was at her daughter's side, and she was pissed. The TV looked as if someone had taken a bat to it, there was broken glass everywhere.

As soon as I was in the room Renee yelled for me to get my ass over to her. I knelt down and saw that Isabella was still out, and Renee asked if I could pick her up and put her on the couch. There was broken glass all around her, and none of us wanted THAT kind of accident to happen right now.

I asked Renee what happened and she glared at Emmett. Now, I knew I wasn't going to like the answer. She finally just said that her daughter should probably tell what happened since it was her that it happened to. She herself wasn't in the room either.

I looked at Emmett and gave him the "what the fuck" look letting him know that he had better start talking since I knew it was something he had done.

"Man, how in the fuck was I supposed to know that she would react that way? She was in here looking at the TV like she had never seen anything like it before. I thought she was looking for the fucking remote, so I turned it on. Next thing I know she's screaming and then passing out."

I knew it was his fucking fault. I was interrupted with Esme telling Emmett to watch his language. He of course argued that everyone else got to say those kind of words, and Esme's answer for that was they were guests. I was starting to get really pissed off, "Emmett, focus, what was on the TV when you turned it on?"

"It was some freaky movie about werewolves. When I turned it on one jumped out and went after a human. But, she didn't get that far. The werewolf jumped out, she screamed, the TV suddenly exploded, and she passed out."

Part of me wanted to laugh, it was kind of funny. But I also realized that to someone who's never seen or heard about TV that she could have seen it as being very real. I knew the family needed to know, "Well, Em, it wasn't really your fault, you didn't know, yet it is your fault for assuming again. She wasn't looking for the remote, she was probably trying to figure out what the fuck it was!"

Renee spoke up then and told the family about Isabella being isolated all of her life. They were shocked, and then they all felt bad for what she had just gone through. Not knowing it was only a picture, they themselves would have reacted the same way. Especially, when its a giant flat screen.

"Jasper you need to be next to her when she comes to. She's going to be terrified when she does. As far as she knows that monster is very real to her." Renee told me.

Sure enough, a couple of minutes later she came to and she started screaming. I sent her some calm, and then when she was calm enough her mom explained about the TV, what it was, and the fact that it was basically only a picture. She was embarrassed that she reacted that way. Emmett told her he was sorry that he didn't know that she had never seen a TV, he was just trying to help her.

I had an idea of how the TV had exploded but I didn't want to say anything in front of Demetri who was still there. Of course the asshole just fucking had to ask how the TV got damaged. I looked at Em who could see my face but Demetri couldn't. I just mouthed, "Don't tell him."

Emmett told him that she threw something at the werewolf, and of course it broke the TV. Carlisle then told everyone to leave and let her calm down. Besides, she needed a few minutes with her mom as they were about to leave. I told Isabella that all of us would be outside working on our project, and if she needed anything to just ask.

Before stepping out I looked at Renee and knew what she was asking. I nodded to her quickly to let her know that I had done as she had asked and everything was set up according to her plans.

We had talked, and while she told me to ask Isabella the reason why, she explained that under no circumstances did she want her daughter to be alone with Demetri. She thought it was best if Peter and Char pretended to leave, but stay and watch Isabella when she was with him. She didn't trust him but I already knew this, I just didn't know why. She would only tell me that her daughter knew and had been given permission to tell me when she could.

When it was my turn to be with Isabella then they would watch Demetri to make sure that he didn't follow us. I had talked to them and they already had decided to do just that. Peter, said that his "knower" was going off like crazy and all he knew was that it had something to do with Demetri. He was worried about my mate. He said that he had a feeling that Demetri was going to do something to her, to hurt her. For the first time in my existence, I hoped that he was fucking wrong.

**Bella's POV**

Mom had told me about what Jasper had asked Peter and Char to do. They had agreed, and it made me feel a little better about having to spend time with Demetri. I had only had a casual friendship with him, saying hi when I saw him, but never really having a conversation with him. But since mom told me about what had happened between them, plus the thing that happened about a year ago, I didn't like him and truthfully didn't want to spend any time with him.

Aro wasn't going to back down, and said that I HAD to spend time with him, and then I could make my decision after a week. I wish that I could just tell Jasper that I chose him, but I would still have to do the week. Right now though, it was time to say good-bye to mom.

I walked her outside where she met up with Felix who had been helping the family work on their project. They stopped working and all came over to say good-bye. They promised to see her again soon no matter who was chosen, they all seemed to love my mom. She of course returned the feelings. She had spent several hours talking to Carlisle.

She pulled me aside and whispered that it was alright if I wanted to tell Jasper that I was going to pick him. The only reason for not doing so, was to get payback for his actions against me. I told her that I would play it by ear, but I was beginning to worry more about being alone with Demetri even though I knew I wouldn't really be alone. The thought of even being with him, scared me.

I heard Demetri tell Felix that if they didn't leave now the plane would be late for take off. Mom hugged me tightly, telling me she loved me, and how proud she was of me. Then she kissed my cheek, and quickly got in the car. Then, she was gone.

I hadn't realized that I was crying, until I felt cold arms wrap around me and looked up to see Peter and Char. They both held me and let me sob and ruin their clothes. Once I had cried for a few minutes, I was able to get control. I had to stay strong for mom, and my new sibling. I could miss mom and cry later. Right now, I had work to do.

I knew why Demetri was taking them to the airport. I needed to show everyone my second gift, and what I could do with it. Carlisle also wanted to speak to me, well with the whole family present of course.

As soon as they were gone everyone went into the living room. I didn't really want to do anything except go to my room and cry. Fuck, I was crying anyway. But, I had promised mom that I would take this time to show them my physical shield and what I could and could not do with it.

Carlisle started off, "Isabella, I know that you are going through a hard time right now, and part of it is our fault. So, in light of that I feel. . ."

I cut him off quickly, I needed to let them know this shit was NOT going to fly, "I'm sorry Dr. Cullen, but I must stop you right there. First of all and this is for everyone, do not call me Isabella. Every one of you that has used my name calls me that. Please, call me Bella. Aro, and the other two always call me Isabella and I fucking hate them, and I fucking hate Isabella because of them."

"We'll make you a deal, you call me Carlisle, and my wife Esme, and we'll call you Bella. How does that sound?"

I nodded and then went on, "I know we don't have much time before Demetri gets back so lets do this quickly because there is something else I need to say to everyone here. I just want everyone to know that I have been watching everyone over the last couple of days. What I have seen I admit surprises me.

Mom and I had a long talk and she helped me to really understand that the real monsters are the Volturi. While I can't trust you, and I'm still frightened that everything will go back to the way it was before mom got here, I think that I should at least give everyone a chance to show me that you are different. That doesn't mean that anyone is forgiven, it just means that I understand that all of you were just as much victims as I was. The only difference was the way I was treated.

Now here is what I would like to do. I just want to spend the next twenty-four hours thinking about everything, you know process it. But, I have discovered a problem, and it needs to be fixed before any of us can go forward, including me.

Every single one of you, and especially Jasper are practically walking on eggshells around me. This is your fucking home and you shouldn't have to do this. So, what I would like to do is maybe try to start over. It won't be forgiveness on my part, that will have to come with time, and trust. Its going to be very hard for me to trust any of you, but I'm at least willing to work with trying. Now, the only requirement I am asking for is please feel free to approach me at any time, and stop fucking treating me like I'm about to break if you do something. If you guys can live with that then I'll try, so what do you say?"

They all were practically yelling their yeah's, so I started.

"Hello, my name is Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella."

Carlisle came up and held out his hand and introduced himself, I took his hand and then hugged him. Esme was next, and I hugged her. Everyone came up including Peter and Char, except for Jasper. When I looked over at him, I could see the pain, and sadness on his face. He wouldn't even look at me, he kept his head down.

I decided that I needed to be the one to make the first move. I went over to him and he still wouldn't look at me. I finally asked him to please look at me.

"Jasper, don't you want to try and start over? I guess that's probably a stupid question, how could you even want me around? After all, I'm mostly human, so I'm too simple, and plain."

I heard him growl and he was now looking at me, "Please do NOT ever put yourself down. It's me that is not worthy to be around you. Yes, I do want to start over, but the memories of what I did to you, will haunt me for the rest of my life."

"Then how about we try to make new ones? Good ones, funny ones, interesting ones, but no sad ones alright?"

He had turned his head but when I was finished talking he looked straight at me. I walked up to him and put my arms around him and gave him a quick hug. I felt him stiffen, for a few seconds until he relaxed and put his arms around me and hugged me back. This felt right.

We both pulled away and now it was time to show them what my other shield could do. I told them we needed to go outside and somewhere that it wouldn't be a problem for some damage to trees or rocks. Emmett laughed and said that there was no fucking way I could do any damage to trees or rocks. Makes me think he should be the one to demonstrate my gift on.

Esme glared at him and yelled at him for cussing. He again said that I could get away with it why not him. Apparently, I'm special. She just told him that I would eventually learn not to do so in front of everyone. I guess for her I could try.

We went to a field that did have trees and some huge boulders surrounding it. I went to stand in the middle and asked the others to stand to the side. Then I told Emmett to charge me. At first he wouldn't do it, but eventually he did and of course he bounced right off. Then I had everyone try, and same thing happened. They all expected this.

Then I told Emmett to come at the different family members not telling me who he would charge at. Of course he bounced off no matter who he lunged at. Then, I had him come at me again. This time instead of bouncing off, he was thrown about a hundred feet, and into a tree which was knocked down from the force of his landing.

He tried a few more times before asking why I needed to be protected. No one could get near me if I didn't want them to, and I could protect everyone else from a distance. Now, I had to show them the weakness. I decided to use Jasper for this one.

"I know that you are all excited about seeing how strong my physical shield is. But, there is a weakness. If you know about the weakness, then it should help when the time comes whenever that is. Jasper, would you mind coming and helping me with this?"

I could tell he really didn't want to do it so I decided to help him, "It won't hurt me or you I promise."

He came over and I told him to grab my arm and just hold it. It was like pulling fucking teeth. I finally took his hand and just held it in both of mine. Then I told Emmett, and Peter to charge at Jasper. Of course they bounced off. Then I told them to switch and same thing, then I explained that I couldn't throw someone away from me if they were touching me. My shield would automatically go around them, instead of throwing them off of me. Now, it time for the real show to begin.

I told them that there was one other thing that I needed to show them but I knew it would have to be a watered down version so to speak. I had Emmett find the biggest boulder so that I could use it to show them. I had asked Carlisle to bring me some blood.

He had brought four thermos filled with warmed blood. I wanted everyone to see the difference between not having blood, and shortly after drinking it. Everyone stood to the side of the boulder but not too close.

I pushed my shield out quickly and the boulder shuddered. Then I drank a thermos of the blood. After waiting a minute I again pushed my shield out but this time threw it about fifty feet. Another thermos of blood, and I threw it out again just as swiftly as before and the boulder was thrown farther than Emmett had been thrown the first time.

Then, I drank the third thermos and this time when I threw my shield out it was just as quick, but the force behind it caused the boulder to explode. It was so strong that most of the boulder was now powder. When I turned to look at everyone, they were standing there with shocked expressions on their faces.

I knew what they were thinking so I decided to just let them know, "If that had been a vampire, that is what would have been left of him or her. Just so you know, I have killed a vampire that way. That's how I found out about what I could do. A male was trying to rape my mom, and I had just had blood. I was trying to either push him away from her, or encase him so he couldn't touch her. Instead, he exploded."

I told them that was all that I knew of. I could tell that Jasper was upset. Part of me didn't fucking care what his problem was, but another part wanted to help him, So I asked him what was wrong.

"That's why your mom told us that we weren't allowed to touch you when we were with you, isn't it? She didn't trust either of us, and knew that if we touched you, you wouldn't be able to push us away."

Alright, should I let him think that, or should I be honest? I decided that enough lies had been told, "No, Jasper. My mom actually trusts you, a fucking lot more than I do. She said that to try to keep Demetri from touching me. She knows what he's like, and she needed me to be able to push him away if necessary. The thing is, if I have to use it against him, then he can run and tell Aro. That's why she wants Peter and Char close by. I promise Jasper, it has nothing to do with you."

He accepted the explanation, I think mostly because my shield was down and he could feel my emotions.

After this Carlisle said we needed to get back that Demetri would be on his way. They wanted to be working on the project when he got there. I was picked up by Emmett and they ran us back to the house.

Once there they started working on the project. All of them, even the girls. Peter and Char were waiting until Demetri got back to leave, that way he would see them leaving.

I wanted to see if I could figure out what they were building, so I sat on the porch just watching. They were more carefree than they had been yesterday, and I'm guessing it was the conversation we had earlier. They laughed, and joked, with an occasional hug and kiss between the mated ones.

I know they could have been doing it just for show but I didn't think so. This is where the lack of trust kicks in, and while I truly wanted to believe that it was real, a part of me still questioned it.

Demetri showed up a short time later. He was headed towards me but Carlisle reminded him that he couldn't approach me, it was my time, to myself. Carlisle then came over and told me that Jasper would be picking me up from my room tomorrow at three. It was up to him to tell me the time and what to expect.

We would be leaving the house, and I needed to dress casually. Then he told me something that made me so excited, he told me that Jasper was taking me to go shopping. The more I thought about it, the more excited I got.

It was then I noticed Alice and Jasper were arguing. Carlisle noticed as well and explained that Alice was upset because she wanted to take me shopping, apparently Jasper had no clue about fashion and would allow me to get whatever I wanted. Jasper on the other hand was saying that its his fault I needed new clothes, therefore, I should be allowed to buy whatever I liked.

It was funny watching them, and they had moved closer so I could hear what they were saying. Alice was going on and on about the fact that Jasper had no sense of fashion, whatever the fuck that was. For some reason watching them made me feel jealous. She was touching his arm trying to get him to change his mind. Then she tried to get him to let her come along, just to make sure that I didn't pick out something horrible.

I knew she was married to Edward, but she was touching him, and for some fucked up reason, this bothered me. I was starting to feel angry, no, it was deeper than that. Then, she did something that fucking pissed me off even more.

She had moved in front of him and placed her hands on his biceps. Then she moved one hand to his chest, and that was fucking it. All I could see was fucking red, so I let loose of my shield. I have no fucking clue what happened after that.

When I came back to my senses, Jasper, and Carlisle, were in front of me trying to calm me down. I felt my shield up, and looked to where the others were surrounded. Apparently, I had shoved Alice into a tree and my shield was holding her there. Oh, shit! What in the fuck did I just do? I couldn't even comprehend why I had done it.

I quickly pulled my shield back in. The last thing I remembered was Alice putting her hands on Jasper. Oh fuck no! There's no fucking way I would have done anything for that fucking reason, I'm possessive of Jasper? I was mortified, and I wasn't sure if it was for my actions, or if it was for the reason of my actions. I looked up at Jasper who had a huge grin on his face, idiot. That only made it worse, so, I did the only cowardly thing I could do; I ran.

I ran up to my room. I didn't like feeling what I was, especially for him. I guess mom was right and I'm starting to feel more possessive. I wanted to break her fucking hand; and instead, I pushed her away from him. I didn't want to feel anything for him, yet I felt like I was on a runaway train that would crash at any moment, right into Jasper. I should hate him. I was beginning to hate my fucked up life.

**A/N Please let me know your thoughts. The next chapter we start getting into the fun stuff. Although, we did touch a bit on it in this chapter. What did everyone think about what happened when Bella saw the TV? Thanks to all who added this story to their favorites and alerts. Love you guys.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N A huge thanks to my beta twilightaddict71484 for her awesome skills, and my pre-readers Jasper'sAngel, and sinfulroad69, I love ya girls. Alright, in this chapter the fun begins. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, hope you enjoy reading it.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Jasper's POV**

I couldn't fucking stop the smile. She must have started to feel possessive, otherwise, she would have never been bothered with Alice touching me. I knew exactly what had happened, I had seen it happen when Edward and Alice first got together.

Alice and I had tried to be together but it never got very far. It just felt all kinds of wrong. So, we became good, close friends. She and I both had gotten used to touching each other, when trying to make a point. While I always have had problems with being touched, Alice was one of the few that could do so without getting their fucking heads or hands ripped off. Esme was the only other one who could get away with it.

Alice was starting to really piss me off. She knew that I was needing to try to get Bella to see the real me, well, the man that I have become since living with the Cullens. I had no problems with Alice taking her shopping, but I wanted to be the one to take her into the town for the first time. This was MY time after all to try to get her to pick me.

It wasn't until after Bella had come back from her rage and ran that I saw the smirk on Alice's face. Why that evil little pixie! She did that on purpose. I turned around and asked her what the fuck she thought she was doing. Her answer, "Since Demetri decided to go and check in with Aro, I knew that I could stir up some of her vampire mating instincts. It worked."

I looked over at Peter who had one of his famous shit eatin' grins, but it was Emmett who spoke up, "Remind me why I don't want to ever get her pissed at me."

"What? And miss all the fun, no fucking way. I can't wait to see what she'll do next." Peter practically yelled.

"Emmett, Peter, what have I told you about watching your language?" Esme scolded.

"Sorry!" they both said at the same time.

Esme turned back to me and asked me to try to find out what Bella was feeling. I focused on her and found her to be feeling a mixture of shame, guilt, anger, confusion, shock, horror, and fear. I told Esme what I could sense and knew she was wanting to go and talk to her. Since I couldn't approach her, the next best thing would be for Esme.

With that she turned and headed up the stairs. All I could think of was the fact that she had been jealous enough to push Alice away from me, her vampire nature was coming through, and I couldn't wait to see what she might do next. One thing is for sure, she was definitely my mate.

**Bella's POV**

I couldn't seem to get a grip on the fact that I had just went into a rage and knocked a female away from Jasper. I know that I didn't hurt Alice, but I could have very well destroyed her if I had used my shield full force. Part of me felt bad for even knocking her into a tree and then holding her there, but every time I thought of her hands on Jasper I wanted to do more than that. What the fuck is wrong with me?

That was a stupid question. I knew the answer, but I just hated that Jasper had been able to see what I had done because some other female was touching him. I just basically told everyone that he was MINE and no other female would touch him. It wasn't like they were naked or anything.

Another thing was I couldn't understand why I was feeling this way. Oh, I know that its supposed to be a mating thing but I was supposed to be making Jasper feel pain by having me go with Demetri, not acting against another female that touched Jasper, in a fit of rage. I'm supposed to be fucking mad at the asshole, not fucking jealous. Great, now I'm back to what the fuck is fucking wrong with me?

I could feel my anger growing, but at this point I'm not even fucking sure who I'm mad at anymore. I'm mad at myself for letting my rage go, I'm mad at Jasper because I can fucking feel the fucking pull, and I just want to fucking touch him. I'm fucking mad at myself for wanting him to touch me as well, and I'm fucking mad at Alice for touching Jasper, and I'm fucking pissed off that I'm mad at Alice.

I should just tell her to take him away. But then, that thought really pisses me off, and there's just no fucking way she will take him fucking anywhere. All this fucking anger isn't doing me any good. I need to fucking calm down. Yeah, I cuss even more when I'm angry, or scared. Right now, I'm both.

There was a light knock at the door. I knew if its the asshole I'm fucking knocking him out of the fucking house. No, this is their home and I can't destroy it just because I fucking hate Jasper right now. Why in the fuck does he have to be my mate?

A few seconds later I hear Esme asking if she can come in. I went and opened the door since I had been pacing anyway. Bless her, she had two thermos' of blood for me. She handed both of them to me and then asked if she could come in so we could talk. I told her to come in, I had a feeling that maybe if I could talk to someone it would help this anger I'm feeling. Right now, I still want to go and rip Alice's fucking hand off!

I suddenly felt so ashamed of my actions. I just broke down and started sobbing. Esme came over and wrapped me in her arms and just held me. I let it all out. Only because she had told me that everyone went hunting so we could be alone. I told her everything. Once I had finally gotten quiet was when she started talking.

"Bella, I know that you're feeling all kinds of emotions. I also know you are feeling confused, and angry. You want to hate Jasper, but your body is betraying you. Am I right?"

I nodded yes, and then she went on,"Your mom and I had a long talk because I'm guessing she knew this would happen. You do know its impossible for a vampire to ignore, or stay away from his or her mate? Its obvious that the vampire in you is coming out more and more. No one is mad at you for what you did to Alice. Its her fault for touching what belongs to you. And before you say anything, I know that your mom asked you to pick Jasper, and I know why."

"Of course Jasper doesn't know that part. He thinks that you will be making a choice, and personally, I think it'll be good for him to have to fight for you. Especially, after his treatment of you which I hated by the way. The thing is that Jasper is your mate, therefore, he is yours whether you want him or not right now. Even though there is no love there yet, it will be someday. But that doesn't stop the need to protect, and possess, from both of you."

"I don't know if you understand that Jasper will do anything to protect you. I truly believe that he is about to face the hardest thing he will ever have to do. He'll have to watch you spend time with another man. You attacked Alice just for touching Jasper, and she's married. Now put yourself in Jasper's place, and imagine how you would feel if he spent time with a single female."

I thought about and felt the rage that wanted to overtake me. The thought made me feel more rage than even Jasper's treatment of me had. I understood what she was telling me. It didn't make me like it, or him any more but I was beginning to realize something.

"So are you saying that I shouldn't tell him the truth about my decision, and that him having to watch me spend time with Demetri will be kind of a pay back?"

"I wish that there was some way for you to try to understand the depth of the whole mating thing for vampires. Tell me, are you feeling the pull? I know you are already feeling possessive, and it will only get stronger until both of you have been claimed. What do you feel when Jasper is around you? What do you feel when he's not?"

I thought about it before answering her, "I have the desire to be close to him. I feel lonely when he's not around, there's pain in my chest, and, well, I, oh fuck there's no way to say this nicely, but when he took his shirt off the other day I was, ugh!"

"Let me help you out here, you were wanting to know what it would be like to touch him, and have him touch you. You wondered how it would feel to have his body up against yours, to hold him in your arms, you wanted so badly to run your hands up and down his chest, his stomach, his, well you get my drift."

I just nodded at each statement. She was speaking exactly what I was feeling. But she wasn't done, "Now I want you to think back on how strong you were feeling all of these things including the loneliness, and pain, then multiply it by a hundred times stronger, and that's what Jasper is feeling. Remember the rage you felt when you threw Alice away from Jasper, then multiply it by the same number and that's what Jasper will feel when he sees you go with Demetri."

I was starting to feel badly for wanting him to hurt. Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying I forgive him, just that I can feel the pain even now, and I wouldn't wish this kind of pain on anyone, well, maybe Aro, Caius, and Marcus. Oh and let's not forget Demetri.

"So you're saying not to feel bad for what I did to Alice, and not to tell Jasper yet that I made my decision before mom left?"

"Exactly! Now, would you care for something to eat?"

"Yes, and thank you for talking to me. For some reason, I have never really felt angry with you. You remind me of mom, can I. . . can I give you a hug?"

She opened her arms wide and I embraced her. Then she turned and went downstairs I'm guessing to fix dinner. At least I now had someone I could turn to. Oh I had Peter and Char, but they were about to "leave". While I didn't completely trust her, she had not defended Jasper and even told me that he would suffer, and to let him suffer.

**Three O'clock The Next Day**

So far the day has dragged by. Esme came and told me to get ready and Jasper would come to my room at three o'clock to pick me up. He was taking me for my first trip into town, and my first shopping trip. I was nervous and scared. I have no idea what to expect.

Jasper had finally agreed that if I wasn't done by six o'clock which is when Jasper's time was up, then Alice, Rose, and Esme would meet us and take over the shopping with me. I wasn't sure about the Alice part, I was still pissed that she touched him.

Alice had come to my room this morning, with Esme, and we talked for a long time. Actually, she talked, and I really didn't want to listen. But she did apologize for her actions. She also told me that it made Jasper very happy, that I had attacked her. She also promised to stay away from Jasper.

She let me in on a secret that I think part of me already knew. The reason I was to spend time with Jasper first was to strengthen the mating bond that was forming between us. It was the only way to ensure that Demetri couldn't "dazzle" me.

I also found out that Alice couldn't "see" me in her visions. She couldn't tell me what would happen. I was kind of glad for that, and yet part of me wanted her to be able to see me to warn me of any danger with Demetri around.

While I didn't trust the Cullens, or Jasper, I figured out that I trusted Demetri even less. I had watched him ever since I met him as a small child. He doesn't take no for an answer, and he will take what he wants. It doesn't matter if the person doesn't want to or not. He has raped so many human females.

I even had to watch one time when he stripped a girl right there and then drug her to a room just down the hall from where mom and I lived. I had to listen to the poor girl's screams, for hours, before it was finally quiet. Mom never knew, but I was watching when they took her body out of the room to dispose of it. I don't think that one bone had been left that wasn't broken or crushed. That was a year ago.

I stopped hanging around any place that he was at. I just wished that I had known about his time with mom. I would have killed his ass, and denied knowing anything. I can't do anything now because it would get the Cullens in trouble.

I was brought out of my memories by a soft knock on my door. When I opened the door there stood Jasper. He looked nervous, and very sexy. He had on jeans, a long sleeved T-shirt, and cowboy boots. His one hand was behind his back.

He smiled and then pulled his hand around and gave me a single red rose, "A beautiful flower for a beautiful lady."

After grabbing a jacket and making sure the rose was in some water, we headed downstairs. Everyone was waiting for us, and that included Demetri. I knew that even though Peter and Char had "left" last night that they weren't far, and would be watching Demetri while Jasper and I were together. That made me feel better.

I did ask Peter about the fact that Demetri is a tracker, wouldn't he know that they were there watching him? Peter explained that Demetri has to be in tracking mode in order to sense someone. Since they were gone as far as he was concerned, he wouldn't need to go into tracking. Besides, they had been trained by the Major to escape the notice of even the best of trackers. Last but certainly not least, "he just knows shit!"

Jasper led me out to his truck and opened the door for me. He explained that he was taking me to Port Angeles whatever the fuck that is. He then explained that it was a small town but was bigger than Forks which is where we lived.

He asked me some questions about me, and my experiences. He was trying to find out just how much I knew about towns. I explained to him that I have never been outside of the castle walls. Then he asked me please keep my shield down as he wanted to feel my emotions. He said it was just in case I got overwhelmed.

After that the rest of the trip we both were quiet but it wasn't uncomfortable. I was just caught up in looking at everything. The beauty of the forest was enough to take my breath away. Once we were in the city I just couldn't take my eyes off of everything. But I noticed something really strange and knew I would have to ask Jasper about it. It seems as if all of the females were travelers, the males didn't seem to be for the most part but I did see a couple who were.

Maybe the town was made up of only males, and the females came to breed with them. Mom never really talked about how the humans bred or the towns. Finally, I just couldn't fucking take it any more and turned to ask Jasper.

**Jasper's POV**

Her emotions were driving me crazy. I didn't really think that vampires could get dizzy but her emotions were changing so fucking fast that I was beginning to feel dizzy. It was mostly excitement, awe, curiosity, mixed in with fear, and nervousness.

She had her face practically glued to the window just looking at everything. Finally, she turned to me with a look of wonder on her face and said, "I see that the town seems to be made up of males, and I'm guessing the females come here to breed with them? After they have sex, do the females go back to their home, or do they breed with other males besides just one? Its obvious that the females are all travelers."

What. The. Fuck. . .

**A/N Please review and tell me your thoughts. Any guesses as to how Bella came to that conclusion? The next chapter will have more fun in it. Thanks to all guest reviews, as well as those who added this story to their favorites and alerts. Love ya guys.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N A huge thanks goes to my beta, twilightaddict71484, she helped to make this chapter better, as well as my prereaders Jasper'sAngel, and sinfulroad69. I love ya girls. Here's the chapter everyone has been waiting for, let the fun, and the laughs begin. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Jasper's POV**

If I hadn't have been so shocked by her questions I would have laughed. I mean for the life or un-life of me I just couldn't fucking figure out how in the fuck she came up with that idea.

"Bella, not to sound stupid or anything but exactly how did you come to that conclusion?" I asked.

I saw an area where I could pull over and stop. I wanted to make sure my full attention was on her while she explained. After pulling in and turning off the engine, I turned to face her. I wanted to make sure that I wasn't hearing things. She just has to be shittin' me.

She just stared at me for a few seconds before starting her explanation, "Its very simple really. Most of the males are not carrying luggage, even though I have seen a couple of the males carry very small ones. All of the females are carrying luggage so they must be travelers. Now this many travelers all being female, I'm assuming that they are coming here to breed, since its mostly males here."

I wanted to laugh so bad but I knew better so I just calmed down and asked, "Bella, what luggage are you talking about?" That was the safest way to ask without making her feel stupid.

"The ones the females are carrying of course. Are you blind, just look. Every single female has one bag and some have more than one."

I looked but I just couldn't see any luggage anywhere. I even looked around and still didn't see one fucking piece of luggage. I guess I had a look of confusion on my face because she finally pointed out a woman, and said, "See, that female has a red one."

So I studied the woman for a few seconds before I realized that the lady did indeed have a red one. I started laughing before I could stop myself. Now, I just have to try to fucking explain this to Bella.

When I looked back at Bella, I stopped laughing. She looked hurt, "Bella, I'm sorry for laughing but I'm not laughing at you, just your thoughts. So, I'm going to try to explain this to you in a way that hopefully won't embarrass you."

"Those women are not carrying luggage darlin', they are carrying what is called purses. They use them to carry money, credit cards, make-up, and anything that's important that they think they might need away from home. Most of them live here in this town. There aren't any towns that I know of that are made up of only one sex.

What made you think that they were here to have sex with the men?" I had to know.

"It was quite obvious when those females on the corner back there were kissing the males, and well, you could tell what they wanted. One female had her hand on the males private area. Geez, Jasper, don't you know anything about males and females?"

OK, that was it, I couldn't take anymore and busted up laughing. I finally was able to explain that those women were getting paid to do that to the men. Then she asked a question that had me fighting harder than I have ever had to keep from laughing, "Now why in the fuck would the men pay for sex, when they could get it for free?"

I decided right then and there that Esme was going to need to have a very long talk with Bella. I decided to just stay parked where we were and walk around. I knew of a shop that would have just about anything she would need. I was also planning on a little sneak surprise, I was going to introduce her to the world of Victoria's Secret. But unfortunately that wouldn't be today. We would have to go to Seattle for that store. Still a man can dream, can't he?

Every shop we passed by, Bella had to stop and look in the window. I was planning on stopping at the phone store and getting her a new phone. I would take her to the shop where she could find some clothes, and then I would go run into the store I needed. I already knew I was getting her an iphone so it would be quick.

I loved watching her at every new thing she saw. She was feeling so much excitement, and awe at everything. She was so beautiful, and when she pouted I just wanted to grab her and kiss away the pout. But I couldn't.

She got scared when we came to the store that sold TV's. They had several different kinds in the window, all playing the same show. They were showing some game show and while she did back up, at least she didn't get scared like the first time she saw a TV.

We got to the store where she could go shopping for her clothes, and I told her I needed to go to another store and that I would be back in about twenty to thirty minutes. I gave her my credit card and then left.

I was still dealin' with the man about adding Bella to my account when I suddenly felt extreme fear. I knew it was coming from Bella so I told the man I had to run and go check on something and that it was an emergency. I told him that I would be back in a few.

The store I had left her at was one block down, and one block over. Since it was day time I had to walk at human speed. On the way there there was a police car flashing its lights and siren going that passed me. Something was telling me that it had something to do with Bella.

I tried to remember what I told her. I gave her my card, and told her to get whatever she wanted. There shouldn't have been a problem. I probably should have just stayed with her, but I wanted to surprise her with a new phone. I must be stupid to have left her alone, what in the fuck was I thinking?

Sure enough when I came around the corner there was the patrol car in front of the store. Shit, this wasn't going to be good. I started running at human speed to the store. As soon as I walked into the store I knew there was trouble.

There was a middle aged woman talking to the police, she was wanting them to arrest Bella. I felt a shit load of fear, from Bella, as well as confusion. What happened next both shocked me, but, at the same time, was a nice surprise.

Bella saw me before anyone else did and flew into my arms. She was crying and shaking. She grabbed my shirt and held on like she was afraid that someone would take her away from me. She buried her face in my chest, and said, "Please Jasper, help me, I don't know what I did wrong. They are trying to make me take my clothes off!"

Of course I noticed that she was wearing different clothes than what she had worn into town. Shit, I had to think fast. I had an idea but I didn't know if she would go along with it. I put my arms around her in what would appear a loving embrace, then leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Darlin', I can get you out of this but you will need to play the part of a lovin' wife. That means we need to show them we are very much in love. Can you do that? If you want, I can send you feelings of love."

She responded by saying that she could pretend, and would go along with anything I said or did, as long as she didn't have to take her clothes off. I felt even worse for my actions against her, because now, she sees the removal of clothing as a form of punishment. At the same time, I just couldn't understand why they would be trying to make her remove her clothing.

Only one way to find out. I kept my arms around her and walked over to where the officers, and the woman were standing. They asked me if I was related to Bella and I explained that I was her husband. What they told me next made me both want to laugh, and break their necks.

Apparently, I hadn't thought things through when I dropped her off. I had done what I thought she would need by giving her my credit card. My mistake was not telling her to use it to pay for any clothes she wanted to get. I had just told her to get whatever she wanted.

It seems that she had found the outfit she is wearing now, and went into the dressing room and put it on. Then tried to walk out of the store. The lady caught her and brought her back inside and told her to either pay for the outfit or take it off. When Bella refused to take it off, and then told the lady that she didn't understand why she just couldn't walk out. The lady told her to give her money for the clothes, and Bella responded by telling her she didn't have any. It was then, that the lady called the police.

So, I did what I do best at least when it comes to humans, I lied, "Listen, my wife has been in a coma for a few months. Unfortunately, when she woke up, the only thing she remembered was that she is married to me. She has no memory of how society works any more. I was wanting to surprise her so badly that I guess I forgot to explain to her that she needed to give you my credit card that I had given her to use."

I then asked Bella where the card was that I had given her. She pulled it out of the back pocket of the jeans she was wearing and handed it to me. I gave her a kiss on the lips as a thank you and then handed it to the lady. I told them that if they wanted to check out the story that I could call her doctor. I also asked them if she paid for the outfit, could they forget what happened. It wasn't her fault that she didn't know.

The lady took one look at Bella and I could feel that the woman felt bad for Bella. She still had a look of fear and confusion. The lady agreed and offered a piece of advice, "For both of your sakes, stay with her and teach her the way things are done before leaving her alone."

The police left after taking down my license information. We then paid for the outfit and left. I still had my arm around her waist, and she had hers around mine. She was still upset but it was starting to fade into embarrassment.

I know that I wasn't supposed to be touching her, but we needed to convince them that we were happily married. What was my excuse right now? It felt too fucking good to have her body up against mine. Even with dried tears on her face she was still the most beautiful woman I had ever met.

I took her back to the phone store and finished up my business there. The first thing she did when she realized that I was buying her a new phone was to hug me even tighter. Yeah, neither one of us had let go. I finally reminded her quietly that I wasn't supposed to be touching her. I had to let go anyway to sign the paperwork. I hated to do it, because she seemed to calm down as soon as we touched.

Then I took her to a different store where she proceeded to buy clothes, shoes, underwear, bras, everything she needed. I even talked her into buying her first purse. She didn't really want the purse because she kept saying that she had nothing to put in it. I told her yeah, she has a phone and she would get other things over time to put in it.

I showed her how to use a credit card, and then how to use cash as well. I would teach her everything she needed to know in order to be able to function alone if necessary. That thought was one that I didn't like at all.

After that I took her to a restaurant. Food was the one thing she seemed to know and had no problem ordering what she wanted. While waiting for her food to arrive, I showed her how to make a call on her new iphone. She called her mom of course. They didn't talk long, but her mom was excited for her that she was getting along with the family, and myself.

Watching her had been the highlight of my time with her. She was almost childlike in her excitement of seeing and doing new things. I was beginning to see her for the kind, gentle, and pure soul that she is. I kept thinking, _how in the hell could I have been so fucking blind to not see her for who she really is?_

Now, I didn't want her to chose me because we needed a child to overthrow the fucking Volturi. No, now, I wanted her to chose me because she was falling in love with me. I didn't deserve her, but I sure as hell _wanted _her and needed her. I vowed to myself that I would do everything in my power to not get her to choose me, but to win her heart, and her trust.

I also made another vow. I would personally see to it that the fucking Volturi died a very slow painful death for what they have put her through, and what they are making her do. Sure, we were victims too. But the only thing that mattered to me was to make sure that Bella, my mate, was loved, cherished, happy, and safe. Even if it took an eternity, I would give her all of that and more. If she will let me.

There's no turning back for me. If she were to choose Demetri, and leave with him, I won't live long after that. I can't survive without her, she's my mate, and it would kill me to lose her. From now on, she would be treated with tenderness, at least from me.

On the way back to the house I got a call from Peter. He had found what we were looking for. I couldn't really talk to him about it in front of Bella, so I asked him for details. There were two problems with it, first, the price was way higher than I had ever heard of, and someone would have to go and get it. I told him we would talk when I got back, and hung up.

I was trying to decide if I should say anything about what happened at the store, when Bella spoke up and asked me not to say anything. She didn't want Demetri to know, because he would then try to touch her. I had to hold back the growl that wanted to come out at that statement. She seemed to be truly frightened of him, but refused to tell me why when I asked her about it.

She was also crying quietly. She was feeling a shit load of low self-esteem. I asked her about it and she told me that I probably saw her as being a very stupid human. That was it, I growled, and quickly pulled over to the side of the road.

"Didn't I tell you once before, DO NOT put yourself down. It is NOT your fault that those fucking bastards kept you isolated, so much so that you have no clue as to how things are done. If anything, its my fucking fault about what happened at the store. I didn't think when I handed you my credit card that you wouldn't know how to use it, or even to use it. But in my defense, I was so fucking excited about getting you your phone, that was all I was focused on at the time. Please, darlin' stop with the negative comments about yourself, and the feelings. I don't like it when you feel that way. It hurts me."

She just sat there staring at me but I wasn't finished, "Now, tomorrow afternoon I would like to take you somewhere different. We won't be going into town again, but I would like to take you to a park that's close to the town we just came from. We could just sit and talk. Even though, I would really like to take you to the zoo in Seattle. Only problem with that is that it takes more time than we have to get there and back. So how about the park?"

She smiled and then said it sounded like fun. I was frozen in place. It was the first time that she had ever smiled at least in front of me. And definitely not because of me. _I_ had made her smile. It was then I made another vow, I would do anything to see her smile like that again. She was so fucking beautiful when she did. Yeah, I would make her smile again even if it was the last thing I ever did.

**A/N please tell me what you think. I need to say thanks to the reviewers who are reviewing as guests. I can't reply so thank you. Thanks to everyone who added this story to their favorites and alerts, love you guys.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Huge thanks to my beta twilightaddict71484 for her awesome skills, and my pre-readers Jasper'sAngel, and sinfulroad69. Without them, I couldn't write this story. Nothing major happening in this chapter. Bella spends some time with the whole family and we find out what her first date with Demetri was like. Sorry I was late posting this chapter, I meant to post it yesterday but I was sick. Hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Peter's POV**

It's times like this that I fuckin' hate havin' to sit on the sidelines and keep out of sight. This mornin' was Demetri's time with Bella, and so of course both Char and I followed close enough to be able to hear what was goin' on. I wanted to rip his fuckin' head off right now.

That bastard was way too fuckin' smug. He was actin' like it didn't matter how he treated the lady, he just knew that he was gonna be chosen. It was more like he knew something that would make her chose him.

Oh, he never said anything that even remotely sounded like a threat. All the asshole did was talk about himself. Seems to be his favorite subject. Yeah, the whole three hours the poor girl was havin' to listen to him talk about his exploits, while walking, in heels.

Yeah, he told her to wear a dress, with low heels. I guess she thought he was taking her out somewhere. He made her walk the whole time. I could see that her legs were getting scratched up, and she fell a couple of times. One of those times, her leg was cut open by a sharp rock.

Not once did the fuckin' asshole try to help her up. He just stood there and watched her struggle to get back up. She begged him to let her rest, but he told her it was his time with her, and she would do what he wanted, and that didn't include restin'.

I knew that he had to have a trick up his sleeve. Surely, not even an asshole like him could be expectin' the girl to choose someone who wouldn't treat her right. Yeah, my knower was tellin' me he was up to no good.

The worst part was I couldn't even tell Jasper. He made me promise that I would only tell him what was said, or what had happened if he put her in danger, touched her in any way, or threatened her.

Poor Jasper, he was not doin' good at all. The whole family had to take him huntin'. He was mopin' around like someone had killed his cat. The family felt that if they all went, they could keep him distracted until the girl was back at the house. Even though he wouldn't be able to approach her, she would still be close, and not with someone else.

The matin' bond was hittin' him hard, especially, since he had been able to spend some time with her. It will only get stronger for him, and I'm guessin' she's feelin' it too. All I know right now is that havin' to watch her walk off with Demetri, well, it hurt him more than he thought it would.

Once the time was up with Demetri, the bastard just left her there in the woods. She was about a mile away from the house, and turned to go in the wrong direction. So, I text-ed her to give her the right way to go. My job was to watch her, not follow Demetri, so I had no way of knowing if he would suddenly come back.

She made it back to the house, and quickly warmed up some blood. I think that part of the reason for making her walk, in heels, for three hours was to make it so she would be too tired to go anywhere with Jasper. Good thing blood heals any wounds, and refreshes her.

The thing is that surely he knows that blood will revive her. Either way, she was now back at the house and I needed to speak with Jasper. Someone needs to go and pick up the horse I had found for her. I knew this was the perfect horse, as he was owned by a vampire.

He had sent me pictures, and I just have to say, I have never seen a more beautiful horse. Apparently, the vampire loved horses, and decided to try to breed some of the most beautiful horses and sold them at extremely high prices. Humans would pay these prices as the horses were worth it.

Finally, I heard the family approach and sent Jasper a text to let him know that someone needed to go and pick up the horse. He sent one back letting me know that Emmett and Rose would go and get him for us. They would leave tonight, and would be back just in time for Demetri to take her out. The horse would be put in the stables out of sight, and then, Jasper could give it to her during his time with her tomorrow.

We were extremely lucky with this as the vampire lived in Oregon. He was about four hours away, but Emmett would have to buy a horse trailer to put him in, so they needed to leave soon.

Now that it was almost time for Jasper's time with Bella it was time to go and watch Demetri. Somethin' was going on with him, and it was somethin' bad. That is all I'm getting right now. I haven't told anyone yet, not even Char. I don't want Jasper's time with his mate to be ruined by somethin' that may not happen for weeks. As soon as I knew more, then I would tell them. Only thing I knew for certain right now, is that whatever it was, it would bring out the Major. And that, scared the fuckin' shit out of me.

**Bella's POV**

I fucking hate Demetri even more now than I did. He made me walk in the woods, in a fucking dress, and heels. He refused to let me rest, and refused to help me up when I fell, twice. And plus the fact that all he did was fucking talk about himself.

The only thing that was helping at this point is that I'm about to spend time with Jasper. The anger that I feel towards him because of the way he treated me is starting to be replaced by other feelings. I saw his face earlier when I walked out with Demetri.

There was such deep pain in his eyes. Even though I was with Demetri, my focus was on Jasper and what he was feeling. The pain was becoming worse, but I think I was able to keep Demetri from knowing about it. Right now, I'm more angry at the fucking asshole who seems to think that he is God's gift to women.

Yeah, I'm starting to feel more of the pain in my chest now. I think part of it was because not once did Jasper mention anything about what happened in town to anyone. At least that I know of. I did over hear him tell the family that I had enjoyed my time out. But he kept the embarrassing things to himself. That made me feel better towards him, and there was just a tiny hint of respect for him. Its not much, but it is a start.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the knock on my door. I knew it was Jasper and I found myself excited, and nervous at the same time. Today, he was taking me to a place he called a park. He had told me yesterday that we could just walk around so I could observe the other humans. Since Demetri made me walk all morning, I was hoping that maybe we could do something else. I was going to ask him.

I opened my door and there he stood, handsome, sexy, and nervous. I had never seen a vampire nervous before, and it made me realize that maybe I had more power over this one vampire than anyone else had ever had. I had heard that he was the most feared vampire in the south, yet, here he was nervous in front of me.

He asked if I was ready to go, and I told him yes. When we got to his truck, he again opened the door for me. After he climbed in I knew that I needed to try to get him to take me somewhere so we could talk. I wanted to hear his story.

"Jasper, I know that you said yesterday that you wanted to take me to the park, so we could walk around but is there somewhere we could go, and maybe just sit and talk? I would really like to hear your story. I already know that it was a dark time for you but I really would like to understand you better. Would that be possible?"

"We can, but first I need you to tell me what Demetri made you do. Peter said that you wouldn't want to walk much, and to ask you to tell me. So, I'm asking."

I sighed, I really didn't want to tell him but he did need to know why I wasn't interested in walking around, it wasn't that I was tired, I just wanted to do something different, "Well, you saw how I was dressed when I left with him. All we did was walk, the whole fucking three hours. He talked about himself, and well, I fell twice. He watched me as I struggled to get back up and refused to let me rest. I'm not really tired as I drank some blood, but, I really just want to sit and hear your story, that is if your ready to tell me?"

He was growling by the time I was done speaking. When I looked at his face I knew that Jasper wasn't in control. Shit! I shouldn't have told him. Then I noticed that he was doing a u-turn and I asked him where we were going. I was starting to become frightened. He finally spoke up and said he was going to rip Demetri's fucking head off.

I should have known better but I really didn't know Jasper well enough to have been able to gauge his reactions. I needed to calm him down or Aro just might have the family killed for killing Demetri, even though personally, I didn't give a flying fucking rat's ass about him, I really didn't want the family to be punished for it.

I put my hand on his arm, and asked him to please pull over. He looked at me and I pleaded with him. He did as I had asked and I asked him the one question I was hoping would get through to him, "Jasper, we have less than three hours to spend together. Do you really want to waste it by killing Demetri? I would rather spend the time getting to know you, than to have to worry about explaining to Aro why one of his best guards, and tracker is dead. At least he didn't touch me."

It worked. But he didn't turn around. I asked him where we were going and he explained that since I didn't want to go to the park and walk around then he would take me to his special place where he goes to be alone.

I couldn't believe how beautiful it was here. It turns out that this is where him and mom would come to talk. It was peaceful here. Jasper helped me up on the boulder and then told me his story. Mom had been right. He had been brought into darkness when Maria turned him.

I wanted to see the scars he told me about but it was time to go back. He said that he would show them to me, and promised that it would be before I made my decision. He also told me that the next day, he was hoping that the surprise he had been working on would be ready to be revealed.

When we got back to the house, my dinner was ready. I had been spending a lot of my time in my room, but they had replaced the thing I had broken, and Emmett was wanting to give me my first real experience with what they called TV. He also was wanting to teach me how to play video games.

Jasper and Demetri would both be there but of course neither one could sit next to me, touch me, or really talk to me one on one. This was going to be an opportunity for me to get to know the family a little better. As well as learn about what they called entertainment.

Esme warned Emmett to be on his best behavior or else. I had gotten to know him a little as he was the one that would come in when I ate and would sit with me. Esme and Carlisle would also sit and talk to me. And Edward and Alice had also sat with me one time.

Rose was the only one that didn't act like she was walking on egg-shells. While she wasn't overly friendly, she wasn't a bitch either. I think that she was worried that her family could still be in danger, and she was also worried about her brother, Jasper.

I could tell that they were close. They had both been through hell and back, and I had been able to watch them when they were working on their project outside. Jasper would stare at me, and she would stare at Jasper with concern written all over her face.

She did share with me that the reason she had helped Carlisle pull Jasper off of me when he was about to rape me was because she knew what Jasper would have gone through afterwards. At the time, I was an evil, vicious, female, an enemy, but there was no way she was going to let Jasper do something that would have crushed his spirit with guilt.

I felt grateful to her as I knew that Jasper carried more guilt around than he should. I could hear the guilt, and anguish, in his voice, over the things he had done while he was with Maria, when he was telling me his story. Even if I hadn't gotten to know at least a little of the real man he is beneath, I still wouldn't have wished all that he's been through on him. No one, human or vampire deserves the kind of horrors he has done or lived through. But, he knew no other way.

He also told me about the Major. I was curious about this other person that lived within Jasper. He had been created, because Jasper just couldn't handle the killings, and punishments that Maria had put him through. At least now I think I understood him better.

I did ask him if I would ever get to actually meet the Major. His reply was, "No, not if I can help it. He is cold, merciless, ruthless, and calculating. He hasn't come out since I locked him away after leaving Maria. I'm not saying that he won't ever come out, but since I have met you, I have a feeling that he may show himself. Especially, if you are ever put in danger. Because we are mates, he would never harm you, at least I don't think he would. But that doesn't mean that he wouldn't try to claim you. He is the one that most vampires fear."

I was brought out of my memories when Emmett bellowed out it was time to entertain the human. I went in the living room and Emmett turned on the TV. He explained exactly what it was, and the fact that people were paid a lot of money to play on the shows and movies. Carlisle said that it was probably best if I just watched, and I could ask questions at any time.

Emmett turned on what he called a game show. It was called Wheel of Fortune, and they had to guess the word, or words. I found myself getting into the show, and when I yelled at the person trying to guess, what the answer was, everyone laughed. When I saw that the person didn't use my advice, I was so disappointed, until Edward explained that while I could see and hear them, they couldn't hear or see me.

After that show was over Emmett turned on a show called "Vampire Diaries". We watched maybe five minutes of it before I was mad that they weren't showing the truth when it came to vampires. How dare they try to do a show about vampires, that had little truth to it.

Emmett, once again changed the channel. This time it was a sports channel, and they were playing baseball. I had no clue as to what they were doing, so my interest flew out the window. Everyone picked up on it and then suggested that maybe Emmett bring out the video games.

I just watched as Emmett, Jasper, Edward, and Demetri all played against each other. I could tell that they really got into the games, as they were yelling at each other. Me, I was getting tired. Rose, must have picked up on it because she asked if I was ready to go to sleep.

Then she asked if she could come and talk to me privately after I was ready for bed. I told her yeah, and that I would let her know when I was ready. I quickly got undressed, and ready for bed. Once I was done, I called for her and she was at my door in a second. Good thing I'm used to vampire speed.

I motioned for her to sit on the bed and she did. I waited for her as she seemed to be thinking of how to start. After a few more seconds she asked me if my shield was sound proof. It was, and I told her this. She asked if I could put it around us so that no one else could hear our conversation.

I let her know it was up and she started, "Bella, I need to say something to you, and I hope you don't get upset with me for saying what I'm about to say, but, I love my brother way too much to NOT talk to you. Before you ask, yes, I'm going to try to convince you to choose my brother."

She paused for a few seconds before going on, "I know that your mom told you all about vampire mating, so I hope you understand that I'm really worried about Jasper right now. He's not in a good place. He is your mate, and he is so fucking terrified that mostly because of his treatment of you at the beginning, you won't choose him. I just wish you could have seen him when you left with Demetri this morning. We had to take him hunting to try to distract him. He was hurting, so badly."

"Bella, I'll do anything for him because he deserves to be loved. He's been so lost, and lonely for so fucking long. While he did love Maria, he has never truly had the love of a woman. Maria never loved him, she only used him.

Then, when he finally finds his mate, he doesn't realize it, is told she's evil, and then treats her like shit, even to the point of almost raping her. There are no words to describe how badly he feels for that, for all of it really. If you ask if he loves you, not yet, but he's getting there quickly."

She stopped again, thinking before resuming, "I watch him as it gets close to time to pick you up. He is happier than I have ever seen him. Please, I'll beg you if that's what it will take for you to choose him. But, if you can't love him then just go back to the Volturi. Please don't lead him on. Well, that's all I really wanted to say."

I had to decide how much to tell her and quickly. I finally spoke up, "Listen Rose, I need to ask you a question. Can you block Edward from reading your mind?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm an expert at that. I just think about Emmett and I in our bedroom and he stays out of my head." she laughed, and then winked.

"Great, because what I'm about to tell you has to stay between us. I can't tell you why, so don't even ask. But, well, I have already chosen who I'll be with. I made the decision before my mom left. I will be choosing Jasper. I can't tell you the whole reason why, but I can tell you that from the little that I have been with him, and watching him interact with all of you, it won't be just because of the reason that I can't tell you. Does that even make any sense to you?"

I waited a few seconds before going on, "I can't say that I love him, but I can say that there is something in me that wants to show him love, compassion, and hope. I need him Rose, and while a part of me hates that, because of his treatment of me, I can't deny that I do. When I think of everything that fucking bitch Maria put him through, I want to fucking rip her ass apart. At the same time, I wish I could remove the scars, and all of the pain he has suffered, and replace it with love, and compassion. Does that make any sense to you as a mated vampire?"

She was beaming when I looked at her. She grabbed me and hugged me like I was her best friend, and sister. I hugged her back, and made sure that she understood that no one could know what I had told her. She promised that it would go no further, and for some reason, I found that I trusted her. Maybe it had to do with the fact that she would go this far to help and protect Jasper.

After she left, I laid down and sleep found me quickly. Tonight though, instead of a peaceful rest, I had a nightmare. Unfortunately, most of my dreams are prophetic and usually come to pass. Maybe not exactly as I see it happening in the dreams, but something along the same lines do happen.

In this dream, it was about Demetri. It was one of the most terrifying dreams that I can remember ever having. I felt a fear that I have never known before, and the worst part. I couldn't stop it from happening. . .

**A/N Please let me know what you think. Now, before anyone asks. Yes, she did ask to see his scars, and yes she has seen him without his shirt. She has human eye sight and therefore cannot see his scars until he gets up close to her. He hasn't been close enough for her to see them. Hope that helps everyone to understand that she hasn't seen them yet. Next chapter, we'll hear from Demetri, and we'll find out some interesting things. We'll also meet the horse. Thanks to everyone who reviewed as a guest, and added this story to their favorites, and alerts. I love you guys.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N A huge thanks to my beta, twilightaddict71484 for her awesome skills to make this better, and to my pre readers Jasper'sAngel, and sinfulroad69. Without them, I just couldn't do this. I'm so so sorry about being late in posting. I was having trouble with this chapter. Just so you know, we hear from Demetri. We also get to meet the horse, and see Bella's reaction. Even Jasper doesn't see it coming. Enjoy.**

**Demetri's POV**

I told the family that I had to hunt, and that is true. Even though I have to hunt animals now, it will be worth it in the end when I have Isabella by my side. The other thing I had to do was to call Aro and let him know about his other experiment.

Yeah, what no one else knew was that Aro knew that Jasper and Isabella were mates. He wanted to see if emotions could overcome the mating bond with hybrids. While they weren't positive until Marcus saw the two of them together, it was confirmed, when he did.

He wanted Jasper mad enough to be cruel to her, thinking she was evil. Once the truth was out, would her anger at him overrule the mating instinct in her? I had a extremely large amount of money on her NOT letting her instincts take over. She WOULD chose me, no matter what.

I told Aro that she was seeming to warm up to me. That I was going to romance her. That was a lie. I didn't really care about the little bitch, she was born to please me. That's exactly what she would do. I plan on making her my sex slave. She will do everything I tell her to do, or her mother will suffer the consequences, starting with choosing to be with me.

But now, I'm thinking that maybe I should use Jasper as well. I could kill him easily. He wouldn't even know what hit him. But first things first. I need her to chose me, and before she does, I need to make sure that she understands what is at stake; if she doesn't, well then I'll make sure that Jasper isn't her first fuck, then I'll kill him, and she'll know to choose me or her mother will be next.

Aro already promised that I could have her if she goes against her mating instinct. Which she will, stupid bitch. No matter what, she WILL be mine.

**Bella's POV**

After eating breakfast I went back up to my room to get ready for my time with Demetri. I was really dreading this morning, especially, after my dream last night. When I thought of it again, I wanted to run. I couldn't let Jasper feel what I was feeling so I put my shield up. He had Rose ask me about it.

I just couldn't lie to her, so I told her about my dreams and them coming true. I went on to tell her that I had one about Demetri and I was becoming more than just a little frightened. She asked me why I didn't just tell Jasper I was choosing him and let Demetri go back to Italy.

I reminded her that my mom's life was at stake and I needed to wait the week out before making a public decision. She told me that she was still going to talk to Carlisle and see if he could get Aro to change his mind on making it a week. I asked her to please wait, I was worried that in doing this Aro would get angry and have mom killed anyway.

She finally promised to wait, but also told me that if I seemed to become more frightened than I was already that she would talk to Carlisle. The only good thing is that I wouldn't be alone with him.

I then asked her how Jasper was holding up. She told me that she thought he would be alright today as he was working on the project he was going to reveal to me this afternoon. She hadn't seen him this excited in a very long time.

A part of me was relieved to hear that he wasn't hurting right now. Another was getting angry at myself that I couldn't seem to keep the anger towards him. Since he had found out the truth, he has shown me nothing but kindness. Mom was right, he felt like he didn't deserve to be loved, yet he still held out hope that I would choose him.

Rose was about to leave so that I could finish getting ready for Demetri. I told her I was ready, and that I was not changing out of my jeans, and boots. I also told her that we needed to come up with a good reason why I was hiding my emotions from Jasper. It only took a minute for us to come up with that I was scared for my mom. It was the truth.

She had told me with the last phone call that she should be having the baby in a couple of weeks at the most. She had been having some problems with the baby breaking her bones. They would heal right away but she still felt the pain of them breaking. So I wouldn't be lying that I was scared for her.

Demetri came and tried to make me put on a dress and heels but Rose cut in and told him that if I was going for another walk with him, then what I was wearing was perfect for that and he could either take it or leave it. He accepted it and so we went for another fucking three hour walk. Only I was prepared by wearing my boots.

This time he started out talking about his favorite subject, himself. Then he started talking about what our life was going to be like once I got back to Italy. It was mostly about how I would learn what pleases him and shit like that. I was beginning to think that what he was talking about was wrong.

I was becoming more upset the more he talked. He was talking as if I had already made my decision. So I finally interrupted him and asked him why he was talking as if I had already chosen him. He just smiled and said, "Isabella, I have absolutely no doubt that you will choose me."

The tone of his voice worried me even more. He was so sure. I knew that he had great power in Italy, and because of his usefulness to Aro, he could get away with most things. This vampire had every intention of making me his sex slave.

I had assumed, and wrongly it seems, that females had been created to please the males. My mom did tell me that there were a few who were lucky enough to find their soul mate, and love. She had first found love with my dad, and then was lucky enough to find her soul mate in Felix. Sadly, for him, he had to watch my mom be put with my human father, fall in love, and have a baby with him. Then he had to watch as my father was killed for trying to get us out of Italy.

When Jasper explained about the females carrying purses and that they were not there to breed, or even just have sex I was shocked. I was raised to believe that females had to please the males, it was our job so to speak. I knew that sometimes they got married, but it was only to keep the females from going to other males to please them. That's why I had to marry Jasper.

Marriage was like a contract. The females that married, were not allowed to have sex with anyone else. The males on the other hand could go and have sex with as many females as they wanted to, as long as they did not leave the female they were married to. Usually, though they have already had sex with the female, and they were so good at pleasing them that the male wanted them all to themselves.

Esme had finally sat down with me, along with Rose, and Alice; with Alice sitting on the other side of the room from me. Yeah, she better be afraid of me, she even looks at Jasper and I'll fucking crush her like a rock. Okay, I'm off the subject now.

They all sat down with me and explained that in human society today, that marriage is kind of like a contract, but its done because two people love each other, and want to spend their lives with just each other. It's not forced, and it means that both males and females do not have sex with anyone other than the person they are married to.

They did explain that it still does happen, having sex with others, but most people try to stay with one person throughout their lives. They explained all about dating, and then went on to explain that with the mating bond its totally different. Humans just did not feel the pull, or the pain of separation like vampires do, or like I do.

Then they asked me if I understood about vampire mating completely. I told them that I knew about the pull, the pain of being apart, the possessiveness, and need to be close to the mate especially, after a threat. I also told them I knew about the absolute need to claim, and mark. Then they asked me the loaded question, was I feeling the need to be with Jasper in that way?

I thought about lying but decided that they would probably see right through it. Jasper had been working off and on outside on the project they were doing and every time he took his shirt off, if he thought I was looking. Of course after that, I wasn't just looking, I was staring and using my imagination. So yeah, I was feeling something.

Demetri let me know his time was up and left. No way of knowing how in the fuck I was to get back to the house. I guess he figured that he could just take me into the woods, leave me, and by the time I got back it would be too late to have my afternoon with Jasper. Fucking asshole. I guess I need to talk to Carlisle and see if this can be stopped, or at least make him stop taking me into the woods.

I called Rose who came right away. Of course she had to track me because I had no fucking clue where I was at. She was more than a little pissed, and told me that she would be having a talk with Carlisle. This would not be happening again.

She carried me back and it only took a few minutes. I still had an hour before Jasper would come to pick me up. I was so fucking upset that I asked Rose if I could eat in my room. She quickly agreed and then went to get my lunch and bring it up to me.

Once settled I asked her where Jasper was. Apparently, he had heard the conversation with Rose, and became so angry at what Demetri had done that he had to leave to get rid of some of his anger. But she knew that he wouldn't be gone long because he had been way too excited over the surprise he has for me.

She asked me how I knew he wasn't here and I told her because the pain hadn't gone away or eased up like it normally does when he's here. This seemed to make her so excited that she was practically bouncing in her seat. She told me that apparently, I had the full mating thing going on, if I could feel him around me, or his absence when he wasn't.

Then she surprised me by bringing out an outfit for me to wear. It was jeans, a button up shirt that was really more like a cowgirl shirt, and of course the cowgirl boots to go with the outfit. She said it went with the surprise that Jasper had for me, she also explained that the whole family would be there to watch him give it to me.

The actual gift was from Jasper, but the rest of it was from the whole family. She was explaining that her and Emmett had gone while I slept and gotten it, when I felt the pain ease up, and the pull get stronger. I knew he was back.

She saw the change in me and smiled and then grabbed me for a hug. She was so happy that her brother had someone who could love him for who he is, and she mouthed that she couldn't wait to see him when I gave him my decision. Right now, she needed to get downstairs as Jasper was about to pick me up and take me to see my surprise.

**Jasper's POV**

I knew I couldn't fucking control the rage that burned through my body at hearing what Demetri had done to Bella. She didn't know this, but he had taken her almost ten miles away from the house and then just fucking left her. I knew why too.

He thought that if it took her all afternoon for her to get back then it would give me less time with her. Either that, or that I would get too fucking angry to be able to spend time with her. Neither one worked today. I was too fucking excited to see her face when she sees what I got for her.

When Rose and Em got back with him, even I was shocked by the beauty, and majesty of the horse. He was beautiful, and he fucking knew it too. He had no fear of us at all. He held his head up high, and he let us touch him. I ended up spending the whole morning with him, brushing, and feeding, and getting to know his personality.

He was perfect for Bella. Yeah, he knew he was beautiful, yet, he was gentle. I have a feeling it was the fact that we were giving him special attention that helped to keep him calm. I just couldn't fucking wait to see Bella's face when she saw him for the first time.

I was so fucking excited that I was late getting to her room. That plus the fact that I had to shower after coming back from taking out a few trees. When she opened her door, I was overwhelmed by her beauty, and the fact that she was looking like a cowgirl. A sexy cowgirl. I found that I had lost my voice.

Her giggles is what brought me out of my fantasies and back to reality. I had to swallow before speaking, and even then it was only a whisper. I told her she was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen, and it was the fucking truth. She blushed. Oh, fucking, shit! She fucking blushed, and instead of wanting to drain her, I wanted to rip those clothes off and find out just how far down her blush went.

I heard Edward yelling at me to stop projecting. Apparently, the whole family knew about the lust I was feeling. I was having a really "hard" time right now. I finally got my thoughts back to the horse and that helped to stop the projection.

Unfortunately, when I opened my eyes, (I had to close them to try to control myself.) I saw that Bella apparently, had noticed my "problem" and was staring straight at it. The second I noticed she was staring, she realized I had caught her staring at my erection, she blushed again. Only this time she became red as a tomato.

It was Rose that came up and broke up the lust that was going on between Bella and I. She said that everyone was waiting to see the surprise. I really didn't fucking care, but I knew that I couldn't act out what I truly wanted to do, which had nothing to do with horses. I wanted her to save a horse, and ride a cowboy. That cowboy being me!

Rose ran back downstairs after making sure that both of us were coming. I led her outside and then to the stable. I told her to wait here and close her eyes. She did as I asked and I jumped over the fence, and into the stable.

Once I had the horse out I told her to open her eyes. The look on her face was priceless. She just stared at first before the tears came. When she spoke you could tell just by her voice that she was overwhelmed, "A horse? You bought a horse? This is the most beautiful horse I have ever seen!

I told her to call him over to see if he would come to her. As soon as I said it the horse automatically went to Bella. She started rubbing the horse on the forehead. She asked me the name, and when I told her she started crying even harder. I could feel her love for the animal already. When I looked into her eyes, I saw what I thought might be a flicker of love, but quickly passed. Now, I actually felt like I might have a chance.

**Bella's POV**

I couldn't believe my eyes. This man, and his family had gone out of their way to buy the most beautiful horse I have ever seen. I'm going to assume for me to ride. But when he told me the horse was mine, and his name, the tears came even harder.

When I first saw him I was shocked by his beauty. He was pure white, so white it was almost blinding. There wasn't a spot on him anywhere, and his mane went down past his neck, and his tail was almost dragging the ground.

Jasper's voice broke me out of my distraction, "Bella, his name is Snow King, and he's yours, if you want him."

I know that Jasper wasn't supposed to touch me, but no one had said I couldn't touch him. I jumped onto him hugging him as hard as I could. At first I felt him stiffen, then he relaxed and hugged me back. I just couldn't help myself, I jumped up and kissed him right on the lips. . .

**A/N Please let me know what you think. Here is a hint at the next chapter, Bella doesn't know what she did by kissing Jasper. I'm really interested in what you thought of the horse. For those who are following my other story Seattle Nights, I'll be posting the next chapter later today. Thanks to all who reviewed, and added this story to their favorites, and alerts. Love you guys.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Thanks to my beta twilightaddict71484 for her awesome skills, and my pre-readers Jasper'sAngel, and sinfulroad69. I love you girls. Alright, we've had a few slow chapters that were leading up to this chapter. Here, shits about to hit the fan. Hope you enjoy this chapter it gave me problems.**

**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Bella's POV**

The kiss only lasted a few seconds but I could feel the way it made my body ignite with fire. Shit! What in the fuck did I just do that for? Sure, he had given me a gift that, well, there were just no words to describe how seeing this magnificent horse that was now mine made me feel.

I pulled back quickly and told him that I was sorry. He smirked and said that he wasn't. Asshole! I then turned my attention to Snow King. He was loving the fact that everyone was admiring him. There was something about him that said that he knew just how beautiful he was. Great, another male being a fucking asshole because he's attractive.

Still, I already loved this beautiful animal. The feeling was mutual apparently. He was nuzzling me while I was petting and telling him how beautiful I thought he was. He shocked everyone when Jasper asked if I wanted to ride him, he stepped back a little and shook his head up and down. The horse was saying yes!

I just fell even more in love with this horse, and I think that I was starting to fall for Jasper as well. I was so overwhelmed not only by the horse but by the whole family. They had all helped to make this dream of having a horse become reality for me. They had come together and built everything needed to have a place for him. I was beginning to see them in a different light.

I couldn't really speak for the tears flowing down my cheeks so I just nodded yes. While Jasper was putting the saddle on I went around the family and gave each a hug, and thanking them for everything. Leave it to Rose to bring me back to reality again.

She leaned down and whispered, "I don't want to scare you but Demetri saw you kiss Jasper, please be careful when you go with him."

Oh shit! I had completely forgotten about the asshole. I waited until I could chance it and finally looked at him. The look he had was one of the scariest things I have seen in a long time, even more so than Jasper when he was going to rape me.

I could almost see the wheels turning in his head. I knew then I was in trouble. He was staring at me and his eyes were practically boring into mine, and he had an evil smirk on his face. I had chills go up my spine, and I wanted to run into Jasper's arms for protection.

Jasper then came out and brought Snow King over to me. He told me that the first ride should be inside of the fenced in area until I got to know the horse. I agreed, each horse has its own personality and until I knew his I didn't want to take a chance that he would just take off. While I would have no problem with the horse running, I didn't know the area, and neither did he.

He helped me on and then I walked him around the area for a few minutes. He seemed to be gentle, and willing to do whatever I asked of him. After about half an hour Jasper asked if I would like to take him further out. I wasn't sure about that as I didn't know where I could go. Jasper quickly assured me that he would be with us the whole time, even if the horse ran.

Which is exactly what I did when we got to an open area. I got Snow King into a fast gallop and I was loving the way I felt. I was feeling free for the first time in a very long time. Jasper of course was having no problem keeping up.

I stopped the horse at a brook, and got off to rest. My butt wasn't used to being on a horse, it had been over a year since I had last ridden. Jasper and I were standing there talking while Snow King was taking a drink. Jasper was telling me that he was thinking about getting his own horse, but had wanted to make sure that I was happy with mine.

We were facing each other, standing about five feet away from each other. Suddenly I was nudged from behind. Not hard enough to make me fall, but hard enough to be pushed closer to Jasper. I turned around and Snow King was right there behind me.

I turned back around and was nudged hard enough to be pushed right into Jasper. He had to grab me to keep me on my feet as the nudge was hard enough to knock me down this time. It seems that my horse wanted Jasper and I together. Once he saw that Jasper had his hands on me he turned around and walked back to the brook to continue to drink.

Jasper laughed. I had never heard him laugh before. It sounded good, and I suddenly found myself wanting to make him laugh more. He has had a really fucked up beginning into this life, I doubt that he has had much to laugh at.

Of course our beginning into our marriage was also fucked up. I could really understand now, that what he had done to me was because someone else lied to him. He thought I was dangerous and wanted to protect his family. I know its only been a few days, but I found myself starting to fall for this man, this vampire. This fucking scared me, but not nearly as much as Demetri did.

**Jasper's POV**

I had to let go of her, but it was the last thing I wanted to do. She felt so good, so right being in my arms. What she didn't know, and I wasn't sure how to explain it to her, or even if I should, is the kiss started something in me. I might have to talk to Rose first. She has become friends with Bella and I knew she genuinely cared for her.

Carlisle had explained it to me when we were talking about mates, and strengthening the bond. The bond is made stronger as certain things are done by both mates. The first bond is begun when they lock eyes with each other. That's when the pull begins, and the pain starts to show itself. The more the couple are around each other, the stronger the pull, and pain when away from each other.

Usually, after a time both the pull, and the pain, becomes so unbearable that they take the next step and stay with each other. After they understand that they can no longer be without each other, they take the next step. They kiss.

That kiss is the start of the claiming. Once the males have kissed, or been kissed by their mate, the only thing left they can do is claim. It becomes the focus point, and nothing else matters. If they don't, or can't for any reason, the pain becomes even worse.

I'm guessing that Bella didn't know this, or she forgot. Either way, the need to claim her was showing itself. I would have to really be careful now. It would kill me to lose control, and claim her, especially since she is still a virgin.

When Snow King pushed her into me, I had to laugh. Even the fucking horse knew we belonged together. The only reason that I really let go of her was because I didn't want to frighten her. She would have been able to feel how "excited" I was, and still am.

If she were to chose Demetri, it would kill me. Mostly though, I need to know if I should tell Bella about my feelings. About the need to claim her.

Now though its time to head back. Again, I ran along beside Snow King as he ran until the need to slow down because of the forest. Bella looked so beautiful sitting up on him in her cowgirl outfit. All she needed was a hat and she would be complete.

Once back I took the saddle off and Bella said she would brush him and feed him before heading inside to eat dinner. I could see and feel her love of the horse and I was never more grateful to Renee for telling me about her love for horses. She was relaxed for the first time in my presence.

I quickly found Rose and told her that I had a feeling that Bella didn't understand the consequences of her kissing me. She was sympathetic to my pain and said she would talk to Bella as soon as she could. She also told me that she would try to find out if Bella was feeling the same thing about needing to claim me.

The next thing she told me made me so fucking angry that I had to leave. It was either that or rip Demetri apart, and then claim Bella. While I had no problems with ripping Demetri apart it was the other that I didn't want to do, at least until she was ready.

Apparently, Demetri is so sure of Bella's decision to choose him that he had told Carlisle that he knew what her choice was going to be. He had also told Aro. He told Carlisle that Aro was more than pleased that she would choose him.

I left to go and do major damage to some trees. That, plus the fact that I just couldn't watch her walk off with him again. I decided to run to Canada. I would be back in time to shower and then take Bella for our time out. So with that plan in mind, I ran.

**Rose's POV**

After Bella was done with her dinner Carlisle said that he needed to speak to her privately. I knew what he was going to talk to her about. He needed to know if what Demetri had told him was true. I knew it wasn't but couldn't tell Carlisle that as Demetri was here.

Demetri for the most part stayed away. He came here when Jasper was with Bella, or when it was his turn. He was leaving now, and Peter, bless his heart made sure to signal us if Demetri was close enough to hear us talking. So I knew that I only needed to have her shield our conversation.

She was with Carlisle for a few minutes and when she came out of his office she was crying. Apparently, Carlisle had asked her to use her shield so that their conversation was kept private as well. I looked at Carlisle who had followed Bella out and heard him tell her he was sorry.

I asked her if I could talk to her and she agreed. I followed her to her room and as soon as the door was shut she flung herself right into my arms, and completely broke down. I just held her knowing that she couldn't talk right now.

It took her several minutes to finally calm down and when she pulled away she said she was sorry for breaking down and ruining my shirt, which was soaked with her tears. I asked her if she was ready to tell me what was wrong.

Apparently, Carlisle had explained to her what kissing Jasper had meant for him. She was horrified at the fact that now Jasper would be suffering even more. She truly didn't know that to kiss a mate who was also a male meant that they needed to claim the female. Its painful not to do so.

I thought for sure that it was Demetri that was bothering her. It didn't even phase her at what he had said. She was only concerned for my brother. It was apparent that she was falling for Jasper. I couldn't have been happier for both of them. They had both been through hell and back because of others wanting to just fuck them up. It was time for both of them to be loved, and find happiness with their mate. I would make sure it happened.

I had a suggestion and told her about it. First though, she needed to decide if she was ready to tell Jasper what she was feeling. Oh, I knew he could feel her emotions, but she needed to tell him why she was having the emotions she was.

I also gave her another idea that would be totally up to her if she went through with it, but it might help Jasper. I told her of my past and how I got turned. I continued by telling her how I met Emmett, and had Carlisle turn him for me.

Unfortunately, the scars left by the rapes made it hard for me even though I was a vampire, and Em was my mate. I told her that it took only a couple of weeks for us to get to the kissing stage. But I wasn't ready.

I told her that it took a month after the first kiss before I could let Emmett even touch me. It was another couple of weeks before we finally had sex for the first time. In the meantime, Emmett was suffering. So, I told her what we did and she said that she would think about it.

I could only hope that she would take my suggestion. Otherwise, Jasper would suffer beyond anything he could imagine. I know, I had to watch Emmett suffer, and that's why I came up with the solution that we did. It helped Emmett, and at the same time, it helped me to learn how to trust him.

It helps that I had a wonderful man who even though he was in pain, he made sure that my needs came first. He told me that he would wait until I was ready no matter how long it took. I knew that Bella was just as lucky, Jasper would wait for her, no matter how long it took.

Right now, I'm more worried about what Demetri might try to do.

**Jasper's POV**

When I was finally able to go back to the house, I knew that Bella would be back from her time with Demetri. But, I wasn't sure what to expect. Since I had been spending time with her, I had been feeling her emotions even when I'm not with her.

If she got home right on time then she's been back about half an hour. But she's been feeling fear since I'm assuming that she woke up. But something must have happened, because about forty-five minutes ago her fear spiked to the point of knocking me to my knees.

Then about the time she would have gotten home, her emotions suddenly cut off. Nothing. I couldn't call because I left my phone at the house, so I just went a little faster. I wasn't prepared for what I saw.

Rose was waiting outside for me. She said that something had happened but she couldn't get Bella to talk to her. She had shut herself in her room and wouldn't open the door. She also said that she did hear the shower running. Peter had been trying to get a hold of me but I had left my phone. He refused to tell Rose what was going on.

Carlisle then came out and said that Peter had called him and told him what had happened. Peter had to make a hard decision. He could either help Bella and end up revealing himself, or watch and hope that he stopped when he did.

Carlisle explained that he found out right after Bella had gotten home. She apparently went right up and got in the shower.

It seems that Demetri felt that since she had kissed me, that he could have a kiss as well. He had forced her to kiss him. He had his hands on her before she could react and put her shield up. Once the kiss was over he released her and told her that if she said anything that her mom would suffer the consequences.

There was something else, I could sense it. I looked at Carlisle and he said that Peter said that Demetri had finally made his threat. Peter was going to stay with Demetri, period. I didn't realize I was growling until Carlisle told me to calm myself or he wouldn't tell me the rest.

Demetri told Bella that she would choose him. If she didn't, then her mother would be killed, after watching his friends in Italy rip her baby out and slowly kill the baby in front of her by skinning him or her. He proved that he could do it by calling his friend, while she called her mom. The friend's description of what her mom was doing told her that she was being watched.

That fucking asshole, I was going to fucking rip his ass apart. I could feel the Major wanting to come out, and I wasn't sure I wanted to stop him. I turned to head out to find that fucking bastard. He was about to meet the Major.

Rose stopped me and told me that Bella needed me. She pointed out that we needed to get rid of Demetri, but it had to be done in a way that wouldn't anger Aro. Carlisle told me he was going to call Aro but was waiting to hear back from Peter who had called Felix.

Peter had called Felix right away and told him everything. Since he is Renee's mate, he could protect her if he knew what was going on. In the meantime, Bella had closed herself off, and had put her shield up. She was going to go along with Demetri. I knew that much about her, she would sacrifice herself for those she loved.

Carlisle who had been somewhat of a mediator between Bella, Demetri, and I, then told me to go to Bella and stay with her until they heard back from Peter or Felix. I started to remind him of the rules, and he shocked me by saying, "Fuck the rules! Your mate, your wife, needs you, now go to her. I'll let you know what happens with Felix and Aro."

I went straight up to her room. The door was locked, but I just crushed it. The shower was still running so I went straight to the door of the bathroom and had to break the lock on that door as well. At this point, I didn't fucking care if she was naked. The anger at Demetri was helping to keep the need to claim her in the background.

What I saw broke my heart. She was huddled in the corner of the shower with the water still running fully dressed. She was curled up in a ball, crying. As soon as she saw me I could see the fear, and panic on her face. She tried to back away from me so I decided if I couldn't get her out, I would join her.

I turned the water off, but now I was soaked. I didn't fucking care. She was terrified and I knew that it wasn't me but the fact that Demetri had told her to stay away from me starting immediately or her mom would have an accident. So, after sitting down, I told her that Carlisle, Peter, and now Felix were working on a way to keep her mom safe.

I also explained that Demetri was being closely watched and we would know immediately if he made a call to have her mom hurt or worse. She said that she didn't want anyone in the family to be in danger because of her and that she would just leave with Demetri.

Then I had to ask, "Bella, I know its not time for you to make the decision yet, but I need to ask you. Did you make a decision yet? I'm not fucking talking about Demetri's threats. Remove the threats, and tell me if you have decided. Please drop your shield so I can feel your emotions, darlin'."

My world came crashing down because she said, "I choose Demetri." She had dropped her shield. She was telling the truth. . .

**A/N Please let me know your thoughts. Thanks to everyone who reviewed as a guest, or added this story to your favorites and alerts. I love you guys. Well, as you can see, things are picking up. Next chapter, well, lets just say we see some "Major" events. I'm about to start a heavy work schedule and so there may be times when I can't update as often as I have been. I will do my best to try to stick to posting this story twice a week but I'm not going to make any promises. I will promise to try to post as often as I can.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N A huge thanks to my beta twilightaddict71484 for her awesome skills, and to my prereaders Jasper'sAngel, and sinfulroad69. I love you girls. Alright, in the last chapter a lot of readers got really upset with Bella because of her choice. I think everyone will like this chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Bella's POV**

As soon as the words were out of my mouth, I hated myself. I had to make him believe that I was telling the truth. I couldn't let my mom or her unborn baby die. I would have to become Demetri's sex slave. I had a plan though.

As soon as the baby was born, and they both were safe under Aro's protection. I was going to kill myself. There was no fucking way I could live without Jasper, and I couldn't live with Demetri. The worst part was feeling Jasper's pain after I told him I was choosing Demetri.

Yeah, I could feel him now. I wasn't about to look at him because I knew that if I did, I wouldn't be able to go through with this. I needed him to be safe. I needed mom and her baby to be safe. I needed the whole family safe. I would gladly go with Demetri if it would keep everyone from being killed.

Then, I heard something that broke my heart even more. I heard a choked sob and knew that it was coming from Jasper. He never said a word, he just got up and left. The pain became unbearable, and I wanted so badly to go and tell him I changed my mind. I just couldn't risk my mom, or this family. I would have to go with Demetri.

I put my shield back up so that Jasper wouldn't be able to feel my emotions, he was hurting enough as it was. Maybe I should just kill myself now. I got up and changed into some dry clothes. Then I curled up on my bed, and cried myself to sleep.

Esme came up later and tried to get me to eat but I just wasn't hungry. She did tell me that Carlisle was still waiting to hear from Peter or Felix about what was going on in Italy. They were working to try to get my mom safe so that I could tell Demetri that I wasn't going with him.

Rose came in later and sat with me after I had woken up. They were still waiting for news. I asked her where Jasper was and she said that he had isolated himself in his room, and wasn't talking to anyone. That of course made me start crying again. She held me and told me that the family were working together to try to get this fucked up situation fixed so mom would be safe, and I wouldn't have to go.

Rose was hurting for both Jasper and I. She also explained that Demetri was hunting, and apparently it wasn't animals. So, Demetri had no idea that the family and Peter were working to make sure that his threats became null and void. He didn't know that they knew the truth. He was fucking up in more ways than one. If Aro finds out, he'll be in way too much trouble.

Rose told me that Jasper has given up, and as soon as I left he would light a fire and walk into it. He just couldn't live without me. That made this all even worse. Rose just kept talking to me, and I finally realized that everyone was trying to make sure I didn't have to go. They were fighting for me, and for my mate. No one had ever done that for me before, fight for me that is.

If they could fight for me, then I sure as fuck would fight too. I couldn't let that asshole get his way? I told Rose that I was going to fight as well. First, though I needed to let Jasper know the truth. I got up, washed my face, and then headed to his room.

I knocked but got no answer. Then I spoke up and he told me to go away, he couldn't deal with anymore shit. I ignored him of course and opened the door, with Rose's help. He had locked it and she had to break it.

I went in and found him much like Rose had found me, curled up on the bed in a fetal position. I went to the bed and asked him if I could talk to him. He just told me to go away, he wanted to be left alone. I decided that the only thing that would grab his attention was to pull all of the emotions I was feeling for him to the front, and then drop my shield.

He shot up, and then froze. I asked him if I could sit down, I needed to talk to him. He just nodded yes, and then I sat down and took his hand. Then I told him everything. I told him that I had made my decision before mom had left. I even told him about what mom had said about the baby that we would have.

I told him that I had chosen him, but mom suggested that I wait to tell him, but not too long. I even told him that I didn't tell him because I wanted him to hurt because he had hurt, and humiliated me. Last but not least, I told him that I no longer wanted him to feel any kind of pain. I couldn't say that I loved him, but the mating instincts were going on full force in me. It was taking everything within me to not rip his clothes off.

When I finally got brave enough to look him in the eye he had the most glorious smile that lit up his whole face. He pulled me into his arms and just held me. It felt so fucking good, and yet I knew how hard this was for him, so I pulled away slightly.

He told me that he was sorry about the fact that I hadn't known about what kissing him would start in him, but he would fight it until he knew two things, "First, that you are ready, and secondly, but more importantly to me at least, that you love me, and I you. But don't be surprised if I have to leave suddenly at different times."

Then he kissed me. It was soft, and very gentle, and my whole body felt once again like it was on fire. When he pulled back, he asked me what made me change my mind. I explained that Rose told me about the whole family fighting to keep mom safe so that I wouldn't have to go with the asshole, if they were fighting for me, why in the fuck should I give up?

Then, Carlisle came and knocked on the door. He just stuck his head in and said that there was a family meeting. They now had the information they had been waiting on, as well as news from Felix and Aro.

Jasper stood up and helped me up off the bed. He kept my hand in his as we went downstairs. Carlisle said that this meeting had to be quick as Aro only gave him a few minutes, before he would be calling Demetri. He said that once he had spoken to Demetri, that he would probably be coming here.

It took Carlisle a minute before he started, "Felix had known Demetri's friends so he knew who to look for. After finding out that they were indeed watching Renee he went straight to Aro and told him everything. While Aro was a fucking asshole, who enjoyed playing with other peoples lives, he did stick to rules. If he gave someone an order, it had to be followed."

He paused for a second, then continued, "He only wanted to see if Bella would go against her mating instincts. Demetri was supposed to have treated her with romance to see if she would stay with her mate or not. He was not to treat her like he usually treats the females he's with, and he certainly wasn't supposed to threaten her."

"The reason it took so long for someone to get back to me is because Aro wanted to question the friends of Demetri. He did, and found out that Demetri did indeed have them ready to kill Renee and her unborn child. He ordered them destroyed. He has even gone so far as to put Renee under his protection which means, no one will dare to try to hurt her."

"In the meantime, we are to act like we have accepted the fact that she has chosen Demetri. Aro has sent some members of the guard to come here, and bring Demetri back to Italy. That is if you do indeed want to stay here, and choose Jasper?" he was looking at me.

I smiled and told everyone that I had already told Jasper that I choose him. I was suddenly engulfed in hugs and "welcome to the family" shit. Knowing that my mom was safe made me finally feel free again.

But, Carlisle wasn't done. He had one bomb to drop and that changed my feelings towards Aro once again, "Bella, I hate to be the one to tell you this, but the threats that made you agree to be with Jasper in the first place are now back. If the two of you do not have a baby or at least have tried within the same time frame, your mom will be killed, and so will we. This is what he's wanting in exchange for helping with Demetri."

Jasper was growling, and I wanted to fucking kill Aro. Of course I shouldn't be surprised. Aro never did anything for anyone without expecting something in return. Fucking bastard, I swear, he'll be the first fucking asshole I find when I'm turned, and I'll fucking burn his ass!

Jasper's phone went off and it was Peter letting us know Demetri was on his way back. Carlisle told me to go and shower and change clothes so I wouldn't smell like Jasper. He also told both of us to stay away from each other, and act sad.

He also told us that apparently Aro made Demetri's friends call to report that they were ready in case Bella decided to not go. They would rip the baby out and torture him or her before killing Renee. He needed to feel like he was in control.

I went and showered and changed my clothes. The worst part now was that I couldn't even be in the same room as Jasper. All I wanted to do was to stay with him, and hold him. I was finding myself unable to stay calm.

I was starting to panic and then suddenly I felt calm wash over me and I knew that Jasper was trying to help me. This was going to be a very long day and night.

**Peter's POV**

I knew that everyone was waitin' for the guards to show up to take Demetri back to Italy. The thing is that everyone was able to play their part and he had no fucking clue that shit was about to hit the fuckin' fan. His shit to be exact.

Carlisle called me to tell me that the guards had landed and were headed to Forks. Since it has been a few days since I last hunted, I decided to go while waitin' for the guards to show up. Demetri was not suspicious so I really fuckin' thought it would be alright to leave.

My mistake was not tellin' anyone. Char was gonna stay and watch Bella. My knower didn't tell me fuckin' shit so I left to go find a criminal. I had just found my supper when my phone went off.

I took off like a bat outta hell. I answered my phone as I went. I was already beatin' myself up for my royal fuck up. Apparently, the family not knowin' I was gone had let Bella go with Demetri. I had made Char promise not to interfere with Demetri. No matter what.

She explained that Bella got brave and decided to not let Demetri do anythin' like he was wantin' her to do. He was gonna claim her, and mark her as his so that the family could see it. His plane wasn't due to leave for another four hours and that would give him plenty of time to do it. She quickly gave me their location, and I wanted to fuckin' kill him seven times over. He was plannin' on rapin' her on the forest floor.

I did the only thing I could, I ran faster, and called Jasper. He picked up on the first ring. I hated that I had let him down, but in my defense, I was fuckin' thirsty. So, I had to tell him that I had left believing Bella to be safe.

They had let Bella go off with him because they knew that number one, I was watching her, and number two, the guards would be there shortly, or so they thought.

Char called me back and told me she was goin' to have to intervene or the girl would be raped. I didn't want her to because this asshole was stronger than my mate, but I couldn't live with myself if anythin' happened to Bella.

My only hope was that Jasper would get there before Char got hurt. I started running faster than I ever have before.

**Rose's POV**

Jasper had gone flying out of the house faster than I have ever seen him move. I had heard the phone call just like everyone else had. When I tried to say something to Jasper he just turned and growled at me. I knew then, shit was about to hit the fan; in the form of the Major.

He was now in control. While I had never met him, I had heard enough stories to know that he was the most dangerous son-of-bitch ever. I could only hope that he got to Bella before Demetri had his way with her. It would destroy her to have her first time being raped, I know from experience.

An hour later I saw Jasper, or should I say the Major, walk out of the woods with Bella in his arms. She had his shirt on and nothing else. I felt sick to my stomach and that's saying a lot since I'm a vampire. Please, tell me he wasn't too late.

Behind him was Peter carrying Char. She was carrying her left leg. Her clothes were in tatters and she was wearing Peter's shirt. Apparently Char had fought with Demetri, and lost.

There was an unknown vampire walking behind Peter. He was one of the Volturi guards. I tried to ask Jasper what had happened when he got closer but Peter said to back up and leave him alone. His mate had been attacked, and he was still feral. He would kill, and not ask questions at all.

I was frightened for Bella until I saw him look down at her in his arms. His face went from cold, hard, and feral, to soft, and tender. I heard Bella whisper that the guard could tell everyone what happened. She had a feeling that the Major wasn't going anywhere, any time soon.

I just hoped that the Major would respect Jasper's wishes to not claim his mate. . .

**A/N Please let me know what you think. Bella at least changed her mind. Next chapter, we'll find out exactly what happened to Bella, Char, and Demetri. For those who are following my other story Seattle Nights, I'll be posting another chapter tomorrow, I hope. Thanks to everyone who added this story to their favorites or alerts. Love you guys.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N First I need to say a huge thank you to my beta twilightaddict71484 for her awesome beta skills, and my pre readers Jasper'sAngel, and sinfulroad69 all of whom have helped to make this story better. I love ya girls. You really should go and check out Jasper'sAngel's stories, they are awesome. Alright everyone, this is the chapter everyone has been waiting for. We finally find out what happened with Bella, Char, the Major, and Demetri. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it, I have a feeling that you are just going to love it.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Bella's POV**

I really hated having to go along with this fucking shit of pretending to go with the asshole. I hated this vampire more than anyone else with the exception of Aro, and Caius. But I was also afraid of him.

I knew of his arrogance and I had a feeling that he would try to rub it in Jasper's face that I had chosen him. It was the how that bothered me. I desperately tried to not have to go off with him this morning; even using the fact that I had already made my decision, why should I go off when I could spend those extra hours spending it with the family that I cared about. I should have fucking put my shield up.

He insisted that we walk through the very woods that I had made my decision in. If it wasn't for the fact that I knew Peter was watching, I would have begged Carlisle to have Aro give permission for me to stay here at the house. I just hoped that Peter wouldn't end up getting hurt, or get into trouble for killing Demetri.

Demetri took me far deeper into the woods. Before, he always stayed where there was a clearing or at least a trail. But this area was deep into the woods, with no trails and no clearings either. The trees were thick here, actually blocking out the light even more.

I was quickly becoming frightened. I asked him where he was taking me and he just laughed, "Isabella, you're mine now. I can and will do whatever I damn well please with you. Just remember, its your mother's life as well as the life of her unborn baby that will suffer if you do not obey me."

Before I knew what was happening he had grabbed me and was kissing me. It was harsh, demanding, and made me feel sick to my stomach. I tried to push him away, but the more I fought, the stronger his grip on me became.

He finally pulled away but never let go of me. He just told me that I was to let him do as he pleased, and he was going to make sure that Jasper knew he, Demetri, had taken what was rightfully Jasper's. He was going to rape me!

I was trying to get him away from me. If I could get his hands off of me for just a second then I could put my shield up. He then warned me a second time that mom would suffer if I didn't stop fighting him and just give in to what he was going to do.

I started to struggle once again. I knew that mom was safe or at least according to everyone she was. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore and screamed at him to let me go. Then I told him I would rather die than to be with him. I was told that could be easily arranged after he had fucked me.

Then he slapped me so hard that it busted my lip. I tasted blood in my mouth and started to feel dizzy. He hit me again, and everything went black.

**Char's POV**

I watched as the exchange going on started to become heated. If someone didn't get here soon I would have to intervene or he was going to rape her. She was trying to stall, and then trying to fight back. I knew she was trying to get him to let go just for a few seconds. She could put her shield up then and she would be alright.

I had already told Peter I might have to intervene to keep him from raping her. Right after I got off the phone I went straight for them, but didn't expose myself yet. I decided to wait until either someone else got there, or until it was either act, or let her be hurt, she was about to be raped.

Demetri was a strong fighter. I knew that I could take most vampires, even males but not one of the Volturi guards. Especially, not Demetri. I could hold my own, at least for a few minutes, maybe. But Peter who is my mate told me not to expose myself unless I absolutely had to. Its becoming more clear by the second that I'm gonna have to try to stop him.

He hit her and I jumped tree to tree to get there as quickly as I could. He had just hit her hard enough to make her pass out. I lunged for him just as he started ripping her clothes off. He had just finished ripping her shirt off when I landed on his back.

It was several minutes later that I was lying a few yards away with both arms and one leg ripped off. I was helpless to stop him from hurting her any more than he already had. The worst part, he was going to make me watch, and then rape me just to hurt Peter.

I watched him as he removed the rest of Bella's clothing. She was still passed out. I realized that Demetri was even sicker than any of us thought. He was going to rape her while she was unconscious. After she was completely naked, the sick fucker placed her arms above her head and then spread her legs as far apart as they would go.

I watched helplessly as he removed his own clothing quickly. I found myself praying for the first time in my vampire existence that Jasper or Peter would hurry. I started yelling at Demetri not to do it but he just laughed.

He got down and was just about to line his cock up with her and push in when I felt something like a rush of wind. Next thing I saw was Demetri being knocked off of her and then blurs. Someone had gotten here, and by the snarls, and growls, I knew it wasn't Peter. It wasn't Jasper either. No, I had heard those very same snarls, and growls before, and they came from the most terrifying vampire I had ever known, the Major. And he was fighting for his mate.

The fight itself lasted about five minutes. The blurs had gone further into the woods where I couldn't see them because of the trees. I knew that Demetri was as good as dead. The only problem was that if he did burn the fucking bastard, the Volturi would want to destroy Jasper.

It suddenly went quiet and I knew that it was over. Sure enough, the Major comes out of the tree line. He had apparently removed his shirt before jumping on Demetri and had thrown it down not too far from where Bella laid, still naked and spread out.

He came over to me to find out if I was alright and I told him to just take care of Bella. He went to her quickly, and covered her with his shirt. Her own clothes were in tatters. She started to come around when he was trying to put his shirt on her.

The guard members showed up and I told them to stay back. The Major's eyes were still pitch black. Peter came up right behind them and told them if they valued their lives to stay far away from the girl who is his mate, as she had just been attacked by Demetri.

Peter rushed over to me and roared in anger when he saw my injuries. He wanted to go and rip Demetri apart. The guards wanted to put him back together before leaving with him, and the Major wasn't sayin' nothin'. That's usually a bad sign, it means he's still wantin' to rip, and kill.

When Bella came to she was frightened, and disoriented. She didn't know what happened after she blacked out. At first she thought Jasper was Demetri and started to fight him. Then she started freaking out when she realized that she had nothing on except Jasper's shirt.

Jasper did finally ask me what happened. He never took his eyes off of Bella though. Peter was holding my arm in place waiting for it to finally heal. I would need blood in order to heal properly, but we needed to take care of Bella and the fucking bastard first.

I quickly told them everything. Two of the guards were with Demetri but the other four stayed here to listen to what happened. Jasper started growling the more I talked and I knew he was getting pissed off again. Bella put her hands on his chest and he looked at her and immediately calmed down.

At least they knew that Demetri didn't actually rape her. That didn't stop the rage that I could see building up in not only the Major but Peter as well. These Volturi guards were either really stupid, or didn't fucking know who they were dealing with, because the other two guards came walking out with Demetri back together.

The Major was the one that spoke to the guards in a very cold, deadly voice, that if they were smart, they would back up because if they didn't, neither him or Peter could be held responsible for them getting in the way of Demetri's being ripped apart again.

Four didn't listen, and when Peter attacked Demetri, they tried to attack Peter. The Major was on them, had their heads off, and was back at Bella's side before they could even register what had happened.

Peter then warned them, they either left Demetri in pieces or the rest of them would also be dismembered as well. I saw Bella get an evil gleam in her eye and then she whispered something to the Major. He got the most evil smile I have ever fucking seen.

He nodded and went over to the pile that was Demetri. I heard him rip something off. Then he went over to another area and started a small fire. I wanted to know what they were up to so I made Peter carry me over to where they were at.

When I saw what the Major had removed, I asked if the other parts were still attached. He just nodded and again I made Peter carry me over to where Demetri was. I removed the other parts, and then together Bella and I dropped our treasures into the small fire and watched as they fucking burned.

The guards were too busy trying to put the others back together to pay attention to what we were doing. As soon as they were nothing but ash, Peter picked me up, and the Major very gently took his mate in his arms and both headed back to the house.

I really needed to get my leg reattached but both Peter and I knew that Bella needed to get back to the house and have Carlisle look her over. Her mouth was bleeding from her busted lip, and she had bruises on her face, arms, and legs. Probably on other parts of her body as well.

I could tell by the look in the Major's eyes he was still in a kill em' mood. The only time the expression on his face would soften was when he looked down at his mate in his arms. She was awake, and had snuggled into the Major as best she could. She had her cheek resting up against his bare shoulder, and I'm willing to bet its not just to let the coldness ease her bruised cheek.

As soon as we walked up to the house I realized two things. First, one of the guards was following us, and secondly, Rose was about to say something but fortunately, Peter cut her off. Everyone needed to stay calm, and stay the fuck away from the mate of the Major.

Carlisle headed to check on Bella and Jasper growled at him, letting him know to stay back. Bella stopped him and told him that she needed Carlisle to look at her face at least. Jasper agreed but told Carlisle not to try to touch her, and not get any closer.

I quickly told them what happened, everything. Including the fact that Demetri was not able to rape her, the Major got there in time to stop him. But he had removed her clothes and ruined them in the process.

It was then that the guard finally spoke up, "I know that things are very stressful right now for everyone but I really must have a question answered and then we'll take the parts and leave. We'll wait until we get back to put him back together. If you know, please tell us where the missing parts are so we can collect them, then we'll be out of here."

Bella just smiled that same evil smile as before. I'm sure I had the same smile on my face. We looked at each other, and then she looked up at her mate who was also smiling.

Carlisle broke the silence by asking what he was talking about. The guard being uncomfortable said that there were a couple of Demetri's body parts missing. He repeated his statement that as soon as they were found they would be taking Demetri and going back to Italy.

I decided to let them know not to bother looking for them. Just as I was about to speak Carlisle asked what body parts they were looking for and the guard really got uncomfortable then. He started to speak but it was Bella who cut him off, "Oh for fucking sakes, Char and I fucking burned them. And we'll gladly do it again if we could. You can fucking tell Aro that he can kiss Demetri's ass, but I'm not fucking sorry and I'm sure that neither is Char."

The guard was looking even more uncomfortable than before and said that they would definitely wait to put Demetri back together. Otherwise, he would probably try to cause more trouble. He also told Carlisle that _HE_ should be the one to tell Aro what had been done to him.

With that the guard left. Carlisle then looked at me, and then Bella, before finally asking what it was that he needed to tell Aro. Both Bella and I smiled as best we could through the pain, but it was Bella who spoke up, "Major removed the body part that I burned, and gave it to me, Char ripped the other parts off herself. Jasper wrapped the one I burned in a piece of the bastard's shirt while Char used another piece of cloth. There was no fucking way either of us were going to touch that fucking shit with our bare hands. I burned his cock, and Char there burned his fucking balls!"

**A/N Let me know your thoughts, if you can. I wrote this and even I am still laughing. Up next, we get to see the Major take care of his mate. I know that I didn't get to reply to every review and for that I'm truly sorry. I am working almost everyday without a day off for the next few weeks, to few months. I have two jobs. So, I had to make a decision. Do I spend my free time answering the wonderful reviews, or do I spend this time writing? I chose the latter. I will try to answer all of them in the future, but I really needed to get a chapter or two written to try to stay ahead. Thanks to everyone who took the time to let me know their thoughts, and to those who added this story to their favorites, and alerts. I love you guys.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N I need to say a huge thank you to everyone who reviewed. I did try to answer a few but it was either write, or answer reviews. It appears that I may have a day or two off so I will be doing both answering reviews, and writing. A huge thanks goes to my beta twilightaddict71484 for her awesome skills, and my very good friend, and pre reader OoJasper'sAngeloO and sinfulroad69, I love ya girls. Alright, we see the Major taking care of his mate, nothing big in this chapter, but the next one won't be so quiet.**

**I still do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Bella's POV**

As soon as I came to and finally realized that it was Jasper trying to put his shirt on me, I felt like I was safe, and free. I had panicked at first, thinking it was Demetri.

As I looked into Jasper's face I realized that the man taking care of me was not him. The Major had come out. I could tell by the look in his eyes, and the fierce expression on his face. He was angry, and at first I thought he might be angry with me.

But as soon as he looked down at me his eyes softened. When they brought Demetri into the area, I became frightened, until Peter attacked him. Apparently, he had already been ripped apart by the Major. Now, Peter was taking his turn even though I had no clue as to why.

I finally saw Char and apparently she had tried to fight Demetri and lost at least a leg. Now, I understood why Peter took his turn at the asshole. Once Peter had attacked, the guards tried to stop him but the Major stopped them before they could realize what had happened. I couldn't really see him move, just a blur and then heads rolling.

It was then that I came up with the idea, and whispered into the Major's ear so no one else could hear. I needed to make sure this bastard could never hurt another female, at least with his dick. He said that I was perfect, and then went and ripped his fucking dick off. I was sure that I heard him wrong, surely he said that _it_ was a perfect plan, not that I was.

He had taken a piece of cloth to grab it with. The thought of touching that with my bare hands made me sick. As soon as Char realized what I had planned, after the Major made a small fire, she had Peter take her over and she ripped his fucking balls off. We threw them in the fire together, and watched the fucker's dick and balls get roasted.

The Major was growling off and on, and I believed it had a lot to do with the fact that he was still pissed. He picked me up, being very gentle with me. I'm guessing he didn't want to cause me any more pain than I was in already.

I laid my cheek against the Major's shoulder. It helped with the pain, but it also helped to keep me calm. I needed to be touching him. I was in his arms being carried, but I needed to be closer to him. If he hadn't been there, I don't even want to try to imagine what would have happened.

There was something inside of me that let me know that I needed him with me to keep me from really freaking out. I had so many questions, more so than answers now. Mainly, where in the fuck had Peter been, and why in the hell was it Char that tried to help me?

Right now though, the only thing I cared about was that I was safe, and I was finally free from that fucking asshole. Well, I cared also about the fact that I was in the Major's arms being carried safely back to what is now my home.

I told the family once we arrived that the guard could tell them what happened. I hadn't realized that the only one that knew everything was Char. I'm glad that she was able to tell me that Demetri had not been successful in raping me. The Major had gotten there barely in time, but he did get there to stop him.

I was pretty sure that if I had been raped that I would have been feeling it in my lower region. Surely, I would have been sore, and probably bleeding. But thankfully, there was nothing, no pain, and as far as I knew no bleeding either.

I knew for sure though that I needed Carlisle to look at my face, at least. I was bleeding from my lip, and my face was swollen where Demetri had slapped me twice. The problem is that as soon as Carlisle headed towards me, the Major let him know in no uncertain terms, not to come any closer, and not to try to touch me.

When I looked up into his face he was watching not just Carlisle, but everyone. His eyes were still black, he looked feral. Fortunately, I understand how the mating thing works, so I knew that he was still enraged that his mate had been harmed by another male. It would take him hours to calm down, and only when he was assured that I was alright, and safe.

As he headed into the house, and up the stairs I reminded him that I would need blood in order to heal. He called Rose and told her to bring me some blood. He told her to just leave it in front of the door and he would get it as soon as he was sure no one was around the door.

I thought for sure that he would take me to his room, but he took me to my room. He laid me down on my bed, after shutting the door with his foot. Then he just sat down and stared at me. I had a feeling I knew what was coming, he needed to check me over to make sure I was alright.

I have to admit that there was part of me that was feeling the same way. Jasper had not gotten off without at least getting bitten once that I could see. His shoulder, the one opposite of where I had laid my cheek, had a fresh bite on it.

After another minute of him just staring at me he finally spoke up, "Isabella, I know that you have not been claimed yet, and while the pain of not having done so is almost unbearable, I promise that it will be Jasper who claims you first. I am not a gentle person, I don't know how to be. I know that you have never been with a man. But, I need to check you, to make sure that you don't need some special care, or treatment. I also need to take care of you. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"I...I think so. But what exactly is it that you need to do? I know that you need to be tended too, you have a fresh wound on your shoulder."

"I need to check you for wounds, or other injuries. You do not need to worry yourself over my injuries, it will heal shortly. I need to take care of you, my mate. I cannot claim you as I would like, but I can care for you. I _need_ to do this for you."

I just nodded. I was scared. Oh, I wasn't scared of the Major. No, I was scared that once he saw me and saw how "human" I am, he wouldn't want me. Another man had seen me naked, and I have no clue as to what he did while I was out. What if he had touched me in my private area, I would be used. What if he didn't want me anymore, because another vampire had touched what was his?

I heard him growl before speaking, "Isabella, you will stop whatever it is that is making you feel self conscience. I can feel your emotions, just as well as Jasper can. Your feelings are tellin' me that you're scared, and feelin' inadequate. You will stop that immediately. You are more than enough for me. You are beautiful, and because you are my mate, I already know that you are perfect for me. Now, I'm going to go and run a hot bath for you. I know that Jasper forced you to taking cold showers, I will not do that. You need to get cleaned up, and so do I. Once the bath is ready, I will check you over and then we will both get in the bath. I will not touch you inappropriately, but I will clean you up. If you wish, you can return the favor and clean me up. I will not force you to, and if you say that you do not wish to do so, then I'll just clean up later. I will never force you to do anything you don't want to do, unless your life is in danger. So tell me what you wish to do."

I told him that I was feeling the same need, to take care of him. He smiled, and headed into the bathroom. He told me that I needed to remove the shirt I was wearing and then come into the bathroom whenever I was ready. I was just about to start when there was a soft knock on the door.

The Major was immediately in front of me crouched, and growling.

It was Rose with the blood for me. She said that she left it and that we could get it whenever we were ready. The family were leaving to give the Major a little more peace, knowing there was no one else around. I'm guessing that she must have left because he flitted over to the door, and picked up the blood and quickly closed the door, and locked it.

There were four themoses full of blood. He said that once I was dried and dressed then we would both have some of the blood. Then he stopped and asked if I thought I would need all of it. I just shook my head no. I knew he needed blood as well to help his shoulder heal.

Once the bath was ready he came back in where I was sitting and said that he changed his mind. He picked me up and carried me into the bathroom. Once in there, he quickly removed his clothes, and then proceeded to remove the shirt I was wearing.

He turned me around, looking at my back, and including my legs and arms. Then turned me back and looked at the rest of me. My arms, face and ankles all had fresh bruises from where Demetri had apparently grabbed my legs. He didn't touch me at all, but just had me raise my arms. He didn't even look at my private area, just went down to my legs.

It was quickly over and then he turned around and told me it was my turn to check him over. I was more embarrassed about checking his body than I had been for him to check me over. I could finally see the scars that I had known were there.

He was fucking beautiful. I could clearly see the muscles in his back as he moved. He had the best looking ass I have ever seen. Of course his was the only one I had ever seen. Still, it wasn't just my hands that I wanted to run over it.

If seeing just his back was having this effect on me, how in the fuck was he able to keep his hands off of me? I just couldn't help myself and my hands started to lightly trace some of the scars. He had so fucking many, how did he survive? The pain of a bite I understand is almost as bad as the turning itself.

My instincts were going crazy, because I wanted to kiss everyone of his scars. Instead, I just kept running my fingers over them, but stopped just before reaching his sexy ass. I heard him moan and then he spoke, "Isabella, while I truly am enjoying having you run your fingers over my back, its not doin' my control any good. Unless you want to take this further I suggest you stop what you are doin'."

He turned around and showed me. I was mortified. I had never seen a man with an erection, and I had only seen pictures of the male anatomy while they were soft. The worst part of it was that I had caused him to become aroused. I didn't know what to do.

He told me not to worry about it, that just being in here, naked, with me was enough to cause him to become aroused. He reminded me that I had kissed Jasper, so the need to claim was strong and would only become stronger as time went on. Then, he also reminded me that he promised that it would be Jasper who would have that honor first.

I did check out his wound which was now mostly healed. After that he stepped into the bath, and then helped me in. He had me sitting with my back to his chest but kept some distance between us. He took the sponge and washed my whole body. He washed my hair, and rinsed it out.

Once I was done he quickly washed himself, refusing to let me do anything. He then stepped out, and helped me out. I was dried off with a huge towel, and then he carried me into the bedroom and laid me on the bed. He told me there was something he needed to do, and it was the only thing he insisted on doing. It was the one thing he wouldn't take no for an answer.

He explained how he would do it. I didn't want him to do it and I even tried to get him to let Carlisle do it but that made him growl. I realized my mistake and then asked if maybe Rose, or Esme could do it. No, he needed to do it himself. I really understood why he needed to do it, but it didn't mean I fucking liked it.

He had me cover myself with the towel, and then he reached under the towel. He promised that it would only take him a few seconds, and he was right. He had calmed down once he was reassured. It still hurt like hell. I was also embarrassed that he had felt that he needed to do it.

He needed to make sure that my hymen was still there. Char had told us both that Demetri hadn't gotten that far before he got there. I wanted to ask what he would have done if it had been torn a long time ago and he said that he would have been able to tell if it was recent or not.

He helped me get dressed, and then made sure I had the blood that Rose brought up. Of course the bruises started healing, and then I realized that I was hungry. He left, and was back before I even thought about it. Apparently, Esme had made me some food before leaving.

He even fed me. It was a sandwich, with a small salad, but he wouldn't let me feed myself. I understood, and so I let him do what he needed to do. I may not understand what its like to live in the free world with all of the modern shit there is, but I fucking know all about vampires. How they work, and all about their instincts.

I also knew that if I wasn't human, he would have claimed me already. I realized then at that moment, just how fucking lucky I was to have a mate that not only understood, but was willing to wait to claim me. That is an almost impossible thing for a male vampire to do, not claiming the mate. It causes extreme pain from what I have been told.

I decided then and there that I would at least try to take Rose's suggestion to heart. While it may only cause more pain in the long run, it might help with the physical pain, at least for a short while. I just wish that I had known about the kissing shit. If I had, then I would have never kissed Jasper.

I have never known such tenderness, and gentleness, as when the Major was washing my face. He was being so careful to not try to cause anymore pain. I had seen his face when he looked at the others. There was a fierceness, and a coldness that sent a chill down my spine, made me want to never have that look directed at me. Yet, the very same person, when washing my bruised, and bleeding face, had such a look of tenderness in his eyes, it warmed my insides like nothing else ever has.

I also decided something else. I was falling fast for this man, Major Jasper Whitlock. I didn't have far to go either, and that fucking scared me. . .

**A/N Let me know your thoughts Next chapter, Bella makes another decision and we'll see some fun times.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N A huge thanks to my beta twilightaddict71484 for her awesome skills, and to my pre-readers OoJasper'sAngeloO, and sinfulroad69 without them, this story wouldn't be worth reading. Hope you enjoy this chapter, its like the calm before the storm.**

**Major's POV**

After making sure that my mate had eaten everything, I knew she was tired. I could feel that even with the blood, everything that had happened was starting to catch up to her. Since her body is mostly human, it made sense that all of the fear, and trauma would cause her to need extra rest.

I told her she needed to rest, but I couldn't leave her. I asked her if she would be alright with me staying and laying beside her. She seems to have the same need as I do to stay close, so she said that it would help her to sleep. I told her that unless she asked me I wouldn't use my gift on her.

She was fine with that. I just wanted to feel her emotions, and not manipulate them. I needed to know how she felt about me, as well as Jasper. She was easier to read than anyone I had ever met and I have a feeling that it was because she is my mate. I also knew that it would help to calm me down.

I was so fucking pissed off at Peter. I couldn't understand why in the fuck he left, especially without telling me, or should I say Jasper. If he had stayed, then Demetri would have never gotten as far as he did. Char wouldn't have gotten hurt trying to stop him. The more I thought about it, the angrier I got. I wanted to go and fucking rip his ass apart.

But, I couldn't. My mate needed me and she would always come first. I was grateful to the family who understood that it would help to calm me down faster if there was no one else around. This way I wouldn't feel anyone else's emotions, and there would be no threat to my mate. I could reassure myself that she is safe, and loved.

Yes, I love her. How could I not? She is perfect for me. I had spent the last hour trying to make her feel pampered and loved. After all of her human needs had been taken care of, I had her lay down. She curled her body around mine and asked if this was alright. Then, something strange happened, something that had never happened before, I started to purr.

My mate was surprised at this. Yet, she was happy about it. I could sense that it was bringing comfort to her. She relaxed even more into my embrace. Without even thinking about it, I found myself nuzzling into her hair. Her scent was both bringing me comfort, and driving me fucking crazy with the need to claim her.

Her body was warm and soft, and I held her close to my own. I think right now, I'm jealous of Jasper. He gets to claim her first. Yeah, we are technically the same person, but I don't think I could be as gentle with her as she needs. And, I would rather rip my own arms and legs off and jump into the fire than to ever harm my mate in any way.

She did surprise me by asking that I remove my shirt before laying down with her. Of course I did as she asked. I would do anything she asked of me, even if it was to leave her alone. It would kill me to leave her, but if it was what she wanted, I would.

My heart aches for her love, but I don't deserve it. Yet, I will never deny her. I hope that she can feel my love for her. My body aches for her touch, my fingers long to touch her and bring her pleasure that she has never known before.

What she doesn't know, and I will never tell her, is that as long as she is around me, or Jasper, my cock is hard. It is becoming painful. I have tried to relieve some of the pressure of needing to claim my mate but its only temporary. As soon as she comes around me, I'm fucking hard again. I know that neither Jasper, nor myself will ever do anything until she is ready. She will have to come to us and tell us that she is ready.

Shortly after she had fallen asleep, my cell phone goes off. I growled because it was an intrusion in the time that I'm spending with my mate. It was Peter. Asshole, is more stupid than I thought him to be. I did want an update on Char, she had done her best to defend my mate, and for that I owe her more than I could ever repay her. I also needed an update on where the fuck Demetri is.

I answered the fucking phone and growled out, "Report Captain, and it better be fucking good!"

"Sir, Char is healed and is feelin' like her old self. She has hunted, but only on our way back from the airport. I felt it best if I made sure that Demetri was gone. And about me leavin'. . ."

I cut him off, "I will deal with that, and you later. You left my mate to almost be raped. I just can't figure out why in the fuck, you would leave her especially when she was with the asshole. I can't even talk to you without getting pissed off. Right now, my mate needs me to be calm for her."

I was growling now and my mate started to stir. I told Peter I would speak with him later and hung up. I quickly settled back down and started purring for her. She stopped her movements and seemed to calm down once again.

I knew that before she woke up, I would have to go back and let Jasper take over. The threat was gone, and my mate was now safe, and able to live her life as she wanted to. With the exception of being forced to get pregnant, that is. I just wish that I could eliminate those that have threatened to harm and kill just so they could get their kicks.

I was thinking of all of the fucking ways I could cause Aro, and his brothers pain when I heard my mates phone ringing. I knew it was probably her mother wanting to know if she was alright. Unfortunately, it meant having to get up to answer it.

I got up and grabbed it off of her dresser and quickly laid back down next to my mate. I answered, and Renee who had been informed of everything asked how her daughter was. I told her everything and then let her know that Bella was resting now.

They were still waiting for the plane with Demetri's body parts to land. She told me that Aro was more than a little angry. Seems that he had high hopes of being able to create another tracker through Demetri, and now, it wasn't gonna happen. While Renee was safe from anyone connected to Demetri, he had plans to kill not only the family but Renee as well if we didn't do as expected.

As soon as Bella was pregnant, we would have to go to Italy and stay there until the birth. We already knew this, but Renee said that they had been able to find out who would stand with us, and who would stand with Aro.

It seems that our lives are not the only ones the brothers enjoy ruining. Even though for me, my life has just gotten better. There are many other vampires that have been forced to become one of their experiments.

Renee had realized right away that it wasn't Jasper she was speaking to. She wanted to know if I had claimed her daughter. I think that she understood that I'm the one that takes what he wants, usually. I told her the truth. I could hear the relief in her voice.

I told her that I planned on letting Jasper back out and that it would be him that our mate would wake up to. She thanked me several times for saving Bella, which I told her that she didn't need to thank me, in fact, I needed to thank her for creating such a beautiful creature that is my mate.

Bella was starting to stir again as I had stopped the purring. She had only been asleep for an hour so I knew she wasn't rested yet. I got off the phone, and nuzzled into her hair, and started the purr once more. She settled right back down again.

I knew that I needed to calm down, and let Jasper back out, but I was going to enjoy a couple more hours of being the one to hold our mate while she slept. I was in a shit load of pain, and I really needed to claim her, even Jasper would have the same need. I just hope she hurries the fuck up, and lets us claim her soon!

**Bella's POV**

I woke up to the most wonderful smell. It was the smell of citrus and spices. It made me feel so good that I just pushed my nose closer. I was so into the smell that I failed to realize that I had just gotten closer to someone's bare chest. Once it registered, I shot up like I had just been struck by lightening!

I took one look at the man who had been holding me while I slept, and as soon as I saw his face, I knew Jasper was back. I told him "thank you" for everything really. I was so grateful that he had made it in time. I also realized that I was also very lucky that he was my mate.

I told him that I needed to have a human moment and gave him a light kiss before making my way to the bathroom. I took care of my needs and then brushed my hair, and teeth. While doing all of that I was suddenly hit with the realization that I was home, that this house, and this family were now my own.

I was so happy. I got excited just thinking about all of the things I could do without having shit hanging over my head. Well, with the exception of getting pregnant. Yet, even that didn't seem to be a bad thing now. The man that would get me pregnant was my mate, how could that ever be a bad thing?

I went back into the bedroom to find Jasper laying on his side facing away from me. He was kind of curled up. I went to go to the bed to find out if something was wrong. He stopped me by telling me that Esme had my breakfast ready and he needed a few minutes alone. That hurt.

I felt like I had done something wrong. Maybe since another man had seen me naked, and laid on top of me, I was now damaged and he didn't want me any more. That was it, he had decided that I was too messed up, and didn't want me.

I just stood there not knowing what to do. I'm guessing that now they'll make me go away and just tell Aro that I ran away. I felt the tears on my face before realizing that I was crying.

The next second Jasper was up and in front of me, "Darlin' please stop those emotions. I don't know what the fuck you're thinkin' but stop it. I'm feelin' a shitload of rejection comin' from you, now what's going on in that pretty lil' head of yours?"

I looked down at the floor and said, "Yo. .You don't want me any more. That's why you had your back to me and told me to leave you alone."

What he did shocked me, "No, darlin', that's not the reason I had my back to you. I just didn't want to scare you, or make you uncomfortable. I wanted to be alone to try to calm the fuck down and get myself under control."

Then without another word he took my hand and placed it on his very large erection. He then took his finger and placing it under my chin made me look up at him, "Now darlin', does that feel like I don't want you? Remember, Rose told you that I may have to leave suddenly at times. Since I was in your bed, I couldn't just leave because everyone is here and I didn't really want to walk out with this showing. Now, Esme has just told me that your breakfast is getting cold so why don't you go on and eat. I'll calm down and then after breakfast we'll decide what you want to do today. This will be the first day I'll get to have you all day, and I intend to show you some fun! So hurry your pretty lil' ass up and go eat so we can do just that."

I started to ask him about what he was going to do about his problem but he cut me off with a quick kiss. Then he turned me around and lightly pushed me towards the door. Just as I took a step he slapped me lightly on the ass. I turned around and gave him one of my famous glares. I was teasing of course, but I really did try to make it look threatening.

The next few days were a whirlwind of doing things and just enjoying each others company. I don't think that I have ever laughed as much as I have in the last few days. I have also had a few embarrassing moments, like what happened the first time I was cooking my own breakfast.

When I was still with mom I loved to cook. The thing is that I have always loved to dance and would have the music up loud and dance while I was cooking. Silly, I know but it was the only form of entertainment that I had with the exception of horseback riding and swimming.

Well, this particular morning everyone had gone to hunt. Of course Jasper didn't want to leave but I told him that I would only be awake for a short time before they would be back. They planned on leaving in the night while I slept, and be back in the morning.

I was excited because I could finally do something else that was familiar to me, cooking. So, I did as I usually do and took the iPod that Jasper had given me, and started my playlist. He had also given me speakers to use with it and so I turned it up loud.

As I was getting everything ready and started to cook I of course was dancing. Since I knew I was alone I just let go. I was moving around to the beat of the music and even finding myself beating the eggs to the beat of the music.

Then a really good song came on, "Thriller" by Michael Jackson. I really let go then. I was doing the same dance that I had seen the zombies dancing to when I watched the video with Emmett. I was enjoying myself, and just really letting go of all of my inhibitions. I was "getting down" as Emmett had said of Michael Jackson.

I had just finished up the cooking and was waiting on the toast, and when I turned around to continue the dancing, there in the doorway stood the Cullens. Every. Single. One. Of. Them! They were all smiling or laughing. I just about jumped out of my fucking skin. I was so fucking embarrassed.

They all told me that it was heartwarming to see me finally in "my element" and letting go. They were excited that I was happy. Jasper came up and picking me up, started to swing me around, while laughing. He put me down, and then kissed me. I was then "ordered" to go eat.

Jasper and I had been kissing occasionally. While we haven't had what Rose calls a "heavy make out session" we did kiss but they were always the quick peck on the lips. That disappointed me, until Jasper had Rose explain to me that just being around me caused Jasper to be hard and it was painful for him. A deeper kiss would only be more painful for him.

I knew that I needed to let him claim me. It wasn't that I didn't want him, I just wanted to make sure I was ready. He also told me that he didn't want to just claim me like most vampires do when meeting their mates. They usually claim and fall in love later. He wanted me to actually be in love with him before he would touch me.

I wasn't really sure of what my feelings were for him. I was strongly attracted to him. I needed to be around him and when he wasn't I usually tried to distract myself by doing other things, like cooking. In reality though, the only time he was away from me was usually at night while I slept.

I also knew he was hurting, badly. I had seen him curled up when he didn't think I could see him. I tried to make sure that during the day we did things that would distract both of us like horseback riding. He never rode with me, just ran beside Snow King. I also found out that the horse was extremely smart and was strongly attached to not only myself, but Jasper as well.

I actually caught him one day talking to Snow King. He was telling him how much pain he was in, and he was getting scared that he might end up hurting me. He also said something that made me realize something else. He told him, "King, I know you probably have no clue as to what I'm sayin' but I need to tell someone. I know for a fact that I have fallen in love with Bella. She is so pure, strong, and compassionate. She loves with everything within her. I can see that every time she's around you. The way she looks at you, I wish she would look at me like that. Its the look of a young woman very much in love."

When I heard him say that I realized that I was in love with him. Now, I just had to let him know that from now on I would look at him with love in my eyes as well.

I would make tonight special for him. But first I would need to get the family out. I wasn't sure I wanted my first time to be overheard by them. If only I had been able to see what would happen before the night got here, I would have just jumped him right there, right then.

Instead, of a night of pleasure, it turned out to be the night I wanted to die,and almost did. . .

**A/N Please let me know what you think might be going on. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Even if I didn't reply to your review, it still meant a lot to me. I love you guys.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N First I need to thank my beta twilightaddict71484 for her help, and my pre-readers OoJasper'sAngeloO, and sinfulroad69. Without them this wouldn't be worth reading. Here we get to see just a little more fun, before shit hits the fan again. I'm sure that most of my readers will want to hurt Jasper after this chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it, even though the last part was hard to write.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Jasper's POV

The last few days have been both the best and the worst days of my existence. The best because the whole family is getting to see a lighter side of both Bella and I. We have all laughed and just enjoyed getting to know the real Bella.

She has brought out something in me that if the family hadn't seen it with their own eyes they said they would have never believed it. I was acting more carefree than they had ever seen me. I laughed more than I ever have, and it was all because of my wife, my mate.

They have also been the worst because of the need to claim her. I'm doing what I can to try to alleviate some of the pain but its gotten to the point where even that is starting to no longer help. Its not just the physical either.

The need to claim goes deeper than just walking around with a raging hard on. It also causes pain in the body. It's different than the pain in the chest of separation. It's an ache if you will that is not just in one place, the whole body aches.

But being with her helps keep my mind off of that shit. She is funny in her own right. She laughs easily, and also gets pissed off royally. I fucking love it. Emmett, and Peter both love doing things to get under her skin, but I'm afraid that one day, they'll go too far and she'll send them flying.

The day we caught her dancing turned out to be a very good one. We had gotten to watch her for about three minutes before she realized we were there. We all thoroughly enjoyed watching her and she was an awesome dancer. The best part, she was so fucking happy!

So, we decided to have an evening of dancing. She danced with everyone. Even though the other males had to be careful of how they danced with her, she was able to without setting me off. I admit to having to distract myself by dancing with the other girls, but all in all it was a wonderful evening full of joy, and love.

The next day we decided to take her to the indoor swimming pool they have here in Forks. We were able to rent the entire pool for a few hours so it was just us. That is where I learned a few more things about my mate.

She can be a fucking tease when she wants to be. I also found out that she's ticklish. As a matter of fact, she is extremely ticklish, so much so that I didn't even have to touch her to get her to laugh, and giggle. Just move my hand over her foot, and she goes into laughing fits!

When we got to the pool I was still fully dressed. I never went without clothes when I went swimming because of the scars. While the family has seen them, I feel uncomfortable with showing them in public places. While there would only be a couple of people here that are human, I still didn't feel like I could be comfortable enough to just wear trunks.

Apparently, my sisters had informed my mate of this fact and then they made plans. We had to go in two separate cars because there were just too many of us to all fit into one car. The girls went in one, while us men went in the other.

Us guys got there first and so because we are all gentlemen, we waited for the ladies before going into the pool. As soon as they got there was when the teasing began. I knew something was up because I could fucking feel the mischievousness coming off of every single one of the girls especially Bella.

As soon as I saw her it got even worse. When she walked in she was wearing a long sleeved sweatshirt, along with sweatpants. I just looked at her with a what the fuck expression. She just smiled at me and then put her towel and stuff down.

All of us men decided it would be best if we got into the water to wait, and watch the ladies strip down to their swimsuits which we all knew would be bikini's. Yeah, do the math and I'm sure you can figure out why we needed to be in the water!

I had on a black long sleeved shirt so that even when wet it wouldn't show my scars. I watched as all of the ladies stripped down to their barely there swimsuits except for Bella. She just stood there waiting for the others to finish.

Once the girls were ready to get in, I expected Bella to strip as well. She didn't! She headed to the steps that led to inside the pool. She then sat down so that her feet were in the water but she wasn't. The only thing going through my mind was wanting to see her in a barely there swimsuit and being able to touch her soft skin.

I got up closer to her and she just smiled her wicked little smile that lets me know she's up to something. I decided to let her know she wasn't going to be allowed to just sit out without getting wet, "Darlin', why don't you take those sweats off and get into the pool?"

"No!" she replied.

I was confused. She was the one really excited to come here, "Darlin', please get those clothes off and get into the water!"

"No, I'm keeping them on." her voice was steady, and determination was flowing out from her.

"Either you take them off and get in or I'm coming out to get you." I told her.

"No, I'm not going to fucking take them off!"

"Come here!" I sternly told her.

"NO!" she replied loudly.

"Fine then at least tell me why you won't take them off and get in."

"Well, you are wearing clothes and it looks stupid to be wearing all those clothes while in a swimming pool. I'll make you a deal. You remove your shirt and pants, and I'll remove mine!"

"But my scars." I whispered.

"So what, I've seen them and so has the family. They don't bother anyone here. Peter and Char have the same scars and they both are down to their swimsuits. So, either lose the clothes, or I stay dressed as well."

It took me all of one second to be out. I quickly stripped down to my swim trunks and got back in. I smirked at Bella and she then decided it was time to tease. She got up and very slowly, started to remove the outer layers she had on.

She kept her back to me but as soon as I saw the tiny bikini she was wearing I felt my jaw drop. Yeah, I had seen her without clothes, but there is just something so fucking sexy about wearing something very small. I needed to hold her, now!

When she finally turned around I must have had a predatory look on my face because she smiled but instead of walking towards the pool she started to back up. I started heading for the side to go after her if I needed to.

I told her to come get in and she shook her head no. Why that little minx. I started to stalk her even in the pool and she backed away. She giggled, and back up even more. That did it, I was up and out and had her in my arms and back into the pool before she could blink.

It was during the time we were all swimming around that I had poked her in the side trying to make a point with her and she giggled. So, I did what any red blooded guy would do, if I had any blood that is, I started to tickle her.

We stayed in the pool for a couple of hours. When it was time to head back we went as couples and stopped at a fast food place to get Bella something called tacos. Seems swimming for humans makes them hungry, it just makes me horny.

She fell asleep after finishing her food. I was able to get her up to her room without waking her up. I did wake her up long enough for her to take a shower, and get ready for bed. As usual, I stayed with her all night.

I have been staying with her every night since the thing with Demetri happened. It was the only way she could sleep. Even though a couple of those nights I had left to go hunting, she was always restless as long as I was gone.

After a couple of those nights, she seemed to settle down enough so that I didn't really have to stay with her. She asked me to, and even though the pain is bad, I just couldn't say no. Then, came the night we all left to go hunting. She was sleeping peacefully, so I left with the family even though I didn't really want to.

That was the morning we found her dancing in the kitchen. That was three days ago. That was three days before my world was turned upside down, and I almost lost everything that is important to me. That was three days before I made the biggest fucking mistake of my existence. That was the day I almost destroyed my mate.

Bella's POV

I can't believe that I heard him talking to King. Letting everything he's going through out. Even I could hear the pain in his voice. It was then that I realized I was in love with Jasper Whitlock, and decided it was time for him to claim me.

I wasn't going to tell him outright. No, Rose made sure that I had some sexy lingerie to wear for our first night together. I was going to act like nothing has changed and then later I would get ready for bed like I always do and then come out wearing almost nothing.

I would tell him as he held me in his arms. He had promised me that even though claiming is usually rough, he would be gentle with me and make sure that my first time would be pleasant. He promised that for my first time, he would make love to me.

He would also be marking me as his. He of course would suck the venom out. I warned him that my blood would taste bitter, and rotten to him. It wouldn't matter, he didn't need to swallow it, he could spit it out.

When I got back into the house I told Rose what I wanted and she promised to get the family out of the house so that we could be alone. She was so fucking excited, until someone from the Volturi showed up an hour later.

She said that she was there to check the status of me getting pregnant. Carlisle and Esme took her aside and explained that I was still a virgin, but we would be trying soon. I didn't like the way she was looking at Jasper though.

It was like he was her prey. I hated her even though I had never met her before. I have to say that there aren't many vampires that scare me, but for some reason I was feeling ice cold fear running through me. Something was wrong, yeah, something was very wrong.

Jasper felt it of course and asked me what was wrong. I explained my feelings and he suggested that we leave for awhile as the female name Athena would be leaving in a couple of hours to go back and make her report.

We decided to go horseback riding, well, I would be riding, while Jasper ran as usual. He said he needed to go and take a quick shower and then he would be ready. I told him I would get King ready while waiting for him.

I knew it wouldn't take him long so I quickly got King ready. It didn't take long as he always seemed to love going out with us, and he was easy to put the saddle on. Jasper usually did it for me, but I had been taught when I was little how to saddle a horse so I didn't have to wait when I wanted to ride.

After finishing up and taking him outside I continued to wait. While waiting I decided that I couldn't wait to tell Jasper that I loved him. I would go and tell him now, and we could both plan our evening together or maybe have this afternoon to be together.

I just knew that I needed him to know, now. I ran up the stairs and didn't slow down until I got close to the door. It was open. I had noticed that the family had left, or at least I didn't see anyone, anywhere. That was really strange, they normally always told me if they were leaving.

It was then that I heard a noise coming from Jasper's room. I was very quiet and pushed the already slightly open door just enough so I could peek in. What I saw, made my blood run cold, and my heart stop.

There was a very naked Athena, with my very naked husband, kissing him. He had his hands on her arms, and while his back was to me, I was pretty sure he was hard, and was enjoying himself as he took no notice of me at all. Athena on the other hand opened her eyes and looked straight at me.

The pain was so intense I pulled my shield up immediately. I wasn't going to let Jasper know the pain he was causing me. I guess that I made him wait too long and he just couldn't take it and decided to just let someone else take care of his needs. One thing I knew for sure, he didn't want me anymore. So, I ran.

I quickly got King, and rode off as fast as I could get him to run. I didn't know how long it would be before Jasper realized I was gone, but I needed to get as far away as I could. I had no clue where I was going and I didn't really fucking care anymore.

I knew for sure that this was my fault. I had pushed him right into her arms, by not giving him what he needed. So, I pushed King hard, trying to put as much distance as possible between me and the Cullen house. My heart was breaking not only for losing the only man I had ever loved, but I was also losing a family that I had come to love deeply.

I just couldn't take anymore. I wanted to die. Maybe that's why I ended up where I did. My instincts were telling me not to go into this one area, but I refused to listen. I'm guessing by the amount of time that had passed that I was pretty far from the house.

It had started to rain heavily and I was soaked. I didn't fucking care. I was numb now, and didn't care about anything except trying to find a way to stop this pain. I almost did too.

King had started to act up, not wanting to go into the area my instincts were telling me to stay away from. Since he wouldn't go, I got off and decided that if it was something dangerous I wanted to be there. Maybe I would get lucky and be killed.

I stepped into the area and heard snarling, and then a growl. I looked over from where the noise came from and there was a huge mountain lion already crouched and ready to spring. I turned my back to leave and I was suddenly knocked down.

I felt the most intense pain on my shoulder,back, and legs, and I knew the cat was on me. I didn't fight, and suddenly felt the cat's teeth were trying to pierce my skull. I vaguely recall hearing King snort, before feeling pressure and blacking out. . .

**A/N I would love to know what you think. For those who either posted reviews as a guest, or that I didn't get to reply to, a huge thank you for taking the time to let me know your thoughts. I have a really busy work week coming up so I will be posting maybe once a week unless I can find time to write. I will do my best to get the next chapter of this story out in a few days as I know you're gonna want to know what happens to Bella. Thanks to all who added this story to their favorites and alerts, love you guys.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N First a huge thanks goes to my beta twilightaddict71484 for her awesome skills, and my pre readers OoJasper'sAngeloO, and sinfulroad69 for their help in making this story better. Alright, I know you guys were waiting, wanting to know what the hell happened. You only get part of the picture here, and the rest comes later. I'm going to warn you now, first of all remove all matches, lighters, and sharp objects in case you want to use them on Jasper, second, have tissue handy just in case. Hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Peter's POV**

All of us just got back from wherever the fuck we just went, for whatever the fuck we went for. Sounds confusin' I know. Truth is, that's exactly how I'm feelin' right now.

Oh, I fuckin' remember what happened right before we all left, and I know exactly where, and what we did, but I just can't figure out why in the fuck we did it! I ain't the only one who was feelin' the confusion. I could tell by everyone's expressions that they were just as confused.

We were havin' a meetin' with the Volturi bitch who was sent here to find out if Jasper and Bella were tryin' to make a baby yet. Apparently, Aro wasn't happy with the way his tracker had been brought back. The thing is that my fuckin' knower was goin' off like fuckin' crazy. Somethin' wasn't right and I just couldn't fuckin' figure out what the fuck was wrong.

Sometime durin' the meetin' we all just got up and left. We ran for an hour, then just almost like it was automatic we all turned around at the exact same time and headed back. None of us talked, we just all up and left.

We have no fuckin' clue as to why. I'm willin' to bet it has somethin' to do with the Volturi bitch. The only two who weren't in the meetin' were the only ones who stayed behind. And now that we're back, the only one here is Athena.

Of course I knew that Bella was gettin' ready to go horseback ridin' and Jasper always went with her so that wasn't the problem. Naw, the problem was that my knower was tellin' me that something was very wrong, but I have no fuckin' clue what to do about it.

I finally decided to call Jasper to make fuckin' sure everything was alright. He always made sure to take his phone with him in case the family needed to get ahold of him. I told Carlisle that I felt like something really fuckin' bad had happened, but had no clue as to who or what it involved.

My feelin' was confirmed when I called Jasper and we all heard his phone goin' off in his room. Shit, he left his phone behind. We all ran up to his room and found his phone on the floor beside the clothes he had been wearin' before he went to take a shower. That's where he had been when we left.

Now, we were becomin' concerned. We couldn't follow Jasper and Bella's trail because of the fuckin' rain. I had an idea of where they might have gone. It was Jasper's favorite place to go to be alone, and I knew there was a spot to take Bella to keep her dry, as well.

Carlisle suggested that we talk to Athena. I had no desire to talk to her, somethin' was tellin' me she was the fuckin' cause of whatever had happened. He called her to come down, and she did come but she was actin' smug.

Carlisle asked her if she knew where Jasper was. She replied that all she knew was that he ran out of the house like his ass was on fire. When she was asked if she knew where Bella had gone, she replied that she had left with the horse. That didn't make any fuckin' sense at all. Jasper would have never left like he did, unless Bella left without him, and he ran after her. Maybe they had a fight.

She fuckin' knew more that she was sayin' I could feel it. I was just about to say somethin' when I heard the hoofbeats. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holdin' and we all headed outside to meet Bella.

I turned and grabbed the bitch. I wasn't goin' to give her the chance to run if Bella wasn't alright. Because while I could hear the horse runnin' I couldn't hear Jasper's runnin'. I had Char, Rose, and Edward hold her while I went outside to find out what the fuck was goin' on.

Carlisle wasn't fuckin' happy about me grabbin' her but right now, I just didn't give a flyin' fuckin' rat's ass about whether he was happy or not. If anythin' was wrong, and she was the cause of it, she was gonna fuckin' pay.

By the time we were outside King was already there and rearin' up on his hind legs, snortin' and neighing like his ass was on fire. He was agitated, and it took a minute to calm him down. Once he had settled at least as much as he was goin' to was when we noticed a couple of things.

There was blood on his nose, almost like he was smellin' it so close that some got on him, and the worst part, we knew immediately that it was Bella's. He also had blood on his hooves, like he had hit somethin' with his feet.

It only took one sniff to understand it was blood from some kind of animal. Emmett said it was mountain lion. King kept starting to take off, only to come back to get our attention and then try again. He was tryin' to get us to follow him.

Carlisle had everyone except myself and him go back into the house. He told everyone to make sure that Athena stayed put. Esme did bring out his doctor's bag and then we took off to follow King. That horse ran like the fuckin' wind and he never slowed down, until we got closer to where Bella was.

He took us right to her, and as soon as we saw her Carlisle was at her side. She was covered in blood, and her back, all the way down had claw marks. Her head looked like the animal had tried to crush her skull.

Her back looked shredded, but Carlisle said she was breathing. I looked around and finally saw the big cat. His skull, and most of his body had been crushed. Now, I knew how her life had been saved. King had used his hooves and killed to save Bella. I was amazed at the fact that if he hadn't of killed the cat, Bella would probably have never been found.

Another thing that was very clear is that Jasper was nowhere in sight, and apparently he had never been here. I was worried, as I knew that somethin' fuckin' bad must have happened to make Jasper flee the house if that's what really fuckin' happened. Somehow, I doubted that Athena was innocent, in all of this.

After doing a quick check of Bella's vitals Carlisle asked me if I would be alright if I carried her. Her blood didn't bother me so I picked her up. I put her over my shoulder, since her backside was all torn up, there was no fuckin' way I was goin' to try to touch her wounds. It would be easier to just run with her this way.

She had gone way too fuckin' far from the house. Somethin' was tellin' me that she was runnin' from something she saw, or heard. Didn't really matter, she was definitely runnin' from something or someone.

It took us longer than was comfortable for us to get back to the house. As soon as I got her up to her room the doc was tellin' Esme to get some blood ready for Bella as quickly as she could.

Doc shooed everyone out except Rose, and Char who had let Emmett take over Athena sittin' so she could help Bella. Them two got Bella out of her clothes. The Doc then tried to get her to wake up. He needed her to drink some of the blood.

She did wake up, but it was what she said that made every single fuckin' one of us want to find Jasper and rip his fuckin' throat out.

**Emmett's POV**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Bella, my new baby sister was telling Carlisle to leave her alone and let her die. She refused to drink any of the blood Esme had brought to her.

She even went so far to put her shield up so Carlisle couldn't touch her and try to help her. It was her words that were crushing my heart, and the hearts of the rest of the family. Carlisle kept telling her that there must of been some mistake, Jasper just couldn't have done that to her.

Her words were chilling, "Carlisle, I saw with my own two eyes, Athena and Jasper standing there kissing. She appeared to be touching him, and making him feel good because he was moaning, and rocking his hips. They were both naked, and she fucking knew I was there as she looked straight at me. Now just leave me the fuck alone, and let me die. Its the only way to keep everyone safe. You can tell Aro it was a mountain lion that killed me. I just can't do this, there's no fucking way I could ever be with Jasper now. It just hurts too fucking much, let me die, please."

I was so fucking pissed off! I was going to hunt down that bastard and make him pay for this. I took off before anyone could stop me. I was pretty sure that I knew where he was. It was a place that he always went to when he wanted to think or just get away and be alone.

How dare he destroy my new baby sis like that. I was gonna rip his ass apart, put him back together just so I can do it again. He's gonna know that hell is about to be his new home and I was gonna be the one to send him there!

**Carlisle's POV**

It was with a heavy heart that I left Bella's room. She had put her shield up so I couldn't even disinfect the areas that were torn up on her back. She was refusing to drink any blood and there wasn't a damn thing I could do to stop her death.

With her shield up, it would come quicker as it makes her weak to use it. I tried to get her to at least wait until we heard Jasper's side, but she had apparently seen enough to convince her that Jasper no longer wanted her.

She felt that if she died this way, then everyone would be safe. Right now, I didn't fucking care if we were safe or not. A young girl who has become like a daughter to Esme, and myself is wanting to take herself away from us. Our hearts were breaking, and for the first time in my very long life I have no clue what to do.

I was having a very hard time believing that my son, could or even would do something like this. This wasn't him. I saw the love he held in his eyes for her, so why in the hell did he do what he did? And, where is he now?

By the time I got into the living room, Emmett had already gone. I knew he was going to look for Jasper and I also knew that he would probably try to fight him for what he did. I just didn't have it in me to try to stop him.

Everyone was in there and while Char and Rose were guarding Athena making sure she stayed put, there was venom in their eyes. We were all feeling the pain of losing Bella.

Esme, came and wrapped her arms around me, but at this point nothing could ease the feeling of loss. The last few days had been the best times this family has seen in a very long time, and it was because of a very lovely young lady who now laid broken physically, as well as emotionally, in a bedroom upstairs.

No one said anything because there really wasn't anything to say. It was Athena that finally broke the silence, "This wasn't supposed to happen. I was just supposed to break them up, and then Bella was to come back with me."

There were growls coming from everyone of us including myself. I asked her to explain. Just as she was about to say something I heard a voice that caused chills to go down my spine, "She can explain later. Esme, bring me fresh blood now, I'll wait for it but you will hurry. Captain, report, now!"

It was the Major, and he was pissed off. Peter came forward and told him what he knew of Bella's injuries. He then looked at me and asked why I wasn't treating her. I quickly explained that she wouldn't let me, that she wanted to die. I told him everything she had said, and he was growling the whole time I spoke. I also told him about her putting her shield up.

I wanted to know why it was him, and not Jasper, so I asked him. His explanation made sense, "When Emmett arrived he found Jasper curled up with much self loathing. Emmett proceeded to start fighting him, and he refused to fight back. Jasper was letting Emmett win. But Emmett got angry that he wasn't fighting back. He finally explained that our mate is trying to kill herself. Jasper couldn't handle the fact of what he had done, on top of learning that our mate was trying to end her own life. So, I took over. I'll get her to at least survive long enough to hear everything. I'll stay out as long as it takes to get her to understand the truth."

"Do you know what the truth is? Why is Jasper being eaten up with guilt since he was obviously doing what he wanted to do." Emmett who had just come in asked.

"I only know part of it, the female knows the rest and as soon as I have gotten my mate where she can come and join us then we will all be hearing what that truth is. I will tell you this much. What Jasper did, he did so willingly. That's why he is so guilt ridden. You'll understand better once we hear from the female. Now, I'm going to go and take care of our mate, you, make sure she stays right there." the Major said pointing to Emmett and Peter.

He asked me to join him in case I was needed. I knew by the sound of her heart that she was almost gone. Her heart was weak, and starting to stutter.

By the time we got into the room I knew we were too late. Her heart stopped, just as we got to her side. The Major never wavered, never slowed down, and never stopped. He threw her head back and poured the blood down her throat.

Then he started doing CPR. I hadn't even realized that he knew how to do it. He continued to work on her but after a few minutes I knew we were too late, she was gone. My heart was breaking and the Major growled so I left the room.

When I got back downstairs, even though I knew they had all heard everything, I still had to tell them the darkest news I had ever had to tell them, Bella was gone. . .

**A/N Please tell me your thoughts. Do you have any ideas as to what is going on? I want to thank all of my guest reviewers as well as those that I was unable to reply to. I have been having a hard time getting chapters written, because of my work schedule so I chose to write, instead of replying to reviews, but I love reading each and everyone of them. You guys inspire me to write faster, and better. Thanks to all who added this story to their favorites and alerts.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N I need to say thanks to my beta twilightaddict71484 for her awesome skills, and my pre-readers OoJasper'sAngeloO, and sinfulroad69. Without them, this story wouldn't be as good. Hope you enjoy, again, you might need tissue.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Carlisle's POV**

I sat and held Esme as she sobbed. The rest of the males were doing the same to their mates. Everyone of us had come to love the one whom we had thought had come to destroy our family. In a way she had done just that.

She had become a light in our family. We all watched as she was introduced to things that even we took for granted, but she looked on in curious wonder. We also knew that there was no way that my son, our son, and brother, would want to go on without his mate. We would lose him as well.

We could hear Jasper was now sobbing, begging his beloved to come back to him, while still trying to get her heart to beat. The thing he doesn't understand, is that a human that doesn't want to live, can't be brought back. Something happens to their spirit.

I should know. While I have been successful in bringing humans back from death, even ones that have tried to take their own lives. They usually ended up dead anyway at a later time, unless the reason behind their desire changed. Hers had not, and while we were all grieving for losing Bella, we were all also so fucking angry with Jasper.

Yet, none of us had the heart right now to call him out on what he had done. I myself now had to call Renee and tell her. I couldn't even imagine what she would go through especially since she is carrying another child. As a doctor, and the head of this family it was my job to be the bearer of bad news.

I excused myself so I could at least go into another room. Even so, it took me several minutes to realize that maybe I should speak with Felix first. With that plan, I picked up the phone and dialed.

**Major's POV**

I don't know how long I've been working on our mate but I wasn't going to fuckin' stop. I had to keep goin', because we can't lose her. The only difference now is that we are sendin' her our love for her. I'm hopin' that maybe if we send her what we feel for her that she will feel it and fight to stay with us.

I did have another option and I was about to do it. I could bite her, therefore turning her. I knew that Jasper would argue with me and so would the rest of the family, but I'm fuckin' desperate here. I just can't lose her, and if I can inject enough venom into her and keep her heart beating through CPR, then she'll still be with us.

I never stopped or slowed down, but I did turn her head so that her neck was now exposed to me. I knew that I could be killed by Aro for doing this, but I didn't fuckin' care right now. I needed her to stay with me, with us.

I hadn't been paying any attention to anything other than our mate and it was a minute or two before I even realized that Carlisle had run into the room. He was yellin something, and I was about to bite her.

Next thing I know, I'm knocked away from her by Emmett, and Peter. Carlisle is yelling at Edward to continue the CPR, while doing something to her. My instincts took over and I tried to fight both Emmett and Peter off of me.

It took Peter a couple of minutes to get through to me that Carlisle was trying to save her. When I was finally able to understand that he was trying to explain that there was a way to save her without biting her, I forced myself to calm down, and listen.

Peter told me that Carlisle had called Felix to tell him about Bella, and Renee had been there and overheard what was going on. Apparently, this wasn't the first time she had "died". Again, the Volturi were responsible for conducting experiments by stopping her heart, and seeing if she could be brought back to life.

I looked to see Carlisle pouring more blood down her throat. He poured at least four more bags of blood before stopping. Edward continued to do the CPR and I found myself growling at him for touching our mate in that manner.

I quickly went over and took over for him. Carlisle made everyone else leave, while he stayed to explain to me that the CPR would only keep her body from becoming cold, and her organs from cell death, and failure. It wouldn't bring her back.

He explained that it would take several more bags of blood, but eventually with the blood, her vampire part would kick in and her heart would start to beat again on its own. She would be given a bag of blood every half hour until her heart started up again.

I asked Carlisle where Athena was, and he told me that since Emmett, Peter and Edward were needed in here that Peter had removed her leg and an arm to keep her from running. Then Char, Esme, and Alice had taken her deep into the woods. Apparently, there was a plan, and that meant keeping Athena away from whatever was going on here.

I knew we needed to find out what the bitch did to not only me, but the rest of the family as well. She had to have done something, because when I came to my senses, I felt sick at what was going on. I ended up throwing Athena away from me, or should I say Jasper did, and then grabbed some clothes and ran.

I didn't even pay attention to see if Bella was anywhere around. I just felt the shame of what I had been doing and just needed to get away. To be honest, I couldn't face Bella right now, and since I knew she was waiting for me to join her to go riding, I ran the other way.

I never even knew she had come upstairs, until Emmett told me everything Bella had said. Knowing that she had seen what I had done made it feel like my heart was being ripped out. I can't even imagine what she feels like, and yet I can. She wanted to stop the pain, and so she did what she thought would do the trick.

I don't know if either of us can come back from this, but I need to at least try for her sake. I know that Athena did something, she had to have, because I would have never betrayed my mate in that manner, no matter how badly I needed release.

I continued to push her heart to pump the little bit of blood she still had left in her body. The wounds were still there, but I did notice that they weren't as deep as they had been. In the meantime, I'm going to keep sending her all of our love.

Carlisle would come in every thirty minutes and give her another bag of blood. I just kept up pumping her heart, and sending her our love. It took another two hours, after Carlisle started giving her blood before there was any change at all.

Her wounds were starting to heal at a faster rate. The blood pumping through her body had kept it warm, but it still wasn't at the level it normally was. I could feel that her body was starting to get warmer, and another half an hour, I heard her heart pump on its own. The relief I felt was short lived though as I realized that she would wake up thinking I had betrayed her in the worst way, and she would be right.

Carlisle told me I should probably leave the room at least until he could explain to Bella that there had been a reason I had done what I did. He was going to try to get Bella to at least listen to the explanation.

He also told me that she was going to be very upset that she was brought back. While normally, he would have asked that I be there to try to keep her calm, knowing I was the reason she had done this made it more reasonable to let him try to explain to her that Athena had told him what it was exactly that she had done. Apparently, Athena hadn't expected Bella to try to kill herself.

I told Carlisle that I needed to get away for a few minutes, otherwise I was going to end up killing Athena before she had a chance to be taken to the airport. Because she had been under orders from Aro, none of us would be allowed to kill her. This was straight from Aro himself. We couldn't even rip her apart.

Carlisle also told me that Aro mentioned that Athena could tell the truth about what she was supposed to do and why. Something was telling me that it had something to do with Demetri. That only caused the rage I was feeling to grow.

Even with my own emotions I was having problems. I was beginning to feel like a roller coaster, because one minute I'm wanting to fucking rip something apart, and the next I'm full of guilt, and shame. I still can't seem to get past the fact that I allowed that female to touch what belonged to my wife, and mate.

This was the first time ever that I could feel Jasper isn't a separate personality, no, he's more a part of me than he has ever been. But his guilt, and shame would swallow him whole, and I cannot allow that to happen. Hopefully, our mate can get past all of the bullshit, and see that we had no choice in the matter.

I wonder what our mate will think when she finds out that it was her shield that stopped Athena's gift. Yeah, I figured it out. I didn't understand why the gift just suddenly stopped working, but I'm so fucking grateful that it did. It was like a switch was pulled, and I came out of whatever the fuck I was under.

It was the only thing that made any sense. I'm going to assume that Bella came in, saw us, and threw her shield up so I wouldn't feel her emotions. Her throwing her shield up, could have broken the hold, or whatever it was that Athena had over me.

After asking Carlisle to explain where I was, and what I was doing to Bella, I left. I knew it was going to take some major damage to help with the rage I was feeling. Especially, since I won't be allowed to touch the fucking bitch that did this to us.

Before he allowed me to leave he told me of the plan. The more he told me the more I understood that in order for it to work, Athena would have to be allowed to go back to Aro in one piece. She could show Aro what she knows, and therefore, make it safer for everyone.

Personally, I could see no flaw in the plan. Apparently, it was the plan that Felix, and Renee had thought of, with Carlisle adding some. Peter said that it should work. Alice couldn't really see enough to be sure, as she couldn't see Bella, or Renee at all. All that would be needed was to show Athena, Bella's body.

Now, I was going to go, and vent some of my rage, and then be back hopefully in time for Bella to wake up. While I agreed with Carlisle that it might be best if she didn't see me at first, I was the Major, and I didn't fuckin' run from anyone. I would speak to our mate, before listenin' to anything anyone else had to say.

Carlisle assured me that her heart was now beating strong and steady. Her wounds were healed, and she would be waking up soon. With that bit of knowledge, I left. I did tell Peter that I would be back as soon as I got rid of some of this fuckin' rage. As it was, it was takin' every ounce of strength to not just start rippin' shit up!

I didn't want to go far, I needed to be close to our mate. Even if she didn't want to be around me, we still need her. I wanted to tell her what I understood to be happenin', and what was goin' on with me when she saw us with Athena. She would listen to me, even if I had to use our gift. I needed her to know everything from our point of view before we listened to anything else.

I can understand her side perfectly. If it had been the other way around, I would want to kill first, and then I after that I had no clue as to what I would do to her; that's probably because she would never do something like that. So why should I expect her to do anything else but hate me? If only I could make sense of what happened. The only person that could do that was the one that caused it.

The knowledge that I could lose her, made the rage come back full force, and not being able to kill the bitch that did this makes it even worse. Of course she's not the only one at fault, I was the one allowing her to do whatever the fuck she wanted to me.

I really need to get some of this fuckin' rage worked out of me. I would need to be calm when we talked to our mate. I will never talk to her while angry. She deserves to be talked to with respect, and tenderness. I especially, don't want to talk to her right now with rage in my voice. She might think its directed at her. With that last thought, I let the monster inside of me, the one I kept locked up, out.

**Peter's POV**

I hated to see my brother is so much pain. But he wasn't the only one. Bella had her heart ripped out and shredded to the point where she wanted to just stop the pain by not livin' anymore. I understood where both of them were comin' from. I just couldn't understand why in the fuck Jasper would let some slut paw all over him.

The only thing I knew for a fact is that there is no fuckin' way Jasper would have ever even looked at anyone else, let alone let another female touch him. No matter how bad it was for him to not claim his mate, he wouldn't have done it. That's just not who he is. He is a man of honor, and he would rather die than let someone else touch what belongs to his mate.

Bella woke up right after he left the house. To say she wasn't happy about being brought back would be an understatement. She was screaming at anyone who tried to approach her. Carlisle tried to explain that Athena was going to explain everything, but she just kept screaming at him.

Rose, and Esme, sent everyone out so they could try to get her calmed down enough so that she would listen. I'm glad that Carlisle was smart enough to send Jasper out. If he had heard the things Bella was sayin' it would have hurt him a lot worse than what he already was.

She mostly just kept promising to be successful in killin' herself next time. She also yelled that she hated Carlisle for bringin' her back. This went on for several minutes, and finally Esme was able to get her to listen. She didn't want to but somehow she got her to realize that she needed to hear what actually went on before doing anything else.

She finally calmed down, and Esme was able to help her also understand that there was more to what went on than any of them knew. I have no fuckin' clue what she actually told Bella, but she was finally willin' to listen before doin' anything else rash.

Esme called for all of the men to come back in. I was given the honor of goin' to find Jasper. Since Athena was already on her way back to Aro, she was out of danger. It took me only a short time to find him, I just followed the noise of trees bein' uprooted, and thrown.

As soon as he saw me he charged at me. I knew that for him to really get the rage out he needed to have an ol' fashioned fight. I wasn't afraid of him, just what might happen if I didn't give him the opportunity to kick someone's ass, even if it was my own. I have been the one to get their assed kicked on more than one occasion.

He used to get so pissed off at fuckin' Maria. He couldn't kick her ass because she was in charge. So, I would take him out somewhere, and we would go a few rounds. I almost always lost limbs, but it was fuckin' worth it to see him come back to himself. If I lost a limb or two this time, it would be worth it even more.

I'm not sure how long we fought, but I do know that it was at least an hour. I ended up losing a leg, an arm, and my right foot. He lost a hand, period. I don't how he does it, but no matter what I do, he always ends up kickin' my ass.

When he had finally stopped, I knew that he was ready to go back. We both looked like shit, clothes torn, dirty, and missin' some parts, like a sleeve. He was still pissed but at least now he could control it. I asked him if he was ready?

I told him about Bella wakin' up but didn't tell him what she had done, or said to anyone. I did tell him that Esme had gotten her to agree to at least listen to the explanation that Athena had told Carlisle. He then told me that he would be talkin' to his mate first, and try to explain things from his side, before listenin' to anyone else. He said that he was goin' to fight to get her to understand that even though he didn't quiet understand exactly what had happened to him, that he needed for Bella to hear from him what he was thinkin', and feelin' when it was happenin'.

As soon as we got back to the house, we both told everyone that we needed a shower and change into some clean clothes. Bella was standin' with everyone, she still had a look of pain on her face but now it was mixed with anger. I expected the Major to run upstairs to shower and change, but the fucker had other ideas.

He walked straight up to his mate. He looked her in the eyes for a few seconds and then grabbed her around the waist, pulled her close to him and gave her a kiss. She tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but as the kiss heated up, she calmed down.

When he finally let her go, he told her, "When I am done, we will be talkin' before we listen to anyone else. I refuse to listen until I have told you my side, and what was goin' on in my head, and heart. I love you, my mate. I would never have ever allowed another female's touch. We will find out together, what the truth is. But, you will not be destroying yourself, and you will listen to us."

With that he turned and walked away. . .

**A/N Please let me know what you think. As you can see, the Major took charge, what do you think Bella's reaction is going to be to the Major kissing her? A huge thanks to everyone who reviewed. I wish I had time to reply but if I did reply to all of them, I wouldn't have time to write. Thanks to all who favored and added this story to their alerts. Love you guys.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N A huge thanks to my beta twilightaddict71484 for her awesome skills. Also a huge thanks to my pre-readers and very special friend OoJasper'sAngeloO, and sinfulroad69. Without them this story wouldn't be any good. Here is the chapter that will explain things. You'll also see Bella's reaction to the Major's kiss. I had to use several POV's but it was necessary. Sorry about this being late in posting, I tried to post it last night but as usual FF was messed up and it wouldn't let me post. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Rose's POV**

As soon as the Major was headed up the stairs, I headed straight for him. I was going to give him a piece of my mind, and then maybe I don't know, rip his dick off!

How fucking dare he. I don't fucking care who he is, no man has the right to be with another woman other than his wife, and then turn around and fucking force a kiss on the wife. Unfortunately, for me, Em had seen my intentions and had both arms around me pinning my arms to my sides.

After I was done with Jasper, I was going to deal with Em. I was so fucking pissed at Jasper, and now my own mate. There is just something about a male taking something from a female that just makes me go into a rage.

It was Bella's actions that shocked me so much that I calmed down, slightly. She came right up to Em and asked him if she could speak with me, privately. She did make me promise Em that I would NOT go after Jasper.

We went into another room, and she found a pen and some paper. It took her a minute to finish writing, and then she gave me the paper to read. There was something she wrote that she needed to do, but needed the help of a vampire in order to do it. I agreed not only to her plan, but to help her.

It was risky though, and could have the potential to start a fight. I wrote, asking her about that and she just wrote out that she wouldn't allow it to get that far. Something had changed in Bella. I'm not the empath in the family but I could feel there was something different about Bella, it was deeper than just surface stuff. I have a feeling that whatever Esme had said to Bella was what was causing this change in her demeanor.

She promised me that there would be no retaliation against me for my part in what she wanted to do. I was only acting as her muscle for lack of a better term. I wrote back telling her that even if there was I would still do as she was asking.

When we got back into the living room where everyone was waiting, Jasper, or should I say the Major came downstairs to join us. We all knew he was wanting to speak with Bella alone, and sure enough he said one word, "Leave."

It was Bella who spoke up, "Before anyone leaves there is something I need to address. Rose would you mind staying for a couple of minutes?"

I nodded. And then turned to Em and told him to go on, I would join him as soon as I was finished here. The Major wasn't liking this at all and was softly growling. He wasn't used to not having an order obeyed, but that was before he met his mate. I was starting to like her more and more.

I could tell that the Major was about to let me know that I was not wanted here when Bella spoke up, "No, Major. You don't get to make her leave until I have had my say first. I have something that needs to be addressed, and you will fucking listen to me. I asked Rose to help me so I wouldn't get hurt."She turned and nodded to me.

I walked up to him and slapped him as hard as I could. He went to lunge for me but Bella did two things at once. First she threw her shield up, and secondly, she jumped in between the Major and I.

She got right up in his face and yelled, "Now you need to fucking settle down Major. I had Rose slap you because I couldn't without getting hurt. The reason for the slap is simple. You kissed me without my permission. You _took_ from me something that was not yours to take. I may be your wife, and your mate, but that doesn't give you the right to have your way with me in any manner you chose. You kissed me knowing full well that I didn't want you to touch me let alone kiss me. I don't fucking care who the fuck you think you are, but you WILL treat me with respect, and make sure that I want you doing it before actually doing it. Is that fucking clear?"

To say he was shocked would be an understatement. He stared at her for a few seconds, and finally nodded that he would do as she had asked. Once that was settled she asked me to leave. Either her or the Major would text someone to let them know it was alright to come back.

I couldn't wait until we could come back because then maybe we could get some answers. I knew Carlisle knew something that he wasn't saying, but probably would once we were all back together. I had a feeling that whatever it was had something to do with the reason for getting Athena out of here as quickly as they did.

**Bella's POV**

To say things were awkward once Rose had left would be an understatement. I knew it was still the Major in charge, yet it was as if he was Jasper as well. I knew for sure when I looked into his eyes.

I could see the guilt, and pain. I could also see a fierceness in his eyes that told me that it was both the Major and Jasper. He just stood there staring at me, and I had the feeling that his emotions were warring with each other.

I remembered what Esme had said to me, so while the pain from what I had witnessed was still there I knew that there was more to it, there had to be. The man that had been with Athena is not who my husband is.

Esme had reminded me of all that Jasper has done for me, since he found out I was not the enemy. The man I had come to know, and fall in love with could never do what I saw him do, not on his own.

My mom had known about Jasper through her friendship with Peter and Char. While most vampires feared Jasper Whitlock, he was also known for his honesty, and keeping his word. If he gave it, he never took it back. Giving his word was a very serious thing with him, and if he wasn't sure about something or someone, he said nothing.

I was ashamed that I had tried to end my life. Esme reminded me of why I needed to live, to fight, to survive. The real enemy, who was the Volturi needed to be stopped, and according to my mom, we needed our child to be able to do that very thing.

She also shared with me what Jasper had gone through. Fighting to save my life, and trying to get me to feel his love. How he sobbed, and yet kept working, kept begging me to come back, and to stay with him. He also had kept telling me how sorry he was for everything, especially for hurting me.

I decided to start with that, "Major, before you say anything there's something I need to say to you. I need to ask you to forgive me for being so weak as to want to end my life. Don't get me wrong, the pain of seeing you with her is still there. I like to think that I have gotten to know you, and the man I know would never have even considered being with another female, no matter how much pain you are in. I should have stayed, and started to fight. Forgive me for being too weak to stand and trust that you would always do what's right by me."

"You have no need to apologize. You saw what it looked like, and your human nature took over. I will tell you that it is I who should apologize for even allowing myself to be put in a strange situation with another female. The only thing I can offer is that the female did something to me. Its hard to explain, and will most likely be painful for you to hear, but I'm a man who believes in being totally honest. I only ask that you hear me out before making a decision, and hear what Carlisle was able to find out about her."

I nodded for him to continue, and he sighed heavily,"I have to say that what she was doing to me I was letting her do so willingly. I wanted her to do it. I can't say that I wanted her, because I didn't want her, I just wanted her to do what she did. Is this even making any sense? I can also tell you that you must have put your shield up before leaving the room. I didn't even know you had come up there until Emmett told me. All I knew is that suddenly, I was brought out of whatever the fuck she was doing to me, and horrified that I had been kissing her and allowing her to touch me. It was then that I pushed her away, grabbed some clothes, and ran."

"I will admit Major, that doesn't really make any sense. Wanting her to do that to you, but not wanting her. I'm thinking that she has some kind of mind control. Let's hear what Carlisle has to say. Where is the bitch by the way?"

"She's already on her way back to Aro. She was sent here actually by Demetri to break us up. She was to bring you back to Italy. That's all I really know, except that there is a plan that your mom, Felix, and Carlisle all came up with. Its a really good plan, but only if you decide to stay with me. Once we know everything, then I think we should decide if we should go on with the plan. I'm thinking that even if you decide to leave me, we'll keep the plan anyway. It will keep you safe at least." he told me.

I wanted so badly to tell him that I had no intentions of leaving him. But, for now I would keep quiet. If this did turn out to be something he did on his own, which I was doubtful of, I wasn't sure if I could stay with him. But the thought of being without him, caused extreme pain in my chest. What in the hell was I going to do?

I went to get a snack of blood. I was still feeling a little weak. In the meantime the Major called Carlisle to have everyone come back. It was time to find out what had happened, it was time to hear the truth, all of it.

**Jasper's POV**

Carlisle said that they had all gone hunting and were still waiting for some of the others to get back. He promised to be back within the hour. In the meantime, I had to do something to let my mate know how much I loved her. I needed to think of a way to not only show her how much she means to me, but also to use the plan to help seal our relationship.

It only took me a few minutes to come up with the perfect plan, and it would work beautifully with the main plan. I could only hope that Bella would say yes, and go along with me. It would be perfect to show her how much she means to me, and how much I love her. Yeah, I knew exactly what I needed to do, and started working on it while waiting for Carlisle and the others.

It was almost an hour later when everyone got back. Bella had been in the kitchen eating, and I had stayed in my study working on my own plan. I would have to wait until she went to bed to finish it, but I needed some of the others to hear what I had done so far, and tell me their thoughts. I felt hope once again.

Carlisle had everyone come into the living room. He had not only talked to Athena at length but had spoken to Aro as well and found out that everything he had been told was true. Renee, and Felix backed up the story.

He asked Bella to sit next to me, he wanted to be able to see both of us as he told us what he knew. He moved so that he could address us directly, "Bella, Jasper, I don't know if you know what happened to us, but we have something that happened to us before anything happened with Athena. We were having a meeting with her and we, when I say we, I mean all of us, suddenly got up and took off running. We all ran for an hour then turned around and ran back. We have no idea why we did it, or even how it happened, until I asked Athena about it. The only reason for it was to get us out of the house so Athena could use her gift on Jasper and hopefully break up the two of you.

That's why she was here to break up the two of you and take you back to Volterra, Bella. She was sent by Demetri and backed by Aro. If he couldn't have you, then Jasper wasn't going to have you either. So, he recruited Athena. She has a very special gift, but it does have a drawback."

He sighed before going on, "The best way to explain her gift is to say its a form of hypnosis. She can make a person, vampire or human "want" to do something, or have something done to them in your case Jasper. I believe you said that while you wanted her to do what she was doing to you, you did not want her, is that correct?"

I just nodded yes and he quickly went on, "Yes, first she had to get us out of the way, she made us want to run for an hour and while we were aware of what we were doing, we had no clue as to why, or how. It was the same for you Jasper. While you knew what you were allowing her to do to you, you wanted her to do that yet did not want her. She didn't need you to want her, she just needed Bella to see you and her naked, and kissing. Jasper did you tell Bella that Athena never touched you sexually, except to kiss you?"

"But, I saw him rocking his hips like she was, well, you know. He was also moaning, like she was making him feel so good." I interrupted.

"I see that you didn't tell her everything then. Bella, remember I said that she only needed it to appear for her to be touching him and making him feel good. She made him want to moan and make it appear that she was touching him. Excuse me for being so blunt in front of the family, but, well, he wasn't even hard, he didn't need to be. It was all a show to get you to want to leave him. Unfortunately, it backfired on her, as well as Aro now. She never expected you to try to kill yourself. That's where the plan comes in now. We should actually thank Athena for her actions as now we have a plan that not only might keep us, Renee, and you Bella safe, but will have a better chance of working to stop the Volturi."

"If it was all just an act, why did Jasper run and feel guilt and shame?" Rose asked.

"Because he was kissing her, and they were both naked." Bella replied.

Carlisle then answered questions from the others including why didn't Edward see Athena's thoughts. He said he could read her but never saw anything about seducing Jasper or anything about her gift. Of course the main question was what was the drawback to her gift? Carlisle smiled before answering, "She could only influence a person or persons one time, after that it was useless against them."

The meeting broke up after that with everyone hugging Bella and glad that it turns out it wasn't as bad as even I had made it out to be. I still had my plan to put into effect, and that meant getting Rose to help. I wanted Bella to think that this was Rose's idea at least until after it was over.

I quickly pulled Rose aside telling Bella that I needed to apologize to Rose for my behavior that she was right, I had no right to force a kiss on her. I knew just how bad things like that effected Rose.

I did apologize to her and then quickly told her my plan. She fucking loved it. She also said that Bella would love it as well and went immediately to start the ball rolling. I couldn't wait to see if she would agree to go, and see the look on her face when she saw what I had done. I only hoped that she could get past everything and I was really believing that she would now.

Still, it didn't mean I still didn't want to throw her down and have my way with her, but I would wait. Yeah, I would wait for her as long as it took. I loved her, and I would spend the rest of my existence showing her how much. . .

**A/N Please let me know what you think. Thanks to all who reviewed, favored, or added this story to their alerts. Next chapter, Bella hears Jasper talking to King again, and she tells Jasper why she was going up to his room, she bares her heart to him.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N First of all I need to thank my pre-reader who has become my beta. I somehow lost the one I did have. I have no clue what is going on except that she must be extremely busy as I have not heard from her so one of my pre-readers has taken her place until she either tells me she's not doing my chapters any more, or she comes back. My beta is OoJasper'sAngeloO and a huge thanks goes to her for helping to make this chapter even better. Also a huge thanks to my other pre-reader sinfulroad69. Her help is greatly needed at times. This chapter, Bella shows her heart to Jasper, and tells him like it is. Hope you enjoy it.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Bella's POV**

After Jasper was done speaking to Rose I saw him slip out the door. I really needed to speak to him alone. I needed him to understand what I was feeling. While I knew that because of the plan, neither of us needed to worry about the timing of trying to get pregnant, I also knew that the sooner the child was created, the sooner the fucking Volturi monsters could be stopped.

It seems like everything has been against both Jasper and I ever since our wedding. If you could even call it that. I needed to try to get past the memory of seeing Jasper with another female. While I knew that it wasn't his choice, the pain from seeing him kissing her, was still there.

I decided to wait a few minutes before going to find Jasper. I noticed Rose talking to everyone and decided to ask her if she knew where Jasper had gone. I didn't want to go outside if he was going to hunt.

When I walked up to them, it was Emmett who spoke up first, "Hey Bella, we are thinking about going out tomorrow night. It's going to be Rose, Alice, Char, and us guys. You want to join us, with Jasper of course?"

"We're going to a club where they have dancing, and drinking. Don't worry, we have an ID for you that shows you are twenty-one." Emmett continued.

I have no idea what the hell he's talking about and told him as much. I don't know what a club is, and why in the fuck would I need to be twenty-one to drink? I drink here all the time, and no one has ever bothered about my age before. I even drank a few times when I went to a restaurant.

I could see that they were trying not to laugh at me. It was Rose who spoke up, "Bella, when Emmett said drinking, he meant drink alcohol."

I gave her a strange look. I couldn't understand why anyone would want to drink something that was used to sterilize, and clean wounds, as well as sterilize things before being used on the body, like needles. This conversation was beginning to get more and more weird.

When I asked Rose why anyone would want to drink something like that, they all busted up laughing. They tried not to, but apparently something I said was really funny to them. I was becoming frustrated as I seem to have missed the joke.

Carlisle was the one who finally explained that the alcohol they were talking about was totally different than the one that I know of. I understood until he said that a lot of humans drank it to get drunk. What in the fuck is drunk? So I asked.

"How about this, you just agree to go with us, and you can watch some of the humans get drunk and you'll see what it is. Of course, we can't get drunk because the alcohol tastes like shit to us." Peter explained.

Rose then whispered that it would be a chance for me to get dressed up in a sexy dress, just for Jasper. I decided that it sounded like fun. Not the dressing up, but the dancing, and watching drunk humans. First though I really needed to talk to Jasper. I agreed to go and then asked Rose if she knew where Jasper had gone.

She then explained to me about how King had gotten blood, my blood, on his nose and then came to get them to follow him as he led them to where I was. She also told me that he had killed the huge mountain lion that had attacked me.

No one had really seen to him since I had been found, so Jasper had gone out to clean him up, check for injuries, and make sure he was fed. I hadn't realized just how much King had done for me, so now I needed to see him as well. I couldn't believe that he had killed to save my life.

I told them I was going out to the stables and that I needed to speak to Jasper alone. Rose stopped me and said, "Bella, I know that what you saw hurt you, but the guilt is going to eat him up. Please forgive him and let him know he still has a chance." She had venom in her eyes and I told her that while there was nothing to forgive him for, I still felt the pain and would need time to heal.

I also told her that I planned on being honest with him. He deserved that much from me. I then told her that after our talk, I would ask him to be my date for going to the club. She beamed when I told her, because she understood where I was coming from and I just had to smile back at her.

Alice came up then and said that we would have to go shopping for the perfect dress. Rose then chimed in and said that she knew exactly how to fix my hair, and how I should dress. Alice agreed with Rose and then Rose told me that she knew, without having Alice's gift, that if I got dressed up like we were talking about that it would drive Jasper crazy. Unfortunately, for him there was a very small part of me that wanted to do just that.

After finally agreeing to going early in the morning to find an outfit, I went out to find Jasper. Rose promised to keep the family away so that we could have some privacy. I told her that I would put my shield up to make it more private. I already knew what I needed to say to Jasper, and while I hated it, I just couldn't see any way around it. This was going to hurt.

I made sure to stay as silent as I could. I put my shield up because I wanted to see if he was talking to King. I was right because he was doing just that. He was berating himself over something that had to do with King. I listened as the conversation, if you could call it that, changed.

"What am I going to do King? It's killin' me that I did what I did, even though I know it wasn't my fault. I love her so fuckin' much. I just hope that I can make it up to her, even though there's no fuckin' way to make up for something like that. I don't even know if she loves me, she won't let me feel her emotions. I think she does, but she still hasn't looked at me like I've seen her look at you, with love. I bet you think I'm pretty stupid for a vampire, talkin' to you, a horse, about my feelin's."

I decided to interrupt, "Jasper are you out here?"

I heard Jasper tell me where he was and I dropped my shield enough so he couldn't feel me. I would raise it again over the both of us so we could talk privately. Once inside of the stable I couldn't hold in the gasp that I let out upon seeing what Jasper was doing.

He was wrapping one of King's legs. I asked him what happened and he said that apparently when King attacked the cat he didn't go without suffering an injury himself. There was a huge slash all the way down his leg. The cat managed to claw him before being killed. His beauty would forever be marred now by his heroic act of saving my life. This was my fault. If I had not tried to take him into the area he knew was dangerous because of the cat, he would still be unharmed.

I could no longer hold everything in. I was tired, angry, hurt, and hated that the only thing my life meant was a means of entertainment for sick bastards. I just broke down, and started sobbing. I just couldn't hold it in any more.

I knew Jasper wanted to calm me down, but I let him know not to. I needed to get this out, and the worst part was that I knew that what I had to say would only bring more pain to both of us. But, I needed to heal, emotionally at least.

I finally calmed down and realized that King was trying to nuzzle Jasper who would have been crying if he could have. He had his face in his hands and I could tell by the way his shoulders were shaking that he was sobbing as well.

I knew the emotions were his own and not mine, as I still had my shield up enough to keep him from feeling mine. I waited until his own sobs slowed down, and then asked Jasper if it was alright if I talked to him. He nodded, but then asked me a question that I wasn't sure I could or even should answer.

"Can I ask, why did you come up to the room? You knew that I was going to come down and meet you. Was it because of something you saw, or heard? Or had I been gone so long that you came to see what was holding me up?" he whispered.

I sighed and decided that now was the time for him to hear the truth, all of it, "It wasn't for any of those reasons. I made a decision earlier, before we planned the ride. I had also decided to tell you that evening in private, but then I got so excited I just didn't want to wait. There were two reasons for me to come up to the room that afternoon."

I hesitated, because I knew this was going to hurt and I didn't really want to do that. After a minute of silence he said, "Well, are you goin' to tell me?"

Again I sighed, "I came up to tell you that I had realized that I had fallen in love with you. At first I was going to let you know that night that I wanted us to be together,but like I said I got so fucking excited and started thinking about the fact that you were taking a shower. And. .Well. .I started thinking that maybe since you were well, already naked that well, maybe we could you know. . . I'm not doing this very well right now, am I? Oh fuck this, I was kind of hoping that if I told you while you were either in the shower or just having gotten out that maybe we could make love. In other words, I was ready."

He had been standing but when I finished, he fell to his knees and doubled over. I went over to him and pulled him up until his head was level with my stomach and then pulled him to me. I started to run my fingers through his hair. A minute later he told he, "I'm so fuckin' sorry. I hate myself right now. What can I do? Do I even have a chance any more, or have I destroyed everything?"

"Jasper, I need you to look at me." He just shook his head no.

I pulled his face up so that I could look into his eyes. I was crying, I knew that this would cause more pain but I couldn't see any other way, "Jasper, I love you, but right now I just can't be with you. I forgive you yes, but I need to heal. Every time I look at you, I see you kissing her. When I close my eyes, I hear you moaning in pleasure that she was giving you, whether it was real or not. I can't really tell you what I need in order to heal. Maybe, we should think about going away somewhere, alone, just you and I. Maybe I just need a new beginning with you. Just try to be patient with me. I'm not saying never, just not now. Do you understand?"

"I promise to think about what you said. I'll talk to the family. We'll be moving anyway. We'll have to appear to be mourning your death, and this place will hold too many memories. Maybe we could go off on our own for a week, a month, or however long it will take for you to heal." He told me.

"Thank you for caring enough to give me time. Now, on to lighter subjects. Em has asked me to join everyone tomorrow night. They want to take me to something called a club, and let me dance and drink. Even though I still can't understand why any one would want to drink alcohol, I promised Em I'd think about it. Would you want to be my date?"

"You would want me to be your date? I thought that looking at me brought you too many bad memories."

"Its not just looking at you. Its hard for me to explain. Its like every time I think of kissing you, or doing other things that I see her and you. That's why I think we need a new beginning, and I'm lost to figure out how to do that. Maybe you can come up with something."

He promised that he would and said that he already had a surprise for me and going to the club would work in favor of it. I asked him if he was ready to go back inside and he said he needed to finish dressing King's injury. He told me that he would speak to Carlisle about maybe checking out the injury to see if maybe he would need stitches.

I comforted King while Jasper worked to cover the injury. My heart hurt for this magnificent horse, that had been given the title of the world's most beautiful horse, was now scarred because of me. Now, he was more like Jasper. He was still magnificent, but he had a scar that showed not only his bravery, but his loyalty.

Yet, it was my stupidity that caused him this injury. He only seemed to be grateful that I was still here. He kept nuzzling me, and I believe he was trying to tell me he didn't blame me and that he would do it over again to save my life.

I watched Jasper as he worked. I could tell by the way he was moving that he was in pain. Yet, he concealed it well. In his face was concern for another creature that couldn't be hidden. I felt the love I had for him grow, because I could see how badly everything had affected him. I just wish I knew how I could get past all of the fucking shit that has happened.

**Jasper's POV**

At least now I was pretty sure that my idea would work, and it would fall right into Bella's idea about having a new beginning. Of course she could still say no, but being a bettin' man I was willin' to bet that she would go for it. I still had a couple of things I needed to do for it to be perfect but I could do one while she was shopping with the girls.

The other thing would have to wait until she was asleep and i had shown the family. I needed Edward's help as well, but didn't want Bella to know anything about it. I couldn't help but be excited and wanted to see the look on her face when I gave her the surprise.

When she finally went to bed and was asleep, it was Rose who barreled into me asking about what I had come up with. I showed it to her and her smile let me know that she felt it would help Bella heal. Edward did his part, and it came out to be perfect, at least as far as I was concerned.

Bella had a nightmare during the night, and actually asked me to stay with her to help keep the nightmares away. She made me lay down with her, and while I wasn't allowed to kiss her, I was able to at least hold her. Unfortunately, it only made the pain worse.

I was able to get the other things I needed while they were out shopping. I was starting to get nervous, and was driving Peter crazy with the what ifs. He finally had to hit me upside my head, and told me to stop with the mojo shit or he was going to be ripping something off.

I also had a feeling that Peter and Emmett were up to something. They kept their heads together a lot throughout the day, whispering. I really didn't have time for their fucking shit today as I had a couple of phone calls to make, and more plans to get done. I wanted everything to be perfect for her.

I also had information that I would need in order to be able to do this. I hoped that the phone call would have been able to give me what I needed to know, and it did, but I had to wait until the information was verified, so it took a little longer than I thought it would. At least now I could go ahead and start the ball rolling so to speak.

I thought I was doing pretty good until Peter had to hit me again. Apparently, I had started projecting again. I have to admit, my nerves were starting to wear on me. Even Peter had to go and start making fucking comments about me being nervous.

One thing that was causing me to be nervous was the fact that I could feel the mischievousness coming off of both Em and Peter. I have a feeling that whatever they are planning, won't be good. Every single fucking time those two got together, and made plans it wasn't good, and they have been arrested for some of their shit. Yeah, I have a feeling that tonight is going to be a very fucking long night. ..

**A/N Please let me know you're thoughts. Any ideas as to what Jasper's plan is, or Peter and Em's? Next chapter we see what Jasper's plan is, as well as Peter's and Em's. There will be fun, a little romance, and maybe a mini lemon, maybe. Thanks to all who reviewed, added this story to their favorites, and alerts. I know I haven't been replying to reviews but its only because I have very little time to write, so I have to choose whether to write or review. I read every one of them and they make me want to write faster for you guys.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N This chapter was beta'd by OoJasper'sAngeloO, my friend, I love you girl. It was pre-read by sinfulroad69. Thanks to both of you for your help and support. this chapter will have some light hearted fun. Hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Bella's POV**

This morning the girls kicked Jasper out of my room early, and pounced on me waking me up. I got up and got ready quickly as they seemed to be really excited about shopping. I couldn't really see the appeal, but by the time I had eaten and we left, they had me hyped up as well.

The morning flew by and when we got back in the car, we all had new outfits for tonight. I couldn't wait to see Jasper's reaction to my outfit. Rose, Char, and Alice all said that I looked really HOT in it and would drive Jasper even more crazy than he already was.

I wasn't sure that I really wanted to though. He was in so much pain right now. I could see it every time I looked at him. Of course part of it was the fact that he was keeping his distance from me. I guess he could see the pain in my eyes. I hated that I couldn't wipe the memory of him willingly kissing her from my mind.

I hated even worse that I was causing him more pain. I finally decided that maybe we should just stay home and let the others go without us. We needed to be able to heal from all of this, and to do this we needed time alone.

When I suggested this to Jasper he told me that while he wouldn't mind spending time alone with me, he had a surprise for me and it included the need to go tonight. I told him fine, but I would want some time for us tomorrow. He quickly agreed.

The day flew by and before I knew it I was dressed and ready to go. Rose had fixed my hair so that it would match my outfit. They made me promise that I would make sure they were next to me when Jasper saw me the first time. They wanted to see his face when he saw me.

**Edward's POV**

My poor brother was going back and forth with his emotions and at times he was projecting. He was mostly nervous, but at times he was feeling so much pain from being unable to be with his mate. I was doing my best to support him.

The thing is that with Peter and Emmett I had a feeling that they weren't going to make it any easier on him. Actually, I knew that they weren't. They had their own plans, and I was forced to promise that I wouldn't say anything. While I didn't approve of their methods, I did agree that it could help my sister-in-law help her mate.

When Jasper had come to me with his idea I had to smile. He somehow knew just how to touch a woman's heart. Of course I would help him and the end results was something beautiful, and I just knew that she would love it. How could she not, it came from my brother's heart.

Right now though we are waiting for our beautiful ladies to finish getting ready and come down so we could leave. Jasper was going to drive me crazy if they didn't hurry. He was pacing, and projecting again. I saw Peter walk over to him and hit him again upside his head, telling him again "to knock that shit off". This was going to be a very long night.

**Peter's POV**

Finally, I hear the fuckin' door open and knew the ladies were ready to leave. I was about ready to strangle my brother. He was nervous as fuckin' hell and projectin' it. I knew that he couldn't really help it, but still he was drivin' me crazy.

The ladies came down with Bella in the back, and the girls in front of her. Every eye was on them until they reached the last step. They stepped aside to let everyone get a look at Bella. I have to admit, even my jaw dropped.

Her hair was braided in one of them french braids, she had on a cute little denim skirt, with a plaid button down top. On her feet were a pair of cowgirl boots, and the cowgirl hat on her head made her outfit complete. She was HOT as fuck!

I looked at Jasper and he was lookin' her up and down. He didn't say a word just stared at her. She on the other hand started to blush. He was shakin' and I could tell he was fightin' to keep from projectin' the pain he was in. He was also fightin' his other instincts that were screamin' at him to take her.

I knew now that it would be so fuckin' easy to put the plan that Em and I had come up with, into motion. Neither would ever know what was goin' on until it was too late. I just hope that Em is right and it will push Jasper's mate to help him out.

**Bella's POV**

I barely even remember the ride to the club. Jasper was sitting next to me, just staring. I was allowing him to hold my hand. The need to touch him was becoming beyond comfortable. It was like I was lost without touching him somewhere. So I didn't mind holding hands with him.

Once at the club they checked all of our ID's and then everyone ordered drinks. I knew that they wouldn't actually drink them but they wanted to let me have a chance to try different drinks to find one I liked the best.

After trying several drinks I found that I loved the one called a margarita the best. So after ordering one and settling in at the table that was closest to the stage, I started on my drink. Rose explained that this was a karaoke club and then explained that people got up and would sing.

Once the people started getting up on stage I was beginning to regret coming here. One was a girl that sounded like chalk on a chalk board. The next was a guy that obviously couldn't carry a tune if his life depended on it. He thought he sounded great though as he said he would be back to entertain us later.

After a couple more people got up and showed us just how fucking untalented they were, I realized that Jasper had left the table. A minute later he showed up on the stage. Now, this was going to be interesting. I didn't know he could sing. Of course being a vampire I should have known. Vampires can do anything.

He did a few cords on the piano before setting up the microphone. Once he got it to his liking he cleared his throat. My eyes were glued to him, but I noticed that a few of the females in the crowd made their way closer to the stage. That just fucking pissed me off. I was about to go and tell them as much when I heard Jasper's voice coming through the microphone.

"Hey everyone! The names Jasper and I was kinda hopin' that ya'll would let me say somethin' before I started singin'. There's someone special out there that I need to say somethin' to through the song I'm about to sing. You see, the lady is my wife, and I love her so fuckin' much. But somethin' happened and I hurt her badly. Now, she's forgiven me, but I can still see the hurt in her eyes whenever she looks at me. What I did, I didn't do it on purpose, but it still hurts the one who has captured my heart. I would have given anythin' if it hadn't happened, but it did. So please baby, listen to the words of this song, I wrote this for you."

He started playing a beautiful tune on the piano and I could feel the tears already. His voice was deep, and very relaxing to hear. I decided to listen with my heart instead of my head, and this is what I heard;

_**When the rain is blowing in your face, and the whole world is on your case. I would offer you a warm embrace, to make you feel my love.**_

_**When the evening shadows, and the stars appear, and there is no one there to dry your tears. I could hold you for a million years, to make you feel my love.**_

_**I know you haven't made your mind up yet, but I would never do you wrong. I've known it from the moment that we met. No doubt in my mind where you belong.**_

_**I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue, I'd go crawling down the avenue.**_

_**No, there ain't nothing that I wouldn't do, to make you feel my love.**_

_**The storms are raging on a rolling sea, and down the highway of regret. The winds of change are blowing wild and free.**_

_**You ain't seen nothing like me yet. There ain't nothing that I wouldn't do. Go to the ends of the earth for you, make you happy, make your dreams come true, to make you feel my love.**_

By the time the song was over I knew my make-up was probably ruined. The tears were flowing freely down my face. But apparently, Jasper wasn't done.

He came off of the stage and pulled me up to a standing position and then got down on his knees in front of me. I had no clue what he was doing.

"I love you _**  
**_Not only for who you are _**  
**_But for what I am when I am with you. _**  
**_I love you _**  
**_Not only for what you have made of yourself _**  
**_But for what you are making of me. _**  
**_I love you for the part of me that you bring out. _**  
**_I love you for putting your hand into my heart _**  
**_And passing over all the foolish, weak things that you can't help. _**  
**_Dimly seeing there and drawing out, into the light all the beautiful belongings _**  
**_That no one else had looked quite far enough to find. _**  
**_You have done it without a touch, without a word, without a sign."

"Baby, I know that we are already married, but we need a fresh start and that wedding lacked what we needed most, our family. Will you do me the honor of remarrying me, with our family present?"

I was crying so hard that I could barely talk. This is what I needed, what we needed. Since I couldn't talk I just nodded in a way that he wouldn't be able to mistake that I was saying yes.

He then slipped a beautiful ring on my finger and kissed it, then kissed my hand. I wasn't having that. I grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him to me roughly. I whispered that he could kiss me on the lips, this was our new beginning.

The kiss was quick, but so full of love that it almost knocked me over. I know that my toes curled. He pulled me close and was smiling so huge. Everyone else was clapping. He then told me that we would talk when we got home as he had plans and wanted to make sure that I was alright with them.

We went back to the table. Throughout the evening several people came up to ask Jasper if he would please sing some more. He always said no, he didn't want to leave my side. Besides, I didn't like the way the other females were looking at him when he was up on stage.

I kept hearing Jasper growling every once in a while and realized that apparently there were some men feeling lust towards me. I had eyes only for my husband though. I couldn't believe that he had written a song for me.

I found out later that Edward actually wrote the music but all of the words were from Jasper's heart. I realized then how much I loved him. During the night, neither one of us realized what Peter and Em were up to. Jasper was either busy growling at some guy lusting after me, or staring at me.

It wasn't until I had to go and take a human moment that I realized just how much I had been drinking. From the way the room was swaying, I think that I'm drunk. As soon as I started to walk I almost fell over nothing. Apparently, it takes more for me to feel the effects.

I was trying to get out of the fall and ended up in Peter's lap. Of course Peter being Peter, he just had to make a joke, "I knew you would fall for me Bella. My knower told me!"

I could hear Jasper growling. It seems though that being drunk is not good for someone who is trying to stand up. The more I tried to stand up the worse the position got. I ended up with my face practically in his crotch. Char realizing that Jasper was about to lose it grabbed me and helped me up.

Once I was more steady I slowly walked to the bathroom. At least I think I walked, it might have been more of a stumble. I'm not really sure, the room wouldn't stop moving, even when I did. I could vaguely hear Jasper cussing someone out.

Once I made it out, Rose was there to help me back to the table,but I didn't sit down, everyone was quiet and were ready to leave. I got in the back of Emmett's jeep with Jasper, and ended up on his lap.

We kissed a few times and while I started to try and touch Jasper's chest underneath his shirt, he kept pulling my hand away. He told me that he wasn't touching me until we remarried, and then we would have a "weddin' night" as he called it.

I was disappointed of course, but not too much, as now I had something to look forward to. We would have to do the wedding quickly though as I could see that Jasper was in tremendous pain, he needed release and soon.

We got home and Jasper helped me up to my room. I made him promise to go get ready for bed and then come back. I needed him close until I fell asleep. I wasn't feeling tired though, I was feeling frisky as Peter called it.

Peter came into my room to talk to me privately. He told me what I could do to help Jasper without actually having sex with him. While I was shocked that he was telling me what to do exactly, I was listening closely. I decided to do it, I was feeling bold right now.

As soon as I was ready for bed, Jasper came into the room. He told me the family would be leaving in a bit to go hunting, but he was staying with me the whole night. Once settled on the bed, I could feel Jasper's body shaking with pent up sexual tension. That was what made me decide.

I had already made him take his shirt off. Now I started to try to remove his pants. He kept trying to push me away. I finally got fed up with him fighting me so I cheated and used my shield to hold him down. I got rid of his pants, and then his boxers.

He kept yelling for me to stop and then yelling for help from the family. I got fed up and finally told him, "You are going to get some relief whether you want it or not. Now, lay there and take it like a man!"

He finally spoke up and quietly said, "You know this is rape don't you?"

"Fine, I'll let you go. Just please, let me do this for you. I need to do this. You're hurting so bad, and you have done so much for me. Please, let me take care of you for once."

"I shouldn't let you. Its just not right for me to be pleasured and you don't receive anything back. I should be waiting like you for our real wedding. But, how can I say no when I see the tremble in your lips, and big doe eyes. It's I who should see that you are receiving pleasure beyond your wildest dreams. Not the other way around."

"Thank you, now lay back down and just enjoy yourself."

"Just so you know, I plan on worshiping you all night on our wedding night, so you had better just plan on taking a very long nap before the wedding. Also, Peter and Em are about to find out why it's not a good idea to do what they did."

"I really didn't mean to imply that you were trying to rape me. It just came spewing out of my mouth. There's no way in hell I would ever turn down anything from you. So, go ahead and rape me. The thought of being held down by you while you had your way with me, is kind of hot!"

"Now does this feel like rape to you?" I asked him as I brought my mouth down to his very hard cock.

**A/N Please let me know what you think. Please don't kill me, Jasper made me stop it here. Next chapter will have a small lemon in it, maybe lol! A huge thanks goes to everyone who reviewed, and added this story to their favorites and alerts. I have read every review but again I have been working a lot so I need to use my spare time to write instead of answering reviews. I'll try to answer a few this time though. Thanks for reading this story.**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N Alright, first of all I need to say a huge thanks to OoJasper'sAngeloO for her beta work on this chapter and to sinfulroad for her pre-reading. Love ya both. Now a warning, there is a mini lemon in this chapter. Jasper finally gets some release lol! I'm sorry for being late in posting this chapter but I'm working and I decided to do a Monday, and Wed. postings. Yeah, I know this is Tuesday. So it may turn out to be a Tuesday, and Friday posting. Hope you enjoy this one**

**Jasper's POV**

Just lying here with my mate in my arms is amazing, wonderful, and yet I'm so fucking full of guilt right now. Not about the payback that Emmett and Peter went through, but because of what Bella did for me.

A part of me hates that she received nothing in return. Yet, at the same time the pain has lessened, so I'm grateful that she is so givin'. She finally passed out after wearing herself out. When I knew she was out, I pulled her body up so that her head rested on my chest. The worst part, she was still fully dressed.

I still can't believe that she said yes, but I know it's all real because I can see the ring on her hand. The ring is one of a kind that I had made just for her. The engagement ring is one stone, a ruby in the shape of a heart. It will set inside of the rest of the ring which is a band that has two rows of smaller diamonds that are intertwined on both sides and will surround the ruby.

I explained that the ruby represents her, while the diamonds represents me. I will always be there and will protect her with my life. I had a very long talk with Felix and he told me some things that are very promising. The most important thing we talked about though will be up to Aro. Him along with the other two believe Bella to be dead.

Renee is very close to her due date, and apparently Aro is making her come in every day to be examined by the doctors they have working for them. She is worried about what will happen once the baby is born. I don't blame her, Aro has proven to be heartless, and unmerciful.

Bella moved at this point and her hand ended up close my cock. Of course this only caused things to become "harder" for me. I heard Peter griping, "Fuck Major, knock that shit off, I need a break."

Serves him right for getting my mate drunk, and then tellin' her what to do. My thoughts of course went back to earlier.

_**Flashback. . .**_

After telling Bella that she could hold me down and have her way with me and that I thought it was hot, she didn't hold me down, but she did have her way with me. Unfortunately, because I was so wound up it didn't take much, or very long.

She took my cock in her hand and pumped a couple of times before bringing her mouth down and licked the slit. I almost lost it then. Her mouth was so hot, as she licked up and down just before she put the head in her mouth. She used her hand to cover what wouldn't fit in her mouth and started to go up and down. I knew it wouldn't take long to bring me to the edge.

I felt like a teenage boy, that was just so overwhelmed by the feelings that I did lose it, way too quickly for my liking. It only took a few pumps before I came hard. I tried to pull out but she stopped just long enough to tell me to just let go. She took everything I gave her.

I fully expected her to stop but she kept going. She was sucking, and licking, then going up and down. I couldn't tell her right now, but she was driving me even more crazy with need the way she was working her hot little mouth. I had never felt anything like this before.

You see with Maria, it was always about what she wanted. She taught me how to please a woman. She taught me all the different ways to make sure that a woman had many orgasms before I was done. There were even times that once she had her fill of orgasms, she sent me away, leaving me hard, unsatisfied, and frustrated. That was one of the punishments she used on me.

Never once in all of the time I was with her, did she ever do anything to me, or for me. She never gave me a blow job, or even touched me except to put my cock inside of her. But I foolishly thought she loved me, so my only desire was to please her.

This, what my beautiful mate was doing to me, was a first for me. She was pumping me in and out of her hot little mouth, and dragging her teeth as she pulled up. I was moaning loudly, as she did this. Again though it only took a few pumps before I was coming again.

Then once I was through she started to lick up and down my shaft, nipping every so often. Then she shocked the shit out of me by sucking one of my balls into her mouth. She sucked on one before moving on to the other one. When she used her teeth to lightly nip one I lost it again.

This time I came all over my stomach. Her words had me hard again, "Aww Major, that's just fucked up. I wanted you to do that in my mouth. Now look at the mess you've made, I guess I'll just have to clean you up. Next time, Major, come in my mouth!"

"Yes ma'am". was all I could manage to say.

She then proceeded to lick me, cleaning me up, then she started to suck, and use her teeth again until I came a fourth time. Right after that, she passed out. What she didn't know was that I had made sure to project my lust out to Emmett and Peter. They were going at it with their own mates, the whole time Bella was working on me.

Both of them yelling at me to "stop that shit". They had planned on hunting while Bella slept. Needless to say, I kept it up the whole night! Seems that they wanted to be there when she woke up to see how she would handle the morning after shit that comes from drinking.

_**End of Flashback. . .**_

At least this way, she wouldn't have to face the family. I have a feeling that she's going to be embarrassed by what she did. Especially, since she has never done anything like that before. I questioned at first how she knew to do some of what she did until I heard Peter telling me, "You can thank me Major by knocking off the projectin' shit. Yeah, I told her some of what to do, Char told her the rest."

"Do you mean to tell me that she was plannin' on doin' this?" I whispered knowing Peter would hear, but that it wouldn't wake my mate up.

"I don't think she was until we got back here. I had a feelin' she wanted to ask me somethin' so I went to her room while you were in the shower. I told her some of it and Char had told her earlier as well as Rose about the rest I'm guessin'." He explained.

"Peter, I'm warnin' you right fuckin' now, Do. Not. Say. One. Fuckin'. Word. I will NOT have you embarrassing her. That goes for you too Emmett." I growled out.

Of course Em wasn't happy. He was looking forward to sayin' crude things to get her to blush. I told them to get the ball rolling to get everything set up for the weddin'. Most of the details had already been taken care of, now we just needed to finalize things.

I called Renee and after inquiring about her health, told her that Bella had said yes. She told me she knew she would. I asked if she had had any problems with her part and she told me no. Everything was starting to look up for both of us.

Renee actually embarrassed me by asking if I had enjoyed myself before Bella fell asleep! I should have known that she would know what had taken place. She did inform me that while she knew some of what took place, she was able to stop the pictures so she didn't "see" anything. For that I was grateful.

After hanging up with the assurances from Renee that it would work out, I just held onto my mate and trying not to replay her actions of the night before in my head. If I did, I would be in even more pain than before. Instead, I just focused on her being in my arms, and knowing that the morning would find her in pain from a hangover.

**Bella's POV**

The first thing I was aware of was that I was being held by Jasper. His arms were around me, and my head was on his bare chest. He smelled so fucking good, and being here right now felt like this is where I was always meant to be. It didn't take long for reality to set in.

I went to open my eyes and sit up a little, but was hit with the worst pain I had ever felt in my head. I heard someone say something, and it sounded like someone was screaming in my ears. It made the pounding in my head worse.

It turns out that it was Jasper asking if I could handle drinking some coffee. Esme had made some and brought it up. She wasn't in the room but I noticed that Jasper was covered up to his waist with the sheet. I was having trouble remembering everything that had happened. I do know that apparently I had fallen asleep before changing clothes and that I was still fully dressed.

Jasper, on the other hand, was not. No, he was naked under that sheet. I was trying to remember what had happened before I went to sleep, but it kept running together and I couldn't figure out what was real and what wasn't. Right now though, I needed to take care of my human needs.

I got into the bathroom and quickly took care of my needs. I was just about to brush my teeth when I suddenly had a flash of me doing something to Jasper, something naughty. Suddenly, everything started coming back to me and I remembered what I had done to Jasper.

I also remember falling into someone's lap. I also remember that my face was almost in his crotch, and I remember exactly what went through my head at the time. I wanted to help my mate out. I wanted to know if I could give him pleasure. I knew I could turn him on, that wasn't the problem.

He was experienced in being with someone sexually. But it had always been a vampire. Could I, as mostly human, bring him pleasure? Could I ever measure up? Would I be enough, or would he be left unsatisfied, frustrated, and needing more than what I could give him? Those were the thoughts that went through my head.

I knew that as his mate he was drawn to me, but if we weren't mates would he have even given me the time of day? Would he even have been attracted to me? Is his love for me there because I'm his mate and he has to love me? That was everything I was thinking last night, and I kept my shield up enough so that he couldn't feel what I was feeling.

That shit that I drank last night gave me the courage to do what I did to him. When he had proposed to me, I knew it was our new beginning. It was perfect, he was perfect and I loved him enough to need to try to help him. Now there was a new problem. How in the fuck was I going to face him? It was then that it hit me. OH SHIT! Please don't tell me the whole family was here, listening.

My head was hurting badly, but now I was feeling embarrassed. The questions were still there as well. I started feeling inadequate, as well as embarrassed. How in the fuck could I satisfy him, I'm just a fucking human with just enough vampire in me to want to drink blood. I know that he came three times, or was it four?

All of these different feelings were making me dizzy, causing my head to spin. I heard knocking on the bathroom door and could hear someone talking or were they yelling? I fucking wish they would stop, my head was hurting worse with the noise. Why are they yelling?

It was then that I smelled it. Blood. I think its human blood. No, it smells unusual. It doesn't smell like normal blood. My mind went back to the thought that Jasper doesn't really love me for me. He's being forced to love me. Why in the fuck was I even born? Oh that's right, a fucking asshole wanted to fuck up someone else's life. I'm just the results of a fucking experiment. Why in the fuck should anyone care about me?

It sounds like the pounding and yelling is louder now. The smell of blood is getting stronger. I decided that I needed to stop the fucking noise. I just wish the room would stop spinning so I could deal with the noise. Oh shit, the noise just got louder. It sounds like they are yelling at me to do something.

Maybe I can get them to make the room stop spinning, but if I open the door then I'll have to face Jasper. He only loves me because he has to. I can't make him stay with someone he's being forced to love. He needs someone better than I am. He needs a vampire. I have caused him too many problems.

But I love him, how can I leave him? He needs someone better than me. He needs someone who can please him. I know, I'll find him a vampire and she can please him and then he'll forget all about me. Why in the fuck is the smell of blood getting stronger?

I suddenly heard the sound of a door being busted open. I spun around to see who had broken the fucking door down. That was a huge mistake. The dizziness just got worse, and I heard more yelling just before everything went black. . .

**A/N Let me know your thoughts on this chapter. Just so everyone knows, I'm going on vacation this week. I'll only be gone for four days and then its back to work. Do not worry, I'm taking my laptop and will be writing whenever I have a few minutes. So, just for this week I may be posting the next chapter of Seattle Nights tomorrow night, as I'm leaving Thursday morning and I'm not real sure if I'll have internet to post. Don't need the internet to write, just my laptop. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added this story to their favorites or alerts. Love you guys.**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N First I need to say a huge thanks to OoJasper'sAngeloO who did the beta work on this chapter as well as my pre-reader sinfulroad69, without them this story wouldn't be any good. I know that most of you were wondering what was going on with Bella, and where was the smell of blood coming from. Also, why was Bella feeling down about herself? It will all be answered here. Oh, yeah, I'm warning you, Emmett is up to his old tricks, with Peter's help of course. Hope you enjoy.**

**I still do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Jasper's POV**

I was planning on making sure that Bella drank the coffee and took the aspirin that Esme had brought up along with the coffee. I could feel that she was in pain. I heard Carlisle tell me that her head would probably be pounding, and noises, any kind of noise would only make it worse.

I told Peter and Emmett that I wasn't finished with the payback for getting her drunk. I was actually blaming myself at this point, I should have been paying more attention to her, instead of being so fucking worried about the human males who were lusting after my mate. Once again I had failed her.

Suddenly, I felt her emotions cut off, but not before I felt her embarrassment. There had actually been more than just the one emotion but that was the main one. I would have to make sure that she understood that she had nothing to be embarrassed about.

She has given me a very special gift, and I was going to make sure she knew that I loved her, and that I couldn't wait until I could give her back just a tiny bit of what she has done for me. At the same time, I felt like a selfish bastard. I had given her nothing, while she had brought me more pleasure than I ever even thought was possible.

After a few minutes and she was still in the bathroom I started to get just a little concerned. She had never taken this long to do her morning routine. Of course she was suffering a hangover is what I believe they call it, so I just waited.

Suddenly I could feel her. She was feeling inferior, like someone who felt like they weren't good enough. I could also feel that her pain had gotten worse. Then, the emotions were swirling around so fast that even I couldn't get a handle on all of them.

I decided that I needed to stop whatever shit was going through her pretty lil' head. I had a feeling that she was upset about what she had done, and I got up and went to open the bathroom door. She had locked it.

It was then that I could smell it. Blood. I started knocking on the door and told her to open the door. I knew that I could easily break the door, but I wanted her to open it. I felt like she was trying to lock me out, and I needed her to open up to me.

I could hear her starting to cry, and then she was mumbling something about getting a female vampire for me. I started banging on the door then. She was quiet for a few seconds and then I heard her saying, "she would find me a female vampire to fuck and then I would forget all about her."

At the same time the smell of blood got stronger. I busted the door open. She spun around so fast that she must have gotten dizzy and passed out. I was able to grab her and quickly took her back into the bedroom while calling for Carlisle.

I only knew part of what was wrong even before Carlisle got up here. There was blood running down her legs. Apparently, she had started her period. The problem was, I have known about human females having periods, but I have never seen one bleed this much.

While the smell of the blood would normally have been too much for vampires to be around, the smell of a female's period was not appealing, not even to us. It would cause the blood-lust to flare up if we saw it, but I have never heard of a vampire attacking just because the female was bleeding from her pussy.

Carlisle came up and told me that Esme was talking to Renee. She had called her to confirm some things for the wedding and when I yelled for Carlisle, Esme told her what was going on. I guess that they could smell the blood as well.

I could tell that Carlisle was listening to what Renee was telling us. It seems that Bella was prone to excessive bleeding during her periods. But it seems that if she is having a lot of stress, or extra stress that it tends to become so bad that it literally flows down her legs if she doesn't realize its coming on.

She also told us that she would have severe cramping, and said that she had a feeling that when Bella saw me with Athena, and wanted to kill herself that part of it was because she was about to start. She has had some bad PMS, which included depression.

Then she told us something that was really interesting. She said that while Bella can have human reactions to things like drugs, and alcohol she never had the side effects or in the case of alcohol she wouldn't have the hangover.

At least that was her conclusion. The Volturi had experimented with giving her and other hybrids drugs like heroin, cocaine, and other illegal drugs. While they would experience the high, they never had withdrawal symptoms. Even the ones that were given the drugs on a regular basis, and then suddenly was taken off of them, had no withdrawal at all.

I just had to know, "What drugs have they given her and for how fucking long?"

The answer came quick, "She was one of the lucky ones. They gave her heroin for a week, making sure they even overdosed her at one point. That was it. They just wanted to make sure that she would have the same reactions as the hybrids like me. While a normal human would have had withdrawal she never did."

"So, you're saying what exactly?" I asked.

"She doesn't have a hangover, she was going through what she sometimes goes through before her period starts. The mood swings are horrible, as well as her headaches and cramping. All of that usually starts almost at the same time as her periods and last a couple of days." came Renee's reply.

It turns out that Renee was right. Bella came to a few minutes after we had hung up. Esme, and Rose helped her get cleaned up and taken care of. Her pain hadn't lessened, but she was now aware of what was going on and I could feel embarrassment coming off of her in waves.

I could only imagine what it would be like to be a mostly human female and start your period in a house full of vampires that can smell it no matter what she does or where in the house she goes. Once she had settled and we were alone, I asked if she felt like talking about the wedding.

All I would tell her is that the family was working on getting everything set up. If she was up to it, we would be married by the end of the week. She asked if we could move it up to the weekend, as she wanted to make sure she was done with her period. I had no problem with that.

I clearly heard the conversation that Esme decided to have with Peter and Emmett. I know for sure now that I will NEVER get that woman pissed at me. She's fucking scary when she gets riled up. Her words to them was enough to send chills up my spine.

She got them together and told them, "I'm warning both of you right now, you will not be saying anything to Bella about what she did last night, or about what she's going through right now. Do you two hear me? If you even so much as breathe a word that might embarrass her, I will personally rip out your tongues, and keep them for a few years. Is that clear?"

I could feel their fear, and sent her some of my gratitude. Especially after Emmett was stupid enough to say, "Awww, I was so looking forward to making her blush. Can't I even say just one little thing?"

That's when I heard a loud smack, and Emmett complaining about being smacked hurts. Fortunately, this took place after Bella was given some pain medicine and fell asleep. Now was the time to make some calls and finalize the plans for our wedding.

**Bella's POV**

When I woke up I was feeling a little better but the cramps had shown up full force when I came to after passing out. Maybe I would have caught on if I hadn't drank so much fucking alcohol. I think that I was still slightly drunk when I woke up. At least that's what it felt like.

I was feeling hungry and then Jasper who has been waiting on me hand and foot told me that Esme had just fixed my dinner and would be bringing it up to me. I tried to explain that I could go downstairs to eat, but he said that with everything going on Carlisle wanted me to rest at least for today.

When Esme brought my dinner up she told me that Peter and Emmett would be leaving me alone. I just had to laugh when she told me the threat she used on them to get them to promise not say anything to me or make jokes. I realized then that everyone had been in the house last night when I was with Jasper.

Now I was embarrassed. While I knew in my head that with vampires there is no privacy, I hadn't realized that everything between Jasper and I would be heard. I guess the alcohol made me not care. I would not be touching that shit again!

After making sure that I didn't need anything else, Esme left the room. Jasper helped me sit up, and then proceeded to feed me himself. I told him I was a big girl and could feed myself without making a mess, but he practically begged me to let him take care of me. I decided to just let him do whatever he wanted to do, until I realized why he was doing it.

I glared at him and said, "Are you trying to somehow give something back to me for what I did for you last night?"

"Yes, no, maybe. I just want to give you something in return. What you did for me was beyond anything I have ever experienced. No one has ever done that for me. It was a first, and I just want to show you how much you mean to me. I would have never asked you to do anything like that. I was fucking selfish to let you do it."

I couldn't stop the tears if I had to. That really hurt. I knew he was hurting badly and I also had been told that while the pain would still be there, he would at least feel some relief and it would be easier on him to be around me without having to be in so much pain.

"Shit, why are you crying?" he asked me clearly confused.

"You just basically told me that my feelings don't matter. I did what I did because I truly wanted to give you something special. I also understood that while it wasn't my body, and therefore, the pain would still be there that it would help you. I wanted to give you something from my heart, and apparently, it doesn't fucking matter if I wanted to do it. That's what I meant by laying down and taking it like a man." I explained as the tears came faster.

I was sitting on the bed and I felt Jasper get off and kneel in front of me. He gently took my face in his hands and lifted it enough so I had to look at him, "Baby, that's the most special gift I have ever received. I'm not saying your feelings don't matter. That's all that does matter to me, that you are happy. What I meant is that not giving you anything in return makes me a selfish bastard. I could have at least given you a few orgasms as well."

"No, you couldn't. I wouldn't have wanted you to. I want my first one to be when we are making love for the first time. I have never had one, and I don't want my first to be from your gift. So please just smile and say "thank you" and do not do anything to try to give something back. I needed to give this to you, just because I wanted to. To do anything else makes it seem like it wasn't a gift."

I think he finally understood, he kissed me softly and then said, "Thank you for something that is the most precious gift I have ever gotten, but I will make sure you have payback on our wedding night. Now, are you going to let me finish feeding you?" he smirked right after this and I knew I wouldn't say no.

The next few days were a mixture of packing, phone calls, and wedding planning. I wasn't allowed to know where the wedding would be held at or any of the details except that we would write our own vows. Jasper just kept saying he wanted to surprise me.

The whole family would be going with us of course, but then after the wedding the family would be moving into a ranch down in Texas. It was actually Peter and Char's place but they were having the ranch house enlarged to accommodate our rather large family.

Peter and Jasper made arrangements for Snow King to be taken straight to the ranch. They already had stables there, and had someone who would take care of him until the family could get there. He was leaving today, tomorrow was our turn.

After King was gone I was supposed to go with the girls to go shopping for my honeymoon. Alice told me that my wedding outfit had already been taken care of, and I would get to see it when we got to the place were the wedding would be held.

Most of the furniture had already been shipped off to the ranch so we were sitting on the floors and my bed would be a sleeping bag on the floor tonight. I was finally feeling so much hope and excitement for our future.

As soon as King was safely on his way to Texas the girls said it was time for us to be on our way. The plan was for an afternoon of shopping, then we would all come back here. They said I needed a bridal party, and that in the tradition of human weddings I should have more margaritas.

The men would all go hunting and wouldn't be allowed to come back until after I fell asleep or passed out whichever came first. I know I said that I wouldn't drink again but the girls loved seeing me loosen up, and since I didn't have to worry about a hangover and we weren't going out, even I couldn't see a problem with it.

What I didn't count on was Emmett asking me if he could talk to me in private. He told me that he just wanted a little "bonding time" with me as he called it. I couldn't really see a problem with it since I had to wait for the girls to get back from their own hunt anyway. I had never really had any time to really bond with the males in the family. So, I stupidly agreed to go with him.

I honestly should have known better. We are talking about Emmett here. He had me climb on his back after Jasper warned him to watch what he said to me. He flew through the forest and came out in an area I quickly recognized as the waterfall that Jasper has brought me to a few times.

I was momentarily distracted by the beauty of this place. I was going to seriously miss the beauty that had been the place were I started to get to know Jasper, as a man, not a vampire. When I turned back to Emmett he was sitting on one of the rocks, holding something in his hand.

He motioned for me to come over and sit next to him. I did so and noticed that he was holding a banana. Then he started, "Listen lil' sis, I know that you have never had sex before so I figured that this would be the perfect time to give you a few pointers. Who, better than me to give them to you."

He took the banana and using his other hand made a circle to represent me, and then added, "Now this banana represents Jasper of course. Wait, you do know what a cock looks like right? Peter told me that I might have to show you, but I think Rose might frown if I showed you mine. Anyway, what's going to happen is this." he said while moving the banana through the hole he had made with his hand.

He wasn't finished, not at all, "Of course this hole is your vagina. Now Peter suggested that I show you different angles and what to do to get those different angles. You do know that your first time is gonna hurt, but I can talk to Jasper to make sure he knows this and what to do to make it easier for you. Even though I myself have never been with a virgin, Peter has. Maybe I should have Peter talk to Jasper."

To say I was mortified would be an understatement. He described some things that made me turn beet red. He talked for over an hour and by the time he was done I think I knew not only every position to use for sex, but which angle the cock would be inside of me in any given position.

When he was done, he was so proud that he was the one to help Jasper and I have awesome sex as he put it. I just wanted to find a hole and bury myself in it. The only reason I even let him talk was because I knew if I didn't he would talk to me in front of everyone else. While I admit that having Emmett as a brother was going to be interesting, I just fucking hope that he wouldn't ever try to talk to me about sex again. My brain was now scarred for life at some of the shit he told me.

After he was done giving me a sex pep talk he had me climb on his back and he ran me back to the house. The girls got back a few minutes later and they took off before Jasper had a chance to ask me what Emmett had talked to me about. Right after they left, we did too.

We spent most of our shopping trip in Victoria's Secret and bought way too much stuff for my liking but they said they wanted to make sure I had enough to last a while since they were sure that everything I wore would be ripped off. Everyone picked out a few things each, including me and now they had a bet going as to which set of clothes would be Jasper's favorite. They made me promise to tell them whose choice he liked best.

Once we got back to the house, we all got comfortable and of course Esme had made a whole pitcher of margaritas so all I had to do was pour it into glasses that she had already put salt on so I only had to pour and drink.

The dirty talk started then. I told them about what Emmett had done including the fact that he made sure I knew about different positions, and how fucking deep or the angle of the cock would be in that position and how good or bad it would feel. By this time I had had more than enough alcohol to loosen me up, so I didn't feel embarrassed about what was being said. Rose was pissed at him of course but not because he was willing to talk to me about sex but because he should have never taken it upon himself to talk to me about something that would be embarrassing to me.

We talked about the fact that my first time would be painful. They also shared that if Jasper was smart, he would make sure that I had an orgasm before he tried to enter me. It would make it easier for me. They also tried to describe what an orgasm felt like.

By this time I was far too drunk to be paying much attention to anything they were saying. They turned on some sexy music and we danced. They taught me dances that I would never be caught doing in front of anyone but maybe Jasper in private. They shared how sometimes they would dance, and strip for their mates. It always drove them crazy with desire.

I fell asleep listening to some song called "Save a horse, Ride a Cowboy", and I dreamed of my own cowboy, and riding him. . .

**A/N Please let me know if you liked this chapter or not. I really want to know what you thought of Emmett's talk with poor Bella. Thanks to everyone for their reviews, and adding this story to their favorites and alerts. I love you guys.**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N First off a huge thanks to OoJasper'sAngeloO for her beta work on this chapter, and to my pre-reader sinfulroad69. I just couldn't do this without either of them. I love ya girls. Alright, this chapter is going to be a little bit light hearted, mixed with some humor. Let's just say that Em and Peter are in deep shit. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Jasper's POV**

Once Emmett came back from his "bonding time" with Bella I could feel his pride and sense of accomplishment and that fuckin' scared me, but before I could ask Bella about it the girls came back and told us to get out. I could tell that she seemed uncomfortable, she wouldn't look at Emmett at all.

I decided that I would find out exactly what he had said or done to her. She seemed to be embarrassed about something. She was also feeling something else. Knowing him as well as I did I have a feeling that his talk had something to do with sex. If he did I was going to fucking rip his ass apart.

Once we were far enough away from the house I stopped the others, glaring at Emmett. I was just about to ask him, but unfortunately for me, and lucky for him I was too thirsty and could smell a mountain lion close by. I did tell him that we would be talking before going back. He quickly agreed which was kind of strange.

He knows when I want to talk that he's about to get his ass handed to him. I could also feel little twinges of guilt coming off of Peter and wondered what he had done, or was about to do. As I took off for the lion I saw both Em and Peter take off together.

An hour later I was back where we would all meet up. I felt extremely full as I over fed because I was going to be around humans off and on tomorrow before getting to our destination. I didn't want a slip up, especially with my mate watching. I decided to just sit on a big boulder and wait for the others to return.

I was laying back, thinking about what it was going to be like to be with my mostly human mate, and about our child that Renee said would be a catalyst in the downfall of the Volturi. I have to admit that the idea of having a son or daughter to look out for and guide had me scared. At the same time, I was feeling excited.

The pain had lessened slightly since my mate took care of me. It was still there, but it was manageable. Even though the more time goes by the worse it's becoming. I just had to keep from thinking about it or else I'd be in trouble. I was having a hard enough time wanting nothing more than to show her pleasure. Oh shit, time to change my thinking.

Carlisle came back first. He usually went hunting with his mate and wife, but since the girls wanted to have something called a bridal shower for my mate we all had to go. We talked about what was going on with the Volturi. Apparently, the unease that was going on in Volterra was increasing by the day. The brothers have made many enemies.

He did tell me that the arrangements for my surprise to Bella had been completed. I couldn't wait to see her face not only for where the wedding would be held, but for my surprise that Carlisle had so graciously helped me with. I was going to make sure that this wedding was one she would never forget. She deserved to be happy and have a normal life. At least as close as she can having a vampire mate, and being part vampire herself.

Carlisle also told me that the brothers were convinced that Bella was dead. To say that they were disappointed was an understatement. The only thing we had to worry about is if they decided to still use me in their experiments. But I was counting on Marcus' history of losing his mate to keep them from doing just that.

Edward came back next and he seemed to be both worried and amused. That could only mean that it had something to do with either Em, or Peter or both. He looked at me with a smirk on his face. Yep, they had either done something or were about to do something that was going to piss me off.

Shortly they both came back and I could feel the emotions that were telling me that Em was still beaming with pride at whatever he had done. At the same time he was feeling worried, and a little nervous. Whatever it was I was sure that I wasn't going to like it.

I decided to go with direct confrontation with both of them. I got up from the rock I was laying on and stood up straight with my arms crossed over my chest. This was my don't fuck with me stance, and most vampires got nervous even without me using my gift. I glared at them and heard Peter's "Oh shit!"

Edward and Carlisle were both watching but I knew they wouldn't interfere unless I was going to rip them apart. They wouldn't even stop me from fighting them. Even Carlisle knew if they got themselves into trouble, they would have to face the consequences, me.

"Alright you two what the fuck is going on? I bet it has something to do with your "bonding time" with my mate. So what did you talk to her about Em?" I growled out.

"Well actually Jazz I need to talk to you about something. Then again maybe Peter should be the one to talk to you since he knows more about what I want to tell you." he replied while looking at Peter.

"Don't fuckin' look at me idiot. I'm not the one who decided that they needed help." Peter replied.

"Yeah, but you are the one who said I should be the one to talk to Bella. You told me to talk to her and that you would talk to Jazz. So, what, you backing out on your part of our plan now?" Em retorted.

"No, but you are the one who wanted to do this!" Peter told him.

"Yeah but it was your idea to pull me into this shitty plan of yours. I just went along with you. You figured I had an easier time around humans. Don't you fucking lay all the blame on me!" Em shouted.

"Yeah, but it wasn't my idea for you to try to teach Bella all the different positions. I just wanted you to help her understand that there were different ways to have sex, and that some might hurt unless Jasper made sure she was ready." Peter growled.

"Yeah, but you're the one who said she might need visuals." Em growled back.

"Not those kind of fuckin' visuals asshole. I meant that you should give her a website for her to look at to try to help her understand her body, and what it needs!" Peter growled.

"Well, you should have been more clear on what you meant." Em told him.

"Yeah, but I'm not the one who decided to take a fuckin' banana to try to show her shit!" Peter replied.

"You're the one who said that tools might be needed to help her understand. How was I to know you meant a computer and a website?" Em growled.

At this point I had heard enough to understand at least the basics of what those two had done. It's really interesting how without even really trying, they will tell me what I want to know. They were both about to get their asses handed to them. I already knew why Bella wouldn't look at Em and why she was feeling embarrassment.

The problem is that she was feeling something else that I now understand at least in part. I needed to know exactly what Em had said and done, so I made him tell me everything he said and did. Even Carlisle was appalled at just how graphic Em got. He was direct, to the point, and very detailed giving her information about having sex.

The rage I felt at her having to listen to another male talk to her about things that were intimate and should have come from me was about to explode on both of these idiots. I decided that maybe they should hear exactly what my mate had been made to feel.

"I ought to fucking rip you two apart and hide the pieces so that its centuries before you can be put back together. Em, I know that you thought you were helping, but two things, first of all, I know everything she needs to know and will be willing to share it with her at the appropriate time. Secondly, I'm going to send you exactly what she was feeling before we left."

I sent them everything I had felt from her. It wasn't the number of different emotions that was staggering, it was the amount of the two strongest ones she was feeling. Embarrassment, of course, and then the feeling low self esteem. She was concerned that she wouldn't be enough for me. I was experienced, while she had only what she had done the other night.

They were both feeling remorse for their actions, "Apparently, Emmett, telling her all of that made her realize just how little she did know, and now she's worried, and scared that she won't be able to measure up to what she thinks I'll need, or want. That's what you fucking did. I hope you're happy. I'm not going to touch you, just thinking about how inadequate she now feels because of your little chat with her should be payment enough. But know this, every time she starts feeling like that I will make sure that you feel it as well. Just be warned, and Peter, that goes for you as well."

I had to get away before I did hurt them. I knew that Bella would be upset if I did. But now, I would have to try to figure out how to make her understand that all I needed was her. She needed to know that the only pleasure I ever got was just fucking. I had never had anyone to care enough about me to do anything for me. It was always about pleasing the female.

What she did for me the other night, well, they were the best orgasms I have ever felt. I have a feeling that once we do make love that the orgasm I have then will surpass those of the other night. Now I just needed to figure out how to let her know she is more than I would ever need, she was all I will ever want.

It was several hours later that I felt them coming to where I had sat down, my usual spot. I found myself growling but it was Carlisle who spoke up, "Jasper, there is something that Emmett and Peter want to say, please hear them out. While I can't really tell you what to do or not to do, and I won't stop you from letting them feel what Bella is feeling, just listen to them. And then, we need to get back and get ready to leave."

I listened as they apologized and told me that they would be apologizing to Bella as well. I did tell them that they had better do it in private as to not let the others know. I also told them I was still going to let them feel what she was feeling every time she felt the inadequacy.

I also asked them how they would like it if I made Rose or Char feel inadequate as well as embarrassed? I was royally pissed off, and didn't really know what to do. I decided that I would start immediately trying to let my mate know that she was all I wanted or needed, and the thought of being the one to teach her, and explore with her was exciting to me.

It was time to go back and put the last minute things in the car and head to the airport. We were taking a regular flight to the first stop and then we would take a connecting flight from there. Once we were back on the ground we would have to travel to our next means of transportation. We would be there late tonight.

The girls were all dressed and ready to go. Bella was asked by Em if he could speak with her once again and I felt her embarrassment spike. I quickly told her that it was both Peter and Em that wanted to apologize. She was wary and unsure but let them take her far enough away so that the rest of the family couldn't hear.

They were only gone about thirty minutes but when they came back they were all smiling. She was still feeling the embarrassment, but it wasn't as bad. The other feelings of inadequacy were also still there, but not as much as before. I could also feel her excitement about the upcoming trip.

Where we were going there was lots of sunshine. That's why we needed to arrive in the evening. Once we were on the first plane Bella started asking a million questions. Things like what would happen if the plane ran into some birds. How does the plane stay in the air. I tried to answer every question, but this made me feel even worse about how I had treated her on the way here.

We had been able to get our seats in first class, but we still had to deal with stewardesses. Mostly females of course. And of course there were always the ones who would flirt even with the mate/wife right next to him. This flight it seems I was the target of the lady that was in charge of our area of the plane.

At first it was just light stuff. She asked me if she could get anything for me and I politely told her I didn't need anything. She kept coming to me and asking me if she could help me with anything and I told her that she could get my wife a drink. That she kept coming back was pissing off my mate and I didn't want her to cause a scene here in this enclosed space.

The lady just couldn't seem to take the hints though and leave me alone. The last time she came over she had undone her blouse so that more of her cleavage was exposed. The problem was when the woman put her hand on my thigh, that was it for Bella and she grabbed the woman's wrist and was squeezing tightly. She actually growled at the woman which in turn, turned me on.

I finally sent the woman a shit load of fear and she left us alone. The rest of the flight was trouble free, with Bella sleeping off and on. Once we got to our final destination we had to hire a taxi or actually several taxi's in order to get to our next mode of transportation.

Apparently, Bella has never been on a boat and she loved it. Especially, when the dolphins started swimming along side of the boat. They were playing and jumping out of the water. Of course Emmett wanted to jump in and catch one to see what the blood would taste like. That pissed Bella off almost as much as the stewardess had. She actually told Em if he even thought about catching and killing one of those "sweet little dolphins" he could just forget about being at the wedding.

He sulked but knew better than to say anything more. He was already on her shit list as it was. Once we got to the place her excitement spiked even more. I had brought her to Isle Esme. Carlisle and Esme had given me permission to bring her here, marry her, and have a honeymoon here.

I knew that her other surprise was waiting on the island already. While it would be tomorrow before she could actually see the island itself, I knew her surprise would distract her. The wedding itself was set for three days from now. That was the earliest that everyone could get a return flight back. We would have the wedding, and then everyone would be leaving to go to Texas, except for us.

She was now allowing me to hold her, touch her, and even kiss her. I was grateful, but I couldn't wait to see her reaction to the present I had waiting for her. I helped her off of the boat, but just before we got to the door I covered her eyes with my hands, and made her close them.

Everybody hurried inside as they wanted to see her face as well when she saw what we had managed to do. Once everyone had settled around her gift I told her she could look.

She looked and then started crying, she quietly said, "Mom, is that really you?". . .

**A/N Please let me know your thoughts. I'm really wanting to know how you liked the way Jasper got the truth out of Em and Peter. The next couple of chapters will be full of excitement. And that's even before the wedding. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and added this story to their favorites and alerts, love you guys. **


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N Thanks to OoJasper'sAngeloO for her beta work on this chapter, and to sinfulroad69 for pre-reading this. I love you girls. Alright, now we get answers as to how her mom is here. We also get a little excitement right before the wedding. Hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters**

**Bella's POV**

I can't believe that my mom is here. With her being so close to her due date, or what they believe to be her due date. More importantly, how in the hell did she get permission from Aro to come here? I knew I was crying but I was so happy.

I asked mom, "Mom, how did you get here? How in the hell did you get Aro to let you come? Especially since you look like you might deliver any time now. How long will you be here? Are you going to stay at least for the wedding? Did you know that we were going to get remarried?"

She started laughing at me and it took her a minute to calm down enough to talk, "Baby, you should slow down and let me answer a question before asking another, but here goes. I got on a plane to get here. Yes, Aro gave me permission to be here, even though he believes that I'm here attending your funeral. I'll be here at least for the wedding, and yes, I know all about your plans. Before you ask, Jasper is responsible for me being here. He had Carlisle talk to Aro, and convinced him to let me come; in spite of the fact that he believes I'm due in two weeks. In reality, I'm due any day now."

"Jasper arranged this?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Of course he did baby. He did more than you realize though. Have you given any thought as to why you were brought here to this island? Do you remember what you always thought your dream wedding would be like, how you wanted to be married on an island? Well, he called me and asked if I knew what you had always dreamed of when getting married. I told him everything that you had shared with me. All you have to do is just get dressed when it's time, and say your vows. He has arranged for you to have your dream wedding." she explained.

It was at this point that I realized that we were alone. She added one more thing that made me blush, "Do you remember how you wanted the man that you would marry dressed? You were very detailed when telling me. Jasper will be dressed as you described it to me, unless of course you would rather him be dressed another way. He wants you to have it any way that you want it; he wants you to be happy."

I needed to find him and let him know just how much I loved him for doing all of this for me. I needed him to know that I have never felt this loved. Of course only mom and Felix have ever done things for me. I was completely overwhelmed by the emotions that I was feeling towards Jasper.

I ran into the house and ran into Peter who just nodded towards the stairs. I ran as fast as I could. Even though I had never been inside of the house before, I just followed the pull. The house was huge, so it took me a couple of minutes to find him. He was in what I'm assuming was his room. As soon as he saw me he opened up his arms.

I flew into them, and told him that I loved him. He kissed me and it was the most passionate kiss I have ever had, even from him. I knew then that I was ready to be with him in every way. As the kiss heated up, I could feel what felt like fire going through my whole body, and it seemed to settle in between my legs. I needed him, I wanted him, badly.

Unfortunately, we were interrupted by Peter and Em of course. They wanted to know where to put my stuff. I told them to put everything in Jasper's room. I had started allowing him to hold me at night. I was thinking that maybe tonight I might just let him do more than hold me.

Mom came in with help from Felix, and promptly told me that I would be sleeping in her room with her until after the wedding. Sometimes, I hate that she always seems to know what happens before it does happen.

After I was done with the unpacking, I took my sleep wear into mom's room. Then I asked her what about Felix. He would be hanging out with the vampires. Since she and I were the only ones who slept, he could just stay with them.

By this time it was late, and I was exhausted. I knew mom would be as well. She did give me an idea that I would need to talk to Carlisle about. We got ready for bed and then lay in bed talking for hours. Since it was believed that I was dead, there was no longer a time limit. Except that the sooner I got pregnant, and had the baby, the sooner the Volturi could be brought down.

Mom had fallen asleep, but I was thinking about what it was going to be like being with Jasper, and making love with him. I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that I was ready. Actually, I was quickly getting to the point where it was starting to hurt even more than it ever has to not be with him.

Mom said that she thought it was because my vampire side was kicking in. Apparently, I was starting to feel what vampires feel when they have met their mates, and kissed them. The need and the desire were becoming increasingly painful. At least I knew some of what Jasper has been feeling.

I finally drifted off but I have a feeling that Jasper had something to do with it. I wasn't going to argue with him because tomorrow would be a busy day. Jasper promised to take Felix, mom, and I on a tour of the island. He was excited about showing us the waterfall that was somewhere in the middle.

Alice had told me that the waterfall was a very romantic spot. Jasper shared with me that it was indeed very romantic, but he had never had anyone to show it to, or be romantic with. Hence; his excitement. Mom offered to let him show it to me in private, but he wanted to make sure that Felix and her knew where it was so that maybe before they left, they could have one last romantic time before the baby came.

When I woke up, mom was already up. She has trouble sleeping because she is so big, and so close to her due date which is actually the day after the wedding. I was worried that something might happen on the way back to Italy, but she just assured me that everything would work out just like it was supposed to.

Esme had cooked a wonderful breakfast, and I was starving. Mom was as well and we both ate way more than normal. I think something about the island helps with the appetite. Felix then carried mom upstairs to help her get ready for our tour. I had already gotten dressed in a very nice sundress that Alice of course had packed for me.

As a matter of fact, Alice, Rose, and Char had packed a suitcase just for me. I had packed my own, but sadly, most of the clothes I had were meant for colder weather. I think that Jasper was enjoying my attire much more than normal, especially since I was showing much more skin than I normally did.

I had found several sundresses, as well as tons of shorts, tank tops, and even a few halter type tops. I was planning on making full use of not only the clothes, but the sun as well. Of course thinking about that led me to thinking about Jasper and I being alone, and the possibility of running around naked. Shit! I threw my shield up quickly so that the vampires couldn't smell the fact that I was now aroused.

Jasper being the closest to me of course caught it anyway. He smirked at me and then winked. I then went beet red, and Jasper started to nuzzle my neck and pulled me close to his body. His hands started to rub my arms and shoulders before starting to make their way towards my collar bone, and was about to go further down until we were rudely interrupted by Peter. He just reminded Jasper that mom was about to come back downstairs. Too bad my shield can't hide us completely.

The tour took a couple of hours but everyone was right, the waterfall was a very romantic spot. Felix promised mom that he would bring her back for some alone time with her. He understood that they couldn't have sex right now, it was too uncomfortable for her, but he could still show her love and affection. You didn't need Jasper's gift to see the love between them.

Whenever they would sit down, Felix always sat behind her and put his hands on her engorged belly, rubbing it gently. He was always so tender towards her, and I was so grateful that she had finally found her mate and accepted him. I knew I would never have to worry about her, he would die before letting anyone hurt her; even the Volturi.

I told Jasper that I needed to speak to Carlisle in private. I led him to believe that it had something to do with mom. Carlisle led me to the beach closest to the house and I put my shield up. I quickly told him what I was wanting and he agreed. He would take care of his side of it later in the evening just before I went to bed.

The rest of the day was spent outside on that beach with everyone. We all had put on our swimsuits, even though mine I wasn't even sure could be classified as anything other than a few scraps of cloth held together by strings. Jasper loved it and was having a very hard time keeping his hands off of me.

I was also having a hard time as every time he would touch my bare skin, I could feel the tingles, as well as what felt like fire go through my whole body, ending in the same place. At one point, Edward yelled at Jasper to stop projecting, he didn't want to end up ripping Alice's swimsuit off in front of everyone.

I think mom was smart enough to understand that it was becoming increasingly painful for both Jasper and I to keep our hands off of each other and made sure we weren't alone. While we both were wanting and needing each other so much so that we both were now in a lot of pain, mom also understood that we needed to wait. We both wanted a wedding first, and then a wedding night.

That night, Felix had to come in and rub moms back so she could sleep. While Felix had carried her the whole way on the tour, she was still very uncomfortable. At least I would have a better understanding of what to expect when I got pregnant. I could have rubbed her back, but he had to stay the whole night doing it. There's no way I could have kept it up for that long.

After Carlisle and I were finished with the surprise I had for Jasper, mom insisted that I sleep with her again. Even though Felix would be on the other side of her she still wanted me close to her. She told me that she only had this night and one more night to do this before I would be spending every night with my mate. She wanted me to be her little girl for at least the short time before the wedding.

The next day we spent once again on the beach. Felix took mom to the waterfall for a couple of hours, and they both looked much more relaxed when they came back. The plan was for everyone to go hunting tonight, since the wedding was tomorrow in the early afternoon. After the wedding, we would have the vampire equivalent of a reception. There would be a small cake, and assortment of food for the two of us that actually ate.

Once the sun had set enough for everyone to not sparkle then they would all be leaving. Felix had been allowed to fly one of the smaller planes from Italy and would be using it to fly everyone to Texas, before flying back to Italy. I was kind of wishing that everyone was already gone; I wanted Jasper so badly that I kept having to put my shield up to keep everyone from smelling how aroused I was.

I did try to help Jasper out again, but he refused to let me. He just kept saying that he would not allow himself to receive pleasure from me until he could return the pleasure. I tried to tell him that giving him pleasure, made me happy but he still refused. At least Em and Peter were behaving themselves, and not teasing me. Although, they were teasing Jasper to the point of him attacking them, all in fun of course. At least until he ripped Peter's hand off.

I had told mom about the 'talk' Em had with me and of course she thought it was funny. She told me that at least he cared enough about me to want to make sure that I knew what to do. I told her that I could have learned what I needed to know from Jasper, without the visuals. She just laughed.

That evening after we ate, and were about to get ready for bed the vampires were all about to leave. Felix made sure that mom was sleeping before leaving. She seemed to be even more restless than usual so it took much longer for her to fall asleep. I was ordered to make sure to call if it got worse or something happened. If only they had known what mom never told them, they would have never left.

I'm not sure how long I had been asleep when mom woke me up. Apparently, she had been in labor for awhile now, I got up quickly and picked up the phone to call Felix. She yelled at me that her water had just broken. I couldn't let her stay on a wet bed so I helped her to the bathroom and had her sit on the toilet. I quickly changed the sheets, and flipped the mattress over.

Then I covered the mattress with a couple of heavy blankets, and then towels. I helped mom get back to the bed, and then was about to call again when she told me that they would never get back in time. She had me go and get scissors, thread and extra towels. Then I had to see if I could find what I would need to clean the baby's nose, mouth, and eyes. Carlisle had foreseen this I'm guessing and had a suction thingy that I could use.

He also had clamps, and surgical instruments, I'm guessing just in case. I grabbed what was needed and got back to mom who was now having contractions that she said was letting her know the baby was about to come any second now. I set everything up and then I did call and told Felix what was going on and that so far mom was doing well. I wasn't doing so well though. I had no clue what to do so Carlisle got on the phone and said he would talk me through it and that they were on their way back. They would never make it.

I put the speaker on and laid the phone down next to mom. This way Felix could talk to mom when Carlisle wasn't talking to me. I got everything ready like Carlisle told me to. Mom had an extremely strong contraction and then she started pushing. I got in place and saw that the baby's head was already showing. This was when I started to panic.

I must have frozen up because it was mom's scream that brought me out of my panicked daze. The baby's head was out and I could see that I needed to support the tiny head. Then, I watched as the baby turned slightly. Mom had stopped pushing, waiting for the baby to turn. She pushed again and more of the baby came out. Mom rested for a couple of seconds and then with one last push, the rest of the baby came out in a gush.

I smiled at mom and then laid the baby on her stomach so I could tie off the cord, and then cut it. Mom was smiling as well. Felix was going crazy over the phone as he couldn't tell what was going on. Mom finally spoke up and said, "I'm fine sweetheart, actually better than fine. I love you, and I can't wait for you to get here and meet our beautiful baby. By the way, congratulations daddy. We have a. . ."

**A/N Please let me know your thoughts on this chapter. Next chapter is the wedding I promise. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and added this story to their favorites and alerts. Love you guys.**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N A special thanks to OoJasper'sAngeloO for her beta work on this chapter, and to sinfulroad69 for prereading, love ya girls. Well, the wait is over and now we find out if Bella has a brother or sister. Now there is a hint to the gift the child has so pay attention. Also, the couple are finding it harder to keep their hands to themselves. Hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters**

**Jasper's POV**

We were all runnin' as hard and fast as we could trying to get back to the island. We had taken the boat out, but because of the baby coming it would be the longest boat ride ever. We still had to get to the beach where it was docked and between runnin' there and then taking the boat back, we were still a good forty minutes away.

When we knew the baby had come Felix had stopped runnin' because no one was sayin' anything on the other side of the conversation. He was going crazy because Carlisle was tellin' Bella to clean out the nose and mouth with the suction instrument and then lay the baby on Renee's stomach.

Finally, we heard Renee's voice and then we all were congratulating Felix. We ran even faster, at least that's what it seemed like. Then we all heard the sound, that to Felix was the best sound in the universe, his child's cries. Instead of it taking another forty minutes, it took Felix only thirty, he refused to get in the boat and swam there instead.

Once there we all ran into the house. We were all anxious to make sure that mom and baby were fine. I myself needed to make sure that my mate was alright. I can't even begin to imagine what its like having to deliver your own mother's baby, let alone deliver one with no medical training at all.

The funny part came when everyone was trying to get into the same room at the same time. We kept bumping each other and no one wanted to let anyone else get in there first. Finally, Carlisle raised his voice and told everyone to wait outside until he could check out both mother and baby.

I asked Carlisle if I could either come in to get Bella or if he could send her out. He told me it might be best if I came in to get her. She didn't seem to be doing too good. He told me to wait as Renee needed to be covered up. After a few seconds I heard Carlisle tell me to come in. I immediately looked for my mate and found her sitting next to her mom.

I went to her but was interrupted by Felix, "Jasper, please come over here and meet my daughter. You'll be the first to meet her."

Since Renee was still holding her I just went to Bella. I could feel that while she looked somewhat calm on the outside, emotionally she was a mess. She was very pale though, but was looking at her new sister. I wrapped my arms around her as best I could, but she seemed to be entranced by the baby.

I looked at the baby and I knew she had her daddy's hair. It was black and curly. She was such a beautiful baby. When she looked up at me, I found myself wanting to hold her. I had never thought that I would want to hold a baby, never even really thought about having the chance, but the thought of wanting to hold her kept going over and over in my mind.

I was finding myself reaching out for her. It was Renee's voice that broke the spell, but the desire to hold her was still there, "Sweetheart, I know you want Jasper to hold you, but he needs to help your sister. She is very upset and you have been trying to keep her here. Besides, it should be your daddy that holds you first. That's not very nice of you. I know that you love her already, but she needs to go and calm down. They'll both hold you when the doctor has finished examining both of us. He needs to make sure that we are fine. Now pull back your gift."

Suddenly the spell seemed to have been broken. I would have asked what the hell just happened, but when the spell was broken on me it was also broken from Bella and she started shaking badly. She still had blood on her hands and clothes so I knew that I needed to get her calmed down and cleaned up. I swooped her up in my arms and gently carried her out of the room.

Rose and Char were about to say something but as soon as they saw Bella they both quieted down. They did ask if she was alright and I just told them that she was upset because of having to deliver her sister, alone. She has been sheltered too much and I'm guessing the only knowledge she has of child birth had come from her mom. Unlike most humans, she had never even seen pictures.

I took her to our room and sat her on the bed. I tried to pull away so that she could go and get cleaned up, but she grabbed my shirt and held on for dear life. So I picked her up and sat down, putting her in my lap. She was crying now as well as shaking. I'm guessing that she's one of those types that will be good while in the midst of drama, but breaks down when its all over.

She finally stopped after a few minutes and started telling me how scared she was that she would do something wrong and it could have cost either her mom, or her sister their lives. I told her that everything worked out and both mom and baby were just fine. I also told her that her mom had known that she would have the baby here while we were gone. She had to have known.

I just told her that apparently her mom knew she could handle it even though I myself couldn't understand why she would want her daughter to have to go through something like that alone, beats the hell out of me. But its over now and everyone is doing fine. Well except maybe for Felix.

I could hear Renee trying to get him to hold his daughter but he keeps telling her that he has no clue how to hold a baby and he's terrified of hurting her. Its kind of funny hearing a huge vampire, that is leader of the guards of the most powerful coven of vampires, terrified of a tiny baby girl.

I heard Edward snicker then, so I asked him what the fuck he thought was so funny. His reply, "That's funny coming from you dear brother. You were once the most feared vampire ever, yet you are terrified by a tiny, mostly human girl and you laugh at Felix."

If I hadn't been holding my mate in my arms right now I would have gone and kicked his ass for that. He laughs this time and says, "Maybe so, but its still true dear brother. Tell me you're not terrified of her."

I sighed. He was right. I was terrified of this tiny girl in my arms and I would admit it. She has the power to destroy me completely. With only a few words she could make my life empty, worthless and not worth living. I already knew that I would do anything for this tiny girl, even if she hated me, which she has every right to do. I have fucked up from day one, yet she has forgiven me for everything.

At least she was giving me a chance to show her that I would treat her as the most precious thing that I have ever been given. She was an angel and I would always treat her as such. I was broken out of my thoughts when I heard my angel's voice, "I love you too, Jas."

I guess I had been projecting. I realized then that she was still covered in blood from the delivery. I asked her if she was ready to go and get cleaned up. She finally realized that she was still covered in blood and got up quickly. I told her that I wasn't bothered by the blood, it just didn't make my throat burn for some reason.

After she had cleaned up and changed clothes she came out of the bathroom. She looked fresh and so fucking beautiful. When she saw me her face lit up and she quickly ran to me and kissed me deeply. If it hadn't have been for Peter's yelling at both of us to "knock that shit off", we might have taken it further. At least she was wanting it to go further. Her lust was almost knocking me over.

Her next words made everyone laugh, "Can it Peter or I'll have Char cut you off for a week! You too Em, I know you're about to say something stupid, just don't!"

Everyone was laughing at this point. She turned to me and said, "We need to postpone the wedding. We'll have to wait until mom is up and able to participate. Of course I will still give you a wedding night tonight, if you want it that is."

I was about to open my mouth and agree with Bella when I heard Renee yell loud enough for even Bella to hear, "Isabella, Jasper, both of you get your asses in here, NOW!"

We both ran into the room and were shocked to see Renee up and dressed. Carlisle explained that she healed almost as fast as a vampire does and that after drinking several bags of blood, she was as good as new. Felix was holding his daughter, beaming with pride. It didn't take an empath to know it.

Renee was the one to speak up, "You will NOT be postponing the wedding. I'm fine and so is our daughter. I wanted her to be here to watch her sister get married to a man who is her mate and very much in love with her. Now stop standing there with your jaws on the floor and come and meet your sister/sister-in-law, officially."

We walked over to where Felix was standing. What should have been a newborn baby, was a child that looked to be at least six months old. I looked over at Renee with shock on my face, but it was Carlisle who spoke up, "Yes, she is the same child born only an hour ago. She is growing much faster than even Renee said she herself grew. It only took Renee seven years to become an adult, if you will."

"Bella, Jasper, please meet the newest member of our family. This is Bia Renee Volturi. Once the Volturi have been brought down, her last name will be changed. The fucking brothers insist that we have Volturi as last names to show whom we belong to, the assholes."

Felix spoke up then, "Bia means power, and Renee means reborn. Did either of you realize that she has already used her gift on both of you?"

Bella answered, "What are you talking about? I haven't seen or felt a gift at all."

"Oh, but you did my darling first born daughter. Remember how entranced you were by her? You, Jasper, remember the urge to pick her up and hold her? That was her. She wanted you Bella, to stay close to her, and she wanted your mate to hold her, I'm thinking to make a connection to him. Did either of you have a choice so to speak about not doing what you were wanting to do?" Renee asked us.

I knew then she was right, I couldn't have stopped myself at all. It was Carlisle who explained then, "It seems that she has the ability to control a person's mind. She can either plant a thought or thoughts in a person's head or make them do something. They have no choice but to do what she plants in their minds. Even your shield Bella, can't stop her from getting into your head. At least that's what Renee told me when I asked her about it."

"Why is she able to get through Bella's shield when nobody else can?" I asked.

Renee answered this one, "Because they are sisters, and Bia has a shield as well. Its not nearly as powerful as Bella's is and its mostly a mental shield. She doesn't have a physical shield at all and never will. I'm thinking that is maybe why she wanted her big sister close to her. Oh, she already loves her sister, but I think she instinctively knew that Bella could protect her better."

It made perfect sense. I knew that tiny little Bia felt love for her big sister and it was strong. She also seemed to be wanting to get to know me. I felt her longing, wanting to be held by me. This time I reached for her on my own. She shocked everyone by holding out her tiny little hands reaching for me. I took her in my arms and the strangest thing happened. She sighed, smiled up at me and then promptly went to sleep.

I felt her love just before she drifted off. This tiny little girl loved me! I know one thing for sure, I felt sorry for anyone who got on this girl's bad side. She had the right name. The power she had would be sought after if anyone outside the family finds out about it. I also knew something else.

Holding her made me want to hold my own child. I didn't really care if I had a son or daughter. I just wanted my own child. Even when Renee had told me that I would have a child, that would be a catalyst in bringing down the Volturi, I never really thought about how I would feel about having a child, or wanting one.

I sat down in the rocking chair that was in the room and just watched the little girl in my arms sleep. I had never felt this kind of contentment, except when holding my mate, yet this was different. It wasn't the same kind of contentment as what a mate brings. I then realized it was coming from Bia. She was happy, content and feeling very loved.

When I looked up, the only person in the room was Bella. She was smiling at me and had tears running down her beautiful face. I knew that she was happy to see the way I was reacting to her sister. I told her I couldn't wait until I held our own child.

Renee came in then and gently took Bia from me and whispered that Bella was going to be very upset by what I had just said and that we needed to talk. Sure enough, Bella had started crying really hard, she was upset over something.

I took her to our room and sat down placing her in my lap. I told her to tell me what I had done to upset her so much. She told me it wasn't so much as what I had done or said, as to what she had done. After a minute to get control of her emotions, she then told me, "I'm sorry Jas, I didn't even stop to think, but I did something without telling you and I can't undo it. You'll probably hate me when I tell you and I wouldn't blame you. I should have talked to you first, but I thought I would surprise you."

"Baby, darlin', there's no way I would ever hate you. Just tell me and we'll work through it. I can't help you if you don't talk to me though."

"I. .I just wanted to have a couple of months with you, alone. So I had Carlisle give me one of those shots that human females take to keep from getting pregnant. Mom told me about them and since we now have no time limit, well, I just wanted to get to know you better in every way there is to know a person. I wanted us to have time for just us, without having to wonder if this was the month I was going to get pregnant. I'm sorry, I didn't know that you wanted a baby so much." She said the last part in a strangled whisper.

I think I just fell more in love with this woman. I know that I could be an ass sometimes, but hearing what she was wanting both made me happy and sad at the same time. Sad, because what I had said, while it was very true, I had hurt her feelings. Happy, because she was wanting to have me all to herself. I had never experienced anyone wanting to be with me alone.

Everyone either wanted something from me or were too afraid to be alone with me, except for Peter and Char of course. I quickly told her, "Wow, so you wanted to keep me all for yourself, at least for awhile? I fucking love it. We can always make a baby, but making love to have a baby kind of takes the fun out of it. Especially for the reason of taking monsters down. I'm not mad nor am I wanting to have a child right away. I would love to wait a few months, as long as I get to have you those months alone as well."

I did NOT expect the reaction I got! She threw her arms around me and straddled my lap. She started to kiss me deeply and I let her. She started to reach under my shirt, touching, feeling the muscles ripple under her touch. I was already hard and had been able to push the pain down for the most part, but I think I just got harder than I have ever been.

I pushed my erection up to let her feel how much I wanted her. She reacted by grinding herself on me. I reached up and cupped her cheek and then slowly slid my hand down her neck, then lightly touching her collar bone, then on down to her breast. While she was still fully dressed, I could still feel her nipple harden under my fingers.

She arched her breasts so that they were closer to me. I was just about to remove her shirt when there was banging on the door and then Rose and Alice came flying into the room, "That's enough of that kind of stuff. Renee told us to come and get Bella. She needs to get ready for the wedding and you need to keep it in your pants Jasper, at least until after the wedding." Rose admonished me.

Of course this made Bella blush and she turned beet red. I knew they were right though. It would be much better to wait until after we were remarried and completely alone. So I reluctantly let her go. I just told her I would see her at the alter and gave her one last chaste kiss.

I watched her walk out with my sisters. I suddenly realized that the next time I kissed her, we would truly be married, not out of some sick, twisted bastard's need to destroy someone's life, but out of love. I would be kissing her as my wife, my mate and I couldn't fucking wait. . .

**A/N Please let me know what you think. I know that you wanted the wedding but its in the next chapter. You'll understand why Renee made sure that it was Bella to deliver the baby in later chapters. There were several readers that said it was unfair to Felix to not be there for his child's birth. You must remember that Felix is a vampire, and childbirth even a normal childbirth has a lot of blood. He might be able to resist the smell, but just think about a vampire seeing blood. You'll find out later all about why Renee did it the way she did. Try to remember, she never does anything without good reason. Thanks to everyone for reviewing, and adding this story to their favorites and alerts, love you guys.**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N A huge thanks to OoJasper'sAngeloO for her beta work on this chapter, and to sinfulroad69 my pre-reader for her help, love ya both. Alright, everyone has been waiting for this chapter. Its the wedding. Hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Bella's POV**

I still can't get over everything that Jasper has done for me. Yeah, he was a royal asshole to me at the beginning but even I couldn't blame him, not really. He thought I was out to destroy his family, his way of life.

I was pissed at being taken away just when I thought that I was finally going to be able to show Jasper just how much I love him, but since I only had two hours before the wedding I decided that it was probably for the best. I did have to laugh when Jasper told me, "I'll see you at the altar."

The altar is the beach. My "wedding dress", well let's just say that I'm hoping my mate can control himself long enough for us to actually re-marry. Mom told me that she had given Jasper specific instructions on how he needs to dress. She remembered everything I had told her when I was sixteen and dreaming of finding my mate and getting married. She had asked if I still wanted the same thing.

If it had been anyone else I was marrying then the answer would have been no. I couldn't really imagine Jasper getting married any other way than my dream wedding. This was as much his wedding as it was mine. Even though I never imagined he would ask mom if she knew what my dream wedding was.

Alice, Rose, Char and Esme all followed as we went into one of the guest bedrooms where I would be getting ready. Mom and Bia were in there as well. Everyone took turns fixing my hair, make-up and then helped me to get dressed. Even though I didn't really need help with the getting dressed part as I wasn't really putting much on.

Once everything was done and I was ready to go, mom shooed everyone out. She needed to speak to me alone. She asked Rose to take Bia out and let dad watch her while mom and I talked. I had a feeling I knew exactly what she was going to talk to me about; sex.

She did tell me that since Emmett had taken it upon himself to have the "talk" with me that she didn't think she needed to go over anything else. Of course I blushed. She laughed and told me not to worry, Em would probably never even say the word sex around me ever again. Not after Jasper had finished with him.

I knew that Em was sorry. I also knew that his heart was in the right place. He just wanted his brother and his "new baby sis", as he put it, to be happy and enjoy each other. He had given me some stuff to think about, seriously. He might be silly and goofy and pull pranks, but I also knew that his love ran deep and there was much more to him than he showed most people, except maybe for Rose and now me.

No, what mom wanted to talk to me about was a plan that Felix had already gone over with Jasper, Peter and Carlisle. Of course the whole family would be in on it. She told me about the logistics of the plan and it was very risky, but it could work. If it did, the Volturi could be brought down quickly as we would have the element of surprise, as well as the gifted hybrids that included my sister and my own child.

Mom then told me that it would take several months to get everything set up. Therefore, the need to get pregnant wasn't immediate. Jasper and I could have at least three months before we needed to start trying. She also needed to get Bia trained on using her gift. At the same time they needed to keep her gift a secret from Aro.

I did however agree that the risk was minimal for what the outcome would be if we could pull it off. Aro couldn't really read mom's mind because all she had to do was send his gift to someone else or back to him. I was pretty sure that this plan was one we could get away with. And while there was the need to fight, I doubted that it would be a long one, or even a battle that we would lose many fighters.

At this point Rose came banging on the door and then barged in. It was time for me to go and get re-married. I wasn't really nervous, until now. Yeah, now all the insecurities decided to come back full force and I started to panic a little. Mom told Rose to let everyone know that we would be out in a couple of minutes.

Mom, always seeming to know exactly whats going through my head, pulled me so that I was facing her, "Baby, what's wrong? I have watched you the last couple of days and you have been overly excited and having trouble keeping your hands off of Jasper. Now, when its time, you're suddenly feeling insecure; doubting yourself. Why? Are you really doubting yourself or are you doubting Jasper's love for you?"

I could feel the tears threatening to spill over. I didn't really know how to answer her as I wasn't really sure. It was mom who answered for me though, "Never mind, if you are doubting yourself, then you are really doubting Jasper's love for you. What I do want to hear from you is why?"

"Well, Emmett's talk with me made me realize just how little I know. Jasper has tons of experience and well, I know nothing. I...I haven't. . .umh."

Mom cut me off, "You haven't even had an orgasm. That's what you are trying to say, isn't it? Is your shield up? Can Jasper feel your emotions right now?"

I told her that yes, my shield was up as I didn't want him to feel my insecurities. She smiled before saying,"Baby, I understand and so does Jasper. Do you really think that he cares if you have never been touched? Oh, he does, he does very much. He gets to receive the most precious gift a woman can give a man. Your virginity. That means that he's the first, as well as the only man who will ever touch you, please you and show you love in that manner. I understand that you gave him something a few days ago that he has never had done to him. Don't worry baby he didn't tell me, it was Emmett that told me, but I do know that it was very special for him. Not even so much because of the act itself, but because no one has ever cared enough for him to want to do something just for him, without wanting something in return. You are giving him things that he's never had or experienced before, like unconditional love. So actually you are on equal footing so to speak. Now if you don't believe me go on out there and watch his face light up when he sees you. You are beautiful baby. Now let's go get you re-married, so that man of yours can finally have you all to himself."

My mom led me down to the area where the girls were waiting for me to join them. Rose, Char and Alice were the bridesmaids. Mom was giving me away. Rose made sure that my clothes were straightened out. It wasn't really even a dress, it was more of swim/sun outfit.

It was a turquoise colored two piece. The top just wrapped around my breasts and had ruffles. The skirt was longer on one side, while the other side was open and came all the way up to my hip. There was panties attached to the skirt, so it only looked like there wasn't anything under the skirt. The longer side only came down to just above my knee. With the wind blowing it would flow out.

When it was my turn to walk out, my mom let me put my arm through hers and we walked out. When I looked at Jasper I literally had my breath taken away. He was standing, waiting for me. He had on black pants, that were rolled up to just below his knees and he was barefoot. His shirt, which was white, was completely undone, the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. The wind of course was blowing his shirt open even more.

Sure enough, when he saw me his whole face lit up. He almost glowed with happiness. I watched as he took in what I was wearing and saw the lust in his eyes. I knew then that my insecurities were silly. As usual, mom had been right.

The music was being played by a sound system. Since it was a beach wedding we just used recorded music. It didn't matter, the only thing that mattered was the man that was waiting for me on the beach. I wanted to run, but of course mom held me back to go at a steady, but agonizingly slow pace.

Even though our first wedding had been official, this one would be as well. Carlisle would perform the ceremony and we would be signing a marriage license. Again I would take the name Whitlock, but this time it was for love. How could I not want to run into his embrace.

When we finally got there, mom placed my hand into Jasper's. He hadn't taken his eyes off of me. I knew Carlisle was saying something but I couldn't hear anything. My focus was on Jasper completely. He shocked me by kissing me. I of course melted into the kiss.

After a few seconds, or was it minutes, our kiss was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Em, being the person he is, spoke up, "Jasper, didn't anyone ever tell you that you're supposed to kiss the bride _after_ the ceremony, not before? Am I going to have to teach you everything?"

Everyone laughed while I blushed of course. Jasper growled out, "Can it Em, or else."

Carlisle then did the part of why we were gathered. Then he asked us to say the vows we had written to each other. We turned to each other and Jasper started, "I know that our beginning should have been a good one and I will always regret my actions. Then things changed and there were many obstacles that we had go through. While some would have been destroyed, it made us stronger. Not as individuals, but as a couple. While I would give anything to change how I treated you in the beginning, I wouldn't change anything else. This day marks a new beginning for us. One full of love and compassion and I am looking forward to whatever each new day with you brings. For no matter what happens, always know that I will spend the rest of my existence showing you how much you are loved by me. I promise to make you laugh at least once a day, every day. I promise to always be by your side when you are going through a rough time for any reason. Even when you are happy and content, I will stay by your side.

I promise to tell you at least twice a day how much I love you, more if I can. Darlin', because of you my life has become brighter, richer and fuller. I can't even begin to imagine spending one more day without you. You are my sun, my moon and the stars that hang in the sky. I promise to protect when you need to be protected, love you when you need to be loved and be your strength when you are weak.

You have shown me what unconditional love really means. I should know all about emotions, but you showed up in my life and then shook me up. I realized that what I thought I knew was all wrong. Thank you baby for loving me and letting me into your heart. I love you."

I had tears in my eyes and I could only hope that the light make-up Alice had put on me wasn't messed up. At this point I didn't really care. I could hear my mom was crying as well.

Esme snuck me a tissue to dry my tears with. Now, it was my turn. I looked directly into his golden eyes and started, "Jasper, I agree that our beginning was a bad one, but even through everything going on I still felt the pull towards you. When things got better and then I found out that I would have to chose between you and another man, I made my decision even before I went out with you. I knew I would choose you. How could I not, you are my mate and you showed me what love really meant.

When I heard about your past, I knew that you were the bravest man I have ever met. You saw a monster when you looked in the mirror. When I look at you I see a man who has been through hell and back and because of it came out a stronger man. Most people, humans and vampires, would have been destroyed by the things you have gone through.

I promise to love, cherish and stand with you no matter what. I promise to share my thoughts and feelings with you and if they don't agree with yours, then we can compromise. I promise to show you every day just how much you are loved and how proud I am to be your wife and mate.

I promise to do whatever is necessary to see that you are happy. You have shown me things that I have never even dreamed existed, but the most important thing is that you have shown me how to love. I promise to be your strength when you are feeling weak and to love you for the rest of my existence. I love you Jasper Whitlock and I can't wait for our life together to start."

After this we exchanged rings and then we heard what I had always dreamed of, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

The kiss was mind blowing and at the same time made me feel like we were the only ones that existed right here, right now. There was so much love and tenderness in that kiss and I never wanted it to stop. Of course Emmett just has to interrupt by yelling that it was "his turn to kiss the bride."

Everything went surprisingly slow after that. We all danced, laughed and the ones that could, ate cake and the other food that had been made for the reception. We did the normal stuff like cutting the cake and even took pictures of us "feeding" the cake to each other. Except that instead of putting it in his mouth, I shoved it in his face.

This of course led to him chasing me at human speed around the beach. I finally "let" him catch me and that started a hot make out session, which in turn led to some of our guests clearing their throats to get our attention. Jasper kept trying to wave them to go away, but Peter and Em were determined to keep cock-blocking us.

Finally, the sun had gone down enough for everyone to head back to the mainland to start their journey back to Texas and mom and her family back to Italy. It would be necessary for the plan to work for them to go back, but it didn't stop me from trying to get mom to just take Bia and go to Texas with the rest of the family. I knew what Aro was capable of and I have to admit that I was scared for mom and Bia.

So many things could go wrong and I knew from experience just how power hungry Aro is. He would do just about anything to gain more power and with Bia's gift, he could become unbeatable. I hated the thought that my new baby sister would have to even be in the same area as a monster like Aro.

I said my good-byes to my family, which now included all of the Cullens as well as the Whitlocks and now my new baby sister. She seems to have taken to my husband and seemed content to just be held by him. If she found herself being held by someone else she would just use her gift on Jasper and "make" him want to hold her.

It didn't phase mom in the least, she just kept saying that Bia was just helping her brother-in-law to get used to holding a baby since he would be having his own in a few months.

By the time they left, Bia appeared to be about six months old. Carlisle has been charting her growth in the few hours since her birth and she was growing at a phenomenal rate. While it took mom only seven years to grow to adulthood, it took me fourteen. Carlisle was calculating that it would take Bia about three to three and a half years to reach full maturity.

It made me wonder how long our child would take to grow up. Bia was mostly vampire with only a quarter of being human. My child would be one third human, and two thirds vampire, how long would we have to wait to attack once he or she was born? Would Bia be forced into some kind of experiment before we could bring down the monsters. Mom just kept telling me not to worry, but how could I not.

After almost an hour of saying our good-byes my husband and I were finally alone. I was waving at our family as they got smaller and smaller. When I finally turned around my husband who had been next to me was staring at me like he wanted to eat me.

I backed up, as I really wanted to have time to at least put on the lingerie that I had gotten just for our wedding night. He just smirked and motioned for me to come closer. I shook my head no and continued to back away from him as he stepped closer. I happened to look down to see that he was more than ready for me.

I turned to take off running, but of course him being a vampire he was in front of me before I could even blink. He had me in his arms and was flying into the house. I could tell that it was going to be a long night of trying to convince him to let me at least put on the special outfit I had picked out for tonight. Then again, we did have the next two weeks. . .

**A/N Please let me know what you think. Yeah, yeah, I know, I'm horrible for leaving it there. Just to make it up to you the next chapter is the wedding night, and the next chapter will have nothing but the honeymoon in it, pure smut. Thanks to everyone for their reviews, alerts, and favorites. Love ya guys.**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N A huge thanks to OoJasper'sAngeloO for her beta work on this chapter as well as my pre-reader sinfulroad69. Alright I'm not going to say much except that this is the first night of their honeymoon, and Jasper _finally_ gets to claim his mate. Hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Jasper's POV**

I still can't believe that its over and we are re-married. When I saw her coming out to join me on the beach I was having a really hard time. She was so beautiful and showing so much skin. I wanted so badly to just grab her, rip the little bit of cloth she had on, off and make her scream my name in ecstasy.

Of course the guys knowing that I pretty much had a raging hard on all the time now kept up with the snide remarks. They were having fun at my expense, until I had had enough and sent them what I was feeling. Without their mates available to help them with their own "problems" lets just say that they stopped their teasing very quickly.

After the ceremony they decided to get back at me another way. They kept taking turns dancing with my mate, touching her. I think I growled more in one afternoon than I had the whole time I spent in Maria's army. Every one just ignored me for the most part.

I knew deep down that they were just trying to rile me up, but it was working. I decided right then that when we got back from our honeymoon that they would pay dearly for all of the "fun" they were having, yep they were going to be so fucking sorry. Now if I could just get their mates to go along with me. Yeah, I think I can "persuade" them to help me.

It actually started as soon as everyone was on the boat. My mate was none the wiser. I just looked at her and took all of the lust I was feeling towards her and sent it to just Edward, Peter and Emmett. Things were about to get real interesting on that boat with those three needing release badly while on a small boat with parents and a small child on board. Serves them right the assholes.

I would have to call Rose later and find out all the gory details as to how everything went. In the meantime, I have a very sexy wife who badly needs special attention. I still owe her for what she did to me and I plan on paying her back. Yeah, she was going to have more pleasure than she ever thought possible starting right now!

I scooped her up and ran up the stairs to our bedroom which had been decorated by Rose, Char and Alice. The floor and bed was covered with rose petals and candles had been lit. It was the only light in the room except for the moon which was shining into our room. It was full and it was bright.

I had put my wife on her feet and she immediately went to the window to look out. The moon was reflecting off of the water and off of her face seeming to make her face glow in the light. It actually took my breath away, she was so beautiful. I went up behind her and wrapped my arms around her.

My shirt was still open and I could feel her skin on mine and it felt like hot fire scorching my skin. It was the most erotic feeling I have ever felt. I had her body up against mine before, but never this bare. Yeah, we had been swimming with her in a string bikini but I didn't really get to hold her to me like this.

I started to kiss her neck and nuzzle her. The purr came out without me even trying and I pulled her body up flush to mine so she could feel how much I needed her. I brought my hands to her sides and started running my fingers up her body coming around her shoulders and then down to her breasts. I could feel she was nervous and sent her some calm.

She turned in my arms with a scowl on her beautiful face. I asked her what was wrong, I was only trying to calm her down. She asked me to not to use my gift on her. She explained that she wanted to feel everything, the nerves, even the pain of her first time. This confused me of course as I can't understand how anyone would want to feel pain.

She explained to me, "Jasper, every woman has had to go through this since the first man and woman had sex. Everyone of them have survived. It may seem silly to want to feel pain, but I want a "normal" experience. Most of my life has consisted of abnormal things and beliefs. Please let me feel what a woman is supposed to feel the first time she is with the one she loves. I know you hate the thought of causing me pain, but this is normal, please let me have this, a normal first time experience. I realize that it's not completely normal as you are a vampire. Also, I spent a lot of time and money to make tonight extra special. Please at least let me go and get ready for you. After you have seen the gown I bought, then you can rip it off of me if you want to. Please, I need to feel sexy for you."

Oh there's no fucking way I was going to deny her this. The thought of her in something that she had picked out to wear with me in mind to be sexy for me made it even more painful for me. I have a feeling that our first time together won't last very long once I enter her.

I kissed her with as much passion as I felt she could handle. Then I told her that I would be waiting for her right here. I wanted to dance with her before taking her beautiful body. There was just something so erotic about dancing closely, with her almost naked. Yeah, I was going to take some time to enjoy her.

I could hear her taking care of her human needs, and then I could hear fabric being removed and another type of fabric sliding over her body. I groaned and the thought of how badly I wanted to have my hands sliding over her body without the fabric in the way. I quickly removed the shirt completely and undid my pants but left them on. I had gone commando.

I continued to look out the window while waiting for her to come out. She was getting really nervous and I wanted badly to calm her down but I had promised. I finally heard the door open and turned around to see my beautiful wife looking sexier than I had ever seen her.

The gown was red silk with the top being a halter which tied around her neck. It was floor length, but the sides were split all the way up the sides up to the top which was tied off just under her breasts. She. Had. NOTHING. Under. The. Gown!

While I couldn't actually see her "assets" I could see that she had nothing on by looking at the slits which were about an inch apart up the sides of her body. I knew I was staring and that my jaw was dragging the floor. It took me a minute to realize that maybe I had stared too long as she was starting to feel self-conscious.

I went to her and pulled her into my arms. One hand went to her hair while the other rubbed all the way down stopping at her beautiful ass. I wanted badly to rip this off of her, but it was just too fucking sexy to ruin. Oh I was going to take this off slowly.

I ran my tongue along her bottom lip so that she would open up to me. She did and our tongues intertwined and I was able to explore her mouth even more. The hand that was on her ass started moving around and I found the slit and pushed my hand under the gown and over her bare ass. Then I pushed her into my erection.

She moaned and that sent a fire straight to my cock. I picked her up and took her to our bed. Once I had laid her down, I pulled back for just a few seconds to look at her. Then while she was watching me, I very slowly pushed my pants down and off. I completely forgot I was going to dance with her.

Once my pants were off, I pulled her to her feet and while looking at her eyes, slowly untied the gown, and then slid it down and off of her body. Then pulling her naked body to my own I kissed her deeply. I could now smell her arousal that was heavy in the air. My erection was up against her stomach and the heat from her body was driving me crazy with desire.

Without breaking the kiss I laid her back down. Then I started down her neck. I laid on top of her making sure to support my weight. I spent some time nuzzling her and just enjoying the feel of her body against my own. Her heat was incredible and I could only imagine how hot her pussy was going be. Her body temp was much higher than I thought it should be but her mother explained that for some reason she has a higher temp than a normal human.

The feel of her body against my cock was driving me insane with need, but this night was not about my needs, but hers. She had already given me something that had blown my mind, tonight it was her turn. It was my desire to have her screaming in ecstasy and scream is what she would be doing.

I kissed down her neck and finally got to her breasts. The rosy pink buds were already hard and just in bad need of my mouth on them. Which I happily obliged. I licked and then sucked the nipple into my mouth. I made sure that my hand was teasing the other nipple, she was arching her back and the moans coming out let me know that she was enjoying herself.

I made sure to take care of both nipples equally before moving down her body. I felt her tense up when I kissed the top of where her curls started. I told her to relax and asked if she trusted me. She said she did then I told her that I just wanted to give her some of what she had given me.

I spent a couple of minutes just touching her legs, moving up and down coming closer to her pussy with every move up. She was trying to get some kind of friction and when I lightly touched her folds she bucked up into my hand. I moved my fingers up and down her slit and then over her clit.

Then I moved down just enough to where I could taste her. She smelled so fucking good and I needed to taste her. Using my hands, I pushed her legs apart and licked the inside of her thighs stopping just short of my intended goal. Then I licked her slit slowly and she came unglued.

She was so fucking wet and she tasted sweet and so much better than blood. I used my hand to open her up and then fucked her with my tongue. Then I used my tongue on her clit, while putting a finger up inside of her. I was right, she was hot on the inside, but then again I had never had sex with a human female, so I wasn't sure of what to expect.

Her moans were getting louder and she was going crazy with what I was doing to her. I placed a second finger up inside of her and started pumping as I continued to lick, suck and nip on her clit. She was so fucking tight and I knew that I needed to stretch her a little more so I put a third finger up inside of her.

I found the spot inside of her when I curled my fingers as I pumped in and out. I felt her walls tighten and I knew she was about to have her first orgasm. I pulled back just long enough to say, "Just let go darlin' I want to see you cum for me."

Then I used my tongue on her clit and she exploded, while screaming my name. I made sure to watch her face as she came undone. She was exquisite in her orgasm. I would have to make sure to do this often.

After she came down from her high I climbed back up her body and kissed her. She was almost wild in her need for more. She grabbed my hair and pulled me to her. I kissed her and then she surprised me by trying to move her hips so that I would enter her. She seemed almost frantic for me to do what I had been dreaming of since I knew she was my mate.

I looked into her eyes and she seemed to be pleading with me to get some kind of friction going. Who am I to deny a lady her request? So, I lined up my cock and slowly started to push in. Oh. Fuck! She was so fucking hot and tight. There was no way I was going to last very long, at least the first time.

I pushed in until I felt her hymen and then stopped for a few seconds to let her get used to the intrusion. I had to ask, "Darlin' this is going to hurt, are you sure you don't want me to help you?"

She smiled and then said, "Yes, I'm sure. I want to feel everything that a normal girl would feel."

"Darlin, I have to argue with you on that. You are definitely not a girl. You are all woman. Now, if you change your mind just let me know baby." I whispered.

With one swift push, I was through her hymen. I stayed still and saw that she had tears in her eyes and I hated that I was the cause of them. I waited until she let me know I could move. Then I moved slowly in and out. I knew I had been right, there was no fucking way I was going to be able to last long.

After a couple of pumps she started moving her hips. Then she put her legs around my waist and I groaned as my cock went even deeper into her. It didn't take long for us to find a rhythm and for her to start having orgasms. I guess you could call them mini orgasms, but I could feel every fucking one of them.

She was moaning and even growling while digging her nails into me or at least trying to. When she had another strong orgasm, I lost it and came with her, but apparently she wasn't done yet, as she told me not to stop. Of course being a vampire meant that even before I could become soft, I was hard again.

She had several more orgasms before she had another really strong one. Again I came with her and I could feel her walls milking me for everything I had to give. At least at the time.

She finally had enough when the fourth big orgasm was so strong that we both were screaming. But when I went to pull out she stopped me and told me to stay there. She wanted to feel me inside of her for just a while longer. I did move us so that we were laying on our sides, but made sure that I stayed inside of her.

She feel asleep right after that. I did pull out then, I wasn't sure if it would cause her more pain to stay and that was the last thing I wanted. I had a feeling that maybe even as a mostly human female that I just might have trouble keeping up with her. The problem is that I can't fucking wait until I can start teaching her different things to enhance the pleasure for both of us. Shit, this was going to be a long ass night for me. . .

**A/N Please tell me what you think. Hope it was hot enough for you. Don't worry if it wasn't, the next chapter picks up exactly where this one left off. I was told by two people to make sure I had a warning at the beginning of the next chapter. It will be there I promise. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and added this story to their favorites and alerts, love you guys.**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N a huge thanks to OoJasper'sAngeloO for her beta work on this chapter as well as my pre-reader sinfulroad69. They both said that a warning was needed for this chapter. Please make sure you are alone, and no one can read over your shoulder, especially kids. This whole chapter is full of lemons from the first sentence to the last. Hope you enjoy this chapter, I know my pre-reader did.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Bella's POV**

I was having the most wonderful, erotic dream. Of course it was about Jasper and all of the things he was doing to my body. The way he was touching, kissing, licking and sucking my neck while his one hand was playing with my breasts.

He was behind me and while he used one hand to play with my nipples, he used the other to reach down and spread my legs. I could almost feel it as his magic fingers slid in between my legs and started playing with my curls. I had to moan when his fingers slid up and down my slit before entering first one finger, then another.

I was sore and that was slightly distracting, but only for a few seconds. He was moving us so that I was now laying on top of him, my back to his chest. He pushed my legs farther apart and was now running his hand around my breasts and then moved it down so that both were busy. One using his fingers to pump in and out, while the other played with my clit.

It felt so real and I was about to cum when I heard his voice, "Darlin', please wake up. I need to hear you scream out in pleasure and then I need to be inside of you. Please baby, wake up, for me."

Turns out it wasn't a dream. It was very real and I couldn't believe how turned on I was. I knew that it wouldn't take long to cum as what he was doing was driving me fucking crazy. He knew I was awake when I started bucking into his hands.

"That's it baby, just let the pleasure wash over you. Let go and let me take you to a new high. Feel how my fingers are pumping in and out of your hot, wet, pussy. I'm going to taste you and then put my cock in and fuck you. First I want to hear you scream out in pleasure. Cum for me darlin'."

I did, loud and long. Once I had come down Jasper moved me so that I was underneath him. He started to descend down my body, but I knew what I wanted and it was him, inside of me. I stopped him by pulling on his hair. He looked confused at first until I told him, "Please Major, I need you inside of me!"

He growled which turned me on even more. I expected him to enter me, but he told me he wanted to try another way, but if I didn't feel comfortable to let him know and we would change. He rolled me so that I was back like I had been when we went to sleep with him spooning me.

He then pulled my hips out just slightly so he could enter me from behind. We both found out that this was one of my favorite positions. He went in deep and was hitting just the right spot. I started having those mini orgasms like crazy and it was driving him crazy as well.

I think his growls was partly responsible as it seemed to turn me on even more every time he did it. He used one hand to play with my breasts and the other started to rub my clit and I had another strong orgasm. He continued to pump in and out at a steady pace and I kept having the mini orgasms.

I reached my arms up and back grabbing Jasper's hair and pulled. That caused him to growl and start pumping harder. Finally I heard Jasper whisper in my ear, "Darlin' I'm about to cum, cum with me. NOW!"

It was powerful and mind blowing at the same time. Then something happened that I didn't expect, at least not now. I felt him bite down in the fleshy area of my shoulder. The pain was intense yet started another orgasm for both of us.

As soon as it was over he let go, but then I heard him gasp and he quickly put his mouth back over the bite and sucked for a few seconds to get the venom out. Then he licked it sealing it. When I looked at his face it was like he had eaten something rotten. Yeah, he had, my blood.

I knew he was feeling guilty for the bite. I could feel it rolling off of him in waves. I also knew with his gift that emotions speak louder than words. I was so fucking excited and sent him what I was feeling. He had marked me as his. I understood what this meant for a vampire.

I also knew that I needed to let him know that the only regret I have is that I can't mark him as well, "Baby, please don't feel guilty for biting me. I love it, because I do know what it means. I just wish I could mark you as well. For now though, this mostly human girl needs a human moment."

After taking care of my needs, Jasper and I took our first real shower together. Jasper said it was to conserve water, but I think we used more water as we ended up going another round as the water ran down our bodies. It was almost what I had always dreamed that heaven was like.

Once we were out and dried off Jasper put on some shorts and then said he had a surprise for me and quickly left the room telling me that as soon as I was dressed to come downstairs. I picked out a cute little sun dress. The thought of what he could do to me while in this dress caused me to decide to wear a pair of thongs underneath it.

When I got downstairs, I found that Jasper had cooked me breakfast. I was hungry and went to sit down, but before I could get seated Jasper had sat down and pulled me into his lap telling me, "You can eat sitting in my lap, I need you close. You eat the food and then we can figure out what to do afterward."

I have a feeling that he already knew what he wanted to do. I was finding that eating was going to be hard. He was nuzzling my neck and rubbing up and down the sides of my body. After a few bites, he lifted my body up just enough to pull the dress out from underneath me. I found myself getting more interested in what his hands were doing and less interested in the food.

His hands went under the dress and then up to my breasts. I moaned when he started to play with my nipples making them hard. Next thing I knew, the dress was gone and I was left with only my thong on. I was able to take a few more bites before his hands made their way down and had gone straight to my pussy.

I could feel that he was excited and it turned me on so much that I had to stop eating. I was about to say something about going to the bedroom but he had other ideas. He asked me if I was done since I had pushed the plate away from me. When I told him yes his only words were, "Well now that you have eaten, its my turn to eat."

He stood and pushed everything on the table back and then sat me on the edge of the table. He then slid my thong down my legs slowly while looking at my eyes. Once they were off he just stood back a tiny bit and looked at my body while licking his lips.

Then he crashed his lips to mine while playing with my nipples again. I was so fucking turned on that I was starting to move my hips to find some friction. He broke the kiss and then started to move down. He pushed me back a little so that I was leaning with my hands on the table to balance myself.

He started to lick around my nipple teasing me, before flicking his tongue over first one nipple and then the other. Finally, he took one in his mouth and started to suck just on my very sensitive nipple. At the same time he moved his hands down and lightly pushed my legs apart and was using both of his hands, one rubbing my clit, while the other was busy sliding a couple of fingers inside of me.

I could feel that I was getting close to exploding. At this point he stopped and his mouth started trailing kisses down my body. He stopped with his fingers and then went down to where my curls started. He moved to my legs and started trailing kisses up them starting at my knees. He did this with both legs and after the second time he finally pulled my body so that my butt was on the edge of the table.

I had closed my eyes to just enjoy what he was doing to my body. He had other ideas though, "Darlin' open your eyes and watch as I pleasure you. I want to see your eyes, your face when you cum in my mouth."

At this I moaned almost exploding right then. Then when he was sure I was watching, he took his tongue and started licking up my slit. He did this a time or two before taking one hand and opening me up and then pushed his tongue inside of me as far as he could get it to go. I could feel his tongue fucking me and it was such a turn on to watch what he was doing.

After a couple of minutes he moved his tongue out and up to my clit and put two fingers inside of me and started to pump. I couldn't keep still, I started to move my hips, until he stopped. I was told then to stay still and that he wasn't going to let me cum until he was ready for me to.

His next words once again almost made me cum right then, "I want to make sure that my tongue is inside of your hot pussy so you can cum in my mouth. I want to taste you as you cum."

This man was driving me crazy with desire just by his words. Then he told me not to close my eyes and to keep watching. He was looking at my face as he then switched his fingers with his tongue. His fingers started to play with my clit, his other hand once again opened up my lips so he could push his tongue up inside again.

His cool tongue in my very hot pussy was the best feeling ever, well, except for maybe having his cock inside of me. It only took a few seconds before I exploded. As I came he started to suck off and on while pumping his tongue in and out. This was one of those times you see stars! I think I saw the moon and maybe a few planets as well.

Once I had come down, he stood up and his shorts were gone. He had me sit up more and then had me put my hands on his shoulders for balance. He lined his cock up, but didn't push in right away. He moved it up and down my slit before finally pushing in. We both groaned at the feeling.

"Baby, I want you to keep your eyes open and watch as my cock fucks your pussy. Keep your legs spread, I want to have enough space for us to watch."

I did just that. He moved at a slow pace taking time to play with my nipples, occasionally pushing me back just a little so he could suck on them while continuing to move his cock in and out. I was having those little orgasms as usual. They might feel little, but it felt so fucking good.

"Isabella, I don't know if I can last long. You are so fucking wet, tight and hot. You feel so fucking good. Does it feel good darlin'?" he whispered out.

"Oh fuck yes! Please, I need to feel you cum inside of me."

A few more pumps and we both were screaming out. The thing about watching had really been a turn on. This orgasm was the strongest one yet. It took both of us a few minutes to catch our breath. We didn't move though.

It was several minutes before Jasper finally spoke up, "I thought I had had mind blowing orgasms before but nothing can compare to the one I just had, or even the ones earlier. With you, every orgasm is better than the last one. Are you sore? If you are we can stop, otherwise we're moving to the living room."

I told him, "Let me drink some blood and I will be ready to go. I can't seem to get enough."

It only took him a couple of minutes to have blood in a cup and heated. I drank while he was kissing my neck, shoulders and then suckling my breasts. He had one hand pinching and rolling the other nipple between his fingers while the other hand started to play with my clit.

As soon as the last bit was gone, so was the cup. He picked me up and carried me to the living room. Never breaking his sucking on my nipple. He put me on the couch so that my ass was on the arm and therefore putting my pussy up in the air.

He spent a few minutes playing with my clit, but I decided that it was his turn. I stopped him and then putting a pillow on the floor got on my knees in front of him. I did him the same way telling him to watch as I sucked his cock and fucked him with my mouth.

I licked the head which already had some pre-cum on it. I licked it off while watching his face as he watched me. I swirled my tongue around the head before putting just the head in my mouth and sucking. I heard him hiss and knew that he was probably fighting to keep from cumming.

I didn't want him to cum just yet either. I wanted to tease him, bring him to the edge and then stop as he had done to me. I pulled his cock out and started to lick and nibble up and down his shaft. I could tell when I must have done something to almost make him cum because he would twitch.

I finally put his cock in my mouth and started to pump him in and out. He was moaning, growling and hissing alternately. I was using one hand to cover what wouldn't fit into my mouth and then used the other to play with his balls. He grabbed my head and I knew he was fighting to keep from shoving his cock in my mouth like he really wanted to do.

I pulled his cock out of my mouth and he growled out in frustration, but changed it to one of pleasure when my mouth started to suck in first one ball and then the other, while using one hand to pump his cock and the other to play with the ball I wasn't sucking on. He tasted so fucking good.

After making sure that each ball had been thoroughly sucked on, I went back to his cock and repeated what I had been doing before. I could almost feel when he was about to cum, but stopped the sucking and using my teeth when I felt him about to pull out.

"I don't want you to have to feel like you have to make me cum." he growled out, telling me that he was fighting the urge to do just that.

"I want to, no, I need to make you cum in my mouth. I want to taste you again. I want you to cum, while I swallow it and then lick your cock clean. Maybe after that you'll be ready to try a new position." I told him.

"I'm ready for a new position now." he replied while laying us down on the floor.

I was going to complain until he moved so that I could suck on his cock while he sucked on my pussy. He made sure that he was on the bottom to keep my bare skin off the bare floor and to give me the ability to have control over how much of his cock went into my mouth. I was so fucking turned on that it didn't take long for me to cum.

He didn't either and as he came he was growling. By the time I was done licking his cock clean he was hard and ready to go again. I made sure of it. I needed his cock inside of me.

He quickly picked me up and at first I was going to protest until he stood me up behind the couch and ordered me to bend over and grab the back of the couch and hold on. As soon as I was in position, he slid his cock into my pussy from behind.

He kept the pace slow and I didn't fucking want slow. After a couple of minutes when I realized he wasn't going to speed up, I told him, "Jasper, please, I need harder, faster!"

His movements sped up and while he pumped in and out he held on to my hips with one hand and reached around to play with my clit. I could tell he was about to cum and sure enough he whispered, "Cum now!"

I did cum and he did a few seconds behind me. He leaned over and laid on my back while waiting for us to catch our breath again. When he was finally able to speak he told me, "If I had known just how powerful the orgasms were going to be with you, I would have taken you on our first wedding night. There are no words to describe how fucking fantastic it feels to just be inside of you, let alone having mind blowing orgasms."

I couldn't have agreed more with his words. He suggested another shower, lunch and maybe a short nap, before doing anything else. We didn't make it. At least not for a while. We ended up stopping in almost every room between the living room and bathroom, having a session.

Two hours later we finally made it to the shower. Jasper knew I was feeling the effects of having sex so many times so made me shower alone. I guess he knew that if we didn't, we would have another round. I knew that sex was supposed to feel good, but never imagined just how good it could be. Then again it could be the mating thing.

I made myself a sandwich while Jasper took a shower. After eating I decided to wait for him on our bed. I started thinking that we have been having a lot of sex and that it just might kill me if we kept going the way we have been. Was I complaining? Fuck no!

I felt myself drifting off while wishing he would hurry the fuck up and get out here so we could finally have another round in our bed. . .

**A/N Please let me know what you think. Was it hot enough for you? Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and added this story to their favorites and alerts. I don't answer every review as I'm working two jobs, writing three stories at the same time, and being beta to four other stories. I don't really have time to answer reviews and write. I do try to answer the ones that take more time to write. Please try to be patient with me. I still need to hear from you, it helps me to write better. I may be updating my other story The Death of Jasper Hale this weekend.**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N A huge thanks to my beta OoJasper'sAngeloO and my pre-reader sinfulroad69. Without them this chapter wouldn't be any good. Alright, this chapter is kind of a filler but has some humor in it. Hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. Sigh.  
**

**Jasper's POV**

I was pacing back and forth waiting. I have to admit that I was beginning to panic. I couldn't take it anymore and decided to hell with it and called Carlisle. I had come out of the shower expecting Bella to be waiting on me. She had hinted that she wanted another round in our bed before going to sleep for the night.

She had drank some blood so that she could keep going. Actually she drank blood twice and we ended up making love in just about every room between the living room and our bedroom. It was almost as if her vampire side kicked in and took over her body.

When I did come out of the bathroom I saw that she had fallen asleep. I decided that she needed the rest and just climbed in the bed beside her. I had held her until I thought she should have been waking up. But she didn't she continued to sleep.

After she had been asleep for almost twelve hours I decided to wake her up. She wouldn't budge. I had heard of humans that would sleep for twelve, fourteen hours so I figured maybe she needed the sleep. I have tried twice to wake her up and she hasn't budged.

I was worried now, she has been asleep for eighteen hours now. I called Carlisle. I knew that she was going to be pissed at me for calling and telling someone about our private moments but I was getting scared that maybe something was very wrong. I couldn't lose her after just finding her.

The second I heard Carlisle's voice I broke. I had been trying for the last two hours off and on to wake her up and she never even flinched. Her heart was beating, it was slow just like a human's heart when they are resting, but she wasn't waking up.

I heard Carlisle trying to get me to talk to him. As silly as it seemed I went into the other room so I wouldn't disturb her, "Carlisle, something is wrong. She won't wake up. Her heart is beating, but I have been trying to get her awake and she won't even move. I have no clue what to do or what is wrong with her."

"Jasper, slow down. Now I have a couple of questions for you. Renee actually spoke with me and told me that something like this might happen. First of all I'm going to assume that the two of you had ah, shall we say a busy first few days? Did she drink blood at any time?"

"Yes, twice. She, well, lets just say that she is more like a vampire when it comes sex. She didn't want to stop, so she drank some blood to keep going." I explained.

He laughed. I was flipping my shit over my mate and he's fucking laughing at me. I couldn't stop the growl from coming out, "I'm sorry Jasper, I'm not laughing at the situation. Its just the way you said it, sounded like you're embarrassed. There is nothing to worry about I promise.

Apparently, Bella's vampire instincts will come out. She has been known to drink blood to keep herself from stopping whatever she's doing or just to keep up with the vampires. She was involved in a thing where she was running. It was actually another experiment, they wanted to see how long she could go without having to stop. She did stop long enough to drink blood. She would then keep going. She was able to go two days before she finally just collapsed. She slept for almost twenty-four hours.

The two of you will have to talk about it and decide if you want to take it slower and let her rest like a human normally does, or do you want to keep on going, and then let her have the longer resting periods. I would suggest that you let the girl rest at night. It might have damaging effects on her body if she keeps putting the extra stress on it."

I promised him that I would make sure that she rested at night. Not knowing how badly it could affect her; I wasn't going to take chances with her health. From now on, we would just have to slow it down a little. I thanked Carlisle and he made me promise to call and let him know when she woke up, we hung up then.

I decided to just go lay down and hold her until she woke up. I was going to have to figure out a way to tell her we wouldn't be having sex as often as we did the first twenty-four hours. It was going to bother me more than her though.

She ended up sleeping for twenty hours. When she woke up she said that her whole body was sore. Another thing that reminded both of us that she was mostly human. I ran a hot bath for her and helped her into the tub. Once she was relaxed, and settled, I went and made her breakfast.

We spent the rest of the day talking. We did go down to the beach and went swimming, or more like skinny dippin' but we had fun. The evening found us cooking for her, and then we made love again before she went to sleep.

She got a little pissed off when I told her she had to call Carlisle and let him know how she was feeling. I had to admit what I had done, and she had a hard time talking to him. Knowing that he knew what we had been doing just didn't sit well with her. I reminded her that everyone in the house could hear the others as they made love, and it would be no different for us. Except that she probably wouldn't be able to hear them.

We ended up staying not two weeks but four. Even then we didn't really want to go home. We had gotten into a routine which included both of us mostly naked, all the time. We would dress for the times she needed to cook and eat, but we had become so used to just being together without clothes on. It was going to be hard to go back into the real world.

She was going to miss being able to go diving. I had gotten her a mask with a snorkel on it and we would spend hours under water and finding the different marine life that lived there. The coral that was there was beautiful with the different colors.

At one point we even came upon some dolphins which seemed to be curious instead of frightened by my presence. They came close enough for my wife to be able to touch them. She practically glowed with excitement as they swam around her, playing. Of course we also ran into some marine life that we wanted no part of.

They couldn't hurt me, but my mate was a totally different story altogether. I just stayed close to her and made sure that the shark that seemed to want to check us out never got close to her. After that we never went into the deeper water again. The shark actually tried to take a bite out of my leg when I moved in front of Bella.

The shark lost a lot of its teeth that time. Of course Bella being Bella was worried about me. She made us get out so she could check out my leg. She wasn't being stupid, she was just being a concerned mate. I told her that we would be staying closer to shallow water from now on.

We hadn't planned on going home for a while longer. Of course home was no longer in Forks, it was now in Texas which was warmer so at least Bella wouldn't be going from tropical weather to cold. Right now, it was early May so it would be spring time there, and it was always beautiful.

While we had been enjoying our time here, I knew that my mate was missing King. She had mentioned a couple of times that she wished he was here so she could ride him along the beach. I of course let my dirty mind go and could imagine her riding bareback, and by that I mean _her_ back being bare as well as the rest of her.

That of course led to us making love on the beach. I laid a blanket down but I must admit that once we were done we both had sand everywhere. We had finally talked about it and had decided that we would make love as often as her human body would let her, but she was not going to be drinking blood to keep going. Some days we made love three or four times, others only a couple of times.

She spent time soaking in the sun and her skin had begun to have a nice tan. I would lie with her, just because I loved looking at her. By the time we had to leave, she had a tan that well, there were no tan lines as she never wore clothes while sunbathing. It gave her a very healthy glow.

We did talk about when the time came to go to Texas, where would we be living. She told me that while she loved the family, she wasn't too sure she could handle living with them and having them hear us during our private moments. While I had gotten used to hearing the others go at it, I knew that it would be embarrassing for her. Especially, with Em and Peter around. They would tease her endlessly.

I told her that if she wanted to we could live at the smaller house that had been built for whoever was running the ranch. Since the humans that had been taking care of it were no longer living there or working the ranch, the house was empty.

She did ask why they just didn't stay in the main house. I explained that while we do have excellent control over not attacking humans, we didn't want the inside of the house reeking of humans. It would be bad enough that they had to go inside to clean, and dust it before the others got there, but to have it smelling like our natural food source was not a good idea.

Of course then she became concerned for my well being. Worried that since the smaller house had had a couple of humans living there that it would be too hard on me.

I just explained that the family could air the house out, and take all of the furniture out and replace it with all new stuff. It would be fine by the time we got there. I had quickly called Esme and told her what we needed. The only thing that Bella wanted a part in was to tell her what kind of bed she wanted in our bedroom.

She wanted one of those huge assed beds, that required short people to have to use a step stool to climb up onto it. She wanted it to be a four poster, larger than king size, with a canopy on it. The little minx just smirked at me while describing to Esme what she wanted. I could smell her arousal, and so the call had to be ended sooner.

It always drove me fucking crazy when I could smell how aroused she was. I think Esme understood what was going on as I heard her tell me to "have fun" after hearing my low growl. My mate wouldn't be able to hear her, but I knew Peter and Emmett had heard her as they were laughing their asses off. Good fucking thing I hung up before they could say anything.

My mate never even had time to turn around before I had her upstairs and on the bed. Since we were both already naked, I didn't waste any time and just started to lick, and suck on her neck, breasts, and then brought her to a huge orgasm that seemed to almost explode inside of her, while sucking on her pussy.

This time when we both finally came together, she actually bit me. It didn't really leave a mark as she has no venom in her mouth, but I knew her vampire instincts had kicked in. I was saddened by the fact that it wouldn't. I really wanted to wear her mark. I would have to see about maybe having her drink some blood, and maybe then she could at least break my skin.

This was when I had realized something. I had to admit that I had never even thought about it, never even spoken to Renee about it either. It had never come up in any of the conversations. Yet, it was something that we needed to discuss. Would she even want it, could it even happen since she was part vampire? I would have to talk to her about, after we put some clothes on.

We got up and she showered while I fixed her lunch. After lunch, the original plan had been to start packing. We were supposed to go home tomorrow, as Esme had called and said that the house was now ready for us. They all missed us, well, I think they missed Bella more than me. The guys were still kind of pissed at me for what I had done to them when they left on the boat.

Apparently, it was a boat load of males with blue balls and the ladies seemed to think it was funny, and deserved. They had laughed at them and told them maybe next time they might want to think twice before teasing me. Of course the effects wore off once they were out of the range of my gift. But they had gotten the message. Didn't mean that they would stop, just meant that they would come up with something as payback.

Once Bella was dressed, and had eaten I told her I needed to talk to her about something. We decided to go to our favorite spot to talk, the beach. She said that there was something soothing about the beach, it always seemed to calm her down, and she loved the peaceful feeling she got. This was going to be a very serious conversation, and I wanted her to stay calm while talking to her.

"Darlin', I know we have talked for hours about us getting pregnant, or should I say you getting pregnant, and even what we would be doing once the baby is here and we're ready to go against the Volturi. We have discussed everything except for one very important item. Its never come up, not even with your mother. At least not with me and her talkin'. But its somethin' I believe that we do need to discuss. Have you ever considered being turned? I mean, would it be something that you would even want?" I asked her.

She got up and brushed herself off and then turned to look down at me before replying, "Jasper, you know I love you, but that is the stupidest question I have ever heard." She then turned and walked off. . .

**A/N Any guesses as to why she walked off? Please let me know what you think. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and added this story to their favorites and alerts. Love you guys.**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N A huge thanks goes to my friend and beta OoJasper'sAngeloO for her help as well as sinfulroad69 for pre-reading this chapter. Now we find out why Bella walked away after telling Jasper it was a stupid question. Of course a couple of surprises. Please read the A/N at the bottom.**

**I do not own Twilight or and of the characters.**

**Bella's POV**

I can't believe he would ask me that question. It hurt that he even should have to ask. He knows that for me, if I don't get turned I will eventually age and then die. It will take much longer for me, but still there's not enough vampire in me to make me immortal. Not even with drinking blood.

If I want to stay with him I'll have to be turned. Its something that I have always wanted besides finding my mate and having a baby. I thought he understood this, but apparently I was wrong. That's why it hurts, but I also know that he probably still wants to hear it from me.

I knew he wouldn't stay outside long. So I decided to fix a sandwich and wait for him to join me. Sure enough, I had just pulled out all of the things to make a sandwich and he walked in. He immediately came up to me and wrapped his arms around me from behind.

We had gotten into the habit of communicating without words sometimes using our emotions. He sent me his remorse and then said, "I'm sorry darlin' if my question upset you, but may I ask why it did?"

"I'm sorry for walking away like that, but Jasper, that question really hurt. I thought you understood that its a given seeing as how I will age and eventually die. You already know that unless I am turned, that will happen. But just to make you happy my answer is yes, I want to be turned, but only by you. I don't want anyone else's venom in my body.

I know that we never really talked about it, and you know that the brothers wanted to experiment with me to see what would happen if I was bitten. Mom told me that she knows exactly what will happen. I can be turned, and it won't take as long. The Volturi don't know that mom knows, but I had thought she would have told you. Enough about that though, I'm hungry and would really love some help making my lunch."

He quickly took over making my sandwich and then once done he helped to clean up. It seems that no matter what we are doing, even if its only one of us doing it, we end up doing it together.

The only problem, it usually ended up with us making love. I didn't mind. I just couldn't get enough of him. Even just thinking about how he made me feel would be enough to start another round.

I wondered how we were going to be able to handle this once we had to leave which would be in a week. I just couldn't seem to handle the thought of the whole family being able to hear our activities. I even thought about not doing anything with him unless we were completely alone.

That bothered me though because I knew there was no fucking way I was going to be able to keep my hands off of my husband. Beyond the physical sensations, he was able to make me feel so loved, so needed and made me feel like I was the most beautiful woman ever. No, I would never be able to keep my hands to myself.

Little did I know that he had a surprise waiting for me. Besides the intense need to be with him, he had a surprise being worked on in Texas and it had taken longer than they thought it would, therefore, the reason our two week honeymoon turning into four of the most amazing weeks ever.

The night before we were due to leave I made Jasper make love to me and he allowed me to drink blood just one time. I wanted our last night here to be spent enjoying each other. Sleeping would be wasting time.

The most amazing thing that we both discovered after he had bitten me is the bond between us. We didn't even need to be in the same room to know what the other needed at any given time. I can't tell you how many times we would be doing something in separate rooms only to feel that the other one was feeling lustful.

There were also the times that I would be in the bathtub or outside sunbathing and as soon as I realized that I was hungry Jasper would be in the kitchen before I even had a chance to tell him I was hungry.

Mom had told me how amazing it was to find your mate, but I still had no idea. Jasper was a very gentle, very attentive lover. I just couldn't seem to keep my hands off of him. Even when we were just sitting and watching TV or just sitting outside on the beach we had to be touching.

I had wondered what it was going to be like once we got back to real life, but didn't have to wonder long as we waited to board our plane back to the states. It was going to be a very long plane ride, but I intended to sleep most of the way.

Jasper had other ideas though. Once we were able to take our seat belts off, he leaned over and whispered for me to go into the bathroom and remove my panties. I was wearing a dress, as he had asked me to do before leaving the island. I couldn't help the blush.

Since we were going to Texas where it was very warm right now, I had worn a sundress that was a halter type. That meant I didn't need a bra. I did as ordered and quickly made my way towards the bathroom. I didn't make it that far before I was stopped by a very rowdy, drunk man.

He had apparently watched me pass him and got up and grabbed me around the waist and pulled me close to his chest. He asked me where I thought I was going and asked that I sit with him and get to know him a little better. I simply asked him if my husband could join us.

This man it seems had been causing trouble for the short amount of time we had been in the air. A stewardess saw what he was doing and asked him to let go of me and sit down. It seemed at the time that he did as she asked and sat down.

I got almost to the door of the bathroom before I was roughly shoved into the tiny bathroom. I heard the door being slammed shut and locked. I expected to turn around to see my beautiful husband's face, only to see the same man who had grabbed me.

I was more worried at this point how Jasper was going to react to this idiot who had dared to touch me. I knew that most male vampires are extremely protective of their mates and will kill anyone even touching them or trying to.

I also knew that Jasper wouldn't be able to do what he would want to do. I could feel him and he was feeling murderous. I would have to calm him down before he did something to expose himself to the humans.

The idiot grabbed my wrists and pulled them up over my head. I couldn't use my shield because then it would be exposing myself to a human, besides he had been touching me the whole time. Like I said, the bathroom was very tiny.

He went to kiss me and I turned my head. It was then that he suddenly, without warning seemingly passed out. I knew Jasper was at the door. I reached over once the man was out completely and unlocked the door.

Jasper quickly pulled him out. He was gone for a few seconds before returning to the bathroom. He stepped in and locked the door. Of course he immediately started the searching for injuries thing.

I also knew what was coming next and I was right. He quickly removed my dress completely and then my panties which I hadn't had a chance to take off. He wasn't Jasper.

I realized when I looked into his eyes that this was the Major. He was almost feral, but still very much in control. If he hadn't been then the bathroom door would be missing and probably most passengers dead.

Once I was completely naked he was moving his hands all over my body. His kisses were harder, yet just as passionate as Jasper's. He was going to claim me right here. At least I thought he was.

He used his very skillful fingers until I had an orgasm which had to be a quiet one as far as screaming out his name, or even moaning. Then he quickly undid his jeans and then turned me around, bent me over and then plunged his hard cock into me. He made me look into the mirror.

I could see as he pumped in and out of me. At one point he stopped and whispered into my ear asking who I belonged to. I whispered, "To you Major, I only belong to you."

It didn't take long before we both came. He used the paper towels and water to clean me up before cleaning himself off. Then he dressed me. He wouldn't let me do anything. Before leaving the bathroom, he pulled me close to his body and gave me a very deep passionate kiss.

He whispered in my ear, "Darlin', I couldn't claim you as I wanted to but I promise you that I will be doin' that real soon. You can count on it." It was more like a growl.

By the time I got back to our seats he was already sitting. He had left first and I waited a minute before following him. The Major was gone, but I was looking forward to seeing him again, once we were alone.

I was able to sleep until the plane landed and we had to catch another one. The flight would be shorter, but still I was really tired from being on the plane and having to hold back. We would be landing in Houston Texas and traveling by car from there.

I did ask Jasper about what happened to the man that he had removed from the bathroom. He had put him in a empty seat. When the lady next to him woke up, he would probably be arrested for trying to fondle her as she slept.

One hand was under the lady's dress, while the other was on her breast. A blanket covered them both so it wasn't easily seen. While a part of me wanted to see the drama, I was made to get off quickly by my husband who seemed to be in a hurry.

He was, we were in New York and we had to get to the other side of the airport to catch our next flight. There were shuttles that would take us, but it would still be a close call.

Of course being with a vampire has its draw backs. Since they are so attractive to humans, there's always someone who just can't seem to understand that the man is with someone.

Unfortunately, this flight was all booked up. That meant that in our row that had three seats, it was me next to the window, Jasper next to me and some fucking slut next to him in the aisle seat.

She started out just talking to him. He tried his best to let her know he was taken without being rude. He was holding my hand and kept bringing it up to his lips and kissing my fingers.

It didn't take her long to start touching his arm. She had also started to whisper in his ear. I was doing my best to keep in mind that he was mine and being my mate meant that he wouldn't even look at another woman, but she was starting to really piss me off.

She kept this up for a few minutes, but her whispering while still quiet, was becoming more seductive. She had turned her body to his actually pushing her fake boobs in his side.

He couldn't really pull away since he would end up pushing me into the wall of the plane. He knew that she was starting to piss me off and I could tell that he was getting worried about me, what I might do. At one point he actually had to remove her hand from his chest.

I knew that he was trying to play nice, but it was starting to become totally inappropriate. He even went so far as to explain to her that we were on our way back from our honeymoon and that he was extremely happy.

He even went so far as to try to turn his body towards me as much as the fucking seats would let him. She would pull him back and then start all over with the fucking touching. She finally did the most stupid thing she could have.

Her hand touched his thigh and started to move up. Before he could stop her, I had her wrist in my hand squeezing it as hard as I could. I was actually out of my seat leaning over him. I kept squeezing as I told her, "Keep your fucking hands to yourself and off of my husband. He doesn't want or need your fake nails, fake eyelashes, nose job or your fake boobs. Why would he when he can have someone who is a woman, without having anything fake. Touch him again, or even speak to him and I'll break your fucking hand and maybe even your scrawny neck as well!"

I just looked at Jasper who seemed to know that I wanted to change seats with him. As soon as I had let go she started to yell for the stewardess and once again my husband had to use his gift and knocked her out. By this time we were almost ready to land.

The plane landed and Jasper let up on his gift allowing the female to wake up. Once we were off the plane, Jasper went to the baggage claim area while I went to the restroom. I had needed to go on the plane but there was no fucking way I was going to leave him alone with the slut.

Apparently, she wasn't done. When I had come out, Jasper had his hands full. I don't know exactly what had happened, but there he was with her all over him, his hands were holding our luggage or at least two of them. She was hanging onto him with her arms around his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist.

The area was mostly empty now, so I took advantage of it. I was behind the whore quickly and grabbed her by the hair and pulled hard. I was able to pull her off of Jasper and then punched her as hard as I could in the face. I didn't stop though.

I kept punching. She had dared to touch what is mine! As I had pulled her off I had seen Jasper smirk. That pissed me off even worse than her being on him. He had been happy about having her on him like the fucking whore she is!

I don't know how long I had been able to use her for a punching bag. I was only vaguely aware of being pulled off her. I was seeing red, I wanted to kill her and then kill Jasper for wanting her on him. I was fighting whoever the fuck dare to try to interfere. How dare they, I would kill them and then finish the whore.

I was put on the floor and went straight back to the slut. I was on her before I could be stopped again and started up right where I had left off, messing up her face with my fists. This time though I was hitting her chest as well, and just before being ripped away again, felt the popping noise come from one of her breasts. Stupid whore should have kept her fucking hands, arms, fake boobs and legs away from what is mine!

I don't know who it was that was keeping me from showing this slut that maybe she should listen when someone tells her to fuck off, but I was going to keep fighting until this whore had learned her lesson.

Suddenly I heard a very familiar, "Oh, shit!" just before everything went black. . .

**A/N I'm really looking forward to hearing your thoughts on this chapter. What did you think about the first plane ride? And what did you think about Bella's reaction to the girl hanging all over her husband? I must say a huge thanks to everyone who reviewed, and added this story to their favorites and alerts, I love you guys. I know that I'm posting this a day early than I usually do, and that's because I was off today but I'm so tired from working everyday that I just wasn't up to writing. This is Thursday night and I won't get another day off for nine days. Everyday is going to be long ones, eight, to ten, eleven hour work days. I will be writing when I can. I just am so tired and I really needed time to take care of some RL things, and try to just rest. So, please forgive me if I don't reply to your review. I need to spend time when I'm not working, to write. Please know that I do read every single one, and they mean so much and help me to want to keep writing, even when I'm too tired. Thank you for being patient with me. I will do my best to keep my schedule updates Monday-Seattle Nights, Wed. The Death of Jasper Hale, Fridays- The Experiments. Thank you.**


End file.
